Persona: Symphonic Memories
by MewStar0013
Summary: Do dreams die while reality lives on? Are memories truly forgotten? Makiko Huratana wonders this as she returns to her hometown of Inuba, where odd occurrences are happening. What is HeartBreakWaves? What are ManiSouls? "What are Personas?" R and R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Persona: Symphonic Memories**_

**Hello! Thanks so much for clicking on this story. It's something that wouldn't stop nagging at the back of my head ever since I finished playing **_**Persona 4's **_**True Ending. I never intended on doing another new story but the feeling just wouldn't stop bugging me, you know?**

**Anyway, this is my first ever **_**Persona **_**fic. I think I know what I'm doing since I've played the game a couple of times before. This will be an OC accepting story and the OC submission sheet will be at the bottom of it. Till then, here's the long summary and the disclaimer.**

**Summary: Do dreams die while reality lives on? Are memories truly forgotten? What if you were asked these questions? What if you were Makiko Huratana, who's asked these questions, but has yet to gain answers? Will they be answered when she moves back to her old town of Inuba, where the oddest rumor called **_**Heart-Break-Waves **_**takes place? What is of that world she goes into when **_**Heart-Break-Waves**_** is called at the same time? What are these manifestations called ManiSouls? And what of Social Links, the Velvet Room, the Ace of Diamonds, secret headquarters, the first Investigation Team, and Deep Sleeps? And the most important of all; What is a Persona?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Persona**_**. I do own my own copy of **_**Persona 4**_**. Now lets get this first ever chapter rolling!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Dream and give yourself permission to envision a 'You' that you choose to be."- <em>**Joy Page**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One~Homecoming<strong>

_Entry #1_

_Date: Apr. 1, 2012_

_Time: 5:00 PM_

_Weather: Sunny with a few clouds._

_Dear Daisuke,_

_Hi, how's it been? It's been a while since I've talked to you, huh? How are you feeling? Are you well? I hope you are. It's been so long since we've last seen each other. I wonder if your eyes are still blue and if your hair is still dirty-blonde. I remember when Tousan would tease you and Dachi, saying that your hair got like that because Okaasan __ate a lot of bananas and chocolate during her pregnancy. Then you began to eat a lot of jello so that your hair would turn green! Ha-ha! That was really funny. _

_How am I doing? I'm fine. I'm still me, messy brown hair and all. Don't worry, I've taken my medicine and I'm using that crappy walking stick the hospital gave me. They also took of my bandage patch today, too. I still can't see anything in my left eye, but I'll live with it. And guess what? I'm getting out of the hospital today! Isn't that great? No more white walls and stuck-up shrinks! I'm going to be going with Mr. McMahon tomorrow so that we can get on the next train to Inuba! It's so amazing! I'm going to be seeing everyone again! I really hope things haven't changed over there._

_I really do hope to see you there, Daisuke. It really has been too long. I want to tell you so much. Things that I didn't get to tell you before. And I want to show you the two highlights Tousan and Okaasan allowed me to get. They're really close to my bangs and they're your favorite colors; dark red and light pink. They actually look cool._

… _I really do miss you, Daisuke. If I can say anything now, I would say this;_

_I'm sorry._

_I'm… I'm just very sorry. I hope you can forgive me for everything that has happened. I wish I had the courage to say that sooner. I hope you'll be willing to let me say that for real when I get to Inuba . I love you. Never forget that._

_Well, I have to go now. I guess I'll see you later._

_From your older sister,_

_Makiko Huratana_

* * *

><p><strong>Day One<strong>

**Date: Apr. 3, 2012**

**Time: 3:00 PM**

**Weather: Sunny**

The girl with reddish-brown hair and light green eyes closed her dark green journal with a sigh, leaning back against the soft leather of the train seat she was on. She wore a white jacket with a light blue shirt, black jeans, red convers, and different sorts of colored bandanas were tied around her wrists and neck.

She looked to the window and blinked in surprised. It looked like the tall skyscrapers and smog-filled skies all but disappeared and they were replaced with wide open fields with small houses with a few horses and cattle here and there.

'_Has it been that long since I've been in Inuba?' _she wondered as she tapped her fingers against her journal in a absentminded way. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand touched her shoulder.

"Easy, Maki-san. It's only me." the girl looked over her shoulder and smiled at the twenty-year-old man with a cup of coffee and a bottle of raspberry Ramune. His hair was black and neatly combed back and his light blue eyes were behind a pair of half-moon glasses. His attire was what could have been a butler's suit, complete with white gloves and a silver pocket watch hanging from his suit pocket.

"Yeah, It's most definitely you, Mr. McMahon." she said with a nod as the man took the seat next to her and handed her the Ramune.

"Are you alright? Any panic attacks or asthma problems?" asked Mr. McMahon as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small packet of sugar. Makiko shook her head as she took a sip of her drink.

"No, I just didn't see you there. How much longer will it be before we reach Inuba?" she asked. Mr. McMahon checked his pocket watch.

"We should be there in a few minutes from now. And forgive me for asking this again but, it will be your grandparents and your brothers and sisters waiting for us at the station, yes?" he asked.

"Yes. We're really lucky that Baa-chan and Jii-chan have enough space at their house for everyone while my parents and Walker's are having difficult times at work. Not that I saw them much at home anyway." said Makiko with a shrug, her hand wandering to the bangs that covered her left eye.

"Is your eye irritating you?" asked McMahon.

"Not as much as it did before. Oh look, we're here!" exclaimed Makiko, bouncing in her seat when the train pulled to a stop.

"Very good. Lets get going, shall we?" asked McMahon. The iorn-rusted-haired girl nodded and she placed her journal in her backpack before reaching under her seat and pulling out a white and red walking stick. The two of them walked out of the train and they passed the gates. Makiko took a second to smell the fresh country air and feel the cool wind brush her face.

"I will go get the luggage. If you see your family, you should go meet up with them. Just call me when you find them." said McMahon. The brunette nodded and the two separated. Makiko didn't even have a chance to take five steps before a pair of tiny limbs circled her knees.

"Maki-nee-chan! I missed you soooooo much~!" the green-eyed girl smiled at the little six-year-old around her legs. She had light blonde hair and pale green eyes.

"Hello, Kimi. I missed you, too." said Makiko as she petted the girl's head.

"Be careful, Kimi. Baa-chan said not to mess with Maki's legs, remember?" Kimi pouted at the twelve-year-old that came over. He also had blonde hair and green eyes.

"But Karou! It's been _forever _since I've seen nee-chan! I wanna hug her at least once!" she whined, hugging her sister's legs tighter. Mikado suppressed a grunt of pain and she petted the girl's head again.

"Kimi, can you tell me where Baa-chan, Jii-chan, and the others are? I want to see them." she said, her knees buckling slightly. Kimi nodded eagerly and she led her older sister down the stairs, with Karou's help for he didn't want Makiko tripping with her hand in Kimi's while the other was holding her cane. The three siblings made it to the bottom where five other children and two elderly adults were waiting.

"Nee-chan!" exclaimed the three triplets of the group, all of them running over to Makiko with their green eyes twinkling and their blonde hair flying. They all surrounded her, each trying to jump in her arms.

"Lee, Cee, Dee! No messing with nee-chan's legs! Baa-chan said so!" shouted Kimi, wagging her finger like a scolding teacher. The three little girls pouted but Makiko gave them on a kiss on the head anyway.

"Makiko, it's good to see you again." said Makiko's grandmother, Izumi, as she hugged one of her eldest grandchildren. Her hair was graying and her eyes were the Huratana's green color.

"My, you've grown so much. And look, you look as pretty as your mother was when she was your age. I bet your breaking so may boys hearts at that hospital, hm?" asked her grandfather, Hideko. He had grey hair as well, but his eyes were a light violet color. Makiko hugged him too and she gave a grin as she saw a little seven-year-old, who had brown dirty-blonde hair and eyes as blue as the ocean.

"Hi, Dachi! Did you miss me?" she asked. Dachi scoffed at her and he turned his head up-right, his nose scrunched up as if he smelled something disgusting.

"Filthy commoner! How dare you address a royal prince in such a Neanderthalic manner! I am of pure blood and I should be treated as such!" he said, stomping his foot. The sixteen-year-old next to him made some wild gestures and Makiko gave a giggle. She then curtsied to the boy.

"Please, forgive my rudeness, prince Dachi. Will you please spare my head, for my love to you is all too strong?" she asked. Dachi crossed his arms and turned his head.

"Possibly. We shall see in a fortnight." he said smartly. Makiko smiled and she looked at the sixteen-year-old next to the boy. He looked like Makiko, with the messy brown hair and green eyes like her own. The two could have siblings, twins even, had it not been for the fact that they were cousins.

"Hello, Walker." she said. Walker smiled and made a few more hand gestures and Makiko read them easily. It was a good thing she could read sign language.

_***I'm fine. How are you?***_

"I'm good. I'm really glad I'm out of the hospital. I hated eating nothing but jello. Yuck!" said Makiko, pretending to do a fake gag. Walker smiled and he then pointed to his eye. He then asked a question.

_***Is your eye all better or does it still hurt?***_

Makiko gave a forced smile and she pulled back her bangs, revealing the pupiless, pale green eye.

"The doctors said the blindness would be indefinite. It doesn't hurt but it bothers me sometimes." she said with a shrug. Walker gave a worried frown and Makiko felt someone tug on her shirt. She looked down at Dachi, who looked her expectantly.

"Commoner, I've decided that your head will be spared. However, for tonight, you make fudge brownies for dessert! So says the prince!" he said with a raised voice. Kimi and Karou groaned in embarrassment while the triplets giggled and their grandparents and Walker shook their heads. Makiko nodded her head.

"As you wish, my prince."

* * *

><p>Makiko smiled as her family of eight and McMahon sat in the dinning room of Izumi and Hideko's home. The house was fairly big and it had enough space to occupy the huge family. The lot of them were enjoying Izumi's homemade Sukiyaki and they were also feasting on the brownies Makiko promised to make. The green-eyed girl felt nostalgic. She was happy to be back with her noisy family. It was much better than the hospital, what with the quiet bedroom and nightmare-filled sleep.<p>

She quickly took a bite out of her brownie take me her forget about it.

"So, Maki. You will be starting school tomorrow, yes?" asked Izumi as she cut up a few more pieces of brownies for Cee and Dee. Makiko nodded with enthusiasm.

"Yes. And I'm so excited! I want to see Ren again! He's been writing letters non-stop on how he's going to show me the new things they have." she said with a smile.

"And you'll be walking with us to school, too. Right, Maki-nee?" asked Lee, his eyes looking at his older sister hopefully.

"Definitely. Oh, and I'll help you out at the sanctuary, too, Jii-chan." said Makiko to Hideko. Her grandparents owned an animal sanctuary just a few miles from their home and Makiko promised to help out while she stayed. She absolutely loved animals.

"Are you sure you want to? It does get boring just sitting at the desk and filing." said Hideko.

"I can manage. I get to see all the animals brought in, too. That's a bonus." said the brunette, giving a smile.

"If you say so. Just promise us that you won't overdo it." said Izumi. Makiko nodded.

"I promise."

"This bores me! The prince demands entertainment!" chide Dachi.

"I'll turn on the radio. Maybe there's something interesting on." said Karou, standing up and walking over to the red radio by the window. He turned it on and switched to a few channels until he stopped at a new station.

"… _And in the later news, the body of Mina Sasagawa has been found. The thirty-year-old was found five miles away from her workplace, unharmed. What the oddest thing is that the missing woman was found in a deep coma, her health condition as fit as ever and no signs of harm on her person. This is baffling the police department and private investigators. Miss. Sasagawa has been kept in a local hospital in the Inuba area, countless doctors trying to find out what is the cause of her coma. More news will be revealed later."_

"Uh… can we change the station?" asked Kimi, shaking in her chair. Karou quickly did and a cheerful tune played.

"_Please come and visit the grand re-opening of Junes. We've taken the time to upgrade all of our departments for all your needs. At Junes, everyday is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products. Everyday's great at your Junes~!"_

"…Everyday's great at your Junes~!"

Everyone blinked and they all turned to the owner of that soft tenor that just played. Dachi stared back at all of them, an innocent look on his face before it morphed into a scowl and a scarlet blush sprouted on his cheeks.

"St-Stop staring at me, you lowlifes! I shall be retiring to my chamber! I will be waiting for my breakfast on the marow!" with that, he ran his way up to his room, stomping on each step he took. Izumi sighed with a soft laugh.

"That's our little prince." she said fondly as the group turned back to eating as the radio played a show tune. Things were quiet for a while until the grandfather clock in the living room chimed a few times.

"Looks like it's time for all of us to go to bed." said Hideko as he stood up. The triplets and Kimi whined but they, like everyone else, were tired, and they were all hauling themselves up stairs.

"Mr. McMahon, you may stay in a guest room. And Maki, you will be sleeping with Kimi on the bunk bed. Have a good sleep." said Izumi with a bow of her head. When she left, McMahon handed Makiko her suitcase and the latter walked into Kimi's green and blue room, posters and stuffed dolls of exotic animals all over the place. Kimi was already changed in her pajamas that were decorated with elephants.

"You can choose which bunk you want. I'm gonna go brush my teeth." said the blonde as she walked out. In the mean time, Makiko changed into an over-sized white T-shirt with red pajama pants. She walked out of the room and waited until Kimi was done with the bathroom. Once the both of them were done, the two said goodnight to people they passed in the hallway and they climbed into their beds, Kimi taking the top while Makiko taking the bottom.

"'Night, Maki-nee-chan." yawned Kimi.

"Goodnight, Kimi." said Makiko as sleep drew her eyes to a close.

* * *

><p><em>Everything around her was shaking, racking around like a tremendous earthquake. She heard screaming, prayers, yells of exclaims, and the pleading names of loved-ones whispered as the dark area was shaken and tumbling.<em>

"_Nee-chan!"_

"_Nee-chan! I don't wanna die!"_

_Makiko desperately tried to reach through the darkness, her eyes catching nothing and the screams drowning her brothers' pleas for help. Her hands then felt two smaller ones and she gripped them tightly. She then wrapped her arms around the two small heads and she pulled them closely, hearing their sobs and her heart twisting. _

"_Dachi, Daisuke, please don't cry. Please don't. Everything's going to be fine." she whispered, hoping to draw away their worry._

"_N-Nee-chan!" she couldn't tell which dirty-blonde sobbed that cry but she pulled them closer anyway. The area shook more and the screaming grew louder and louder. This cold feeling that ran through her blood, those regretful sobs, her heart nearly beating out of her chest. All these emotions that were coursing in her very core._

_Were these fleeting moments of what many before her had felt before they were about to die?_

_Sirens screeched through the air and the whole room was spinning faster and faster. Makiko could feel her stomach do some back flips and she felt her hope drop faster than the dropping plane. She pulled the children's heads closer and she kissed the top of their heads._

"_I love you guys so much. Just close your eyes. Please… just close your eyes and go to sleep. It'll be all over soon. I promise." she whispered sadly as her siblings' sobs echoed. She closed her eyes just as a crash was heard and a flash of white splashed over her eyes…_

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah, our newest guest has arrived."<em>

_Makiko opened her eyes and she moaned as black spots invaded her vision. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands, she sat up and looked around, seeing nothing but white and black. The floor of… where ever she was an onyx-black and the space filled area a pure white._

"_And it seems she has interesting ties with this place. How unique." chortled the voice. It was smooth but it also held and eerie and cold touch to it. Makiko turn her head and gasped at the man who stood near her. He looked as old as Hideko, his hair thin and white with a bald spot and his skin as pale as if it were bleached. His nose was long and slightly hooked and he wore a formal black suit with white gloves. His large smile and bugging eyes scared her, making her crawl away slightly. The man let out a chuckle._

"_Do not be alarmed, young one. You must be careful, or you will fall off our flight." he said, his dark eyes gleaming with mirth._

"_Fl-Flight?" stuttered Makiko, looking around and gasping as the empty space was now an air plane aisle with red-velvet seats and dark blue walls. Each row of chairs had a window and the floor had a carpet of white with red snapping dragon designs. Makiko clung to a seat like a cat to a scratching post. The old man gave another laugh._

"_Calm yourself. This plane will not fall like the one of your past," he assured. He then staggered a little down the aisle and he looked over his shoulder. He crocked his finger. "Come this way." he said. Makiko gave a gulp before nodding. She then realized something._

"_Wait! I need my walking-"_

"_Your cane will not be required here, Miss. You will be able to walk just fine." interrupted the old man as he walked back to the light-eyed girl, taking her hand and leading her down the aisle. Makiko's mouth opened and closed, amazed at the feeling she felt in her legs. Why was there no pain in her knees? How was she walking this well?_

_The old man opened a door and he led the frighten girl into a bigger part of the plane. Makiko let out a breath of amazement as she saw that the large room was dark blue with a two purple couches in the middle of the room, along with a tea table. Along with it was a selection of drinks in a glass case and a giant grand piano nearby. At the piano was a hooded figure and near there was a man with light platinum-blonde hair and golden-colored eyes. He wore a blue outfit that resembled a flight attendant's outfit along with a dark blue pilot's cap. In his hands was a brown book with odd designs. _

"_Please, take a seat." said the man, sitting on one of the couches. Makiko took a few uneasy steps as she sat herself on the opposite couch, crossing her legs and looking at her lap. The one sounds around the group of four were the low hum of the flying plane and the supple music that came from the piano. Makiko suspected that it was Beethoven's 6__th__ Symphony._

"_Welcome, to the Velvet Room," said the old man. Makiko opened her eyes and stared at the man. "My name is Igor, and I am delighted to make your acquaintance. I must tell you, it has been quite a while since we've had our last guest. A quite one, that one was. But we are not here to discuss about him. We are here to discuss about you, and the contract in which you have be bounded to."_

"_Velvet Room? Contract? Just what's going on? What is this place and why am I here? I'm sure I was sleeping in my bed earlier…" the russet-haired girl's voice trailed off and Igor gave a chuckle._

"_Please, ease yourself. I shall tell you," he said, his bony, gloved hands displaying the room before him. "This room we are in, as I have said before, is called the Velvet Room. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. Only those who are bound to a certain 'contract' are able to enter here. And it seems that, that 'contract' has come to bring you here." he said. He then looked to Makiko. "Now then… will you please introduce yourself?" he asked. Makiko cleared her dry throat._

"_Ma-Makiko Huratana." she said, her heat beating like a hummingbird's wings._

"_Hm… an interesting name, indeed." said Igor with a nod. "Now, lets take a look into your future, shall we?" he asked, suddenly swiping his hand against the surface of the table before nine cards appeared. Makiko blinked in bewilderment, never seeing that kind of magic trick before._

"_Do you believe in fortune telling?" asked Igor, has hand ghosting over the cards. The one-eye-blinded girl gave a small shrug._

"_I've heard of it but I've never given it much thought. It sounds interesting, though." she said, the subject of superstition never occurring to her._

"_Indeed it is. Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different." said the old man._

"_That's almost like life. We're all born the same way, but our lives and futures lead and end in different ways." said Makiko, tugging lightly on the red and pink bundles in her hair. Igor gave a hum in agreement and he flipped over one f the cards._

"_Ah, it seems that the first card is the Ace of Spades, meaning that misfortune is soon to come, and you will encounter a difficult ending in the near future." said the old man with a shake of his head. Makiko gulped and she gripped the armrest of the couch slightly. Igor gave another one of his creepy smiles and he flipped three more cards._

"_These cards are quite the trio. The first is the Four of Hearts, meaning of travel. A journey is about to bestow upon you. The second card is the Five of Clubs, meaning new friendships and alliances. And the last card is of the Nine of Hearts. This card represents wishes, and it also means that the dreams that you will encounter are meant to become reality." said Igor as he swiped his hand again and the cards vanished._

"_So, now we must place your future together, piece by piece. It seems that in the coming future, a great misfortune will occur, and it will be up to you to find it's source and fixed the problem at the root of it before all is lost. By the power of your contract, you will be placed on a journey of infinite possibilities. On this journey, you will form bonds with those around you and those bonds will lead you one step closer into stopping the misfortune of the future. And within those bonds, broken dreams and lost wishes will be revealed to you, and it would be up to you, and only you, to make those dreams a reality." said the white-haired man with a nod._

"_N… No way…" whispered Makiko, shaking all over. All of this was washing over her like cold water and yet, that unpleasant shiver that ran up her spine felt exciting. What was this wave of excitement? Was it that of importance?_

_Dreams turned into reality, huh?_

"_I've never heard anything that absurd. My Tousan and Okaasan told me that if I've dreamed too much, reality would just leave me behind." said the rust-haired girl._

"_That may be true, but what do you think of this place? Believe it or not, this place was created by __**you**__. So would it still be dream, even if we are in it presently?" asked Igor with a raised brow. Makiko cast her eyes down, unable to answer that question, before looking back and shrugging._

"_There is still more to tell. In the days that are to come, the misfortune that is to occur will effect not only you, but those around you. And if we allow this misfortune to commence, your future, and all of those that are closest to you, will be lost forever. It is my job to provide assistance to out guests, so that, that calamity will not happen." he said, nodding. He then snapped his fingers lightly._

"_Ah yes. I forgotten that we are not the only two on this flight," he said. He first pointed to the blonde man. "This is Klaus, my assistant. He shall be helping us as well." he said. Klaus gave a calm smile with a bow of his head._

"_Please to meet you." he said. Igor then motioned to the piano player._

"_And this is our newest addition. He has no name, but he does respond to a name. Conductor," he said. Conductor paused at his notes, giving a small nod without lifting his hood, and began playing Mediation de Thais by Yo-Yo Ma._

"_He always plays classical. I suggest you start listening to some as well." Igor turned to Makiko with a small wave of his hand._

"_We will discuss more on these matters later. Until then, farewell." he said. Makiko gasped as she felt white spots surround her eye sight and she reached for nothing but air. Soon, she blacked out again, the last notes of Conductor's song playing._

* * *

><p>"Maki-san! Maki-san, calm down!"<p>

She was struggling again and her throat felt raw and stuffed. Something cool and circular incased her lips and Makiko panic stroked more.

"Maki-san, just take deep breaths. Slow and easy. Yes, that's it. Just keep doing that. Calm down."

Makiko blinked like an owl and she took a few more breaths through her inhaler before pushing it away and breathing without it. She was still in Kimi's room with McMahon standing next to her with her inhaler in his hand. The girl saw that the clock wall read 2:00 AM. McMahon gave her a worried look.

"Are you alright, Maki-san? Kimi-san had just awoke me and told me you were having a panic attack in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?" asked her male companion. Makiko shook her head and closed her eyes.

'_It… that wasn't a nightmare. It felt more… like a dream. Something that I didn't want to wake up from. But why did it seem so real? Was it really a dream? And why did I have a panic attack? I didn't have one since a month ago. Though, the doctors did say they're were going to be chances that I would have a few of them, even after I got better. Ugh, my head hurts.'_

"I'm… fine, Mr. McMahon. I must've been sleeping too hard on my bruise and that could have triggered my panic attack. It was only a little one so I'll be alright." she said with a nod. McMahon still looked skeptical.

"Yes, that could be the case. Would you care for me to stay here until you fall asleep?" he asked. Makiko looked at her lap and tapped her fingers against her thigh. She did want to go to sleep, but with someone watching her did freak her out. Even if it was McMahon, who had been a friend of her parents since their days in middle school.

"_**He always plays classical. I suggest you start listening to some as well."**_

"Actually, could you hand me my Ipod? I think some music will help me fall asleep." she said. McMahon nodded and he found Makiko's small bag containing her Ipod and headphones.

"Just no rock or heavy metal, yes?" asked the black-haired man, handing the silver item. Makiko nodded and she said goodnight to the man before the lights were out, Kimi giving a tired 'goodnight' from her bunk. Makiko placed her earbuds in her ears and she decided to listen to a few violin songs. Nestling her head to her pillow, the party blind girl's eyes dropped like a hound dog's before she lulled to sleep, her dreams now filled with the soft plucking and humming of violins.

_**To Be CoNtInUeD…**_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of our first chapter!<strong>**Well, what did you think of it? I know that right now, it seems like **_**Persona 4 **_**all over again, but I can tell you very much that this story is different. That will be proven once we have the second chapter. But to have a second chapter, we need some OCs! I hope all of you will be willing to submit some! If you're lucky enough, one of your's might be on the 2****nd**** Investigation Team (Eight members plus Makiko and two others) or he or she will be lucky enough to be a supporting character. So if you like to, please submit the fallowing form;**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance and clothing:**

**Personality:**

**Back story:**

**Position on the 2****nd**** Investigation Team (Second-in-command, record keeper, front guy, rear guy, Ect) **

**Arcana (Devil, Moon, Lovers, Ect):**

**ManiSoul- Form, appearance, behavior, and reason for existing (Manifestation of a person's broken dream or lost memory. It's almost like the Shadow bosses from **_**Persona 4)**_**:**

**Persona 1 (The first they receive after a ManiSoul is forgiven):**

**Person 2 (After a Max Social Link is reached and if a person is on the 2****nd**** Investigation Team.):**

**Here's an example:**

**Name: Makiko Huratana**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance and clothing: Short for her age with long, red-brown hair with one red highlight and one pink highlight near her bangs. Has light green eyes with one eye paled and blinded. Pale skin with a lithe build. Wears a white jacket with a light blue shirt, black jeans, red convers, different sorts of colored bandanas around her wrists and necks and uses a red and white walking stick. **

**Personality: Helpful, kind, and nice. She doesn't have a bad bone in her body and she's always willing to help others. She use to be wild and reckless before gaining a more calm and lax attitude. She's somewhat shy and quiet but she's a good person to be around. She's also a good leader, even though she denies this herself.**

**Back story: Grew up in a family of seven brothers and sisters along with her parents. When she was thirteen and traveling with her two brothers, something happened on that trip that sent Makiko to the hospital for three years. She is later released and sent to live at her grandparents home in Inuba with her siblings and he twin cousin while her parents are busy at work. She works at her grandfather's animal sanctuary and she's a high school student. When strange occurrences happen in Inuba, she and her friends take charge and they start the 2****nd**** Investigation Team.**

**Position on the 2****nd**** Investigation Team (Second-in-command, record keeper, front guy, rear guy, Ect): Leader **

**Arcana (Devil, Moon, Lovers, Ect): The Fool Arcana**

**ManiSoul- Form, appearance, behavior, and reason for existing (Manifestation of a person's broken dream or lost memory. It's almost like the Shadow bosses from **_**Persona 4)**_**: Yet to be announced.**

**Persona 1 (The first they receive after a ManiSoul is forgiven): Loki, starting at LV 1 (Yes, high level Personas are allowed but they will be starting at LV 1.)**

**Person 2 (After a Max Social Link is reached and if a person is on the 2****nd**** Investigation Team.): Yet to be announced.**

**Remember, only eight members can be on the team, but supporting characters are still allowed. Will **_**your **_**OC step in and help Makiko stop the great misfortune of the future? Only one way to find out! Start review and submitting please! I hope you've all liked what's gone on so far!**

* * *

><p><strong>Makiko: And I'm here to tell all you readers on what's going to go on next! It's going to be my first day back in Inuba and things go a little hectic. I meet a few people and I hear about the rumor of a strange radio show called <strong>_Heart-Break-Wave_**. Just what is this thing? And wait, where the heck are we now! Weren't we just in the real world a second ago? What's going on? Is this what Igor was talking about? Ahh! Something's coming this way! What is it! If you wanna find out, keep an eye out for the next chapter of **_**Persona: Symphonic Memories**_**, chapter two: A Team We Shall Form.**

**?: What the Hell!**

**?: What's going- huh, Makiko?**

**Makiko: Per… so… na. PERSONA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review and we'll see ya real soon!<strong>

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Hello to one and all of Fanfiction. Net! I feel so happy that all of you great people out there submitted your OCs to my story! I feel so touched, I'm close to tears~! But, I will not let that stop me from bringing all of you the second chapter to this story! Now, we still have a lot of spots left, that includes the 2****nd**** Investigation Team and some supporting characters. To all you newbie readers who have just clicked on this story, you all still have a chance.**

**Now, since I have a **_**very **_**long list already, it'll take me a little time to introduce all the characters. Some characters in this chapter, some in the otherS, you get the point. It also means that everyone is going to be on the 2****nd**** Investigation Team. **

**Alright, right now, here's who we have in this story so far!**

**Eri Haneda- Owned by **_**Sayuko25. **_**First girl submitted into the story. Epic~!**

**Seiji Kamiya- Owned by **_**Mzr90**_**. Very cool, very awesome. I like him very much.**

**Marco Vermillion- Owned by **_**Zenzak101**_**. I'm so glad you helped me out! Thanks a lot, buddy! God knows we need class clowns.**

**Sora and Soria Takazuchi- Both owned by **_**Windraider**_**. Two characters with very unique qualities. You have a good imagination, dude.**

**Oda "Kamikaze" Narashino- Owned by **_**Phil The Persona Guy**_**. Oda's name is what caught my interest and I just knew I had to add him. Thanks a million!**

**Ashlynn 'Ash' Kiyomizu- Owned by **_**Elfnights**_**. A very sweet OC that I adore. Very nice, very nice.**

**Akira Hirano- Owned by **_**tealcloud**_**, Peace! This girl is pretty awesome! You rock out loud!**

**Jason Issac Hutchins- Owned by **_**Colossal Fight GX**_**. I hope you don't mind that I use his full name from your **_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's **_**series, **_**Colossal Fighter GX**_**. He is a very cool character, both in **_**YGO**_** and the **_**Persona**_** Series. **

**Tetsuya Masamune- Owned by **_**Torataro**_**. Who knew we'd have another character with a physical disability, huh? That is very uncanny and very amazing! I still like him, and he will make a great addition!**

**Takeru Akamatsu- Owned by **_**Chaoslord680**_**. Dude, this guy is just epic. That's all there is to say. He defines epic.**

**Ayane Hanako- Owned by **_**Nicole Vermillion**_**. Yes! Another girl on the team! And a pop-star of one as well! Yes! Thanks so much!**

**Mai Sakamoto- Owned by **_**JJ436**_**. Very committed character. I look forward to featuring her.**

**And last but not at all least!**

**Kouhei Ono and Aoi Mayuko- Owned by **_**Gureifox**_**. A good looking pair. Very good looking indeed.**

**That makes a total of fifteen! Thanks so much to all the creators! You guys are the best people in the world! And now, I shall allow the disclaimer to roll in.**

**Disclaimer: If I were a part in the **_**Shin Megami Tensei: Person Series**_**, Then this story would be the sequel to **_**Persona 4**_**.**

**But of course, what kind of story idea about a awesome game like this would be without an awesome opening to start it off? Well, here you all are! **_**Persona: Symphonic Memories' **_**first opening! Lets get this second chapter rolling!**

***Note that the opening song is called **_**Wagamama Koushinkyouku **_**by **_**Antic Cafe**_**. This is a song that I also do not own***

* * *

><p><em><strong>*A radio antenna appears with the words Heart-Break-Waves glows with radio airwaves riveting off it before the air waves turn into a musical staff. Notes appear on the staff before they turn into Persona cards and the title flashes on in neon letters. It disappears just as the vocals play and the scene wipes out.*<strong>_

_~UTSU UTSU URARA no komoriuta zutto kiiterya o-sekkiyou._

_Mibae bari bakari no KATAGOTO DARAKE. _

_Iyaiya nageyari jinsei wo zutto mitsumerya chiheisen_

_Ikisaki wakarazu CHINPUN kanbun.~_

_***Makiko appears, walking down a forest path with the shadow of Loki following her. She turns around just to see Loki disappear. She looks back again and her eyes widen as the wind blows her hair and she looks up, seeing a plane fly over. She sighs and closes her eyes sadly, the screen wiping away with a Persona card.***_

_~Nami ni nomareru yori nami ni sakaratte yukou. _

_Kuchibiru kamishimete saa ima kono shunkan ni.~ _

_***A close up is on Makiko's closed eyes before they open and she's revealed to be in the Velvet Room. Conductor is playing on the piano, fallowed by Klaus giving a bow, and Igor is shown sitting at a desk. He opens his eyes and grins as he flips several Persona cards into the air.***_

_~Boku wa jibun tsukurou yori. _

_KAKKO tsukeru yori ari no manma ga daiji desu._

_Sora wo muite arukou._

_Yume ni egaita shiawase dake no mainichi dake de iin janai? _

_Negau no wa jiyuu dakara~ _

_***The cards flip and spin all over the place. Five cards wipe down to show Eri playing netball with Lilim. Then it wipes to Seiji reading a book with Zouchou standing with his back to him. Then it spins to Marco playing a prank with Crescendo, the both of them laughing. The fourth goes to Kouhei and Aoi, the both of them sitting on the grass and picking at blades as the Black Knight and Gabrial stand nearby. Then it warps to Akira sleeping by a pile of books with Hel looking over her. Their cards flash away.***_

_~Jibun tsukurou yori._

_ KAKKO tsukeru yori._

_Ari no manma ga daiji desu._

_ Sora wo muite arukou.~_

_***Makiko is shown walking near the end of the forest, her eyes spotting the silhouette of a little boy. She races over to him in awkward sort of sprint before going to her knees to hug the boy, just before he disappears. Makiko sighs and smiles sadly as she looks onward.***_

_***As the intermission music plays, Makiko, Seiji, Eri, and Marco flash into a strange world with odd terrains and land areas. Monstrous and wicked ManiSouls surround them and a black rabbit with blue eyes and a brown rabbit with green eyes appear, giving yips as everyone's Personas flash onto the field, charging at the ManiSouls with their owners coming with their weapons.***_

_~Kiteretsu go-geretsu go-ane. _

_You keiken ninzuu ikutsu na no?_

_Zatto yatta 94 jinmoku._

_Kiteretsu go-geretsu go-ane you keiken ninzuu ikutsu na no?_

_Zatto yatta no oboetenainai.~_

_***Screen shots of Inuba are shown. There is the Floodplain, the Shrine with blonde rabbit with red eyes on top of it, the shopping district, Junes, Yasogami High School, Hideko's Animal Sanctuary, various OdZ WoRlD location, Heart-Break-Waves radio station, and then the Huratana home, Makiko and her family waving with smiles.***_

_~Oh, without you._

_Oh, without you._

_Oh, yeah, yeah._

_Oh, without you._

_Oh, without you._

_Oh, yeah, yeah.~_

_***Makiko, Seiji, Eri, and Marco are walking in the shopping district, laughing and smiling, before a large group shadow passes them. All of them looked around and grin.***_

_~Nami ni nomareru yori._

_Nami ni sakaratte yukou._

_Kuchibiru kamishimete._

_Saa ima kono shunkan ni.~_

_~Boku wa jibun tsukurou yori KAKKO tsukeru yori._

_Ari no manma ga daiji desu._

_Sora wo muite arukou._

_Yume ni egaita shiawase dake no mainichi dake de iin janai? _

_Negau no wa jiyuu dakara.~_

_***Six Persona cards wipe down, showing Oda walking down a lonely road with Hydra walking next to him. Then it flashes to Ashlynn standing under a tree with Heng-o sitting on a branch. Then it wipes to Sora and Soria standing side by side on a stage with Abe No Seime and Robin Hood. Then the screen slashes to Jason and Frost Ace standing by the Floodplain, looking down at their reflections. Then it shuffles to Mai standing near a school stairwell with Athena right next to her. It then spins to Ayane dancing and twirling by the shrine, with Polyhymnai walking close to her and swaying. Their cards flash away like the first.***_

_~"Jiyuu to iu na no hoshi no moto ni!"~ _

_***As the intermission plays along, Makiko is seen standing in a airplane aisle. She looks around and sees a ghost of her younger self, and Dachi and Daisuke in their plane seats. The three disappear and the real Makiko looks at the Persona card in her hand before looking to one of the nearby windows as the screen flashes with a white glow, various Persona cards are scattering in the air with different Arcana symbols They then wipe to the next scene.***_

_~Wagamama wo iu no mo ii janai datte mada o-ko-sama nan dakara._

_Arehateta kono sekai ni hitsuyou na mono wa subete._

_Hitobito ga sorezore ni motteiru kara.~ _

_***The last of the Persona cards appear, showing Tetsuya sitting near a cliff overlooking an ocean, looking at the sunset with Berith. Then the screen wipes to Takeru beating up a gang of bullies, using Tae-kwon-do and karate with Spartacus looking over him, nodding his head. All the cards circle together and the screen goes dark***_

_~Arehateta kono sekai ni _

_Hitsuyou na mono wa subete._

_Hitobito ga shunkan ni kaete yuku kara._

_Zutto suki na kotoshite._

_Boku wa tada utau._

_***Makiko and the rest of the team appear out of the shadows one by one, all of their Personas appearing behind their respected owners. As Loki appears behind Makiko, the three rabbits jump on her head and their eyes glow red, headphones of different colors flash onto each of the team members' ears. Musical notes play behind them, parts of the scenes of their ManiSouls materialize on them before the notes explode into dust. As the sparkling dust rains on the team, the screen flips behind them slowly, showing the members of the 2**__**nd**__** Investigation Team perform their attack poses.* **_

_~La, la, la._

_La, la, la,_

_La, la, la, la, la, la , la.~_

_~La, la, la._

_La, la, la,_

_La, la, la, la, la, la , la.~_

_~La, la, la._

_La, la, la,_

_La, la, la, la, la, la , la.~_

_~La, la, la._

_La, la, la,_

_La, la, la, la, la, la , la.~_

_~La, la, la._

_La, la, la,_

_La, la, la, la, la, la , la.~_

_~La, la, la._

_La, la, la,_

_La, la, la, la, la, la , la.~_

_~La, la, la._

_La, la, la,_

_La, la, la, la, la, la , la.~_

_~La, la, la._

_La, la, la,_

_La, la, la, la, la, la , la.~_

_***The screen shoots various shots of Eri winking, Seiji leaning back with his head tilted, Marco giving peace signs, Oda crossing his arms, Ashlynn giggling, Sora and Soria giving stoic looks, Jason smiling and giving a wave, Akira leaning back and closing her eyes with crossed arms, Ayane twirling before blowing a kiss and winking, Tetsuya placing his hands on his lap with a fixed look, Mai giving a smile with a thumbs-up, Takeru cracking his knuckles and neck, Kouhei and Aoi nodding and looking away, the rabbits hopping up and down, the Velvet Room trio, Inuba's first Investigation Team, Makiko's family, and Makiko smiling and waving as the screen tilts up and the title is flashed on again. Then everything fades into black.***_

**Alright! Long opening aside, lets really get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Alone, we can do so little. Together, we can do so much."- Helen Keller.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two~ A Team We Shall Form<strong>

_Entry #2_

_Date: Apr. 4, 2012_

_Time: 7:00 AM_

_Weather: Sunny_

_Dear Daisuke,_

_You wouldn't believe the weirdest dream I had last night. There was an airplane, and this weird room! And this talk about a contract and fortune telling! It was so weird. I'm still shaking, even though it's morning now and everyone else is up and read for school._

_Oh yeah, school._

_Today's the day, huh? It's my first day at Yasogami High School. That means I get to see Ren again. I wonder if there are any changes in the town. It has been three years so I guess their might be some._

_I'll be meeting Ren by the Floodplain with Walker, Kimi, Karou, Dachi, and the triplets since the primary school is nearby. After school, we're all going to head over to Junes to pick up some things for Baa-chan, and then we're going to go to the sanctuary to help out. It's going to be a very eventful day._

_Do you think things will go right, Daisuke? You think I'll make some friends after the Welcoming Ceremony? I hope so. I like Ren and Walker like brothers but I wouldn't mind making some new friends. Geez, look at me. I'm getting all shaken and worried over nothing. Everything will be fine…_

…_Right?_

_Oh! That was Mr. Mahon! He's called me down for breakfast already. Looks like I have to go now. I guess I'll talk to you later, bro. Be good and wish me luck!_

_From your older sister,_

_Makiko Huratana_

* * *

><p><strong>Day Two<strong>

**Date: Apr. 4. 2012**

**Time: 7:30 AM**

**Weather: Sunny**

Makiko walked down the steps the next morning after finishing the latest entry in her journal. When she made it to the last step, she stuffed her new papers, pens, and her journal in her school bag. Putting the bag down, she straighten out her gray uniform jacket and she made sure the color kerchiefs around her wrists and neck were tied well. Nodding to herself, she walked into the noisy kitchen, seeing Mr. McMahon, Walker, and Karou shuffling things through their bags while trying to eat what they could of breakfast. The triplets and Kimi were washing dirty dishes, probably from their own breakfasts, and Dachi was waiting by the door with a little yellow backpack, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Lazy louses! Hurry and be quick! And prince is never later for his studies!" he shouted, stomping one of his feet. Makiko let out a light laugh and she got an apple from the table.

"Good morning. Did Baa-chan and Jii-chan left to the sanctuary already?" she asked after she took a bite out of her choice fruit.

"Yeah. They said that we can come over at five to help out. Oh yeah, and Baa-chan wants us to get the things on this list as Junes." said Karou, handing Makiko a slip of paper with different items.

"OK, we can head over there after school." she said.

"Dishes are done." said Kimi as she and the three identical children walked over, picking up their school bags from the table.

"Well stop making me wait! I will not tolerate this! I _shall _not tolerate this!" yelled Dachi from his spot at the door. Kimi rolled her eyes, as did her younger siblings, and they walked to the door to get their shoes.

"Maki-san, are you sure you will be alright while I take some business calls from your parents in town? I don't want you to get an asthma or panic attack, or muscle weakness." said McMahon with concern. The burgundy-haired girl nodded with a smile.

"I'll be fine. Walker's going to be with me, and so is Ren. I promise I'll be careful." she said, glad to know that McMahon cared. He was like a second father, watching over her and caring for her well-being.

"Lets go! Time is of the essences!" bellowed Dachi, kicking the door once. The older people chuckled weakly and the children and teens said goodbye to McMahon as they walked out of the house and into the free, country air of Inuba. The sky was cloudless with a bright sun shinning warmly on the quiet town. Makiko smiled as she saw children and their parents walk to school while teens dressed like her and Walker were walking along as well. Yes, Inuba was the same as ever. The same quiet town she loved so dearly.

"Yo! I hadn't seen a bigger group since the big walk of 2000! Hey, that you, Maki!"

Makiko looked ahead and her face broke into a smile as a eighteen-year-old ran over to her family. His hair was ruby-red and done in a small ponytail while his eyes were a dark shade of magenta. He wore the Yasogami male uniform like Walker, only it looked like it went throw a little wear and tear.

"Ren!" exclaimed Makiko with her own happy smile, allowing the redhead to nearly crash into her and pull her into a very tight hug. When it was over, he placed Makiko down and gave another huge grin.

"It's good to see ya again, Maki. You haven't changed a bit. Still a shorty." he said with light humor. Makiko gave her childhood friend a small light shove.

"And I see you still like to joke about my height." she said. Ren laughed right after and he greeted Walker, and the younger children. The three high school students and the kids walked all the way near the Samegawa Floodplain, where Dachi, the one ahead of the group, stopped and turned.

"This is where we must part. We shall see you peasants in the eve small suns." with that, he jogged ahead.

"Wait for us, Dachi! Bye, Maki-nee-chan! Walker-aniki! Ren-chan!" called Kimi as she, Karou, and the triplets raced after their brother. Ren gave a laugh.

"This is the first time I've actually seen them this bouncy. Must be 'cause you're back, Maki." said the pink-eyed teen with a nod. Maki looked at the ground bashfully.

"N-No. They've always been like that. Come off it, Ren." she said, walking ahead while the two boys followed. The trio soon made it to Yasogami High, the extracurricular/educational institute was crowned with the scattered petals of sakura blossoms and the spring breeze wafted through the air. As they reached the gates, Ren looked at the building and smiled. He then looked to the two twin cousins.

"You guys ready?" he asked. Walker made an almost shaky hand sign that meant yes while Makiko gulped and nodded. With a little nervousness in their systems, the trio took their first steps into high school.

* * *

><p>The whole auditorium was lined up with thousands amongst thousands of seats, all of them filled with students of the First, Second, and Third years. All were either chatting with their neighbors and friends from years before and some were waiting quietly in their seats for the Welcoming Ceremony to begin. Makiko and Walker sat together while Ren sat in with the rest of the Third-years. The principle, a man with light brown hair and light orange eyes, walked over to the podium on the stage and the room drew to a silence. The principle gave a kind smile as he looked around the room.<p>

"Good morning, students. To those of you who have just started in our school, my name is Mr. Zuniki Everdoss. I am the principle of Yasogami. I have had this position for the past ten years and I must say, the job never gets old. I am so elated to see the faces of both old and new students. All of you here will be treated as family. Each and every student will treat each other with the up-most form respect, regardless of their age, year, gender, appearance, and so on. You are in good hands, so there is no need to worry." said Mr. Everdoss. A few people murmured in the crowd and Makiko let out the breath she was holding. She was glad she didn't have to worry about anything. Mr. Everdoss then cleared his throat.

"Alright, with that out of the way. We'd like to ask our newest students to come to the stage, greet themselves to Yasogami High, and receive their class schedule. When your name is called, please come up. For fun, those with their last names beginning at the end of the alphabet will go first. First up, Marco Vermillion."

"Sure thing, sensei!" called a Second-year male, bounding to the stage like an energetic puppy. He had raven-black hair that draped over his right eye. He was odd-eyed, one eye green while the other red. His uniform was a little rumpled but still in good condition. He went over to the podium and threw a huge grin.

"What's up, everyone! My name is Marco Vermillion! But you can call me the funniest dude you'll ever meet! I can make anyone laugh and I love to play pranks. Speaking of which," he pulled a pair of red boxers from his pocket, "Yo! Who lost their undies~!" he called, laughter erupting from the students as the joker waved the boxers like a flag. Mr. Everdoss cleared his throat and tugged away the clothing from Marco's hand. If that flush on his cheeks and that quick check in his pants didn't say one thing, it would probably mean something else.

"Yes, very humorous, Marco-san. I will let the that one slide since it is the first day. Please take your seat." he said, handing Marco his schedule.

"Sir, yes, sir!" said Marco, throwing a mock solute before running down the stage and back to his seat, getting high-fives along the way.

"Yes, lets move on then. Next, Kouhei Ono." said the principle. The next to be up was a Third-year, his build tall, lean, and pale, His hair was black with a green hue and tied back in a ponytail, a little thinner than Ren's. His eyes were shiny and green like emeralds and on his cheek was a four-pointed, star-shaped scar. He nodded to each other classes.

"I am Kouhei Ono. I hope we get along." he said in a monotonous voice before taking his schedule and walking back to his seat.

"Ah, we have such an interesting selection so far." said Mr. Everdoss with a smile. "Alright, moving on, we now have Tetsuya Masamune."

There was a small sliding of wheels against carpeted floor as a male First-Year wheeled himself onto the stage. His height was average and he had a pale and slender frame. His hair was short and black and his eyes were in a dark brown shade. His eyes were behind a pair of frameless, rectangular glasses. No one could make word of it. There was rarely a time when a handicap got into Yasogami. He looked to them with a cold look.

"Tetsuya Masamune. Any of you call me 'cripple', and I swear you'll regret it." he said seriously, not a hint of humor in his voice. Some gulped while other glared back at him. Makiko gave a wondering and knowing look. She herself acted a little cold to people when she was first in the hospital. She could get where Tetsuya was coming from. The black-haired boy made it back to the first years after he received his schedule, a few people shuffling away from him. His passive face made him look like he didn't even care.

"Ah, I see. Well, we shall be sure of that, Tetsuya-san. And now we have a Miss. Aoi Mayuko." said the brown-haired principle as a female Third-year came up. Her hair was done a braided ponytail, it's color in straw-blonde. Her eyes were a rare color of sky-blue. She was slender and pale like the Third-year before her. She gave a grin and everyone seemed relived to see someone that wouldn't give them a death glare or odd look.

"Nice to meet you all! My name is Aoi Mayuko! You just met my bro, Kouhei, and now you've just met me. I bet if we work well together and stick true to each other, we will become good friends." she said with vigor. People smiled at her as she walked back to the Third-year section with her schedule.

"Very nice, very nice. Very good words, Aoi-san. Alright, next we have Ashlynn Kiyomizu." said Everdoss said as a girl came up from the First-years. She had light brown, waist-length hair and sky-blue eyes. Dangling from her neck were a pair of earphones. She smiled sweetly and softly, an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

" It's very nice to meet all of you. I am Ashlynn Kiyomizu, but you can call me Ash if you 'd like. I am an exchange student from England. I do hope we can all get along great." she said, a hint of an English accent in her voice. She shyly got her schedule and she returned to the First-years.

"Alright, very nice. Next we have, Seiji Kamiya." said the principle as a boy walked over from the First-Years. His hair was spiky and jet-black, reaching his neck. The fringe of his hair reached his coal-black eyes and his build was tall with a lean frame and tan skin. He looked like he was ready to take on anything as he looked to his classmates.

"I am Seiji Kamiya. And if I can say something, it's this; I consider myself a realist. I'll speak out when I want to, and I'll take on whatever blows you try to aim at me. I'm against the worst of morals and I will fight for what I believe in. That's all." he said with a firm nod before getting his schedule walking off.

"Alright, we have a few more students so lets move on. Our next Third-year, Jason I. Hutchins." said Mr. Everdoss as a eighteen-year-old walked on to the stage. He was pretty tall with short black hair. Running along the right side of his face was a big bang with a silver-grey highlight going through the middle. His eyes were a grayish-blue and around his neck was a dog tag. He gave small smile.

"I am Jason Isaac Hutchins. I am glad to be here. Thank you for allowing me into your school." he said, bowing his head slightly before taking his schedule and walking back to his seat.

"And thank you as well, Jason-san. And next, we have Eri Haneda." said as a Second-year girl with black, shoulder-length, slightly parted, and slightly flicked out hair and dark eyes came up. She nod and looked about.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Eri Haneda. Lets work hard, 'kay?" she asked. A few students clapped a little as she walked back to her seat.

"Very good, very good. Alright, next we have, Walker Huratana." said the principle. Walker looked to Makiko with a small smile before getting up and walking to the stage. A few minutes passed with silence and a few students and staff members began mumbling.

"Er… is there something wrong, Walker-san?" asked Everdoss. Walker shook his head and Makiko gave a shaky breath. She knew she had to go up there and translate the sign language. She got up and everyone glued their eyes on her as she walked steadily over to the stage with her cane. She walked to Mr. Everdoss.

"Um, sir. Walker is deaf. He can read lips but he can only speak though sign language. Is it OK if I translate what he's saying?" she asked. The staff member smiled and nodded.

"Please do." he said. Makiko nodded and she walked next to her cousin, the boy giving a look of gratitude before making his hand signs. Makiko read them carefully.

"Hello," she began to translate, "My name is Walker Huratana. A few years ago, I was in a accident that caused me to become deaf." A few people gasped but Makiko continued. "I can read lips, but I cannot talk. But even though I talk with my hands, that does not mean I am a silent person. I actually like to joke around sometimes, and I would like to find some way to join the debate team. Even though that seems like an impossible dream," Makiko paused as she read the next signs and she gave a soft smile. "I hope to make it a reality. That is how life works, in my opinion. Reality begins with a dream. And a dream can become a reality through hard work. And I promise you that I will work my hardest."

The students gave rousing claps and Walker smiled at Makiko. His cousin smiled back.

"Very touching, Walker-san. And young lady, since you are up here, would you like to introduce yourself?" asked the principle. Makiko's brave and happy personal reverted back to shy form and she nodded.

"Y-Yes, sir. Um, hello, everyone. My name is Makiko Huratana. Walker and I are cousins, so that's how I knew he was deaf and how I knew how to read sign language. I've lived here before but I had to… go away for a while. But, I'm glad to be back here and I hope we can all get along." she said in the quickest way she could. She quickly got off the stage with Walker and they got to their seats, the russet-brunette trying to keep her breath calm before she had another panic attack.

"Alright. That leads us to our last student. Takeru Akamatsu." said Mr. Everdoss. There was a silence but no one was coming up. "Takeru Akamatsu. Are you present, Takeru-san?" there was another long silence and a few people were off and chatting again.

"Hm. Well, it looks like Takeru-san is running a little late. No matter. It is the first day and he must have good reasons. Anyway, so comes an end to our Welcoming Ceremony. Please, if any First-years are having difficulties today, don't be afraid to walk up to a teacher, the Second-years, or the Third-years. Like I said, we are all family here. Thank you, and have a pleasant good day." he said, smiling and walking off.

Everyone began to file out of the room to their classes. It was time for school.

* * *

><p>Jason walked into the Third-year class room, finding a seat in the near back and taking a seat while putting his book bag down. He looked around the room and took a quick glance at the clock. He knew that the first-day was free-class, meaning every class was just getting to know the teachers and other students, but he didn't know anyone since he had just recently moved into Inuba. He sighed and rested his chin on his hand.<p>

"Hey, you alright man?" Jason looked up and saw that it was a student he didn't know. It was Ren.

"I'm fine. I just don't know anyone here." he said with a small shrug.

"Well know ya do. I'm Renji Lehon, but you can call me Ren." said the red-head, grinning and sticking his hand out. Jason took it wordlessly with a nod.

"So, my guess is you just moved here, huh?' asked Ren as he took a seat next to Jason.

"Yeah. I'm still getting use to it. Hey, is there anyone else here that's new?" asked the blackette. Ren placed a finger on his chin thoughtfully.

"Not that I know of. But there are a couple of awesome kids and students I know around here, too. Maybe I'll introduce ya to them later." he said. He then snapped his fingers. "Oh, hold on a sec. I wanna show ya something." he said, reaching into his duffle bag and pulling out a tiny electric radio, turning the volume up and picking a station.

"Ever heard of _Heart-Break-Waves_?"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Jason, tilting his head.

"You never heard of _Heart-Break-Waves_? Where have you been living?" the two of them turned to see Aoi and Kouhei there. Kouhei was looking a little away while Aoi had a hand on her hip.

"Dude, _Heart-Break-Waves _is the best place to hear the greatest music on. All the latest songs are on that station. It's pretty cool, right Kouhei?" asked the blonde to the boy. Kouhei nodded, still not looking there way.

"You're right, Aoi-san. Even if it's just started for a few weeks, it's getting pretty popular." said Ren as a slow and sleepy song played.

"Why's it so popular?" asked Jason, feeling a little tired from the song. It was odd, since he had a goodnight's sleep last night.

"They have a Q and A after they play a few songs. You know, some people call, talk about some questions or problems they have, and the spokesman of the station answers and plays a song to cheer the person up. It's almost therapeutic or something like that." said Ren as he tuned in and listened, the others of their little group doing the same.

* * *

><p>The newest classroom at Yasogami was for both the first and Second-years. The board had thought it was a good idea to mix the class in order for the students to get along more. Which was how Makiko and Walker found themselves talking with Marco, Eri, and Ashlynn.<p>

"So he really can't speak?" asked Ashlynn, looking at Walker.

"He can, but he just can't." replied Makiko.

"Huh? How does that make any sense?" asked Marco, tilting his head.

"You see. He can talk. Like saying a few grunts and his vocal cords work and all. It's just that the medical injury he has refrains him from talking." explained the green-eyed girl.

"Oh, well then that makes a lot more sense." said Eri. Makiko nodded and she noticed that Tetsuya had dropped one of his books and he was trying to reach for it. She was surprised that no one was helping him. She walked over and picked up the text book, holding it to him. Tetsuya swiped the book from her and gave a cold glare.

"I didn't ask for your help, did I?" he asked sharply. His eyes brooding and irritated. Makiko looked at the floor with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I just thought-"

"Well next time, _think_ before you act." snapped the black-haired boy before rolling away.

"You know that guy?" Makiko looked over to Seiji, who was sitting at his desk with a book in hand.

"Not really. I just thought I'd help him out." she said. Seiji gave a considerate look.

"That's a good reason. But word to the wise; some of the students around here have been through hard times. And a lot of them are going to be hard to crack out of their shelves, if you get what I'm saying." he said knowingly. Makiko chewed on that for a while before nodding.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks." she said. Seiji nodded back and he returned to his book. Makiko looked around the room and saw the other students were doing whatever they wanted. Shrugging, she walked back to Marco, Eri, Ashlynn, and Walker.

"You know, I think this year is gonna be quite. I mean, c'mon. Hardly anything happens around here." said Marco as he sat on a desk.

"I kind of doubt that, Marco-kun. It's my first day here and I'm starting to like it." said Ashlynn with a smile.

"I get what you mean. But I'm pretty much going to be swamped with Netball and school." said Eri, freely and lightly kicking her legs as she took a seat on a desk, too.

"Oh yeah, by the way, any of you guys heard of _Heart-Break-Waves_?" asked Marco. Walker made the sign to ask what that was.

"What is it?" Makiko translated.

"It's a radio station that started a while back. I think they're playing right now." said Marco.

"Hold on, my phone has a radio app on it. Lets check it out." said Eri, pulling out her phone from her bag and switching it on to the up.

"I think it was on 7.13." said Marco. Eri tuned into the station just a soft tune was playing. Ashlynn gave a yawn.

"Are you sure this is a good station, Marco-kun?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. Marco gave a yawn, too, and he nodded.

"Positive. They said there was the hottest music on this." he murmured. Just then, a voice was coming on. There was some static but the voice was coming out clear.

"_Hello. And we're back from playing that brain-empowering tune. Now, for today's last show, we will be taking in one more caller. OK, here we have a high schooler from the small town of Inuba who calls himself ZenMaster-"_

"Hey, that's part of Ren's E-mail address." noted Makiko.

"_-Who'd like to have a Q and A with us. ZenMaster, you're on the air. What up, man?"_

"_Uh, hey. Yeah, I do have something that you might be able to answer. Listen, I kind of think I'm feeling a little useless to the world."_

"Ren?" asked Makiko, tilting her head in confusion. Useless? Ren? Ren was the opposite of useless. He was the brightest and happiest guy you could ever turn to. Why was he calling himself useless?

"_Useless? Care to explain?"_

"_Well, my best friend from my childhood just came back from the hospital and I can honestly say I have never been more happier in my life. What's getting to me is that now that I see she's doing well on her own, despite her medical condition. I just," _There was a long, drawn sigh, _"It's just that… I feel like I'm not needed any more. My parents are divorced and I live with my grandmother and grandfather, but they're ready to go to a retirement home. I… I feel like I'm not needed anymore."_

"Whoa, the guy sounds depressed." commented Marco.

"That doesn't make any sense. I saw Ren this morning and he seemed perfectly fine. Not depressed at all." defended Makiko. The group continued to listen.

"_My, that's a heavy load there, ZenMaster. Here's what I tell ya gotta do. Do something risky. Take a trip to another place, get away from your town, become a new you. That way, the new you would make yourself useful. Get what I'm saying?"_

"… _Y-Yeah. I get what you mean. Maybe I'll do that… Thanks."_

"_Any time, my man! Now, that's all we got for now! Tune in next time for more __**Heart-Break-Waves**__, where our notes and rhythms will bring your heart close to breaking."_

The static caused another friction and Eri turned off her app. They group was silent before Makiko stood up.

"I'm going to go talk to him. I can't let him do this!" she stated before making a quick pace out of the room. She felt a hand grab her shoulder and she saw Walker with a determined look on his face. Makiko let out a tiny smile, understanding.

"Thanks, Walker." she said.

"We'll come with ya. We're pals now, right?' asked Marco as he, Eri, and Ashlynn came over. Makiko's smile widen.

"Thank you, and yes, we are friends." she said with a nod. The group of five then walked out the room together and they went straight to the third floor. When they got there, they say Jason, Aoi, and Kouhei by the door.

"Excuse me, have you seen a guy with really red hair?" asked Makiko as she reached the group.

"You know Ren?" asked Jason.

"So you have seen him?" asked Eri. Aoi nodded.

"Yeah. He was letting us listen to _Heart-Break-Waves _on this little radio he had. Just as it was about to play, he said he had something to do at his house and he bolted. Then we heard him on _Heart-Break-Waves_. Isn't that weird?" asked the Third-year female.

"Very. Oh sorry, we didn't even introduce ourselves. I'm Ashlynn Kiyomizu. That's Marco Vermillion, Eri Haneda, Walker Huratana, and Makiko Huratana. Who are you?" asked Ashlynn.

"I'm Jason Hutchins. This Aoi Mayuko and Kouhei Ono." said Jason, introducing his new friends. The bell then rang, signaling that students were to be in their class rooms by now.

"We better get going. Nice meeting you." said Eri, she and the others saying good bye to the trio of Third-years. Makiko was still worried for Ren, hoping he was only kidding about running away.

* * *

><p>"Are you OK, Maki-nee-chan?"<p>

Makiko snapped out of her daydream and she smiled at Kimi, who was bringing a packet of wonton balls over to their shopping cart. Makiko, Kimi, Walker, and Karou were in the grocery department of Junes while Dachi and the triplets were playing by the small daycare a few stores away. Time had flew quickly and the four relatives were now getting the items Izumi had asked for.

"I'm fine, Kimi. So, do we have everything?" asked the semi-redhead as she looked at all the items in the cart.

"Yeah, now all we need to do is grab the kids and head to the sanctuary. Oh, and we should get going. It's already six." said Karou, looking at the digital clock on his wrist. Once the four had paid for their items, they walked over to the daycare. It was colorful and had mythical creatures painted on the walls. Children were running all over the place, screaming and laughing. Just as they got inside, they heard something along the lines of "Bothersome troll!" and there was the pained grunt of someone being kicked in the shin. They looked over and Karou groaned.

"Aw great, his royal highness just gave another 'punishing kick.'" muttered the blonde-haired boy as the group spotted Dachi, his nose held high in the air as his poor 'victim' rubbed his shin. Makiko recognized him.

"So, he's yours?" asked Seiji, standing up and looking at the kid. Dachi gave a firm hum of annoyance and he stomped over to Makiko, jumping in the shopping cart. The triplets, who stood near by, followed his lead.

"I'm sorry. Dachi's liked fairy tales ever since he was little and he likes to call himself a prince." apologized Makiko.

"It's OK. Though, I don't thinking kicking me in the shin just because I didn't read him _The Little Prince _for the tenth time today." said Seiji. Dachi fumed from the cart but he still refused to talk, being too angry to do so.

"I know, sorry again. Really, he's a good kid when you get to know him. Are you alright?" asked Makiko.

"I'm fine, no worries." confirmed Seiji with a nod.

"Hey, Maki-nee-chan. I gotta go to the bathroom. Can I go there?" asked Kimi, dancing on her feet a bit.

"Sure, but take Karou and the others with you. They might need to go too since we've been here for a while. We'll meet you by the electronics department. I remember Jii-chan wanted me to take some pictures at the TVs. He's thinking about buying one." said the older sister, her siblings nodding and walking off with their supplies.

"Hey, my shift's going to end soon. Can I tag along? It's better than standing here and doing nothing." said Seiji, untying the white smock he had to wear for work.

"Sure. Oh, this is my cousin, Walker." said Makiko, introducing the two. The trio walked past a few stores until they made it to the department store. They were a little surprise to see Marco, Ashlynn, and Eri there.

"Hey, you guys here for the sale, too?" asked Marco as the three walked over.

"No. We're just here to take a few pictures of the TVs for Jii-chan. And there's a sale going on?" asked Makiko, looking at some of the electronics.

"Yep. I want to get one of the electric radios or Walkmans here since their half-off and the one Ren had looked pretty good. By the way, have you heard from him yet?" asked Eri. Makiko bit her bottom lip and she shook her head.

"Nothing. I really do hope he's alright." she said.

"Well maybe he-"

Ashlynn paused at talking when a familiar, sleepy tune filled the air. The group of six looked around and they noticed the radio near by.

"I guess it's time for another _Heart-Break-Waves _show. They do host them between a few hours from time to time." said Seiji, a long, drawn yawn coming after his sentence. Walker made a sign and Makiko tilted her head.

"What's with that sudden thought, Walker?" she asked.

"What did he say?" asked Ashlynn. Makiko placed one hand on her hip.

"He says that we should call _Heart-Break-Waves _and see if that might help us find out where Ren is. But, I don't know. Ren could just be at Okina City and spending some time at the dance clubs. He did that once and he spent a whole week over there." recalled Makiko.

"Still, it never hurts to check, you know?" reasoned Marco. Makiko thought a bit on it for a while. Ren could have just been getting away for a while but the others were probably right. It never hurt to check.

"Alright. I call and see. Marco, do you know the number to the station?" she asked, pulling out her cell phone.

"Yeah, I think it 333-013-7701." said the odd-eyed tied. Makiko typed in the number just as the last note on the lulling music stopped. A sudden cold shiver racked down her spine and her eyes made a quick aversion, spotting a black rabbit with blue eyes sitting on top of the radio.

"What the-"

The next second passed by too quickly to be called a second. The world around the group of five turned dark and grey, every other person out of the small group freezing in their places like statues.

"What just happened?" asked Seiji, he and the others looking around the room. A cold chill ran throughout the area, the calm yet dreary music by _Heart-Break-Waves _still playing.

"I dunno, but I'm getting nervous here guys." said Eri, rubbing her arms as the cold wind chilled them to their bones.

"Me, too. It feels like that there's something watching us. Something weird." said Ashlynn, blowing her breath on her hands and rubbing them together. Everyone had to agree with her. It felt like something, or _someone_, was watching them. Locking onto them like the prey of predators.

'_This is all too weird. Where are we? I was just calling that radio station and now… this happened? And that black rabbit… what was…'_ her thoughts went a little skyward as her eyes moved back to the radio, her eyes widening as she saw that the rabbit was still there. It's light blue eyes stared back at her.

"G… Guys…" Makiko pointed her finger at the rabbit and the others looked.

"A… rabbit?" asked Seiji, his brow raising as the small animal hopped off the radio and bounce over to them. A little bell sound was heard as it hopped.

"What's a rabbit doing here at Junes?" asked Marco, scratching the back of his head. The furry creature looked at him with it's big blue eyes before hopping a little past them, stopping at one spot and jerking it's head.

"I… think it wants us to follow it. Should we?" asked Eri, looking at the others.

"Might as well. I mean, I don't think we're going to get anywhere around here by just standing." reasoned Makiko, shaking off her nervousness and following the rabbit. The others came in tow. They looked around as they walked, seeing that everything had stopped. Children were halted from their running. Talkers and people on their phones were frozen in mid-sentence. It was like the entire world had came to a stop.

"Damn, this is pretty freaky, guys. It's like someone put the whole world on pause." said Marco, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well, lets just hope this rabbit knows the way out of here." said Seiji as their group walked along a cragged path. Makiko and Walker stood close as they stayed in front, looking around to see and make sure if anything would try to jump at them. Walker suddenly grabbed Makiko's arm and he pointed to a far hallway. Makiko and the others gasped.

A hunched and shadow creature was pawing and scratching at the earth, something lying limp across it's shoulder. The fiery-red hair was a dead-give away.

"Ren!" called Makiko, she and the other rushing over. The dark creature turned to them and gave a series of mixed chuckles and mutterings.

"_**I just want to be alone. Why can't you people just leave me alone!"**_ yelled the creature, snarling and making the oddest noise.

"Just what the Hell is that!" exclaimed Marco. The shadowy figure gave another dark laugh and he placed Ren down. Standing and towering, he raised his arms in the air and dark vortexes came from no where.

"_**I think you should really be asking what the Hell **__WE __**are!" **_it roared as gaunt and staggering figures came from the vortexes. The four that appeared staggered or swayed surround the five teens. The four of them swayed over to Seiji, Marco, Eri, and Ashlynn while the one that had Ren marched over to Makiko and Walker. It's hideous red eyes and yellow-canine-like teeth glinted. Makiko felt a lump in her throat as her fear escalated.

"Just… just what _are _you?" she asked, nearly shaking in her place. The figure's teeth made an evil, Cheshire cat-like grin.

"_We __**are the ManiSouls."**_

* * *

><p>Eri felt her heart race as the ManiSoul staggered over to her. It stood at an incredible feat with the looks she had when she was a child. It's hair was long and dark, little ribbon's tied in it's hair and wearing a black-laced dress. In it's hands was a netball.<p>

"Just what's going on?" asked Eri, taking more steps back as the haunting music of the world filled her ears.

"You are a fool." said her younger self, tossing the netball lightly in the air. Eri took a gasp.

"W-What?"

"_**Try as you may, your secret won't be hidden for long. Everyone will soon find out that you have been a failure. You lost your status. You've lost your rein of being the best of the best. You're more pathetic than that retard of brother." **_it hissed. Eri glared at it, her own anger rising.

"Don't you _dare _talk about Haru that way! Don't you talk about _me _that way! I'm not pathetic!" she yelled.

"_**Denying it will only make it worse. You hate your brother. You hate the fact that everyone only sees him like a child while they expect high expectations from you. **__'Oh, don't mind Haru. His grades are just like that way because he doesn't care.' 'Never mind, Haru, he's always dressed in those dirty clothes. He doesn't care.' __**That loser never gave jack-shit about anything! So what happened? All the pressure was forced onto you! Everyone is using you as the rebound! You don't even like netball! You're forced into it!" **_yelled the dark and large doll, thrusting the net ball like a blowing ball. Eri screamed as she made a jump and dodge, covering her head with her arms as she landed on the ground.

"_**You know what? You're afraid! You don't want to turn out like that dipshit! You want to rise above him and see him grovel like a worm! THAT is what you dream for! That is what you want!" **_screeched the ManiSoul, throwing the netball and the hard ball bounce all over and create massive earthquakes. Eri held onto herself and squeezed her eyes firmly shut.

"No… st-stop… This is… this isn't my dream! This is not what I want…!"

* * *

><p>Seiji was having a bad of a situation as Eri. The figure that attacked him looked like himself as a child seven-years-old to be exact. It wasn't attacking him or taunting him. Rather, it was crying, sobbing on the floor. But even that was enough to hurt the dark-haired boy.<p>

"Stop it… stop crying!" he yelled, covering his ears to somehow black out his echoed sobs.

"_**WHAAA! Mommy and daddy don't love me! They never did and they never will! They hate me! They wish I was never born! WHHHAAAA!" **_cried his ManiSoul. Seiji could have sworn he heard heart breaking violin strings strum as the child cried. These words that were being thrown at him felt like a knife digging and skewering his heart. He just wanted it to stop.

"I said stop it, damn it!" he yelled, angrily. He wanted to shut the kid up, but seemed like he couldn't his legs were glued to where they were. Like they were refusing to move.

"_**WHAAA! Mommy! Daddy! Please just love me! I'll be a good boy! I will! Just love me! Love your little boy! That's my only wish! That's what I want! Love me, Goddamn it!" **_it cried, tears gushing down it's cheeks like a waterfall. Seiji breathed heavily, shaking his head roughly with clenched teeth.

"I said that's enough! That's not what I want! That's not my dream!"

* * *

><p>Ashlynn was gasping and trying to run away as her ManiSoul came after her. It's form was shadowy and crouched like Ren's but it had no eyes and it looked like her as a child. It stood on a cage, which held a giant eye ball. That angry eyes gave her a death glare that made her skin itching enough to burn.<p>

"_**I can never be free! Not from anything! Even though I moved into a new place, I'm still trapped! I can never escape this harsh reality! The world will never change! It will always be hurtful and cruel!" **_it screamed, the large eye blinking and glaring. Ashlynn trembled and looked ready to cry.

"N-No… I don't think like that… stop… please…" she whispered desperately. Her child self gave a hiss, the eye in the cage blinking madly and rapidly.

"_**Quit your lying! You know what you have to do! You know what you want to do! Go ahead! Take the ultimate plunge! It's that easy! Grab a gun and just do it! That's your only escape! Of course, a coward only does that. That's right! You're a coward! Always have been, always will! To escape is your dream! That is what you want!" **_shouted the manifestation of Ashlynn's broken dream. Ashlynn began sobbing, her cries echoing.

"Stop it! That's enough! Please! Just stop it!"

* * *

><p>Marco tried throwing another punch, seeing that it was useless as his ManiSoul deflected it and it gave barking laughter. It was tall and lanky. It also looked like it was combined and made out of millions of colorful scarves and done different patterns and knots. On it's head was a joker's hat and in it's hand was a scepter. The hair under it's hat was style like Marco's. It grinned at him, but it red and green eyes looked dead.<p>

"_**The King of Pranks! That's what everyone like to call you! Always smiling, laughing, goofing off, and making yourself look like a fool! But that's all just an act, right? Deep down, you're a sad little boy! You don't want to be lonely, so you smile and make a ruckus just to get everyone's attention. That's the only way, right?" **_it asked, hopping from foot to foot.

"Shut the Hell up! That's not it! I ain't lonely!" yelled Marco, his anger and hatred rising. The joker ManiSoul threw it's head back with hallow laughter.

"_**That's a good one! You made me nearly bust a gut! But I'm telling the truth! It hurts, I know. But you gotta start embracing it! This is what you want! This is the dream you wish to live for! Make everyone laugh and make them stay with you! Everyone winds, right?" **_it asked as it made some cartwheels and flips around his human. The latter clenched his fists at his sides.

"No way in Hell! Stop saying you know me! You don't know shit!"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>It seems that my allies are causing your companions trouble. How amusing."<strong>_ chuckled Ren's ManiSoul, clambering around the Huratana cousins. Makiko and Walker stood back to back, ready to protect one another.

"Why are you doing this? We came in here by accident." asked Makiko, her hand holding onto Walker's. the dark shadow twitched it's fingers.

"_**Simple. We who have been made out of broken dreams or lost memories feed off on those we have been created from. If we are not recognized or accepted, we get a little crazy. Take this one for example," **_it pointed a bony finger at Ren, who laid motionless. _**"He's been denying me for a long time. Feeling like he's not needed. Wanting to escape. That was why I was made. And now, with him here, he will never wake from his Deep Sleep. He will remain here forever." **_muttered the shadow-figure.

"Just what is here?" asked Makiko.

"_**This here is OdZ WoRlD. Where all the ManiSouls resides. There use to be of another world. One with no name, where the shadows of another's self could roam. But that world has been conquered and vanished by humans, just like you. They were older than you, and meddlesome, too. But you,"**_ it's eyes narrowed with a wide smirk, _**"You'll be easy to beat. Get ready to perish."**_

Makiko and Walker tried to step back, but it seemed impossible. The ManiSoul could kill them with one swoop if it wanted to. But it was waiting, relishing in the fact that it had that kind of power over them.

Makiko gripped Walker's hand tighter. Was this the moment they were going to die? She could hear the screams of her brothers, and the tumbling crash they had suffered. So much had happened that day. That one day when everything was suppose to be normal, just like this one. And now, history was repeating itself. Makiko was once again knocking at death's door. She looked at Walker, who looked right back. She wondered what his last words would be if he could talk. She loved to hear his voice when they were younger. He always had a certain charm in his voice that made everything OK.

She gave a soft smile, and a gentle squeeze with her hand.

"We'll be fine… Somehow… we'll be fine…" but she didn't trust her own words. The two of them looked up, just to see Ren's ManiSoul ready to kill them Makiko closed her eyes, ready for anything.

"_I desire what is not needed…"_

Her eyes opened as she heard that voice. That voice filled with power.

"_And I need what I do not desire…"_

A breath of air washed into her lungs, some sort of twittering feeling surging into her heart.

"_I am born, from thou's broken wishes and forgotten memories. I, who takes revenge and longs to relinquish of my sins…"_

Makiko looked up just see the ManiSoul swipe at her.

"_I come forth… I am Loki… Trickster of the Light and the Dark…"_

A bright blue light came from Makiko, Walker stepping back and gasping, the same with Ren's ManiSoul. The light was so intense, so bright. It was afraid that it would be burned alive.

Makiko felt warm breath after warm breath pass through her lungs. She felt a small weight on her shoulder and something slipped into her hands. She looked at her right hand and saw a light blue card with a face on it, one side light blue while the other a dark blue. She flipped the card over and saw that is was blank. She looked to her shoulders and saw a pair of DJ headphones, designed with the colors of red and white.

As the light around her glowed brighter and brighter. The others around them noticed.

"What the Hell?" asked Seiji, his eyes widening.

"What's going- huh? Makiko?" asked Marco, he and the others looking as the metal-rust-haired girl hold the card to her heart, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Per…"

A hue of blue formed from up and above her.

"…so…"

Two demotic wings waved in slowly.

"…na."

A pair of onyx-black eyes opened, filled with conniving mischievousness. Makiko raised the card in her hand.

"PERSONA!"

Everyone watched with wide eyes as a figure swooped in front of Makiko and Walker. The newest player on the field sat in mid-air with crossed legs, decked out in a purple jumpsuit. Silver and metallic belts wrapped on some parts of his body and his skin was a pale turquoise. His hair was long and golden-blonde, two pieces of it reaching to the floor. His demotic wings were black and almost feathery and a smirk was present on his lips. He looked back at Makiko, and his smirk grew.

"_Get ready…" _he said, his wings spreading open as a dark blue staff appeared in his hands, a bouquet of Fool Arcana cards attached to the top of it. Makiko felt words in her mouth and she let them out.

"Loki! Bufu!" she called, the demon whipping his staff forward and causing icicles to flow and dance from the card bouquet. Ren's ManiSoul wailed as it was hit, staggering back. It hissed and grumbled before making a break for it.

"It just… left?" asked Ashlynn. She and the others looked at each other quickly before they rushed over to Makiko and Walker. The group stood together as the other ManiSouls were coming at them.

"Makiko-san, how are we suppose to beat them? How did you call this… this…" Seiji had no idea what to call the creature. Makiko shook her head.

"I… I really don't know. I heard some words and… he came…" she looked at Loki, hoping for some answers. The winged-man crossed his arms and smirked.

"_Tell them to make their dreams a reality. See the actual __**'truth' **__of their broken dreams and forgotten memories. Let them embrace who they truly are." _he said through his thoughts.

"_Who… who are you? What are you?" _asked Makiko, shaking a little.

"_I've already told my name. I am Loki, Trickster of the Light and the Dark. To put it in layman's terms, I am a Persona. And now, more Personas must be called forth. I'll leave you to it."_ said Loki. Makiko took a breath and she slipped the headphones over her ears. Her eyes blinked as she heard the sweet playing of harps, her mind almost going to a safe haven, where a little boy was most likely waiting for her.

"You guys," she said, closing her eyes and a cool demeanor filling her senses, "You have to make your dreams a reality. Take what your ManiSouls are saying, and make them the dreams and memories you want them to be." she said.

"Makiko…" Everyone was silent, slight unsured on what to do.

"Please, just trust me. We're friends, right?" asked the green-eyed girl, opening her eyes and smiling. Marco smiled and nodded. He then looked to his ManiSoul and he took a few steps forward. His ManiSoul looked ready to take a swing at him. Marco and took in a deep breath as something warm coursed into his heart.

"Your dream… is my dream. And we both want to make them a reality. I'm sorry for acting the way I acted. You're right. I do get lonely. I was so worried about being alone. Ever since my sister got admitted into the hospital when she got cancer, I was worried that I had nothing left. But then, I got lucky one day, and I made her laugh. Hearing her laugh was the happiest day of my life. So then, I made it my goal to make everyone laugh, so that way, they would never be sad. So, yeah… That is my dream. I… I hope that we can make it really one day." he said, nodding and smiling.

His ManiSoul kneeled to him, his odd eye's staring at the humans before glowing and changing. The body of many scarves turned into coats of armors, chain mail and silvers and golds covering him. Strapped to his back was a bow and a wrapped bundle of arrows. On his face was a perfect grin. He glowed before forming into a card like Makiko's. the card disappeared when it reached Marco and a orange and yellow DJ headphones appeared on Marco's shoulders.

"So… this is me…" he said, smiling and looking at his friends. The two girls and one guy looked at each other before nodding and stepping forward.

"Your dreams… are our dreams…" they said in unison.

"You were right, I've wanted a way to escape life. To find a place where I can be safe. I thought that reality would bring me up to the point of killing myself. But now I know. Reality is harsh, and it won't get any easier. I need to make my life work my way. My way is my way. My freedom is my dream… and I hope we can make it real together." said Ashlynn. Hers shadowy figure nodded before glowing and changing. It turned into a pale woman with light blue silken robes. Her dress was colorful and beautiful. Held in her hand was a fan with a dark blue dragon. She turned into a card before flashing and disappearing. White and purple headphones appeared on Ash's shoulders, a small smile now on the shy girl's lips.

"And you were right about me," said Seiji, walking over to his smaller self, kneeling down, and pulling the little boy into a hug, who continued to sniffle, "I do want my parents to love me. But I know I'm a little far from doing that right now. But… I do know one thing. If I love someone, and they love me in return, then we form a bond. A bond that spreads on and set off a chain reaction. That's my dream, to form that bond so that it can spread. That is my dream… and I hope we can accomplish it together, you and I." His smaller self gave a tiny smile before glowing and rising in the air.

His appearance changed into a silvery-colored samurai, his face slightly stern but very powerful as well. His cape was long and his stance stood proud. His eyes were a light crimson and the sword at his hip had a black blade. He glowed before shinning away, the dust falling onto Seiji and the boy with a sense of justice smiled a little when a pair of red and blue headphones rested on his shoulders.

"And… as much as it hurts… yeah, you're right. I don't want to become my brother. He slacks off. And even though he gets on my nerves and we hardly talk… he's still my brother, and I care about him. I was just too mad and pressured to see that. I don't want center stage, like my mother is hoping. I want to be a person who could inspire people, yet still be me. Yes… that's my dream… please, help me make that a reality." said Eri, smiling as her ManiSoul changed into a little China doll before changing again.

She changed into a small, pixie-like figure with pick bat wings and violet-blue hair. Her light blue eyes made her white dress pop and her small figure still looked ready to take on the heaviest of blows. As she disappeared, a pair of light green and light blue headphones came and set on her ears.

"So… these are our Personas… Seriously, guys. What's going on here?" asked Marco. Before anyone could answer, the rabbit appeared again, looking at them innocently.

"Should we… ask it?" asked Eri. Before any of them could, all of them felt a rush of hot air hit their faces. Their muscles felt weaken and they all collapsed at the same time. Not a single thought passed through their mind as their eyes rolled to the back of their heads, sleep taking over them.

_**To Be CoNtInUeD…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dun! Dun! That's our second chapter for ya! Bah! I know, I left you all on a cliff hanger, but trust me, it was for the greater good. So tell me, did you like this chapter? What's your opinion? Are guys psyched and ready for the next chapter already? Well, let me know when you guys review! Please do that! It's what helps me get to doing stories! Till I do update, lets get with the sneak peak and some fun stuff!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PERSONA ATTACK DATA BASE!<strong>

**Bufu- A lower-level attack. Very common and found by most ice-wielding Personas.**

* * *

><p><strong>SYMPHONIC MEMORIES FUN FACT!<strong>

**Did you know that Makiko was original suppose to have an eye patch over her blind eye? The idea was thought on for a while, but I decided not to do it since it would remind me too much of Ciel Phantomhive from **_**Black Butler**_** XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Marco: Hey guys! It's Marco Vermillion here and I'm gonna tell you what's going on next on <strong>_**Symphonic Memories**_**. It turns out that the gang and I have been sucked into a time verse called OdZ WoRlD, and the only way we can get out of here is o beat Ren's ManiSoul. But I just gotta a quick second! What is this world and what exactly are ManiSouls? Well, I guess this rabbit's gonna tell us so until then, get ready for the next chapter of **_**Persona: Symphonic Memories**_**, chapter three: Can I ever be free?**

**Igor: It seems you have the card of that of the Ace of Diamonds.**

**Makiko: What do you mean by that?**

**Igor: It means you are a special person.**

**Makiko: I'm… I'm special?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Makiko has obtained the façade to over come life's hardships, broken dreams, and lost memories. Makiko has obtained the Persona Loki, Trickster of the Light and the Dark!<strong>_

_**Marco has obtained the façade to over come life's hardships, broken dreams, and lost memories. Marco has obtained the Persona Crescendo, Archer of High Spirits!**_

_**Seiji has obtained the façade to over come life's hardships, broken dreams, and lost memories. Seiji has obtained the Persona Zouchou, the Crusading Samurai!**_

_**Eri has obtained the façade to over come life's hardships, broken dreams, and lost memories. Eri has obtained the Persona Lilim, the Willful She-Devil!**_

_**Ashlynn has obtained the façade to over come life's hardships, broken dreams, and lost memories. Ashlynn has obtained the Persona Heng-O, the Moon Mistress!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review, and I'll get to you all soon! Sorry for any mistakes! This was sort of rushed!<strong>

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My mind is being invaded by plot bunnies! Ah! They hurt my head! But, I'm not gonna go on like that. I will NOT start this intro with a crazy saying… surprisingly. Alright, I'm gonna be switching up this chapter a bit since I need some detail for later. So I'm sorry to say but the newest Perso-Knights (As I like to call them for fun ^_^) Will not be fighting Ren's ManiSoul in this chapter. However, they will escape OdZ WoRlD, Personas will be explained, and the Social Links will be introduced. Also, there are a few more people to add now. Here's who they are.**

**Shirahana Taiyoryuu- Owned by **_**Rainbowbutterfly16**_**. I like the Ice-Queen air to her. Very creative.**

**Len Kagemine- Owned by **_**VocaloidFan101**_**. Very Awesome dude. He will come in handy.**

**Yuki Sato- Owned by **_**Colerain5673**_**. She sounds so cute~! I love her!**

**And finally, to make the whole 2****nd**** Investigation Team complete,**

**Lia Yoshida- Owned by **_**Pokeman10101**_**. I like her background. You did a great job.**

**Also, I will be no longer accepting anymore OCs. I'm sorry but I've already got about twenty now, and that's going beyond my limit. So, yes, thank you to all who have submitted an OC. **

**I would also like to ask those who I have yet to ask about their OCs' Social Links. For those I have yet to ask; What would be the first and Max Social Links of your OCs? And also, what would be your OCs' favorite genre of music and their favorite song(s)? Please tell me it soon, it would really help. I hope you guys are ready for our next chapter! Lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer. I only wish I owned **_**Persona**_**. It would make a HUGE check on my bucket list.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Wearing a mask is just like putting perfume on a weed. Just keep acting it out and no one can tell the difference."- <em>Me!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three~ Can I Ever Be Free?<strong>

Makiko gave a soft whine as something nudge her head, telling her it was high time to wake up.

"Five more minutes, Okaasan. I had my dentist appointment yesterday." she mumbled, turning on her side.

_***Quite a strange human. Don't you agree, Shapal?***_

_***Hold your tongue, Crinku. Maybe they are the ones who were sent by Master Philemon. After all, you saw that they were able to obtain they're Persona.***_

_***Very true, Watasha. And maybe they will help us find Ranku as well.***_

Makiko crinkled her nose and she opened her eyes slowly after hearing the voices. She sat up and felt her gag reflex give a small tug as an unpleasant feeling rolled into her stomach.

_***Easy, human. You've used up nearly all your energy when you summoned Loki.***_

The redhead turned her head and stared at the three rabbits before her. There was the black one she saw before. And the other two were different. One was dark brown with green eyes while another was a blonde color with red eyes. Makiko looked around the room they were in. she was lying on a furry red rug, the room following with speakers, different types of instruments, and a sound system that looked very professional. Makiko looked at the rabbits before scratching her head.

"Did you… did you just talk?" she asked.

_***Well someone's not the sharpest carrot in the garden.***_

_***Crinku, behave yourself!* **_scolded the brown rabbit to the blonde one, who in return, gave a tiny roll of his red eyes. Makiko rubbed her good eye with the back of her hand and she blinked a few times.

"This is… no dream, is it? All of that happened? Those ManiSouls, the Personas, Ren- Wait! Where's Ren! Where are the others! Where am I?" she asked, ducking her head in different directions.

_***Ease yourself, human. You're companions are over there.* **_said the blonde rabbit, pointing his little nose to the five other teens. Makiko took a look and gave a sigh of relief, seeing that the others were still asleep, but still in good health. The brown-haired girl stretched her hands above her head and made small noises of content as her muscles popped. She then pulled her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her kneecaps.

"So… can you tell me what's going on? What is OdZ WoRlD about? Why did those ManiSouls attack us? What is this all about. And another thing: What are Personas?" she asked. The rabbit called Crinku hopped a little.

_***It is a world that counters from your own. A realm that allows those of broken dreams and lost memories**_. _**How it was made, no one knows. We don't even know. We were just… here.* **_Explained the animal. Makiko nodded and the rabbit named Shapal hopped over to her.

_***We cannot exactly tell you what a Persona is. But, I bet you could decipher it if you look at it's definition. Persona- An identity or role that somebody assumes. Or, to be more accurate; the image of character and personality that somebody wants to show the outside world.* **_he explained. Makiko looked at them thoughtfully.

"So… It's basically some sort of… identity a person wants to be?" she asked.

_***Precisely.* **_confirmed the rabbit named Watasha. Makiko placed one hand to the side of her head and she faintly remembered Loki, her Persona, appear before her. She had never felt more adrenaline and emotion in her life. Was Loki the… _identity _she wanted to have? The mask she wanted to posses? She thought back to his title.

_Loki… Trickster of the Light and the Dark…_

_***But now, it seems that the world of the Persona and of the ManiSouls is in terrible danger.* **_said Shapal solemnly. Makiko snapped out of her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" asked Makiko, shifting to sit on her knees.

_***You have just witnessed it a while ago. Someone is causing humans from your world to travel to our world.* **_said Crinku. Makiko looked to Ren, his face distressed but slowly changing to the tan-colored skin it had before.

"So… Ren came here on his own? But how is that? And how did me and my friends get in here, too?" she asked. Watasha paced a little.

_***He must've gotten in here by some strange power his ManiSoul caused. You and the others must've came here by the power of your ManiSouls as well. Tell us, what were you doing before you came into this world?* **_she asked. Makiko leaned back a bit.

"I was… calling _Heart-Break-Waves_! Just before the show started, I called. Then… everything went dark and I saw you." she said, pointing at Shapal. The rabbit nodded in return.

_***It was me. There was… there was just something about you. Something that made me think that you could help us, this world, and… Misumi.* **_said the black, long-eared mammal.

"Who's Misumi?" asked Makiko.

_***Our sister. She got lost a long time ago when the ManiSouls started getting aggravated. They got even more mad when humans began entering.* **_explained Crinku.

"More humans?" asked Makiko, her eyes widening.

_***Yes. We don't know why but… something is making humans from you're world enter OdZ WoRlD. Something caused Misumi to disappear. Something has caused this… this big mess! If we had the answers! If we only found out who was doing this!…***_ Shapal looked very aggravated, as if the very mystery behind this whole case was really confusing him. Makiko shakily placed her hand on his haunches and she petted his soft fur, calming him down.

"M… Maybe I could help you out? Since… since I know how to summon a Persona?" she asked. All of them looked at her with wide eyes.

_***Are… are you so sure? The very core of the problem could lead you to losing your life!* **_exclaimed Watasha. Makiko bit her lip and looked at her knees.

"I… I kind of figured that out. But I think… I think I was… _meant _to have this power. I know all of it was so sudden, and I really don't get what's going on, even after all that you have told me. But… I will help you. I'm not just going to sit here and let someone hurt people by making them go to this world because of what they don't want to let the world know. I'll also help you out because you really need to find your sister. So yeah," Makiko let out another nod, "I'll help you."

"Hey, we're gonna help out to, Makiko-san. Don't count us out yet." Makiko jumped and looked behind, seeing that Marco, Seiji, Eri, Ashlynn, and Walker were awake already. She didn't even hear them. She blushed a bit.

"I- wait. You mean… you're going to help?" she asked, standing up with her legs feeling a bit wobbly. Seiji gave a nod.

"We will. If we allowed this to happen, who knows what'll happen?" he asked.

"And we don't want anything like Ren's case to happen. By the way, what's going to happen to him?' asked Eri, all eyes going to the red-haired boy. Crinku hopped over to him.

_***He'll be alright. Because his ManiSoul is injured, He'll be able to return to the real world without any complications. It'll all seem like a dream to him. However, if he is to stay here longer, then the void in him will only grow. Please, you must leave right now. Go back the way you come from.* **_said the rabbit.

"How do we get back?" asked Ashlynn. Makiko felt the pocket of her skirt and she pulled out her cell phone.

"Maybe if I call _Heart-Break-Waves _again, we'll get back." she said. Everyone nodded and they all looked to the rabbits.

"Hey, we promise that will come back to help you guys out. Oh, my name's Marco, by the way. And these guys are Makiko, Walker, Seiji, Eri, and Ashlynn. We're all gonna do our best to help you guys out." said the black-haired boy. Everyone nodded in agreement.

_***Thank you very much. We owe you. Goodbye.* **_said Shapal. Makiko typed in the number and waited for the ring. In an instant, everything went dark once more.

* * *

><p>The next thing the group knew, they were in the electronic department of Junes again. They all looked around, hoping it was not a dream.<p>

"Maki-nee-chan!"

The group turned and saw the rest of the Huratana kids come over. Walking beside them was a very drowsy looking Ren.

"Ren!" exclaimed Makiko, happy to see that her childhood friend was alright. Ren gave a mumbled and a sleepy smile.

"Hey, what's up? You guys would never believe the dream I just had a while back." he said.

"We found him sleeping by the fountain. He looked passed out." explained Karou. Ren nodded and he gave an almost incoherent chuckle.

"Yeah, it was the weirdest thing ever. I could have sworn I was at school before. Hm, who knows? By the way, lets get a bite to eat, please? I feel like I haven't eaten in days for some reason." he said. Everyone had to agree on that. All of their stomachs felt as empty as shells. Time to chow down.

Before anyone knew it, it was time for the Huratanas to head over to the sanctuary. They had all gotten the grilled-steak that was half-off at the food court and they were all heading out the mall, the splashes of light pink, purple, orange, yellow, and a hint of blue, painting the sky with the golden sun going pass the horizon.

"So, we'll see you guys at school, right? We'll have more to talk about… you-know-what and you-know-where." said Seiji. Everyone nodded and they all went their own paths. Ren closed his cell phone.

"My Tousan's gonna be driving us over to the sanctuary. He said he'll be here in a while.' he said, slipping his phone into his pocket.

"Cool. Say, Ren. Can I tell you something?" asked Makiko, giving a kind smile.

"Sure. What's up?" he asked. He was surprised when Makiko placed her cane down and pulled him into a hug.

"I just want you to know that you're not useless. You're the best friend anybody could ever ask for. Never forget that, OK?" asked his friend. Ren nodded dumbly and he gave a joking smile.

"Oh… kay? Whatever ya say, Maki." he said, grinning. Makiko smiled back. If anything, she wanted to make sure that Ren would never go into _OdZ WoRlD _ever again.

* * *

><p><em>Entry #3<em>

_Date: Apr. 5, 2012 _

_Time: 7:00 AM _

_Weather: Rain _

_Dear Daisuke,_

_It was all real! That dream I had! Personas! ManiSouls! All of that is true! It's so weird, huh?_

_I just never thought that something like that would happen. Is this what Igor was talking about? About that great misfortune, and the that journey, and all the rest? I'm still shaken about it. All of it sounds so strange and odd to me._

_But… I guess I should act serious, huh? Lives could be at stake if actions are not taken. I won't let anyone go through what Ren endured. I just won't!_

_Oh… I guess I should get going now, sorry for making this short. Oh wait! Maybe UI can draw a picture for you in this big space below! Yeah, that could work! Let me see if I can draw Loki! I kind of remember what he looks like. Oh, I bet you'll love it! OK, I'll take you to school with me! I can get you done faster that way! Lets get going, Otouto!_

_From your older sister,_

_Makiko Huratana_

* * *

><p><strong>Day Three<strong>

**Date: Apr. 5. 2012 **

**Time: 3:00 PM**

**Weather: Rain **

"Brrrr! I can't believe it could be so cold during April around here, huh, Walker?" asked Makiko as she and her fraternal twin cousin walked out of their last class. The rain was still pattering along the windows and a few people were calling their parents to pick them up or a few people were hitching rides with those who had cars.

"I think we should call Jii-chan to pick us up. Sound good?" asked the brunette, Walker nodding in agreement. Walker then blinked and looked inside he school bag. He looked a little distressed. When he didn't find what he was looking for, he signed it Makiko.

"Oh, you forgot your homework journal in homeroom?" she asked. Walker nodded and he ran his fingers through his hair with worry written all over his face. Walker excelled in his grades, despite his lack of communication. Makiko gave him a reassuring smiling.

"Why don't you just go get it while I call Jii-chan by the front gate? Don't worry, I'll be alright." she said. Walker bit his lip and thought about it for a while before nodding and racing back to the second floor. Makiko shook her head with little humor and she walked to her shoe box, grabbing her rain coat and regular shoes before walking outside and she quickly headed to the front gate, taking shelter by a sakura tree. Shivering as small douses of rain kissed her face, Makiko pulled her cell phone from her coat and she looked for her grandfather on her contact list.

"Well, look what we have here boys. A Yasogami sparrow that's lost in the rain."

Makiko jumped and she looked up, gasping as about nine or ten Third-year students surround her. All of them wore academy jackets that were from another school, and they all had a lewd look in their eyes. The one that spoke sauntered over to her, giving a shit-eating grin that made the girl quiver.

"What's your name, Sparrow-chan?" he asked creepily, his breath smelling rancid with alcohol. Makiko bunched up her shoulders to make her seem small and she looked away.

"I-I rather not say…" she whispered, hoping that these boys would leave her alone. The last thing she needed was unwanted attention from a group of boys that were three or four years her senior. All the guys in the group gave howling laughter and the leader of the group grabbed Makiko's wrist with great speed, yanking her close to him. Makiko felt like a deer caught in headlights, her fright levels spiking up her panic waves.

"Come on, there's no need to be shy. Come with us, we can take you out for dinner and show you a real good time. There's enough of you to go around. Whatta' ya say, Sparrow-chan?" he asked, his breath making the green-eyed girl want to vomit.

"I-I don't think that's a g-good idea! Please, let me go!" she said with more force, trying to pull her wrist out of the vise-like grip with no avail. Her other wrist was grabbed and she was shoved against the wall, her cane, phone, and school bag falling to the floor. The back of her head hit the wall, and she saw stars in her eyes. She held her breath as the leader of the outer Third-years spoke.

"Aw, aren't you cute? Acting like you don't want this. Come on, why don't you just admit it and give me a little kiss? And if you're gonna scream, go ahead. Everyone's gone home now and there's no one stopping me from having some fun with you. Now c'mere." he ordered, trapping Makiko as he leaned in. Makiko felt like no other choice was her option. With all the air she had in her lungs, she screamed.

"PLEASE! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

She suddenly fell to the floor with an unpleasant landing. She winced and looked up, gasping as she saw that a new comer had arrived. He was hard to see because of the thick rain, but Makiko could see his outline, his tall stature passing six feet. With the surprising speed, the figure let out a battle cry as he swung both his fist, the sound of knuckles colliding with flesh and bones and yells of pain ringing past the rain. Three of the Third-years surrounded him and made a dive. But the new comer surprised them as he sprang in the air, performing a spinning kick on two of them before lashing out a roundhouse kick and knocking all three of them to the ground. As they fell, the figure bounced off their heads and swung his legs at two more guys, their teeth cracking and their faces bleeding as their bodies hit the floor. The lot of them gasped and wheezed as blood gushed from their mouths and noses, the copper-like tang tasting like poison.

Landing on his feet, the fighter ran forward and dived to his front, landing with his palms flat and his legs held weightlessly in the air. His hands spun a complete 360 and the toes of his hard combat boots crushed the noses of three more guys, the three of them hitting the walls with sickening cracks. At last, the figure jumped back to his feet and he looked to the leader, crimson-red eyes blazing furiously and the leader giving a squeak. The figure trudged over to him and his hand coiled around the leech's throat, effortlessly raising him off the ground by a good few feet. Makiko looked at the scene with wide eyes.

"The lady said to leave her alone. If I _ever _see your fuckin' face or any of your dickwad cronies messing with _any _of the girls that come around, you'll be wishing you were dead. _Got it_?" growled the victor, his hand tightening around the leader's throat. The latter gasped and chocked as the tendons in his neck were constricted and he nodded helplessly. With a spat of disgust, the fighter threw his in the air and sent him flying with a palm heel punch. The smell of blood was dampened and cold with the rain and the entire area of the street was painted in red. The tall fighter breathed heavily, pulling off some sort of cloth that was tied around his forehead and shaking his head.

"Damn, this is why I hate the rain." he muttered to himself, pushing away his damp locks from his forehead. Surprisingly the air was clearing up a but, and Makiko could finally see who her savoir was.

The rain did not lie about his tall stance, his build looking very strong and ready for anything. His skin was in a slight tan, not too dark and not too light. From behind, she could see that his hair was neck-length, damp, but yet it still showed with was spiky with the color in a midnight-black. His attire consisted of biker jacket, realistic, tough-looking, and in the color of black and red. His trousers were black jeans with a skull buckled belt going through the loop holes, the hem of the pants legs not hiding his black combat boots.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes with a dark red lighter. He placed the white stick between his lips and he lit it, inhaling the smoke and holding it in before letting it out. Makiko sneezed at the smell of the smoke. The tough-looking guys turned to her at the sound of her sneeze and he looked at her, his features sharp and robust. On his right cheek was a small scar and his eyes looked calmer, yet they still held a hypnotic shade of red.

The adolescent walked over to her, took her hand, and easily pulled her to her feet. He stepped back and his head gave a small nod.

"Those guys won't be showing up anymore. You should be able to get home alright. I hope you are alright." he said coolly, turning and beginning to walk away. He did not expect small hands to grab his wrist and stopped in mid-step, his cigarette falling from his lips, he turned his head and his eyes blinked confusedly as partly blinded girl looked at him with a flushed face and grateful eyes.

"Th… Thank you. If you didn't come and save me… I… I don't I even want t-to think what would h-have happened. So… thank you so much again. Can… can I have your name, please? And… maybe… can you… walk home with me?" she asked shyly, yet her eyes filled with so much gratefulness and devotion. She truly was grateful that this stranger saved her. She owed him so much. "I mean… you don't have to, but… it feels," her hand squeezed his wrist a bit, "… safer."

If anything, her savoir looked speechless, but it was well hidden behind his mask of questioning. He was so confused. Usually, when a girl saw him, they would run away with shrill screams, shouting and screaming that he was scary-looking and mean. But this girl. This one girl who looked so shy and looked so afraid of everything, was thanking him and asking him to take her home with the up-most gratitude and the sweetest and gentlest of voices.

Her small hand, pale and fragile, contrasting from his dark skin, was warm. It was the only part of his body that was truly warm from the cold weather. He looked to her eyes, and he could see the deep-shade of green in them. They glowed in the dark, passing the small sheets of rain and shining like two emeralds. He jumped slightly when she fell to her knees, a small gasp escaping her lips.

"Are… you OK?" he asked warily, stepping down and holding Makiko by her shoulders. She nodded and placed her hands on the ground, shifting to sitting on her things.

"Ah… yes, I'll be fine. I've just been on my bad leg for too long. I dropped my walk stick when that boy grabbed me." she said, shivering as her skirt was socking up some water on the floor and the wet fabric pushed on her thighs.

"Oh… uh, want me to get it for ya? I'll be back real quick." said the boy. Makiko nodded and the black-haired young man raced back to the alley way without hesitation and he returned with her things. Makiko took the white stick with a murmur of thanks and she got back up, giving a small whimper as her bad leg locked for a few seconds before returning back to normal. Makiko smiled and she looked to the boy who saved her, who was walking away again.

"Ah, wait! I didn't even get your name!" she called, waving her hand. The teen stopped, one hand in his pocket and the other out and free. Without turning his head, he gave a shrug.

"Takeru. That's all you should know, Miss.." he said, beginning his walk again and leaving without another word. Makiko tilted her head and shivered again, stretching her slightly cramped leg before slinging her bag more easily over her shoulder and walking up to the school to make sure that Walker wasn't panicking over her disappearance. She sighed in relief when she saw her grandfather's dark blue _Ford Mustang_ and she walked over, slipping into the backseat next to Walker.

"Makiko, where did you go? I only saw Walker by the entrance when I came." said Hideko as Makiko took off her wet rain coat and place it in the back compartment.

"Sorry, Jii-chan. The… the wind knocked my walking stick from my hands and I had to go get it. I really am sorry for worrying you." she said, pushing her wet, auburn locks back. Hideko took a sigh.

"It's alright. I'm just glad to know that you're alright." he said as he drove. Makiko smiled and nodded and she felt her phone give a buzz in her pocket. She reached into her pocket and whipped out the cellular device, seeing that it was a text. She flipped her phone open and looked at the text.

"_Please, report to the place you entered OdZ WoRlD. More will be explained when you get there. Quickly._

_-C,S,&W_

"Uh… Jii-chan? Can you take me and Walker to Junes? We need to pick up something for a school project." she said, her eyes looking to Walker and gesturing to her phone. The green-eyed boy nodded with understanding in his eyes.

"Alright. Just make sure to hurry. You know how your grandmother gets when we're late for dinner." said the grey-haired man teasingly. Both Walker and Makiko spared faces with humor and they were already at Junes before they knew it. Hideko left them to do what they needed to do while he went to go check out furniture department. The two of them walked around until they spotted their group, sitting by the food court.

"Did all of you get a text, too?" asked Makiko as she and Walker took the last two seats.

"Yes, it was the oddest thing. Did we leave them our contact information?" asked Ashlynn.

"No, we didn't. Still, it is kind of weird on how they got a hold of us when we just met those rabbits." said Eri, crossing one leg over the other.

"And you guys have to think that it's a little odd, you know?" asked Seiji, folding his arms on his lap. "We were all given this power and now all this sudden chaos is happening. It feels like… some sort of fantasy or something like that." he said. Makiko leaned back in her seat, suddenly recalling Igor's words.

"_It seems that in the coming future, a great misfortune will occur, and it will be up to you to find it's source and fix the problem at the root of it before all is lost. By the power of your contract, you will be placed on a journey of infinite possibilities."_

'_Was this what Igor was talking about? Was this the journey that my 'contract' had bonded me to?' _she wondered, twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers.

"Hey, guys. Do you know who that guy is over there?" asked Marco, pointing to the entrance to the food court. Everyone looked and spotted the person that Marco pointed to.

"T-Takeru-san?" asked Maiko, tilting her head. As sure enough as it was, it was the high school student that had saved her from that pack of Third-years. He was looking around from here to there and he gave a nod to himself before walking in another direction.

"You know _the _Takeru Akamatsu, Makiko-san?" asked Marco, eyes wide and nearly bugging out of his head. The redhead looked to her lap with a shrug.

"I-I might have…" she said shyly.

"Damn… I would have never guess you would get mixed with 'War-God Takeru', Makiko-san." said the class clown, shaking his head a little.

"'War-God'? What do you mean, Marco-san?" asked Ashlynn. Marco scratched the back of his head.

"Well, lets see. How should I put this? Um… I've heard some things about him. And I gotta say this, guys; that guys one dude you don't wanna shit with." he said, his happy and joking tone replaced with a serious one.

"Huh? What do you mean? He a bad guy, or something?" asked Eri. Marco looked a little more confused.

"Well, not exactly. Uh… how can I explain this? He's said to have fighting abilities that are off the charts. They say when he fights, he lashes out with no mercy. His nature turns bloodthirsty and demotic and he won't stop until his opponents are hacking up blood. But here's a weird thing; He doesn't pick on anybody, or act like a thug or bully, or lead any gangs. From what I heard, he's beat up the thugs that have been messing with the Shopping District, and he's been putting most bullies out there on gurneys. A lot of people think he might be the reincarnation of a Spartan." he said, resting on his elbows on the table.

"God, sounds like the guy's a full-fledge demon." said Seiji. Makiko remembered the condition that Takeru had put the Third-years in, almost seeing their broken forms and faces doused with crimson-liquid. Could someone who had helped her out really be like that? Could someone, who had saved her from getting kidnapped or worst, really be well-known and feared enough to be called 'War-God'?

"Huh? Looks like he's going into the Grocery Department." observed Ashlynn as the black-haired made his way over to that part in the store.

"Lets follow him. I just gotta know if this guy really acts like a demon or war god or whatever!" said Marco, leaping from his seat and tip-toeing. Everyone decided to follow him, just to make sure he wouldn't get hurt, and they all walked silently into the food department. All of them peeked behind a display of apples as Takeru walked around the fruits and vegetables. In one of his hands was a red basket. They all watched with curious eyes the 'War-God' picked up a few fruits, looking at them with slightly narrow eyes. It was almost like he was analyzing them, making sure there was not a single bruise on them. He then placed them in his basket and he walked around some more, doing the same thing with the other things he placed in his basket. Once his entire basket was filled with all sorts of ingredients, he bought them (with the cashier backing a little away from him) and he walked out with the group following him.

"Uh… are you sure this is the Takeru Akamatsu you were talking about, Marco-san? He doesn't seem all hell-bent." said Seiji. Marco nodded.

"I'm sure of it! There's no other big burly guys like- and judging by your faces, he's standing right behind me, huh?" he asked, his friends nodding with grim looks on their faces. Marco turned and did a sliding heel anime-style when he saw Takeru standing there, looking pretty pissed off and annoyed.

"Why the fuck were you spying on me?" he snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously with his fist balled up at his sides.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy, man! We weren't spying or nothing! We just wanted to see if you still acted all bad-assed outside of- aw crap! I gotta stop running my mouth like that!" swore the smaller, red-eyed teen. Takeru barred his teeth like a lion's.

"You're dead meat, you piece of shit!" he yelled.

"Run like Hell!" yelled Marco, dashing away. Everyone else followed his lead and they all split off in different directions, trying their best to get away. Everyone ran, moving as fast as their legs could carry them, until the sound of Takeru's yells of anger died away. Makiko had managed to make it to the electronics department and she took deep breaths.

"OK… I really didn't see the reason _why _I ran, considering that he wasn't mad at me. But, at least I got back here. We needed to meet those rabbits again anyway." she said to herself, nodding and walking around the TV's and stereos. She paused when she saw something sitting on a TV. It was a stuffed rabbit. And oddly enough, it looked like Crinku. She noticed that there was something tied around it's neck. She walked over, and plucked off the item.

It was a small, dark blue keycard, the fabric around it soft and made of velvet. Makiko felt a wind ruffle her skirt and she looked to her side, her eyes widening as she saw a beautify detailed and dark colored painted door. Seeping through the cracks of the door was blue light, glowing heavenly and lightly. Makiko uneasily walked to the door and noticed a small indentation that looked made for swiping a card. Looking at the card in her hand, Makiko swiped the card and the door feel open. Makiko gasped and she let out a yell as she fell forward, suddenly landing perfectly on her backside on a soft and plush couch. She opened her eyes and jumped as she saw that she was in the Velvet Room again.

* * *

><p>"Ah, we have been expecting you. And we see that you have found the Velvet Key, please, keep this card. It will serve you well on your journey." said Igor from his spot, Klaus sitting on another seat while Conductor was at his piano, playing a staff in E minor. Makiko relaxed and leaned back. It looked like Igor was now going to explain more, so she thought it was best not to interrupt so much.<p>

"It would seem as the great misfortunate we had discussed in your last visit is upon us. And it is taken it's way in reaching you by risking innocent lives. Though this is very chaotic, you have nothing to fear. I assume you've already obtained the power of your Persona? Do you know what it is?" asked the old man. Makiko nodded and Igor gave a grin.

"Excellent, we expect nothing less. Now, as I have looked over earlier, your Persona ability is that of the Ace of Diamonds." he said.

"What does that mean?" asked Makiko with curiosity.

"It means you are a special person." said Igor, showing a card that had one red diamond on it. Makiko placed her hands together and she bunched her shoulders little.

"I'm… I'm special?" she asked. Igor nodded as he placed the Ace of Diamonds on the table.

"Klaus, please explain." he said. The pale-blonde haired man nodded and he looked to the girl.

"The Ace of Diamonds is indeed a special aspect. It's meaning is of trust, to give and earn trust, and use it to conquer the most difficult of hardships. With this ability, you will be able to form bonds with those around you, forming what we call Social Links. As more and more of these Social Links are made, your power of your Persona, Loki, will grow much stronger. It is our duty to assist you that way." he said. Igor nodded in agreement.

"Do you recall my world to you before?" he asked. Makiko nodded.

"Yes. You said that my fortune read that in the coming time, a misfortune will fall upon my, causing not only me, but those around me to come into great harm. It can solved by me and only me, but I need the help of others to help me find the root of this misfortune and fix it before things get worse. If I don't, bad things will start to happen. I'll admit, this is still scaring me but… I'm ready. I'll take whatever this journey is going to throw at me." she said with a nod. Igor nodded again.

"Precisely. Your memory serves you well. I meant what I said, so please, do not take any of these meetings with a faint heart," he said. Makiko nodded. The old man then chuckled. "When we meet again, it will be on your own will. Take my advice wisely and do whatever you can to stop this misfortune. Until then, farewell." he said as a bright blue light glowed again and Makiko was tumbling backwards again.

* * *

><p>She was back in Junes before she knew it, spotting her friends and cousin by the entrance. They all ran over to her.<p>

"Hey, where have you been, Makiko-san?" asked Eri. Makiko gave a humble shrug.

"No where in particular. Hey, where's Takeru-san?" she asked. Marco gave one last pant before straightening.

"Lost him about a minute ago. But seriously, have you been here this whole time, Makiko-san? Did you see those rabbits?" he asked. Makiko shook her head and she patted the pocket that held the Velvet Key.

"No, I guess it was just false alarm or something like that?" she said, raising her shoulders. Everyone gave her enquired looks but they didn't bother with it.

"Oh yes, that reminds me. Since we're starting this sort of investigation, why don't we make it a real team?" asked Seiji.

"That's a good idea! Ren's ManiSoul said something about that. We should make one, too! If we form a group, maybe we can find out why some person is sending people from this world and into OdZ WoRlD.' said Makiko.

"Then in that case, you should be the leader, Makiko-san." said Ashlynn. Makiko jumped a little.

"H-Huh! Why me?" she asked. Marco gave a grin.

"Well, duh! You were the one who got their Persona first. And you look like you can handle it. So, alright. All in favor of Makiko becoming the leader, say 'I'. I!" he called.

"I!" called everyone else, counting out Walker, who only raised his arm. Makiko worried her teeth on her bottom lip and she gave a sigh.

"F-Fine! But I'm sorry if I become a lousy leader." she apologized. Everyone gave laughs at her silly apology and Makiko blushed with a tiny smile on her face. From her heart, she felt a warmth surround it and he body felt tingly. She gasped, looking at her friends and seeing a whole different light on them.

If she didn't know any better, she would say that she had gained her first Social Link.

_**To Be CoNtInUeD…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yahoo! That was pretty fun to type out! It took me a while though but I'm glad I got this next chapter done and in check! No worries! More OCs will appear and more of the plot will show later on. Now, for those of you who left me OCs, I would like to know a few things before I go a little further.<strong>

**OC sheet, Part two!**

**OC's Likes:**

**OC's Dislikes:**

**OC's Hobbies:**

**OC's Favorite genre of music:**

**OC's Favorite song(s):**

**OC's Favorite Movie Genre:  
><strong>

**OC's Fears:**

**OC's favorite food and drink:**

**OC's first Social Link Event:**

**OC's Max Social Link Event:**

**What is your OC especially good at?**

**What does your OC lack in? (as in natural abilities like swimming or mental abilities like math or English) **

**Please let me know and please tell me what you thought of this chapter! I'll catch you all later next time! See ya!**

* * *

><p><strong>SYMPHONIC MEMORIES FUN FACT!<strong>

**Did you know that OdZ world is an infinite space that is actually only time frozen in place, yet the living things that are frozen are kept in tack?**

* * *

><p><strong>Takeru: I have no idea how I got sucked into this shit but look, I'm here to get you guys on the low down on what's going on the next chapter of <strong>_**Symphonic Memories**_**. God damn it! Why aren't any of these guys leaving me alone! Can't I just be left in peace! God, this is annoying. And to top it off, that girl I helped the other day is with them, and for some weird reason, I get all funny when she's around? What the Hell is this? And why am I suddenly having these weird dreams about… **_**her**_**, again? Shit… well, I guess we're all gonna be in this crap until the next chapter of **_**Persona: Symphonic Memories: **_**chapter four, I Fight to Fight Myself!**

**?: Just face it you piece of shit! You can't save ****anyone! You're so weak, you couldn't even save **_**her**_**! Just face it! You're nothing but crap! You can't protect anything! To hate yourself is your dream!**

**Takeru: Shut the Fuck up! You don't know shit about me! You don't know jack-shit! That's not my dream at all!**

* * *

><p><em>"Thou art I... and I am thou...<em>

_ Thou hast established a new bond..._

_ It brings thee closer to the truth..._

_ Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of the Fool Arcana..."_

_**The 2nd Investigation Team Social Link of the Fool Arcana has been established!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Make sure to read and review, and I'll get back to ya'll real soon!<strong>

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! I hope the lot of you are ready for the next chapter! Let me say, thanks to all of you who sent me the second info! It's gonna help me out a lot now! And thanks to all of you for your sweet words of encouragement. It made me feel special :D I got some things to say, but they will be told at the end of the chapter.**

**Alright, time for the next chapter. I got a good feeling about this one since the Secret Headquarters' location is going to be established, the usage of the headphones, very brief appearances by a few people we've known and loved in the **_**Atlus **_**series, Social Links, new characters, and the first ever ManiSoul VS 2****nd**** Investigation Team battle will commence. Alright, everyone. Sit back, relax, and enjoy! Lets get this chapter rolling! **

**Disclaimer: Oh, if only it **_**were **_**mine. So many possibilities… And nothing else used is mine.**

* * *

><p>"<em>No retreat, no surrender. That is Spartan law. And by Spartan law, we will stand and fight... and die. A new age has begun: an age of freedom! And all will know that three-hundred Spartans gave their last breath to defend it!"- King Leonidas, <em>_**300**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four~ I Fight to Fight Myself!<strong>

_A small hand took his own, little fingers looping his larger ones and the palm of the small hand warming his own. Blue-grey eyes looked up at him with admiration and happiness. And from that happiness, he was elated._

"_Aniki? Can we go across the river? That's where the best herbs are." said a voice. It was in a soft alto, more charming and sweeter than bells. A fifteen-year-old nodded, smiling slightly._

"_Sure. Get on my back, and don't let go, alright?" he asked. The eleven-year-old next to him nodded, a smile on her lips. When she was securely on his back, the boy stepped onto the first stone of the river, the stones dry and big enough for a person to go over. One step after the other, the boy finally got to the other side and he placed the little girl down. The girl took his hand and their fingers laced together as they walked across the grassy area. The girl was skipping with a pleasant tune humming off her lips while the boy was walking in a calm fashion, listening silently to the girl's humming. The girl then stopped and she let go of the boy's hand, dropping to her knees and picking at the different types of plants. She smiled up at the boy as she held two types of green plants to him._

"_The root from this is the first thing you need to put in warm water," she said, holding up the first root, then showing the leaves of the plant, "And the leaves from this plant are suppose to be mixed into the water after you chop them into bits. And after you stir them for at least ten minutes, it becomes the best type of ingredient to add onto any dish. I learned this from one of Mama's cookbooks she wrote when she was in America." she said, placing the herbs in one of the pockets of her light blue jumper dress. The boy nodded, opening the dark green book he had, and writing down what the girl had told him. He closed the book after he was done and the girl's hand grabbed his hand again._

"_Lets sit and watch the clouds, Aniki. It's really pretty today." said the girl. Smiling and nodding, the boy followed her lead and the two laid side-by-side on the soft grass, watching the clouds in the sky past them as the sun was dipping it's way to the horizon. The girl turned her head to the boy, smiling as her hand innocently played with the boy's dark locks._

"_Aniki, I had so much fun today. Can we come here next time?" she asked. Her smile, her blue-grey eyes, the gentle curls of her white-blonde hair, and her dress made her look like a doll. A china-doll, like the ones the girl had in her room. But she was different from those dolls. Her smile was not painted. Her eyes were not made of glass. Her hair was not made of a plastic fibers. She was real. She was __**alive**__._

_The boy smiled and nodded, his hand patting the girl's hair as his red eyes softened._

"_Yeah, of course we will. I promise, Hanahime."_

* * *

><p>Takeru's crimson-red eyes had opened then, his alarm clock sounding through out his room, making him wake up from his dream. He sat up in bed, glaring at the beeping machine before grabbing it and yanking it's cord from the electrical plug, shutting it off. He yawned before pulling off his blanket and stepping out of bed, dressed in some dark grey sweatpants. He looked around his room, the dark painted walls showed little of what was in the room. Shaking his head, he walked to the window and unfolded the blinds, allowing the early sun to brighten the room in an orange glow. It was five AM then.<p>

Blinking as the light temporally blinded him, he walked over to his dresser and pulled the clothes he picked the day before. He then reached into a small black box on top of the dresser and he pulled out a small silver, heart-shaped locket attached to a silver chain. He opened it and stared at the picture. The girl from his dream with him on his back, laughing and smiling as he gave her a piggy-back ride. Takeru looked at the picture solemnly, bell-like laughter wavering from the deepest crevices of his memories.

"Hanahime…"

He sighed as that name passed his lips, a dagger-piercing sting in his heart and his head pounding. He gave a shiver and he looked to the window, his eyes widening at the sight of snowflakes dancing from the sky.

"Snow… in Inuba?"

* * *

><p><em>Entry #4<em>

_Date: Apr. 8, 2012_

_Time: 2:30 AM_

_Weather: Nighttime with a cold air_

_Dear Daisuke,_

_It's been two days already since the others and I have heard from the rabbit trio from OdZ WoRlD. It's also been two days since I've been in the Velvet Room. Well, Igor did say I would come there at my own will the next time. But at times likes this, Otouto, I wish I had someone to talk this over with. It's hard to talk it over with Walker since he is as clueless as I am. My friends and family would be at the same situation as well. _

_Ah, my head's starting to hurt. I haven't been getting much sleep, you know. It's going to be a few hours from sun up right now. I guess it's been all the worrying of someone getting sent to OdZ WoRlD again. I just hope the others and I will be ready should that happen. It's starting to scare me._

_No, I shouldn't be acting like this, right? I'm the leader, so I should act calmly on this. Act as if nothings wrong._

…

_Daisuke, what have I gotten myself into?_

_From your older sister,_

_Makiko Huratana_

* * *

><p><em>Makiko shivered as a cold wind made her shirt and pants flutter a little. Her eyes opened as she found herself in a bed of snow. She gave a sneeze as she sat up, brushing white flakes off her pajama clothing as she stood up. She found her cane not too far away from her and she picked it up.<em>

'_Where… am I?' she wondered, looking around the snow-painted area. She rubbed her arms in hopes of feeling warmth when she her eyes caught the silhouette of a grown-man standing not too far away. _

"_Who-who are you? Do you… know where we are?" asked Makiko, ready to run just as the man walked closer to her. When he finally came into view, Makiko's running stance relaxed. _

_The man was tall and pale, the silent air around him surprisingly soothing. His face was angular and handsome with a set of gray-blue eyes. His eyes hid behind a pair of black, lenses-less glasses. He was dressed in a black over coat with dark blue jeans and black dress shoes. What caught Makiko's attention the most was his mop of sterling-silver hair. The man reached into his pocket and held something out. Makiko realized she was staring at the headphones she received in OdZ WoRlD._

"_How did you get these?" she asked, taking the headphones and looking at them. She heard a small noise come from the ear pieces and she slowly placed the headphones on, the plush rings of the speakers molding over her ears. Makiko's eyes squinted as she heard static stitch its way through the small humming of violins. She took one step forward and her eyes widen as the static's volume turned louder. She looked to the man and saw that he was walking a little away. He looked over his shoulder, his pale eyes telling her to follow him._

_Makiko gave a gulp, her self awareness telling her not to follow this man. But a voice inside her was telling her to follow him, to trust him. Gulping again, the leader of the 2__nd__ Investigation Team walked after the silver-haired man, her small feet making tiny imprints in the snow. _

_The two of them walked at a steadfast pace, not a word going between them as they made their trek through the snow-ridden area. Makiko felt her fingers and feet numb because of the lack of layered clothing she wore. She could tell that her limbs were probably going purple. She made a small trip when her foot got caught in a mound of snow. The man offered his hand and Makiko took it, smiling gratefully._

"_Please, just tell me where we are and where we are going. Are we in OdZ WoRlD? And if we are, how do you know about it?" she asked as the man pulled her up. The man gave a small smile and he shook his head knowingly. Makiko tilted her head, the static from the headphones swinging and swishing in her ears like water. The man jerked his head in one direction and the two began walking again, the man not releasing Makiko's hand. He then suddenly stopped in front of an odd door. Makiko took a closer look at it._

_It didn't really look like a door at all. It looked like a portal that she had seen from video games that Karou and Lee played. It was in a hypnotic pattern, the striking shades of black and red drying and probing at Makiko's green eyes. The man turned to her and he reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a small tube. At the ends of the tube were two glass orbs, both in the color of light purple. He handed the tube to Makiko, who in turn stared up at him._

"_What am I suppose to do with this?" she asked, yipping in fright as the tube snapped and slipped, extending and showing that it was actually a staff. The man touched the wall they were in front of and a bright light passed through it. Makiko gasped as warm light engulfed her and the man and she was blinded. The next thing she knew, she was in another white area, yet not a sign of snow was shown._

"_What… just what is this place?" asked the brown and red haired girl, shivering and gripping her staff. _

_***An empty world… as blank and empty as winter snow***_

"_Who's there?" asked Makiko looking around. She spotted a shadow of some sort standing a little away from her and the man. It was gaunt and crouching, like the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Makiko's felt her teeth chatter and she took a step closer to the man._

"_Wh-who is that?" she asked. The man didn't answer, but his face looked angered._

_***A void so vast. To be easily taken and used for one's gain. And yet, it is you who stand's in one's way. You, who pursues to find the truth that lies deep within the snow… how pitiful.***_

_Makiko heard the man give a grunt and she turned and saw him with a sword in hand. The man looked to her, his grayish eyes telling her that it was time to fight. Makiko felt a cold wind blow and her bad leg was suddenly better and she no longer required her cane. Placing the white stick down, Makiko braced her staff in front of her. The man brought out his palm and took stride forward._

"_Izanagi! Zio!" he called, a Persona card flashing before his palm and one of Japan's most legendary gods appeared. He launched the bolt of lightening at the shadow, who only gave small grunt as it hid back into the snowy whiteness. The god's golden eyes looked to Makiko, who flinched and whimpered. Izanagi shook his head._

_*To become the mask of a human girl. I would have never expected this from you, Loki.* __said the God in a mind link. Makiko's Persona card appeared, Loki following shortly after with a smirk on his face._

_*It's been far too long, Izanagi. I see you are with a new human now, and it looks like you got your old body back_**(1)**_. How interesting. And come now, are you that surprised that I have had a change in heart? I am willing to help this human girl, for she and I share the same dream. For relinquishment in our sins. To atone the mistakes and misfortunes we have caused on those close to us.* __said the leader of the Fool Arcana. Makiko looked away, feeling a heart-twisting feeling, and knowing that Loki was right._

_*After all the trouble you caused Izanami and I in the past, I would know that you are up to something. If you were not with this girl, I would have suspected that you were the one in charge of this vast land of snow, since you are an ice demon.* __sneered the Yakuza-looking god, pulling a katana from his belt and twirling it between his fingers. Makiko took in a sigh of relief, glad to see that he wasn't going to attack with the long blade._

_*What, __**me**__?* __Loki placed a hand on his chest, a mock look of hurt on his face, __*Now that stings, dear Izanagi. It hurts to think that you would think I would do such a sinister thing. I thought we had the past behind us.* __Izanagi's stern mask did not flatter._

_*I do not recall ever parting with you on good terms after our last encounter." __he muttered. Loki gave a dark chuckle._

_*True, oh very true. But if you see to me as the villain in this tale, Izanagi,. Very well. I digress. I sincerely wish to become this girl's Persona. To help her not only reveal her true mask, but to make amends of what occurred in the past. Think of this as my blessed resurrection, my dear god. Have some faith in me.* __said the demon. Izanagi looked to the man who had called upon him, who gave a firm nod. The yellow-eyed deity sighed and looked over Loki's shoulder, suddenly hovering back._

_*Fine, then lets see you prove your worth. Show me how well you work with this human.* __he said. Both Makiko and Loki turned around and took a few steps back, seeing the shadow figure appear again. Loki coolly crossed his arms at the shadow, sneaking a wink at his mistress._

_*Lets show them what for.* he said. Makiko gulped and nodded, turned to the figure, and she hit the hard glass orbs of her staff in a way of intimidation._

"_Right, lets do this! Loki! Bufu!" she cried, the purple demon soaring and shooting the ice attack. the shadow barely flinched._

_***Fathomless attempts… neglected wills… a prefect euphoria for those of the fallen…***_

"_Just what is this? Who are you!" yelled Makiko, running forward and striking her staff, the figure retreating a bit. Makiko blinked and she moved a little back._

"_Did… did I just do that?" she asked, her hands shaking a little. Loki hid his smirk._

_*Why, yes. You are finally exposing the mask of 'you' that you wish to show to the world.* __he said, chuckling as the shadowy person gave a hiss from the girl's one strike._

"_The mask of… of me." whispered Makiko, her hold on her staff tightening. Her heart was pounding a thousand times a minute, but no sign of a asthma or a panic attack was on her. Where was all this confidence she had coming from? She had never felt this before._

_***Power… still building, nursing on what is to offer. All hope and strife is futile… will we meet again?.. Let fate decided that…***_

_With that, the shadow figure swept back, disappearing against the whiteness._

_*It is no longer here, Testing the girl's will in this small meeting has proved she is willing to fight and stop the misfortune. I expect no trouble, Loki.* __said Izanagi to Loki. The coal-eyed ice demon gave a smug look._

_*Cross my heart, dear Izanagi. Keep well in health. I hope to cross paths with you again one day.*__ he said, placing a hand on Makiko's shoulder. Makiko was surprised that his hand was warm, since he was an ice demon. She then looked to the man with silver hair, who held out his hand to her. Warily, she took it and the man squeezed her hand. A warm air surrounded the two of them and Makiko only had time to let out a gasp as a bright light flashed. All went silent then._

* * *

><p>Makiko woke up instantly, breathing heavily with sweat running down her forehead. She looked to the side and saw a small light peer through the shades of the window. It looked like it was around seven o' clock. She leaned back on her bunk and she nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone vibrated. She felt around for it till she found it and she read the text, which was from Marco.<p>

_From: Marco Vermillion_

_Time: 6:55 AM_

_Subject: None_

_Hey, sorry to send you this at an early time but, the others and I want to meet you and the others at the end of the first floor hallway at school at lunch time. I just wanted to let you know since I think I found a good meeting place we could use to have meetings for our Investigation Team. I wanna know what you think, Captain._

'_Captain?' _wondered Makiko briefly, before looking at the rest of the message.

_Ha-ha-ha! Captain, has a nice ring to it, huh? I just thought of it on the spot, really. Well, since you're the leader and all, I figured why not, you know? Anyway, we should be getting ready for school._

_Peace out!_

_- Marco_

_*End of message*_

Makiko closed her phone shut and she decided that it was time to get ready. She carefully got out of her bed and quietly made her way to the window, making sure not to wake up her little sister. She looked past the curtains and she gasped, watching snow cover the entire area. She took a few steps back and she landed back, forgetting that she didn't have her walking stick with her.

'_Snow in Inuba? That never happens. It can't snow here at all. Just what the heck is going on!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Day Five<strong>

**Date: Apr. 8. 2012 **

**Time: 7: 15 AM **

**Weather: Mildly Sunny and Thick Snow  
><strong>

Makiko was walking at a mild pace as morning shined over Inuba. Since her grandparents needed some help over at their animal sanctuary, they allowed Walker to skip school and help them out while the younger children had left early to school. Makiko decided that she could make it there herself, seeing that her home was only a few blocks away from Yasogami High. She just made a turn across the street and she stopped when the world around her went dark.

"What the-"

"Hey, that's my hat."

Makiko pulled the garment off her head and she noticed that it had an interesting, light green feather on the top of it.

"Excuse me, can I have that back?"

The redhead turned and blinked at the seventeen-year-old. He stood a little taller than her, but yet, she was use to that, considering her small hieght. The male before her had longish and free-flowing, silverfish-purplish hair, His eyes were an icy shade of blue. He was wearing the Yasogami High male uniform, but all the buttons were undone and his belts looked complicated yet creative. Makiko blinked before handing him his hat. He looked at her with a cocked face.

"Something is troubling you. Something… happened to you." he said, in a very professional way. Makiko tilted her own head.

"Um… pardon me?" she asked. The boy was brushing his fingers along the hat.

"Something… peculiar. Something that is not of this world. Very odd." he said. Makiko felt a little weirded out, feeling like this boy knew something she didn't.

"Soria! Let's get going!" the both of them turned and saw a girl waiting at the corner, dressed in a female Yasogami High uniform. She almost looked like the boy, since the boy had a sort of feminized face and build. The girl had long, silvery hair and a pair of green-blue eyes that could be in the shade of aquamarine. The boy nodded to her and he turned to Makiko.

"I wonder if we'll meet again… We will see till then, won't we?" he asked. Makiko scratched the back of her head.

"Y-Yeah. Considering that we both go to Yasogami. Oh, my name is Makiko Huratana by the way. Pleasure to meet you." she said politely.

"I am Soria Takazuchi." he said simply. He then turned his heel and he followed the girl who had called his name. Makiko eased on her walking stick and she shook her head.

'_Inuba's sure got a lot of new people.' _she thought to herself. She then heard her stomach give a light growl and she blushed.

'_Right, I forgot to get breakfast. And it's still early, too. Hmm… Maybe I can get one of those small bentos at Junes. Yes! That's perfect! They're pre-heated and everything!' _smiling to herself, Makiko took a few more turns and a small walk across a street and she made it over to Junes. As she was making her way to the grocery department, something caught the corner of her eye.

Was that… a walking bear?

True as her eyes were green, Makiko was looking at a giant bear with dark blue fur and huge black eyes. He wore a red and white suit with big red buttons. A small tuff of blue fur sprouted on his head. Makiko watched as the pair crouched to some children and hand them colorful balloons. The children laughed and the bear followed along, waving to the kids as they walked away. The bare then sighed tired and he unzipped the zipper around his large neck, the person shaking out their black hair. Makiko recognized him immediately.

"Ono-kun?" she asked, Kouhei snapping his head to the direction of his called last name. His eyes widen and a red color came to his neck and face. He ran over to Makiko, grabbed her hand, and dragged her over to a corner where no one could see them.

"Y-You're that girl that hangs out with Ren. Just what are- Just why are you here?" he asked, looking around to make sure that no one had caught them.

"I-I just came here to buy some breakfast because I left for school early. Um… I know it's not any of my business but, why are you wearing that?" asked the brown-haired girl. Kouhei brushed a bit of his hair back.

"It's just some temp job I need. For some spare money, you know? Look, Huratana-san, swear you won't tell _anyone _you saw me here. Especially Aoi. Please, you have to promise me." he said seriously. Makiko looked at her hands.

"I really don't like keeping secrets… but OK, I won't tell a soul. I promise." she said with an honest smile. Kouhei sighed with relief and a nod.

"Thanks, I owe you one."

Makiko waved her hand.

"No, no. You don't. I'm not doing much anyway." she said. The older male let out a half-smile.

"Still, thanks anyway. I'll see you around?" he asked, holding his hand out. Makiko nodded and she shook his hand, feeling the lightest tingle in her palm.

* * *

><p>"Alright, alright. Settle down, class. Please, this might be the second day but we still have so much to cover." the students did as they were told, looking to their sensei, who was a kind old man. All of the first and second-year students were in their new homeroom, getting acquainted with each other. "Ah, thank you. Now, before we begin, I would like to welcome some new students who will be attending Yasogami with us. Some are new and old but I still wish to make sure that all of you treat each other with the up-most of respect. Alright, first, lets welcome Ayane Hanako." he said, a girl skipping into the class with a spring in her step.<p>

Her form was hyper and bouncy, her light pink hair styled down and straight forward with some of it going half-way over her silver-grey eyes. She was wearing her uniform with assorted bracelets and cute charms and she looked as sweet as bubblegum. Strapped to her back was a electric clavier case. She smiled a waved to them with vigor.

"Hi~! Hi~! It's so nice to meet all of you~! I'm Ayane, and I'm so glad to come here! I love to sing and dance so I hope you all won't mind if a dance for fun, 'kay?" she asked with a giggle, flashing a sweet smile. The classmates waved back with smiles and Makiko did as well. Ayane certainly seemed like a very nice girl. The pink-haired girl was assigned a seat and the sensei look over his list of new students.

"Very good. Now, ah, we have a young man as well. Lets give a welcome to Oda Narashino." he said, a tall young man walking in. His build was well-framed and defined. His hair was in a raven-black with his eyes in a cool color of grey. On the top of his head, which made his uniform stand out, was a top hat has an emerald in it. On one of his fingers was a silver ring. Oda looked around the class, the cool and lax look in his eyes making everyone curious. He then bowed his head.

"Oda Narashino. My middle name is Kamikaze, which was named after the suicidal planes of War World II. Please, remember that." he said in a calm tone, before walking to the back and taking one of the far-out desk. Makiko looked back at him and their eyes met for a second. Makiko could feel some fort of unpredictable feeling in Oda's eyes. His eyes had turned away then and Makiko looked back at her desk, deciding to look no more.

"Ah, I see. well, next we have another girl. Akira Hirano." said their teacher, the next girl coming in. She looked like she hadn't slept in so long, her coal-black eyes held a hooded and sleepy look. Her blue hair was tied in a bun with her bangs nearly touching her eyes and her form was pale, slender, and very tall. She was the tallest girl Makiko had seen thus far. The girl gave yawn and she nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you all. I hope we get along." she mumbled, walking to a seat and tucking her head under her folded elbows, drifting to sleep.

"Alright, next we have another boy. Len Kagemine." said the teacher, a boy with a smile in his face coming in. He was rather tall and tan with shoulder-length, blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. He grinned at his fellow classmates.

"The name's Len. Nice to meet you all." he said, waving and even high-fiving a few people as he got to his seat.

"OK, and now, Mai Sakamoto?" the next girl walked in, and she was very pretty. Her skin was olive-tan, her was done in a high ponytail and in the shade of dusk, and her eyes were a light green. She nodded with the smallest bop of her chin.

"Yeah, it's good to be here." she said, simply, before making her way to her seat. Makiko heard Len sigh dreamily and she looked, watching as the boy had a light blush on his cheeks while sneaking a few looks at her, the latter looking away and completely ignoring him. The red/brown-haired girl gave a small sweat drop and she looked at the next three females, two looking very friendly while the last having a scowl set on her lips. The one that scowled had a cold air around here, her eyes an odd pair in the shape of a cat's with one golden and the other blue. She hair was so long that it almost reached her backside.

"Aren't I suppose to be in the third-years?" she asked in a snide tone, shooting dagger-eyes at the teacher. The old man didn't even flinch and he nodded, looking at his sheet.

"Ah, so it seems. My apologies, Shirahana-san. Please, you may go to room 301, on the third floor." he said. Shirahana nodded, shot a cold look at those younger to her, and walked away with cool strides. The tow other girls in the front took that as the sign to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Yuki Sato! Nice to meet all of you~!" she said, winking flirtatiously to most of the boys. A few sighed, since she was the youngest of the most of them, and the others looked away, Yuki giving a giggle as she skipped to her desk. Her hair was an auburn-red and her eyes were light hazel. The next girl smiled as well, her sea-blue eyes glowing with a sort of happiness.

"Hello. I'm Lia Yoshida. It's very nice to meet all of you." she said with a bow of her head, her long and blonde hair so light, it was almost in a light pink. Her socks mix-matched, with one black knee sock and one high thigh sock. Other than that, she seemed very nice. She took seat in front of Makiko and she gave a wave. Makiko smiled she waved back.

"Ah, we have many new interesting students, don't we?" asked the teacher with a smile as he looked to his list. "Oh, and it seems we have one more as well, a young man. He wasn't able to attend the Welcoming Ceremony due to his part-time job. Ah, well no matter. Lets all make sure to make him feel welcome. You may come in, Takeru-san." a loud gasp and a few 'meeps' went through out the room as the bulky and tough-looking young man walked in, the aura around him silent yet kill-worthy. Most of the students tried to shrink and curl into balls, in hopes that the Taekwondo expert wouldn't catch them with his crimson-red eyes. Takeru stood and looked around, seeing the group (Marco, Seiji, Ashlynn, Eri, and Walker) that had seen him a few days ago, along with his gaze falling on Makiko.

Our heroine blushed in embarrassment before giving a tiny wave in his direction. The black-haired fighter held back his surprised look, of both seeing Makiko here and the fact that she was waving at him, and he look to his side.

"Takeru Akamatsu." he muttered bluntly. The teacher nodded and he looked around for Takeru's seat, noticing how some of his students looked like they had ants in their pants.

"Hm, well, the only available seat we have is next to Makiko-san. Makiko-san, please raise your hand. And with that, class, I would like everyone to do something proactive while I look over some important documents for the remainder of the period." he said. Shyly, Maiko raised her hand and Takeru looked to the ground as he walked over and took the seat next to her. His red eyes snuck a quick look and Makiko's green eyes met them. They both looked away instantly, as if their gazes could kill each other instantly. Makiko pressed her hand to her cheek.

'_Why do things feel so awkward between us? Is it because we were spying on him a few days back? Oh, now I feel terrible.' _she thought, looking at her desk and drawing invisible circles on it. Her good eye looked to Taker from the corner of it and she saw him pull out a dark green book with a pencil. He was writing down a few things in it, looking like he was finishing up a list of something. Makiko looked away, knowing that it was better to not spy on his work and she looked out the window for a bit. Getting a little bored, she opened up her book bag and pulled out her journal, deciding to finish up on that picture of Loki she had been drawing for awhile.

She smiled at the picture, at the way this demotic prince was posed in a still form. His long hair was flying, Makiko's pencil stroking the white paper of the journal. Before anyone even knew it, the bell had rung and everyone was already up and out of their seats, making their own ways to get out of the classroom. Makiko got caught in a bit of the crowd and she bumped into Takeru's back, tripping a bit and dropping her journal along with a few other papers. She gave sigh and she made way to pick up her stuff.

"I'm very sor-ah." she gasped softly, small needles of pain shooting up along her bad leg, from her toes to her kneecap.

"Hold on," said Takeru, picking all of the fallen things in the floor and helping Makiko place her things in her book bag. The red and brown-haired girl smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Akamatsu-sempai." she said, her smile ever so sweet. Takeru shrugged offhandedly but his insides did feel a little but funny. Clearing his throat to get rid of it's dryness, he helped Makiko up and he gave a small bow of his head.

"It was nothing. And there's no need to use my last name. Takeru's fine." he said. Makiko gave a small laugh.

"Very well. Takeru-sempai then. It's only fair." she said. Takeru couldn't find himself to look her straight in the eye. He never talked with a girl this long before. Most of them would have ran away by now.

"Fine… I'll… see you around, I guess." he muttered, making his way out of the room in a quick paste. Makiko walked out as well and gave a relieved smile, happy to know that they were on good terms. She then remembered she had her next class to get to and she made her way to get there, hoping she wasn't late.

"Yo! Captain, Walker! Over here!" called Marco around lunchtime, waving the brunette over to the last door by the first floor. Makiko walked over with Walker and they met the others there as well.

"So what's this place you wanted to show us, Marco-kun?" asked Ashlynn. Marco pulled out a small and silver key from his pocket with a grin.

"I asked Mr. Everdoss if we could use this room. I think you're all gonna like it." he said with a grin as he fit the key through the keyhole and opened the door. He led everyone in and they all looked around, surprised to see that the room was an old audio room. Audio boards and play back machines were everywhere, covered in white sheets with layers of dust on them. There were a few beanbag chairs and couches around with some dust and there was also a room with a boom microphone and a play set.

"What is this place?" asked Seiji, looking around.

"This use to be the room for the school's radio club before it was shut down. No ones used this room in a while. I asked Mr. Everdoss if we could use it to make our own radio show. With that, we can keep track of the disappearances that happen along _Heart-Break-Waves_ and we can have our own fun and do a radio show. Ain't that a great idea?" asked Marco, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Well, it does sound like a good idea. But are you sure that hosting a radio show is that easy?" asked Eri, giving a sneeze as dust swirled around from a chair she was trying to clean off. Marco gave a shrug.

"Nah, it'll be a piece of cake. We don't gotta open it right away. Everdoss says we can use it for as long as we want, and we can pretty much do whatever, as long as we don't cause any trouble. We can use this room before school, during Lunch, and after school. It'll be fun, come on, lets have the first meeting right now. The sooner we talk about it, the better, ya know? So lets clean this place up a bit." said the odd-eyed boy, already patting away dirt from one of the chairs. Everyone else reluctantly followed and they were all soon coughing away the dust, taking their seats and Marco leaning forward in his.

"Alright, I first gotta tell you something. Did any of you guys had weird dreams involving with some person, your Persona, another's Persona, and some weird shadow in a place filled with snow?" he asked. Everyone expect Walker nodded and Marco sighed, looking serious. "Then that means that all this stuff we're going through is really happening. In my dream, I saw this guy here with a Persona called Jiriya. The guy had some kind of red hair and brown eyes. I tried to talk with him but only his Persona could talk, telling me and Crescendo that we had to beat the shadow of the snow." he said.

"Me, too. Only, the persona I met was a woman, and she had a Persona called Tomoe." said Eri.

"The person I met was a woman, too, and Persona was called Konohana-Sakuya." said Ashlynn.

"And I met a man with a Persona called Kintoki-Douji. And, just to ask this, were any of the people you met able to talk? Did any of them speak?" asked Seiji. Everyone shook their heads.

"Well, at least we know that the headphones we were given help us track down things like ManiSouls and all that. That we also know that when the intro to _Heart-Break-Waves_, someone is sent to OdZ WoRlD. We just gotta make sure that doesn't happen. And we also gotta find out what's up with the weather. I mean, it's not like we see snow Inuba. Hell, snow never comes here in the first place! It's crazy!" exclaimed Marco, reclining back in his seat and looking to the ceiling. "Welp'! Now that we've got that out of the way, lets chow down on some lunch!" he said, pulling up his backpack and pulling out a bento. Everyone took in a sweat-drop and they decided to follow his lead, pulling out their lunches from their bags. Makiko pulled out her own and her journal fell out as well, a page opening up to one of the pages.

"Oh, my bad." she said, picking up the book and making sure that it wasn't damaged. She blinked when she saw that it wasn't her hand writing. Even more so, the words were not her entries or pictures, but dishes and recipes from all around the world. The writing was done in half-and-half, a few scrawls here with some perfect penmanship another way. Makiko was amazed by most of these dishes, since she had saw a few of them around the world when her mother took her on some trips. She quickly looked to the front cover and looked at the first page.

"This is Takeru-sempai's." she said to herself. Walker looked over her shoulder and made a few hand signs. Makiko nodded in understanding.

"I know. I have to return this to him. Our journals must've been switched when I bumped into him." she said, already placing the book away and standing up, Walker following her. "We'll be back in awhile." said Makiko, the group agreeing and the two twins leaving. Once they were outside, Makiko pointed down the hallway.

"How about you take the third floor and I'll take this floor and the second?" she asked. The mute boy nodded and the two went their ways.

* * *

><p>Walker walked around one corner after another until he spotted a head of spiky black hair walking his way. He quickly started running over to Takeru, waving his hands around with silent and raspy-sounding grunts. Takeru looked up and flinched as the gasping boy ran to him. The almost-wild look in the grunting kid's vocals made the bigger student hold on a defensive stance. He didn't like it when some psycho thought they could take him on. As quick as a serpent, he grabbed Walker by his arm and he spun him around, pushing him to the wall with the smaller boy's arm pressing harshly against his back. Takeru glared at him as Walker managed a few incoherent sounds.<p>

"What the fuck is your problem! Trying to sneak and attack me, you dirty bastard!" he yelled, pressing more harshly and Walker's face twisting in pain as his veins nearly popped out of his arms with his arm muscles twitching. If his vocal cords could actually work, he would be yelling for help.

* * *

><p>Makiko gave a sigh as she made it to the third floor, finding nothing on the first or second, and deciding to see on how Walker was doing. She turned and saw Walker in pain and she rushed over as fast as she could.<p>

"Walker! Wh-What's going on!" she yelled, Takeru seizing his hold on the male he had in a man-hold. Walker stumbled over to his cousin and made a quick sign with an apologetic look on his face. Makiko shook her head and smiled weakly at Takeru.

"I'm sorry about my cousin, Takeru-sempai. He was trying to get your attention and since he can't talk and he was trying to, he must've given you the wrong intention. Anyway, he was helping me looking for you since you left this. I think you might have mine." said Makiko, pulling out Taker's book from her bag. The older student blinked and he reached into his own pack, pulling out a similar green book coming out of it.

"O-Oh…" was the only thing the crimson-eyed fighter could only say before handing the girl her book, who gave back the original book. Takeru felt an awkward and down-right awful feeling in his gut. He had let his anger get to him and he had almost broke a deaf kid's arm. And worst of all, it was right in front of the girl he had a saved a few days ago. He scratched the back of his neck and looked away.

"I, ah… I didn't know and, shit… I really don't know how to put it…" he was trying to say he was sorry, but the words weren't coming out. Makiko smiled thoughtfully as she placed an arm around her cousin.

"It's fine, sempai. No harm done, really. Right, Walker?" she asked the brown-haired lad. The other twin nodded and he smiled at Takeru as well. Takeru still tried to keep his eyes away. He couldn't bring himself to look them in the eyes. He just couldn't.

"Yeah, well… I gotta get going. I'll… see ya around." he said, bopping his head once. He then turned and walked away, not looking back at the twins. Makiko suddenly frowned, knowing that something was up.

'_He left like he was… sad.'_

The final bell for school rang and everyone in the last class left. Makiko walked out of her last class and she soon found her friends waiting the door.

"Hey, it's time we check OdZ WoRlD. _Heart-Break-Waves_ is going to start with a two-re-run show today." said Seiji. Eri already pulled out her phone and turned on the radio app. The dreary music of _Heart-Break-Waves _played and the host came on, his voice as smooth as ever.

"_Hello to all who is signing on with us this fair evening. Today, we have given you the most elusive songs dating back to the time of ancient warriors and rural and haunting history. Here on our Q and A, we have a young man, who like our last guest from a few days earlier, is from the small town of Inuba. Lets give a high huzzah to our mystery guest, who ask to keep his name hidden. Mysterious guest, you are on!"_

"… _Hey, it's… just call me the Lost Gladiator, I guess…"_

"Isn't that… Akamatsu-sempai's voice?" asked Ashlynn.

"_Hey, you seem down, Lost Gladiator. C'mon, something up? Want some advice or something?"_

"_Well… yeah, sort of. I'm just… tired of all of it. I'm tired of people looking at me like I'll kill them and I just want to find that way I can protect those I want to protect. I… damn it, it's just too goddamn confusing! I just want it… all to stop, damn it. Listen, I really don't get into these things but, ya got any advice?"_

"_Well, my friend. It seems like you're in an unlikely paradox. You want to go out of something one way, yet at the same time, you wanna get into something else the other way. These confliction you're facing are only gonna cause you more pain. If you ask me, just do what the last guy did. Find a place where no one knows you. Show them who 'you' is. Go so far away, no one will remember the 'you' who exist over there."_

"…_That… that sounds right. I'll… think about that…"_

"_No prob, bro-ham. Now, that's all we got for now! Tune in to the next show in the next five minutes for more __**Heart-Break-Waves**__, where our notes and rhythms will bring your heart close to breaking."_

A static played through out the tunes and Marco gave a sigh.

"Crap, what's with that announcer guy telling people to get away? What's his shit?" he muttered.

"Now's not the time to be concerned about that. Right now, let's head to OdZ WoRlD and find Takeru-san." said Eri. Everyone nodded and they all made their way to the their headquarters. Once they were all seated, Makiko flipped open her phone and the minute the drowsy tone of the mysterious radio show played, she typed in the number and all went black.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the group woke up tiredly, finding themselves still in their radio station hideout. They found their headphones in a synch.<p>

"Alright, guys. Turn on your headphones and listen for the loudest frequency of static you can find. But stay together, too. We don't want any body to get lost." said Makiko. Everyone nodded and they switched on their headphones, steadily walking in a group as they walked out of the still school. They all stopped when the outside world around them had not only frozen in time, but time itself had changed.

The whole small state of Inuba had altered. The simple houses were replaced with giant and cragged buildings, ruins of pillars and dead and tattered plants all around. It reminded Makiko of the time she and her parents attended a party in Greece and they went on a tour to check out the ruins of Sparta.

"Did… we go back in time, too?" asked Eri, looking around the cracked marble floors.

"Either that, or we just had too much history in the past four days at Yasogami." said Marco.

"Hey, you know something I'm really confused about? We all have our Persona, but Walker doesn't. Come to think of it, he didn't even see his ManiSoul the first time we came here." said Seiji. Everyone looked to Walker, the brunette looking back with an equal set of confusion on his face.

"Maybe he doesn't have anything to hide. Perhaps he doesn't have a broken dream or lost ambition." said Ashlynn. Walker looked at them all with a raised eyebrow, He could understand what they were saying, but the question brought up was confusing him as well. If he didn't have a Persona, then how could he have gotten into this world with them? It was utterly confusing. A haunting screech caught them all off guard and the group spun till their backs touched and they saw that they were surround by four ManiSouls.

They were crouched like bears and their fur was matted and bloody. They had vicious-looking fangs and they were snarling like bear cubs. The long tails they had contained sharp spikes, the tips of their long appendages in the shapes of wrecking balls.

"What the Hell? Are these some sort of ManiSouls?" asked Marco, backing up.

_***They are called Cratter Cubs!***_

Everyone looked to the side and they saw Shapal hopping over to them, a small pouch attached to his small waist. He hopped over and gave a sigh of relief.

_***I'm glad to see that all of you made it here in time. My siblings and I detected a human here and we were glad to find out that you were here as well. I was asked to bring these for your battle.* **_he said, opening the pouch and several weapons rolling out of the bag. Makiko's eyes widen when she saw her staff but she didn't question further, grabbing her weapon along with the others.

"Whoa, way cool!" exclaimed Marco, picking up sharp and mahogany-wooded bow, along with a sack full of steeled arrows.

"These could help us in our battles." said Seiji, picking up two small handled katanas that were sharpened to the touch. Eri had to agree, liking the bronze battle gloves she picked.

"Don't I need a weapon?" asked Ashlynn, seeing nothing else left.

_***You will be the field observer, Ash-chan. Use the power of your Persona to handle the battle field for the team.* **_said Shapal, helping the brown-haired girl and letting her summon her other self. Her Moon Mistress made the area glow blue and the battlers stood back. Makiko was the first to go.

_**{Cue Bleach OST 4 #20: Number One's One Else}**_

"Alright, here goes everything! Loki! Manufo!" she called, her mask of the world soaring and hitting three Cratter Cubs with ice shrapnel. Two Cratter Cubs made a dive for her.

"I got this, Captain! Persona! Crescendo! Mis-no!" called Marco, his Persona cart wheeling onto the field and launching scarves from it's hands, hitting the three creatures.

"I'll go! Time for a manual attack!" called Seiji, running forward and striking at a Cratter Crawler with his katanas and destroying it.

"I'll give it a shot! Lilim! Zio!" called Eri, her she-devil shooting the electricity attack and knocking the critter to it's back.

"That's it's weakness! Quick, try that again!" called Ashlynn, her eyes viewing from Heng-O's.

"Right! Lilim! Use Zio two more times!" yelled the sporty girl, her Persona doing as her mistress told her till as of the ManiSouls were rolling on their backs.

_***You can finish this with a All-Out Attack! Quick! Attack without mercy!* **_yelled Shapal.

"Lets go!" everyone yelled in unison as they charged forward and lashing out their weaponry. In an instant, all of the Cratter Cubs were gone, each member of the team feeling a zip of power go through their systems.

"Wow, that was intense." said Eri, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Here, the each of you must take a drink of these." said Shapal, rolling out yellow vials from his pouch. Everyone took one and took a drink, feeling all the aches they got from their battle vanish.

_***That is Medicine. And I have much more of that to help all of you out.* **_said Shapal, hopping forward and pointing his nose straight forward. _***That is where the human reading me and my siblings detected. Hurry, you must get their quickly!* **_said the rabbit.

"He's right. Lets get moving!" called Makiko, the others following her and the rabbit as they ran all the way to the direction they aimed for. They soon found themselves in front a ruined and battered Roman Coliseum. Not a single soul was around, only the people who were frozen in time looked frighten, and they were running away from the area. The team went right in with caution, their headphones going a fritz. As they walked, they could hear a little girl's laughter, along with Takeru's chuckles that seemed more free then his more firmer voice.

"Are we hearing Takeru-sempai's memories?" asked Ashlynn as they walked on.

"_I promise I'll be there for you always, Hanahime."_

"It sounds like it. I just wonder who this Hanahime is." said Seiji, adjusting his headphones to get a better signal.

"_I couldn't… I couldn't save her, damn it! Why…! WHY HER! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HER! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"_

"Takeru-sempai! Please, answer to us!" called Makiko, wanting to make sure that he was alright, with what she was hearing, Takeru felt bad for whatever happened to this little girl. Just who was she? What did she mean to Takeru? The crew finally found themselves out of the labyrinth of hallways and they found a grand arena, two figure fighting already.

Takeru roared with fury as he unleashed a series of quick fist, the other figure adorned in scarlet-red, ancient Greek Spartan armor dodging each one of them. The figure swung it's foot and Takeru didn't even get a chance to dodge as the foot hit him in the gut, knocking him off his feet and sending him flying off to a wall.

"Sempai!" yelled Makiko, she and the others running in. Takeru grunted as shocks rattled up his ribs, each bone feeling like they were close to breaking. Through his squinted eyes, he saw that he was being surrounded by Makiko and the others, a rabbit along with them.

"You? And… you guys, too! Just… just how did you guys get here, too? Shit, what the fuck is going on?" he growled, his spine coursing with a never ending inferno of pain. Makiko walked over to him and kneeled to him.

"I wish we could tell you right now, Takeru-sempai. But, we need to beat this first. Just please wait and we'll get out of here soon. I promise." she said honestly. Takeru eyed her warily, trying to see if her bright green eyes held any lies. A dark chuckling interrupted them, and the crowd turned, Takeru staggering to his feet while leaning against a wall for support. The figure who had fought Takeru removed his helmet, revealing to be an exact copy of Takeru. Everything looked the same, from his tan skin, to dark and shaggy hair, and to his viciously red eyes. The only thing about his eyes, however, they held a more wrathful and ruthless glint, looking as smug as someone would think of themselves as a royal.

"_**Well, well. It seems that this weakling here has 'friends'. Oh, isn't that simply precious? Letting others fight your battles while you cower and run away."**_ snickered the warrior, his dark red eyes filled with spitefulness. A growl ripped through Takeru's throat.

"What the fuck did you just say! Go on, say it again! I dare you to say it, dickwad!" he yelled, his teeth barred even with his ribs burning. His copy through his head back and gave wind-like laughter, the sound as empty and cold as an ice cave's.

"_**You heard me, you mouse! You act all big and tough, but that's just an act, is it not? You're nothing but a fool! A weakling who hides his true self and who is unable to protect anything! Hell, you aren't even strong enough to protect your own blood!"**_ Takeru's eyes widen, a painful flash of recognition skimming his eyes.

"Don't… don't say random shit! It's nothing but bull!" he yelled, his hands scratching along the wall. His ManiSoul gave a smirk.

"_**Oh, what's the matter? Afraid that if I talk about your sister, her spirit will appear and she'll tell you how much she hates you for not being able to save her pitiful life?"**_ he snickered again, red eyes growing more smug. _**"I bet she would hate you. She looked up to you, seeing that big brother she always wanted, that young man who fought with the power's to override Satan, yet with a heart that was more softer than a cloud's. Tch! How wrong and delusional was she! Her last moments of life! That brutal murder she faced! How she must've thought that her brother would aid her! She was wrong! You are nothing more than a fake! A weakling!" **_he yelled, snapping his fingers and something emerged from the ground. It was a statue, comprised entirely out of a gold. A child of eleven was the statue, her small form sitting on a moss-covered log.

Her flowing and white-blonde hair fell past her shoulders, running along her back like a stream. The light, aquamarine jewels in her eyes represented the sky blue eyes the little girl had. Her dress was cute and laced, a pile of wild flowers on her lap, with some in her small hands. A creed of Stargazer lilies wrapped around the crown of her head and her smile was so bright and cheerful, it could brighten the darkest of nights.

Takeru's eyes were as large as ever, his dark and blood-colored eyes contrasting so much from the fathomless eyes the statue had.

"Hanahime…?" he whispered, his throat more dry than ever. His ManiSoul nodded with a shit-eating grin.

"_**Yes. Hanahime Akamatsu, your little sister. Isn't it quite surprising how you two differ? You with black hair and red eyes, while she had blonde hair and blue eyes? It surprised your parents as well. Hell, it surprised them more when they saw how you reacted to her." **_he said, snapping his fingers as the sky above them turned transcendent and multi-colored. Before them, they saw a woman with black hair and sky-blue eyes decorating a two-tear chocolate cake with white frosting, a few sugar roses along the top. At the table was a twelve-year-old Takeru with a eight-year-old Hanahime. The both of them were covered in flour and icing. There was a ding set by the oven and the woman, most likely their mother, pulled two small cakes from it and handing them to her children, along with multiple tubes of colored icing and sugar flowers.

"_Taka-chan, make sure to watch over what Hana-chan does. I don't want her to get hurt." _said their mother. Little Takeru pouted.

"_Okaasan! I don't wanna be called Taka-chan!" _he chide. His mother giggled.

"_Very well, Takeru then. Just make sure to watch her, alright?" _she asked. Her son nodded and both children were at work. Takeru stuck his tongue out a bit as he tried to pour the icing right, but he kept getting big glops here and there, or the icing got too runny on some other parts. He gave a small growl and threw the tube down, pouting. He looked over to his sister and gasped.

His little sister's cake was beautifully colored with pink and white icing, rose and iris sugar flowers placed like a garden's with green icing representing grass. Hanahime looked at his cake and she smiled.

"_Aniki~! You're cake looks so much cooler than mine~!" _she cooed, giggling happily. The smaller Takeru blushed and looked at his cake.

"_Is not."_

"_It is, aniki! Can I put the sugar flowers in it?" _she asked, holding up a few sugar daisies. Little Takeru looked at his sister with a small sister.

"_Fine. But make it look really cool, too, alright?" _

Hanahime smiled.

"_Of course, Aniki~!"_

The scene changed in an instant, showing a thirteen-year-old Takeru grumble as he sat in his room, hissing as he wiped some disinfected along a newly made injury across his cheek. That was certainly going to scar in time. His nine-year-old sister came in with a few bandages and some antibiotic cream. Tied in her hair was a red ribbon and around her neck was a heart-shaped silver locket. She sat next her brother and gave a smile.

"_Aniki, you were amazing in the ring! You were so cool!" _she said excitedly. Takeru managed a grin that was sided with a smirk.

"_Huh, Hell yeah. Glad that you're happy. Okaasan's gonna give me an ear-full when she hears." _he mumbled.

"_Yeah, but I bet Touchan is going to be happy, too!" _she said with a giggled.

"_I doubt he'll hear the news, Hanahime. He's stationed in America right now, you know that. He's too busy to give a shi- I mean, you know he doesn't care about my Taekwondo competitions." _said the older brother. Hanahime puffed out her cheeks.

"_But you're the greatest fighter ever! And you just one first place in the regional's! Next is going to be the championship!" _she said in a matter-of-factly tone. Takeru gave a chuckle.

"_Yeah. But this time, you're gonna have to watch it on TV, alright? I don't want'cha to get hurt in the crowd." _he said. Hanahime puffed out her cheeks again and Takeru gave an open laugh. _"Come on, don't make that face. You know it's for your own good." _he said. His sister flopped on his bed with her pout still on, but she then smiled and undid the ribbon in her hair and she unclasped her locket.

"_If I can't come, then I want you to have these for good luck, Aniki. My ribbon so you can tie it like a proctor band and my locket because it has our picture." _she said, opening the locket and showing the picture. Takeru looked at the gifts with wide eyes.

"_Hanahime, I-"_

"_Please take them, Aniki. I want you to." _interrupted Hanahime, crawling behind her brother and placing the locket around his neck. She then hugged him from behind, smiling softly. _"I love you, Aniki." _

Takeru sat still for a while, before smiling himself, and pulling his sister into a hug.

"_I love you, too, Hanahime."_

The scene cleared away and the real Takeru watched the empty sky, his eyes wide with his mouth gaping a bit.

"Hanahime…"

"_**My, who would have ever guessed you were such a softie back then? What a fool you are, showing a thing such as 'love.'" **_spat his ManiSoul, his eyebrows furred. Takeru looked to him with anger blazing in his eyes and his fists balled.

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled. His copy continued.

"_**I believe I won't. You know what I'm talking about! You're so soft, you couldn't even protect a little girl from death!" **_Taker shook his head wildly, his eyes firmly shut.

"That… that didn't happen!"

"_**But it did! You keep lying to yourself! You keep people away from you because you know that once they get in, they'll either run away because of your strength or your strength won't be enough, and you won't be able to protect them! Just face it, you piece of shit! You can't save anyone! You're so weak, you couldn't even save her! Just face it! You're nothing but crap! You can't protect anything! To hate yourself is your dream!" **_yelled his ManiSoul. Takeru opened his eyes and shouted with all his might.

"Shut the Fuck up! You don't know shit about me! You don't know jack-shit! That's not my dream at all!"

His breath went labored and his body felt ready to collapse. What was happening to him. The whole arena began to shake as Takeru's ManiSoul howled with laughter.

"What's going on?" asked Seiji, he and the others trying to keep their balance. The ManiSoul Boss grinned maniacally as his eyes suddenly turned coal-black and his body was set ablaze in a blue fire.

"_**It's what you want! Don't deny it, YOU FOOL!"**_

The fire went all around then, the team having to huddle together as the fire whipped and crackled. The kindling power then formed a circle and everyone gasped as Takeru's ManiSoul had completely changed.

He now stood so high, he reached half-way to the top of the coliseum. His armor was bulked and spiky, flames as red as the sun's seeping and sizzling out of the cracks and nicks of it. On his head was a rusted and golden Spartan helmet, his entire face covered. On his chest was an old-time cooking stove, the hatch of it opening up with fiery flames spilling everywhere. Tied and binding along his back were giant chains made of bronze. In one of his large hands was an enormous large jagged sword with flames licking at it's blade while his other hand had a large heart-shaped bronze shield with cracks all around it. Standing at either side of him were two Spartan warriors, one holding a long spear while the other held two large battle axes.

"Just-just what the Hell happen to him!" yelled Marco, pulling out his bow and an arrow poised and ready. Everyone pulled out their own weapons as well.

_***It's taken a Ber-Soul-Sker!* **_yelled Shapal.

"What's that?" asked Ashlynn.

"And how come that didn't happen to our ManiSouls?" asked Eri.

_***A Ber-Soul-Sker is the form a ManiSoul take on when it's not fully accepted by it's owner. Takeru is denying his broken dream as hard as any of you did. Because you all accepted your ManiSouls faster, they didn't need to become a Ber-Soul-Sker. It's strength is unbelievable. Quickly! You must defeat him and get Takeru to accept him.* **_said the rabbit. Makiko looked back at Takeru, watching him breath harshly through his teeth with narrowed eyes. He was in no condition to fight. She nodded to herself and she braced her staff.

"Right. Walker, stay here with Shapal and Ashlynn. Come on, guys! Lets beat him!" she shouted her team nodded and they charged with her.

"Right, Captain!"

_**{Cue Megas XLR- Battle Theme- Blood Shot}**_

"_**Worthless fighters! If you wish to prolong this fool's suffering, than so be it! Face my wrath!" **_yelled the Ber-Soul-Sker, sending off his two warriors. One of them threw the spears at Marco and Eri.

"I got this! Crescendo! Ari!" yelled Marco, his Persona aiming a arrow set on fire and launching it. The warrior's spear flew back and it was spun like a baton, the arrow crashing into it and the fire scattering everywhere, getting some damage on the warrior.

"Makiko-san! I detected that the other is weak against ice attacks!" called Ashlynn.

"Right, tanks! Loki! Bufu!" she called, her demon flying off and sending a tirade of icicles. The axe-wielding monster fell back but it managed to throw it's axes. Makiko gasped as she ran one way but the axes followed her, grazing her back. She gave a cry and she tumbled a bit.

"Makiko-san!" yelled everyone. Makiko got back on her feet and she gasped as a sting went along her spine.

"I-I'm fine! It's only a scratch! We have to keep going!" she called, getting back into her battle position. Everyone grimaced but Makiko's set gaze made them snap back.

"She's right. We must keep going. Zouchou! Agi!" called Seiji, summoning his Persona and a fury of flames shooting from his palm, landing on the warrior with axes. He crashed back and staggered and smashed into the other warrior, the both of them falling back.

"They're on low health points and they don't have much strength. Quick! Do an All-Out Attack! You must!" called Ashlynn. Everyone ran forward at the two fallen warriors.

"Take this!" they yelled in unison, firing off the best they could. The warriors teetered and fell back, landing in thick heaps and disappearing in blue flame-ridded smokes. Takeru's powered-up ManiSoul roared angrily.

"_**You dare to defeat my warriors! For that you shall suffer the most heinous death!"**_ he yelled, charging and launching his chains at them. Everyone tried to block and they all gave yells of pain as the white-hot chains blazed at them, the one that had the Ber-Soul-Sker's sword hitting Makiko. All of them grimaced and groaned in pain as they got onto their feet, breathing past the burns they obtained. Takeru was trying to get himself to them, to fight as well. His path was blocked by a white staff and he looked at Makiko, her staff being the thing that blocked him. She gave him a look.

"Please, just let us handle this." she said. Takeru shook his head.

"No! I can't let you do this! You're getting yourselves hurt because of this thing! It's my battle, not your's!" he yelled. Makiko shook her head back with a frown.

"That's not the point. I'm still not letting you." Takeru felt his anger escalating.

"Why won't you let me! Can't you see you'll die if you keep this up!" he yelled.

"So will you! What do you think will happen if you fight him then! You'll die, too!" yelled Marco. Takeru snarled and shook his head.

"Just why the Hell are you guys even fighting for me! I don't even know you!" he yelled.

"So what! You think we'll just let you die like some animal!" yelled Eri. Takeru blinked in surprised and Makiko gave him a sad yet kind smile.

"We may not know your past or you yourself well, Sempai. But we still want to help you. No one deserves to face something like this alone. As hard as you push us away, we'll keep coming back to help you. Your whole life, you wanted to protect others. Well give us this chance to protect _you_." she said. Takeru was taken aback. Someone wanted to protect _him_?

Makiko looked to his Ber-Soul-Sker, her face set again. "I may not know what happened to your sister, but from my first impression of you, I know she must have been grateful to have you as an older brother. If she did die, then she must've known that if you could, you could have saved her. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Please, you can't blame yourself for whatever happened to her. You have to accept this fact: it wasn't your fault." she said. Takeru felt a lump caught in his throat, his stomach and heart performing somersaults. Just… who was this girl? Why did she make him feel this way?

Makiko stood up straight and gasped as some sort of cold wind wrapped around her. A light blue glowed in front of her eyes and she looked up, seeing a single diamond form in the air around a transmutation circle that looked like it was made by a pro alchemist. Appearing out of the diamond was two cards. Makiko took a few steps back and Klaus' words came to her mind.

"_The Ace of Diamonds is indeed a special aspect. It's meaning is of trust, to give and earn trust, and use it to conquer the most difficult of hardships."_

"The Ace of Diamonds…" Makiko took another breath and she held her hands out. The two cards flew to her open hands and a cold wind that glowed blue formed around her.

"Fool! Magician! Duo-Fusion!" she yelled, the two cards flying in the air and mixing together. The two cards became one and one flew back to her, the surface of it warm and soft. Makiko then threw it in the air and she threw her staff at it.

"Change! New Persona! Sandman!" she yelled, Loki flying to the sky and disappearing in the light of the transmutation circle. The Persona that came down was much smaller and hunched in stature.. His head was formed in the shade of a crescent moon with golden eyes. He wore a red body suit and over his shoulder was a burglar's bag. She ran forward with her new Persona following her.

"Sandman! Mazoi!" she yelled, her Persona of a trickier complex throwing his bag and a dust cloud surrounding the area. Lighting bolts colliding all over the place and Takeru's Ber-Soul-Sker getting hit by them. The group decided to catch up, following Makiko and resisting to ask her what a 'Fusion' was called. The boss of the OdZ WoRlD area was falling back with his weapon's crumbling.

"Now's your chance for an All-Out Attack!" yelled Ashlynn. Everyone nodded as they brought out their weapons.

"Time to finish this!' they all yelled, lashing out and beating away at the creature's amour. The Ber-Soul-Sker roared and bellowed as he was destroyed and reduced to his original form. Everyone pulled back and fell to the floor, feeling all the energy they had in them drained out. Takeru, Walk, Ashlynn, and Shapal ran over to them and Shapal handed them all some Medicine. Everyone took one and Makiko walked over to Takeru, who was looking at his copy. His ManiSoul was looking at the floor with a fallen expression.

"So… This is… he… just what is he?" asked Takeru, his face in a mix of slight anger and confusion.

"He's you… he represents the dream you don't want to lose, sempai. You have to accept him, or else he'll go crazy again." said Makiko, putting her hand gently on the older student's shoulder. Takeru stared at her for a second, taking in what he heard. He then sighed and walked over to his ManiSoul.

"Quit making that face. If you have my face, you should at least be able to stand on your own feet." he said. His darker self stood up carefully, a curios look in his red eyes. Takeru ran his hand through his tousled hair and he sighed again, closing his eyes.

"You're dream is my dream. Heh, I can't believe it's taken me this long to finally admit it. You're right, I don't let most people around me come near me because… I… I'm afraid I won't be able to protect them. I don't want the same thing that happened to my sister to repeat again. And… I was wrong," Takeru opened his eyes and looked to the floor, his fingers clawing and indenting at his palms from balling them up so hard and his eyes prickling with something foreign to him. "Hanahime's death… it was never my fault. I was… I was at wrong place at the wrong time. And even if I was with her… I wouldn't be able to do a thing." his eyes shut then, something very wet threatening to spill from his eyes. "I… I feel so stupid…! I kept blaming myself for so long and now… now it's taken me this long to realize it!"

"Sempai…?" no one knew who said that, but all them saw what they thought they didn't expect. Takeru was hunched over, gritting his teeth as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Akumatsu-san. Everything will be fine. Don't bottle up your emotions." it was Seiji who had said this, as if trying to calm down the black-haired warrior.

"Sh-Shut up! Don't tell me what to do!" yelled Takeru, glaring over his shoulder before turning back and covering his eyes with one arm.

"Dude... are you crying?" asked Marco. Takeru shook his head.

"... I-I'm not crying!... I'm not!" yet more tears ran down his cheeks and his shouldres shook more. Takeru brought his arms to his eyes, trying to hold back the tears because he knew people were watching him.

Takeru held back as hard as he could, his tears staining his sleeves. He wanted to hide this all away. He didn't want anyone to see him act like this. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up, surprised to see Makiko looking at him with a kind smile, holding one of her undone bandanas. He blinked as she brushed the colorful cloth under his eyelids and wet cheeks.

"I'm proud of you, Sempai. It took a lot of courage to say that." she said. Takeru stared at her eyes, trying to find someway to speak.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool." said Marco, flashing a thumbs-up. Everyone agreed and Takeru scratched the back of his head.

"You guys mean that?" he asked. Makiko nodded and she smiled sadly.

"I know how you feel. I know what it's like to loose someone who's so important to you. But I also know that I have to remember that whoever we lose is still with us. No matter what the distance or trouble, they are still with us. And now that you've been able to accept all of that, you've gained your Persona." she said. Takeru tilted his head.

"Persona?" he asked. He turned around and looked at his ManiSoul, who was giving a ghost of a smile. He suddenly glowed and his whole form was changed. His bulky armor and weaponry was replaced. He was now standing tall and proud with gold and crimson gladiator armor. In his hands were a large sword and a equally large shield in the colors of red and gold. On his head was a Spartan helmet resembling from his Ber-Soul-Sker form, only it looked new and freshly-made. His entire face was shadowed and a pair of ruby-red eyes peered the helmet.

Takeru stared at him in disbelief and his Persona knelt to him before morphing into a Persona card. As it disappeared, a pair of red and black DJ headphones appeared in Takeru's hands. Takeru looked at them and he looked at Makiko.

"You guys really gotta tell me what's going here." he said. His eyes then rolled to the back of his head and he fell backward, Makiko only managing to catch him slightly before Marco and Seiji ran over to help her.

"Lets get this guy out of here. Shapal, are things good around here to leave?" asked Marco to the rabbit. The bunny nodded.

"Yes, you can leave now. You can tell him about what a Persona is and what is occurring when you get back to your world. Thank you for your help." said Shapal. Everyone nodded and Makiko whipped out her phone and she dialed, the crew returning to their world instantly.

* * *

><p>"So, ah…"<p>

"First, dude, we'll tell you about everything once you get enough rest. Trust us, if you know right now, you'll just pass out."

Takeru nodded as he stood up uneasily on his feet, Marco and Seiji already at his side to help him out as the group walked out of the secret headquarters. As the group walked, Takeru looked to Makiko and he cleared his throat.

"Uh… thanks, you know? I'm sorry for not being able to see it before, Huratana-san." he said. Makiko looked at him and she smiled.

"I did nothing, really. It was because of you, Takeru-sempai. And please, there's no need to be so formal. We're friends now, right?" she asked. Takeru felt a heat climb up his neck and spread to his cheeks, nose, and ears.

"I-If you say so, Makiko-san." he said. Her name went off his tongue so perfectly. Why was that?

"Jeez, talk about a weird day, huh?" asked Marco. Everyone nodded as the evening grew darker along the icy, snow covered town.

_**To Be CoNtInUeD…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, boy am I tired. Well, after typing about thirty pages on Microsoft Word, why wouldn't I be? Ah well, I'm just glad I got this chapter to all of you already. Now, just to let you guys know, this story will be running over the course of one year. <strong>

**Makiko: Why so many?**

**MewStar13: Well because- Wait! How'd you get here!**

**Makiko: Backdoor was open. Anyway, isn't a year a little too long for a story?**

**MewStar13: It is, but I plan to shorten some things and try to keep this story under a hundred and ten chapters.**

**Makiko: Th-That's so many! Are you sure you'll be able to do that?**

**MewStar13: I'm positive I will! And I'll make sure to included holiday events and some events that happened in the game as well.**

**Makiko: Ah, and are there going to be other things, too?**

**MewStar13: Yep! Holidays, special Social Link Events, everyday things, there are also some fan art up on _DeviantART! _Guys, if you wanna check them out, go to my _DeviantART _and look for _MewStar13_. Also, if you'd like, join the Persona OC Club if you got an account! To find that, again, go ahead and check out my account. You don't have to submit art, just go ahead and join. And there's a possibility of a fictional movie!**

**Makiko: So we're going to be in a movie, too!**

**MewStar13: We'll see. I mean, if we hit at least a hundred reviews, then we'll defiantly do that. I'm also planning on making a new opening every ten chapters, so that, way, new arcs can form and new characters and villains can come along.**

**Makiko: You'll be working yourself too hard!**

**MewStar13: Ah, have faith in me, Maki-chan. I can handle it. I'm also planning on some ideas to give our characters voice actors~!**

**Makiko: How you plan for all of this, I'll never know.**

**MewStar13: Like I say, have faith in me. And you readers better have faith in me, too! Please make sure to review this story! That shows me that you care hard enough to listen. Well, to get over with the other stuff, please make sure to read and review and I'll catch you all later!**

* * *

><p><strong>SYMPHONIC MEMORIES FUN FACT!<strong>

**Did you know that the rabbit trio is based of a Japanese legend called **_**The White Rabbit of Inuba**_**? The story actually helped out with the concept of **_**Persona 4**_**, too! Here's how the tale goes! **

**While he was yet a young man, Okuninushi was not liked by his brothers, and treated as a slave. This was too bad, since Okuninushi was a kind and gentle person. Let's look at the legend of, "The White Rabbit of Inaba." In those days, a story of a lovely princess of Inaba, named Yakami, was being spread around the country. The brothers of Okuninushi thought they would go, and one of them would be chosen to marry her. They ordered Okuninushi to get ready, and then set off on the journey, with him carrying all the baggage. **

**On the way to Inaba, the brothers met a white rabbit who was suffering terribly from having his skin torn off. The brothers thought this was a comical situation, so they told the rabbit to wash off in salt water, and lie on top of a hill to heal himself. The rabbit did as it was told, and was soon suffering more than before, as his skin cracked and bled. This was the situation that met the eyes of Okuninushi when he came along later. With so much baggage to carry, he could not move fast. The rabbit was crying, and shedding great tears at his terrible pain. Okuninushi asked him what had happened. **

**The rabbit told Okuninushi that he had been living on Oki Island, and had wanted to see the Princess Yakami, so he had told a wani (shark) that he thought his family was not as numerous as that of the rabbit's family. The wani disagreed, so the rabbit told the wani to have his family line up from Oki Island to the shore of Inaba, and he would count them. The wani thought this was a good idea, so he did as the rabbit directed, and lined up his whole family from Oki Island to the shore of Inaba. The rabbit then ran gleefully across the backs of the wani to the other shore. Unable to resist the temptation, he laughingly told the wani that he had tricked them, and they were really foolish! The wani were understandably shocked and angered at his trick, and before he could escape, they caught him and tore off his skin! **

**As a result, he was in great pain, and asked Okuninushi for help. Okuninushi told the rabbit to wash off in fresh water, and roll in the seeds of a cattail reed. The rabbit did so, and was cured. He was so grateful to Okuninushi that he told him his brothers would never win the hand of the Princess Yakami, but she would choose Okuninushi to be her husband. This happened as the rabbit had said, and Okuninushi married the Princess Yakami. There is a statue on the left of the entrance to Izumo Taisha Shrine, that shows the scene of the rabbit telling Okuninushi's fortune. **

**Well ain't that awesome?**

* * *

><p><strong>Eri: Hey, guys! This is Eri here, and here's what's going on in the next chapter of <strong>_**Symphonic Memories**_**! After we let Takeru in on what's going on, we decided to wait and see what's going to happen next. While this is happening, we hear about this awesome singing duet called 'Earth and Sky'.**

**Makiko: And also, I'm growing use to adapting to Social Links. They're so many of them to understand, you know!**

**Both: Next time on **_**Persona: Symphonic Memories: **_**Just Gotta Reach out! Our Souls Buried in the Earth and Our Dreams Reaching the Sky.**

**Makiko: I really am starting to like Inuba.**

**Marco: I though you said you grew up here.**

**Makiko: I did. It's just when I left, I felt like I was leaving behind the life I knew here for good.**

**Marco: Huh?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Takeru has obtained the façade to over come life's hardships, broken dreams, and lost memories. Takeru has obtained the Persona Spartacus, the Revolutionary Gladiator!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"Thou art I...<em>

_ and I am thou... _

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_ It brings thee closer to the truth... _

_Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of the Star Arcana..." _

**_The Kouhei Ono Social Link of the Star Arcana has been established!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Make sure to read and review, and I'll get to you really soon! Happy be-lated Valentines Day! (Or 'Single's Awareness Day as it's mostly known.)<strong>

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! How are all of you around the world doing? Good, I hope. Man, I gotta tell ya. With catching up on school work, practicing for my fifteen in July, learning how to draw like a Manga artist, (I drew a profile picture of Ichigo Kurosaki a while ago. I felt so proud! :D) and a lot of other stuff, I'm surprised I got time to get onto my laptop. But ah yes, I'm here and I am so ready to bring you guys the next chapter of the story! Ain't it great that I'm finally introducing the Social Link Events? Well, this story can't be all about action. We gotta add some modern style to it, no?**

**Well, I also got the list of who's on the team and who will be a supporting character. Please do not take the roles of your OC's position personally. I asked numerous people in my social circle and they have given me their honest opinions. Oh, and I also have the names of voice actors they would probably have. I just did that part for fun. Also, their Arcana will be revealed as well.**

**Makiko Huratana- Leader- Voice Actor: Luci Christian (I somehow picture her with Princess Tutu's voice. I don't know why) Arcana: Fool**

**Marco Vermillion- Second-in-command- Voice Actor: Rick Gomez (He would **_**so **_**pull off with Zack Fair's voice) Arcana: Moon**

**Eri Haneda- Third-in-command- Voice Actor: Laura Bailey (I can see her voice sounding like Maka Albarn from **_**Soul Eater**_**) Arcana: Devil **

**Seiji Kamiya- Peacemaker/Co-front guy- Voice Actor: Jason Liebrecht (Rob Lucci's voice- Character from **_**One Piece**_**- fits him pretty well since the both of them have pretty calm demeanors.) Arcana: Strength**

**Ashlynn Kiyomizu- Scanner/Healer- Voice Actor: Michelle Ruff (I think Tsukasa Hiiragi's voice actor is just right for her) Arcana: Hermit**

**Takeru Akamatsu- Co-front guy/frontline Berserker- Voice Actor: Mario Castaneda (Trust me, check out what characters he voice acts as, and you'll get why I picked him as Takeru's voice actor) Arcana: Chariot**

**Oda K. Narashino- Co-Strategist- Voice Actor: Christopher Corey Smith (With his voice sounding like Nobunaga Oda's voice, you can really see why) Arcana: Emperor**

**Jason I. Hutchins- Co-Strategist/Record Keeper- Voice Actor: Steve Burton (I can just hear his voice sound all calm and cool like Cloud Strife!) Arcana: Justice**

**Akira Hirano- First-in-defense- Voice Actor: Catlin Glass (I see a little of Nefertari Vivi from **_**One Piece **_**in her) Arcana: Death**

**Ayane Hanako- Second-in-defense- Voice Actor: Christy Carlson Ramono (Yuffie! She definitely has Yuffie Kisaragi's voice! I can see it!) Arcana: Temperance**

**Tetsuya Masamune- Co-Rear Guy- Voice Actor: Johnny Young Bosch (I don't see him with Ichigo Kurosaki's voice but I could picture him with Zero's voice from **_**Devil May Cry**_**) Arcana: Hanged-Man**

**Mai Sakamoto- Co-Rear-Girl- Voice Actor: Stephanie Young (Hm, Nico Robin's voice from **_**One Piece **_**suits her in a way)**

**Sora Takazuchi- Co-Dragoon- Voice Actor: Tiffany Grant (Wow, I've made a lot of **_**One Piece **_**references now. You guys clearly see that I love that anime now) Arcana: Magician**

**Soria Takazuchi- Co-Dragoon- Voice Actor: Liam O' Brien (Garra of the Desert. His voice would be all that cool and calculated, I swear!) Arcana: Fortune**

**Aoi Mayuko- Co-Magic-Wielder- Voice Actor: Mela Lee ( Their voices could work out together) Arcana: Empress**

**Kouhei Ono- Co-Magic-Wielder- Voice Actor: Crispin Freeman (I see both Itachi from **_**Naruto **_**and Shizou from **_**Durarara **_**in him) Arcana: Star**

**Shirahana Taiyoryuu- first-Real-World-Observer- Voice Actor: Kara Edwards (Smooth and cool like Videl's from **_**Dragon Ball**_**) Arcana: Sun**

**Len Kagemine- Second-Real-World-Observer- Voice Actor: Newton Pittman (Gray Fullbuster from **_**Fairy Tale**_**! There is Gray's voice in him somewhere! Who's with me?) Arcana: Tower**

**Yuki Sato- Third-Real-World-Observer- Voice Actor: Monica Rial (This works out very much. I can see her voice like her's) Arcana: Judgment**

**Lia Yoshida-Fourth-Real-World-Observer- Voice Actor: Cherami Leigh (Very up-beat, their voices would work) Arcana: Death**

**Super-holy-crap! We have twenty OCs! Bah! No trouble for me! I'll handle it and see this story through. We still have two Arcana left but I'm reserving those. Also, can someone please so me a favor and be a beta reader for the story? I know I missed some things and made some mistakes in the chapters and I was just wondering if someone would be kind enough to look over the chapters for me. If you could, I would be forever grateful. Alright, Makiko, take it away!**

**Makiko: Very well. Mewstar13 does not own anything of the **_**Persona **_**franchise. If she did, she would be one very happy person. Also, she promises to add the Persona list and the Persona attack list in the end of the chapter. She was sorry she didn't show it the last chapter, she was very tired then and she didn't want any of you to wait any longer. She also does not own the small passage of Greek mythology featured in this story and she also does not own **_**Two is Better Than One **_**by **_**Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift **_**or **_**Again **_**from **_**Full Metal Alchemist (The first opening, English dubbed)**_**. You can find this song anywhere on You tube, mainly because everyone on that site is doing a fandub of it. She does own the made-up song that is played at the near end of this chapter.**

**MewStar13: Alright, lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

><p><em>"Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born." Anais Nin<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five~ Just Gotta Reach Out! Our Souls Buried in the Earth and Our Dreams Reaching the Sky<strong>

**Day Six**

**Date: Apr. 9 .2012**

**Time: 7:50 AM**

**Weather: Sunny **

Makiko gave a quite mumble and smile as she walked into the classroom, the students there talking with one another and enjoying the crisp and clear morning. The redhead looked to her desk and he smile widen as she Takeru sitting at his desk, his head ducked over something on his desk. He wore the uniform zipped open with a few of the white shirt's buttons undone. She walked over to him.

"Good morning, Takeru-sempai. How are you feeling?" she asked. Takeru's head shot up and he blinked, looking at Makiko before sighing and giving the small girl a small, crocked smile.

"Oh, morning, Makiko-san. I'm fine. A little bruised up but I'm not too fucked up to not come here or anything." he said, nodding and looking back over his desk.

"Are you reading or something, Sempai? Is it a good book?" asked Makiko, taking her own seat and pulling out a few of her books. Takeru scratched the back of his head and he averted his eyes from the book on his desk.

"Yeah. It's… hey, promise not to laugh?" he asked. Makiko cocked her head and she looked at a page of the book, reading a small passage.

_The greatest of all heroes in Greek mythology, Hercules was the strongest man on earth. Besides tremendous physical strength, he had great self-confidence and considered himself equal to the gods. Hercules (called Heracles by the Greeks) was not blessed with great intelligence, but his bravery made up for any lack of cunning. Easily angered, his sudden outbursts of rage often harmed innocent bystanders. When the fury passed, though, Hercules was full of sorrow and guilt for what he had done and ready to accept any punishment for his misdeeds. Only supernatural forces could defeat him, and it was magic that ended his mortal life. In Greek mythology, only two figures with half-mortal, half-immortal parentage—Hercules and Dionysus—became fully immortal and were worshiped as gods._

"Greek Mythology?" she asked, looking at Takeru, who was finding the wall more interesting at the time. She looked at the passage again and mulled it over a bit, thinking that is was like Takeru was reading about himself. Although bashed and easily angered, he had admitted that he only wanted to protect people, and not hurt them. Both the adolescent and the hero from the myth were almost one in the same.

"Why would I laugh? I like mythology myself, but I do favor fantasy and romance a little more." she admitted. She then smiled, "If you're into it, then I shouldn't laugh, even if I did have a reason to do so." Takeru looked to her and gave a sheepish sort-of smile.

"Well, yeah I am into it. It's cool and it has all these stories about minotaurs, warriors that become gods and immortals, and all the history about it, too. Ah, yeah that's right. I'm into History too, you know. Even if other shitheads disagree, I still find Mythology unique in it's own way and History as a cool subject. I like reading it all and- ah, ha-ha-ha," he laughed almost half-heartedly with a hint of embracement, "Sorry for rambling. I never do that at all, really."

"It's alright. I'm glad to know about something you like, Sempai. Since we're friends now, we should get to know each other, yes? O-Oh, unless you rather not or if your busy." said Makiko, looking away and blushing. Takeru looked at her with surprise in his eyes.

"Y… You would want to hang out with me? You… really want to be friends?" he asked, his eyes enlarging as Makiko nodded her head quickly, her face becoming more red.

"Y-Yes! But-But I really understand if you would rather not." she said quickly. Takeru shook his own head.

"Nah, that's fine. To be honest, I… was kind of wondering if you wanted to do something with me, too. I had this idea a while ago and I wanted to know if wanted it was OK with you to try it out." he said. Makiko's face returned to it's normal coloring and she looked at him curiously.

"If it was OK with me? What do you mean?" she asked. The bell had suddenly rang then and Takeru placed his book away.

"I'll let you know later." he said quickly. Makiko gave a quick smile.

"Sounds alright. I'll give you my phone number later at Lunch. We're meeting everyone at the Secret Headquarters." she said.

Takeru whipped his head back to her with even wider eyes.

"Secret Headquarters?"

* * *

><p>Makiko and Takeru walked over to the Radio Room and Makiko knocked on the door. Seiji had answered it.<p>

"Ah, good to see you here, Makiko-san. You as well, Takeru-san. Come in, we have much to discuss." said the black-haired boy, moving away and letting the two in before closing the door. Ashlynn and Eri were both sitting beanbag chairs with their bentos on their laps while Marco was at one of the sound broads, twisting a few knobs and looking for any mistakes with a chocolate pocky stick in his mouth. Walker was working with a few of the stereos, a box of chocolate pocky close by with three in his mouth. Marco looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"'Bout time you guys got here. Now we can get this meeting started and get this club into work. Everdoss wants us to start the next show today." he said, eating the last of his chocolate stick.

"What do we do with this show anyway?" asked Eri before she took a sip of a bottle of fruit juice. Marco patted the sound board.

"It's easy. All we gotta do is tell about a few clubs, some school events, weather reports, sports events, you know, that chizz. And we're going to have play at least two songs, one from the radio and someone in here's gonna have to really sing. Everdoss says it'll give us a chance to express ourselves and all that. Hey, no pressure on anyone and all, but- not it!" he called quickly.

"I-I rather not sing either." said Ashlynn quickly.

"Same here. Count me out." said Eri.

"Don't even bet on it." said Seiji, walking over and helping out Walker with the stereos, the mute boy shrugging and getting back to work. Marco then smiled at Makiko.

"Then I guess it's all up to you, Captain. No worry, just one song, no pressure." he assured. Makiko made a pout and she looked at her feet, her hand weaving into her hair and a sigh passing her lips.

"I… I guess if I'm the only one. But I never really actually sung in front of anyone so I'm sorry if I mess up." she said.

"You'll be fine, Makiko-san. Oh, we're sorry about that, Takeru-san. I guess we forgot you were here." apologized Eri. Takeru was eyeing the floor like Makiko.

"It's… alright." he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, you both might as well take a seat. Makiko-san, if you don't mind starting the meeting," said Seiji, taking a seat on one of the chairs. Makiko nodded and she took a seat as well, Takeru choosing to lean against a wall near the door. Makiko looked at all of them before gulping and sitting up straight.

"U-Uh, since everyone i-is here right now, lets begin w-with the meeting, shall we?" Everyone nodded and Makiko continued. "As we have recently gathered, the recent disappearances th-that have been occurring here in Inuba have been caused b-by the other worldly space called OdZ WoRlD. How this place exist, we have no clue. How-However, we do know that we can defeat the creatures, known as ManiSoul, in that world by summoning our Persona, identities that we can overcome by ways of acceptance of broken dreams, lost ambitions, and the like. We can also defeat them weapons that are given to us by the rabbit trio that live in OdZ WoRlD, Crinku, Shapal, and Watasha. They are searching for their sister, a white rabbit named Mitsumi. We trust them with their knowledge of OdZ WoRlD while we help them search for Mitsumi and also provide our assistance with defeating the ManiSoul with our strengths and our Personas." Makiko looked around, making sure that everyone was still with her, before she went on.

"From our last visit to OdZ WoRlD, we have confirmed that a ManiSoul is able to form into a stronger and more crazed creature called Ber-Soul-Skers. We have yet to know what happens when a ManiSoul is not accepted by their owners but we do know that if a person does come to accepting their ManiSoul, then they will gain their Persona, bettering themselves and helping them overcome their broken dreams or lost ambitions. That is why we created this team. To find out how this world came to be and who is responsible for sending people into OdZ WoRlD. The only lead we have now is the radio host of _Heart-Break-Waves_. That is all." she said. There was a short silence before Marco whistled and he clapped his hands.

"Damn, couldn't have said it better myself, Capt. I knew we picked the right person to be the leader." he praised. Makiko's face heated with embracement and she eyes her feet.

"N-No I'm not. I just told you what I knew and what I've gathered so far." she said.

"Still, at least we got the rough breakdown for Takeru-Sempai. Right, Sempai?" asked Ashlynn to Takeru. The latter leaned back on the wall and he looked to the ceiling.

"Yeah… I get what you're saying here." he said.

"Something wrong?" asked Seiji, looking up from his work. Takeru looked back at them curiously.

"You guys… are being real nice to me and you're not afraid to be around me. I mean, I guess you all heard that shit about me being pretty, ah what's a good word, uh. . . 'bloodthirsty' or whatever. How come you guys aren't afraid of me?" he asked. Marco cocked his head.

"Afraid of you? Well yeah, I guess you can say we found ya intimating and a little hotheaded, but when we heard of what you went through, and with the way you're acting now, you don't seem like a bad guy." said the black-haired boy. Takeru took a while to take that in before nodding and looking at his lap.

"Well, shit. . . it's the first time someone ever put it like that. Ah yeah. . . I forgot to say thanks. You know, if you guys didn't tell me to accept that-ManiSoul, right?- I would've died or whatever." he said.

"Hey, it was no trouble. We couldn't just let you get killed in there." said Eri with a slight smile. Takeru shrugged and he shifted till he was now sitting on one of the stools.

"So, you guys are sort of like some kind of 'rescue team,' right? You guys make sure no when gets hurt in this OdZ WoRlD, right?" he asked.

"That's the gist of it." said Seiji. Takeru gave a smirk, flashing his two rows of teeth.

"Well, ya guys mind if I join you? If there's some kind of dickhead who's doing something this fucked up, then I'm not just gonna sit around like some lazyass and let him get away with this. Count me in." he said with a confident tone. Everyone held their own looks of surprise before Marco grinned and pumped his fist in the air.

"Oh yeah! New teammate! Uh, well, unless you think it's alright, Makiko-san." he said quickly, grinning at the leader of the 2nd Investigation Team. Makiko gave her own smile.

"I don't see why not," she said, hopping off her chair and holding her hand to Takeru, "We would be very grateful to have you on the Team, Sempai. Welcome to Inuba's Rescue-slash-Investigation Team." said. Takeru looked at her hand before his smirk turned into his own form of a grin and he took her hand, shaking it.

"Thanks, I won't let you down." he said with a nod. Both he and Makiko felt the warmth of their palms together, though it was a more deep and spiritual feeling for Makiko, one that she felt with that even the other team ambers felt. Takeru then pulled his hand away and he shoved it in his pocket, heat crawling around his neck and his inner self trying it's best to keep it from reaching his cheeks.

"Awesome. Oh yeah! Almost forgot. Takeru-san, can you tell us what happened before we came into your ManiSoul's part of OdZ WoRlD? And also, why did you call _Heart-Break-Waves_? Since that's one of our main leads to this investigation." said Marco. Takeru nodded.

"Yeah. Damn, I gotta tell you guys, some crazy shit when on. After I left school yesterday, I was just messing around with my Ipod while walking home. I decided to see if there were any good songs on the radio app I got on it. I went onto that station, and everything went all fuzzy and blurry, like I just drank some booze or whatever. There was some voice in my head telling me to run away, that something good would happen if I did. I dunno why but, I listened to that voice as it talked. And a while after that, I blacked out. And the next thing I knew, I was in that coliseum and my ManiSoul was taunting me, saying that I was a failure, and telling me bullshit like, 'The strong will always rule over all and the weak will be crushed and destroyed.' I went ballistic then and I tried to beat the shit out of him. You guys came a in a little after." he said.

"So it seems you were sent in against your will, not by your own choice. I wonder why that is." said Seiji, thinking to himself.

"Did anything happen when you got home?" asked Makiko. Takeru nodded.

"Yeah. Right after I got to bed, I saw an old friend of mine in my dreams. He had a Persona called Take-Mikazuchi but he couldn't talk." he explained.

"Who was your friend?" asked Ashlynn.

"A guy who owned a textile shop here in Inuba a few years back. My Kaa-san use to take Hanahime and me to his shop whenever she wanted us to get school clothes in elementary. He taught me a few punches and he called me 'squirt' just to mess with me," said Takeru, making a face that held a bit of amusement, "Heh, I swear he was like some weird-ass uncle. He moved away a while ago and he lives in some secluded place in Japan. He sends letters, but there isn't any return address when they come."

"Hey, do you mean that CEO of _Tatsumi Trading International_? I've read about him! His name's Kanji Tatsumi, right?"asked Eri. Takeru nodded with a closed mouth chuckle.

"Yeah, but he ain't no prude-ass or dipshit that everybody gets from his title and rep. He's real badass and he's got a Helluva punch." he said.

"How do you know that?" asked Marco.

"'Cause he punched me in the face in my dream. Of course, we punched each other at the same time, but that's how we greeted each other when I was a kid." replied the red-eyed 2nd year casually. Everyone was silent for awhile, a stunned and semi-awkward feeling wavering around. Takeru then cleared his throat before he continued, "Anyway, we were in this weird place that was filled with snow and that was pretty much what was there. And then we saw some sort of shadow and before I knew it, Spartacus came from some tarot card that flashed into my hand and he attacked the shadow, making it disappear. Kanji-san's Persona, Take-Mikazuchi, said we had to help out with beating the shadow of the snow, or at least that's what he called it. And. . . That's pretty much all of it." concluded the infamous martial artist.

"So your case is the same as ours, only it still doesn't help us pinpoint with who is sending people into OdZ WoRlD or why they are doing so. It looks like we're still on square one and we're barely getting on square two." said Seiji, nodding his head. Marco gave a sudden jump and everyone looked to him as he checked the digital watch on his wrist.

"Oh, looks like it's time we get the radio show started. Hey, I'll do the announcements and all that. Seiji, Eri, Ash, you guys can help with Walker with the sound boards. Takeru-san, you can help man the boom room and Makiko can get ready in the mike room." he said. Everyone nodded, despite feeling knots in their stomachs, before getting to work. It was in no time that Marco was greeting the school, laughing and greeting Yasogami High with the weather report, lunch specials, sports events, and the like. Makiko felt a lump in her throat as Marco grinned and nodded at her.

"And now, my friends and classmates. We're gonna be playing ya two songs. One from a very popular and up and rising singing duo you know, and one of our very own students. We'll be calling her 'Loki' since she's a little shy-" Makiko blushed hotly and made a mental note to one day get back at the odd-eyed boy, "-and we want to give her a mysterious air and all that. Alright, dudes and dudettes, give it up for Loki!" announced Marco as he hit one of the buttons and soft piano tune played. Makiko slowly remembered that song. It was one she had sang to the twins, Kimi, and Karou when they were very little. Walker flashed a thumbs-up and Makiko gulped and nodded before slipping on the provided headphones and taking a deep breath.

_Makiko: I will pursue this dream, 'cause I know it's expected-_

_That I be serene._

_Upon this winding road, in the face of the crowds that bustle all around._

_Although it seems like I am chasing after the past, what I want is place where the sky is alive and, like home to me._

_Please to try to understand the truth-_

_That this is no choice-_

_And I wish you'd stop with that look-_

_Of despair-_

_You're giving me._

_Tears are nothing but the shape of our weakness,_

_And they won't bring any absolution,_

_I do not see an end to this labyrinth,_

_Who am I waiting for-_

_And._

_I write it down in the pages of my notebook,_

'_Cause I'm looking for the me that is still honest._

_I am running but I don't even know why-_

_From this reality!_

_To chase my wishes, I'll carry on living,_

_And I will always remember the depths of the darkness._

_I'll face my demons, and I'll no longer run away. . ._

_There isn't a place to go!_

_I'll lose this feeling, of being so helpless._

_'Cause my whole life is ahead of me._

_I'll quash the numbness,_

_'Cause pain's better than the emptiness!_

Makiko breathed out the worried breath she held and she slowly moved onto the next line, everyone's' eyes on her with all of them widen a fraction.

_Makiko: I must apologize, I've really messed up and I am so ashamed._

_I may not say it much,_

_But I know that I make you worry all the time,_

_Back then you always could accept the things I'd done,_

_And you're still the same today so I'll try not, to burden you,_

_But try to realize that I have closed my eyes,_

_Just because the world is too harsh,_

_And I'm willing. . . to blind myself!_

_Rumors that they have spread about us,_

_I do not know which was the first one,_

_"We were friends from the second that we met,"_

_Just stop with the lies already!_

_And my heart turns red with this passion,_

_And it almost consumed my whole being,_

_'Cause in truth I'd held onto hope,_

_From this reality!_

_To chase my wishes, I'll carry on living,_

_And I really want to scream out, but can you even hear me?_

_I'll face my demons, and I'll no longer run away. . ._

_There isn't a place to go!_

_I still am grateful for the care you've shown me,_

_So I'll find the strength to make it count,_

_I'll always move onward,_

_Facing my friends and foes alike!_

_How do you unlock this door that has no key?_

_Can you think of a way?_

_We can't go back to the beginning,_

_The story is set, and our destinies, too._

_Open up your eyes. . ._

_Open up your eyes. . ._

Makiko swayed from foot to foot, despite the small pain in her knee. Everyone could see her eyes swirl with lost memories they were yet to be unlocked. Makiko was indeed a mystery. They all felt some sort of twitch hit their hearts as Makiko's eyes dropped and her voice followed.

_Makiko: I'll lose this feeling, of being so helpless,_

_'Cause my whole life is ahead of me. . ._

_And the things I once abandoned,_

_I want to try and find again. . . _

_Come on, just one more time!_

_To chase my wishes, I'll carry on living,_

_And I really want to scream out, but can you even hear me?_

_I'll face my demons, and I'll no longer run away. . ._

_There isn't a place to go!_

_I still am grateful for the care you've shown me,_

_So I'll find the strength to make it count._

_I'll quash the numbness,_

_'Cause pain's better than the emptiness!_

Makiko made her feet stop swaying and she eased herself to the nearby stool, her foggy and glassy eyes still swirling as the last electric guitar notes played. Marco turned off the song and he blinked a few times, as well as everyone else in the room, before he spoke into the PA mike again.

"A-And that was Loki with _Again_, guys. Uh, let me start off our next song, yeah?" he asked fumbling with the buttons a little. Makiko's face turned full-out red and she quickly made her way out of the mike room, Ashlynn smiling at her along with Eri and Walker.

"Makiko-san, that was so pretty!" said Ashlynn in a hushed tone. Makiko eyed the ground, her embarrassment and flattery making her want to cry.

"N-no, no, no! I was just doing as I was told. I wasn't good at all." she said. Seiji gave her a shrug.

"You were good. Don't doubt yourself." he said. Makiko gave a small nervous laugh and she gave a somewhat nervous smile.

"No, I sound really bad. Right, Sempai? I sound really bad?" she asked to Takeru. Takeru blinked with bewilderment.

"Bad? How was _**that **_bad? Makiko-san, that was good. Seiji-san's right. You were good. Don't doubt yourself, damnit! A-Ah, sorry for that. I didn't mean to snap at you. Anyways. . . Yeah, you were good." he admitted. In fact, to him, her voice was so angelic, and she looked beautiful when she sung. Though he wouldn't admit it, since he shook off those feelings as admiration and friendship. Makiko's ears turned pink to match her red face and she looked to Marco, who was announcing the next song.

"Alright, time for the next song, yeah? Now this one's from the new and uprising singing duet that has just came into Japan. No one knows who they truly are but these two are really rocking and wild! Classmates and teachers, give it up for _Earth and Sky_!" yelled the hyper-active teen, pressing a button with a guitar beat playing. A guy's soft voice then played, the English perfect and well-rounded. A girl's voice followed in as well.

_I remember what you wore on the first day,_

_You came into my life and I thought,_

_"Hey, you know, this could be something"~_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say,_

_You know that it all takes my breath away,_

_And now I'm left with nothing~_

_So maybe it's true,_

_That I can't live without you,_

_And maybe two is better than one,_

_But there's so much time,_

_To figure out the rest of my life,_

_And you've already got me coming undone,_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one~_

_I remember every look upon your face,_

_The way you roll your eyes,_

_The way you taste,_

_You make it hard for breathing~_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away,_

_I think of you and everything's okay,_

_I'm finally now believing~_

_That maybe it's true,_

_That I can't live without you,_

_And maybe two is better than one,_

_But there's so much time,_

_To figure out the rest of my life,_

_And you've already got me coming undone,_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one~_

_I remember what you wore on the first day,_

_You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"~_

_Maybe it's true,_

_That I can't live without you,_

_Maybe two is better than one~_

_To figure out the rest of my life,_

_And you've already got me coming undone,_

_And I'm thinking,_

_I can't live without you~_

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one,_

_But there's so much time,_

_To figure out the rest of my life,_

_But I'll figure it out,_

_When all is said and done~_

_Two is better than one~_

_Two is better than one~_

Makiko smiled lightly as the song traveled in the room, her thoughts happy and light.

'_What a great song. I feel so happy now.'_

* * *

><p><em>Entry #5<em>

_Date: Apr. 9 .2012_

_Time: 4:00 PM_

_Weather: Sunny_

_Dear Daisuke,_

_Remember when we were little, and you, me, and Dachi believed that our lives couldn't be more complicated with our parents taking us and our family from one way, then another? I think it just got more insane, Otouto. I can't believe that it's only been nearly two weeks since I came back to Inuba and I'm already the leader of a team that's trying to figure out a mystery far more bewildering than Jack the Ripper._

_Even if it is difficult to understand, I'm glad that I've met so many interesting people. Walker is still facing with his muteness but to be quite ironic and sure, he's the one I like to 'talk' with the most. There is also Marco, who I decided to be the second-in-command, is a every funny and interesting boy. He always makes me laugh in Homeroom and English and he pulls the most interesting pranks. There is also Erin and Ashlynn, who act so differently when I'm with either of them. Eri is so brave, and I admire her for her undying will and confident and outgoing personality. Ashlynn is kind and sweet, and she and I always do equal work when we're in homeroom and Social Studies together. Seiji is a very unique person. He's not afraid to speak his mind, and he's quite the person to have a conversation with. And then there is our newest member, Takeru. His attitude is quite complex and he seems to be a bit phobic with crowds. But once you get to know him, I find him to be a very amazing person with a strong and undying will and with the aggression and power to match. I was very happy to know that he became out frontline-berserker._

_So many things have happened. They cause my head to spin and I still wonder if this whole ideal of ManiSouls, Personas, and OdZ WoRlD are just some vivid dream. I guess I will somehow come to accepting it. I really I hope that I do._

_Ah, I must get going now, Daisuke. The bus will be here in twenty minutes and the bus stop as near the South Shopping District. I'll see you later._

_From your older sister,_

_Makiko Huratana_

* * *

><p>Makiko, Walker, and Marco walked together as they made their way out of the school, the three of them tired from their work at the Radio Room. Marco stretched and hummed to himself.<p>

"Man, I'm tired." he breathed, feeling exhausted. Makiko smiled and she skipped along. Well, as best as she could with her bad leg.

"Same here. But you know, and this may seem off topic, I'm really staring to like Inuba." she said. Marco tilted his head.

"I thought you said you grew up here."

"I did. It's just when I left, I felt like I was leaving behind the life I knew here for good." replied the rustette.

"Huh?" Before he could ask more, Marco suddenly stopped by the gate, looking over the corner.

"Hey, you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" he asked. The two twins looked over and Makiko blinked in surprise as she saw it was the silver-haired girl from yesterday, bruises along her face and arms and her a strewn. Marco walked over to her with Makiko and Walker following.

"Hey, you OK? Who did this to you?" he asked the girl. The silverette shot a glare at him and she backed away.

"Is it any of your business?" she asked, her eyes turning cold and ice-like. Marco tilted his head.

"It ain't. But still, no one can say they're OK when they're looking like shit. Did someone beat you up? Maybe you should tell Everdoss." he pointed out. The girl turned her eyes to the sky.

"I don't need help from that weak-minded fool, or from some class-clown like you." she mutter. Marco sighed.

"Are you so sure about that?"

"Sora! Lets get home!" the girl turned around and her attitude changed faster than a cracking whip.

"Soria~! Come here, baby Otouto~!" she cooed as she skipped over to Soria and hugged him, Soria calmly patting her back and nodding.

"Lets get you home and bandaged up, alright?" he asked. Sora nodded and she took Soria's hand, the two of them walking down the street. Soria waved his hand behind him.

"I have my sister handled. You may leave now." he said to the trio. The three in questing blinked and Marco crossed his hands over his chest.

"Well that was something." he said. He then grinned and suddenly noggied Makiko.

"See ya around, Captain~!" he laughed, Makiko laughing along and tried to push him off her. The warmth that coursed around her made her blink and Marco was off her before she knew it. The black-haired goofball laughed and waved as he ran off. Makiko smiled and shook her head while Walker shook his shoulders as a sign of laughter. He then gave the sings that said that it was time for them to go, and Makiko agreed as they walked through the Shopping District and near the bus stop. The two of them stopped when they saw someone sitting by the small picnic table near by. It was Ashlynn.

"Ash-chan? Are you waiting for the bus by yourself?" The brown-haired girl looked up and smiled at the twins.

"Oh, hello Makiko-chan, Walker-kun. No, I was just planning on sitting here for awhile." she said, her hands closed around a something small.

"Oh, what's that?" asked Makiko. Ashlynn shyly revealed it to be a picture. It was a photo of a young couple that was standing near Buckingham Palace, a parade going on behind them. The woman had dark blonde hair with sky-blue eyes and the man had light brown hair and violet-colored eyes. The both of them were smiling happily, without a care in the world.

"It's a picture of my mother and father. It was taken when they were having one of their first dates." she said fondly, her eyes softly looking at the people in the photo. Makiko smiled at it.

"They both look very happy. Did they let you keep this photo?"

"Actually, I found it in my old home in England when I was very small. I always kept it with me because it reminds me of them. . ." Ashlynn held the picture closely to her and Makiko soon got the message.

"A-Ah, I'm so sorry, I had no idea." she said sincerely. Ashlynn smiled sweetly.

"It's alright, Makiko-chan. It happened a long time ago, so I don't really think about it. I do miss them, but I know they wouldn't want me to be sad, so I tough it out in anyway I can." she said with a nod. Makiko could still see that small pang of melancholy in her friend's eyes, but for Ashlynn's sake, she would pretend she didn't see it.

"Well, I find that very brave of you, Ash-chan. She said. Ashlynn giggled behind her hand.

"Oh please, I'm not. I'm just doing what I think I should do," she said, suddenly getting up and slipping her picture in her school bag. "I have to get going now, but it was nice seeing, Makiko-chan, Walker-kun. We should hang out more, yes?" she asked. Makiko nodded and a warm sensation scalded around her, causing her almost to shiver.

"Yes, we should. Goodbye, Ash-chan." she said, getting up with Walker. Ashlynn nodded with her own smile.

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Day Seven<strong>

**Date: Apr. 10 .2012**

**Time: 11:00 AM**

**Weather: Sunny and Mildly Cloudy**

Makiko tied on her left sports shoe and she closed her gym locker as she walked out of the girl's locker room with Ashlynn and Eri, the three of them dressed in light grey T-shirt with light yellow shorts. The only difference between the three with Makiko still wearing her knee-socks and with her hair tied in a high ponytail and her walking stick.

"Well, at least there's only this class and Geography. Then we can head out of here and do something else, hopefully." said Eri.

"Eri-chan, aren't you on the Netball team?" asked Ashlynn as she tied the back of her shirt into one small knot so that her shirt wouldn't be too baggy. Eri nearly lost the step in her walk and she swayed her arms a bit.

"Yeah. . . It's just that I had to leave the team for a while. But now, I'm gonna tell my team that I'm alright and that I'm ready to come back. It's good thing they train during this period, too." she said. Ashlynn and Makiko nodded and they separated from Eri once they reached the filed, since the Netball team met on the soccer field. The two brunettes walked into the group by the basketball court they were in and the teacher came up with a note.

"Alright, we'll soon start our stretches. But first, Makiko Huratana?" he asked, waving the note. Makiko blinked and she walked over, taking the note, "You're excused from Gym until your knee is fully-healed. Please, take a seat by the bleachers." said the teacher, gesturing to the white and metal steps. Makiko nodded slowly with a quiet sigh. As she walked to the bleachers, she could hear a few people mumbling, some being sorry for her and others snidely saying that she was probably faking her condition just to get out of Gym. Sighing once more, the red-iron-colored-haired girl sat on the first step and she watched everyone perform running man exercises. Her eyes almost jealously stared at how their legs moved so easily. How she wished her legs could move like that again.

Trying to keep her mind off it, Makiko looked about the area to see if there was anyone to talk to. She blinked when she saw four familiar boys. Len and Jason were having a small yet animated conversation while Oda was calmly leaning against one of the steps. Tetsuya was a little close by, his nose buried in a book. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Hello, Jason-Sempai, Len-Sempai, Oda-Sempai, Tetsuya-san. How come you guys aren't on the field?" she asked.

"Oh, hey, Huratana-san. Me and Jason just finished our classes awhile ago. It's really nice to meet you." said Len. Jason nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Oh, and I also heard about Ren. I'm glad he's OK. Where is he now, anyway?" he asked.

"He's visiting Kyoto for a job interview he might take in the Summer. He should be back in the next few weeks. How are you, Oda-Sempai? Tetsuya-san?" she asked the other two. Oda looked to her and shrugged.

"I am well." he stated, before looking away with his own thoughts. Tetsuya looked at her and scoffed, looking back at his book.

"And you're talking to me, why? I don't even know you." he said with gritted tones. Makiko shrugged.

"I just want to know the people I meet. Everyone has their own story." she said. Tetsuya rolled his eyes.

"Well some stories are better left unread, yes?" he asked with a grumble. Makiko sighed and she took a seat just one step under Jason and Len.

"If you say so." she said.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" asked Jason, pointing a little away to the soccer ball field. The others looked and Makiko blinked in surprise as she saw that Eri was having some sort of argument with a few girls. She stood up with her cane in hand.

"I'm going to go see." she said, slowly walking off the bleachers and a little near the group.

"Wh-What do you mean I'm off the team? I was only on leave for a few weeks." she heard Eri say as the girls stared down on her.

"Well, to tell you the truth, we had a vote awhile ago." said one of the girls.

"What kind of vote?" asked Eri.

"We decided that we want you off the squad." said one of them bluntly. Eri's face turned down-right surprised with horror. Makiko almost shared the same look.

"Y-You can't-"

"We did. Sorry, but we just can't have anyone holding the team back. You could tell the coach to switch you to regular Gym later. Be seeing you." With that, team had already walked away. Makiko stayed a little away and she tried to make a move to walk over to Eri when she spotted someone walking over to her. He looked a little younger than her with short and unkempt black hair and light brown eyes that were behind a pair of red glasses. His uniform was covered with a few unidentified stains and it was rumpled and messed up. The boy jogged over to Eri.

"Yo, nee-chan!" he called. Eri looked at him with a sigh and almost frustrated look.

"What do you want, Haru?" she asked, slightly breakable patience in her voice. The boy gave an almost sheepish grin and he pressed the tips of his fingers together.

"Look, I need you to do me a favor. Can you give me some cash for the bus?" he asked.

"I thought Okaasan gave you enough this morning." said Eri, her look turning annoyed as her brother gave a goofy sort of grin with mischievousness.

"Yeah, but ya see. I got really starved at Lunch so I bought a lot of Fizzle Wizzles and I spent all of it. Come on, sis. You know Okaasan's gonna blow her top if I don't get home on time. You know she won't get mad at you because you have Netball practice after school, right?" he asked. Eri made some sort of grumbled tone in her throat before she lifted her foot and pulled a few bills out of her shoe.

"Fine. Here, take it. But this is a one time thing." she said. Haru took the money and he gave a small smirk.

"Sure it is." he said with teasing sarcasm before jogging away. Eri sighed tiredly and she turned, jumping when she saw Makiko standing there.

"Oh, hey, Makiko-san." she said. Makiko walked over with a concerned look.

"Are you OK, Eri-san?" she asked. The dark-haired girl sighed as she pushed back her parted bangs.

"I'm fine. Just trying to ease things over with my team and just helping out my brother." she said. Makiko tilted her head.

"You looked pretty sad when they told you that you were off the squad. And it didn't seem fair when that boy asked you for that money." she said. Eri leaned back on her heels, though she gave a strained look.

"I'll get over it. If I'm holding them back, then who am I to argue? And besides, my brother's a doof and he's never really gonna learn. So why should I bother with not giving him that money? It would only waste my energy if I argued with him. Who cares?" she asked. Makiko gave her an honest look.

"You should. It's not right for people to take advantage of you," she pointed out. The dark-eyed girl sighed and Makiko gave one as well, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be nosing in on business that isn't mine." she said. Eri smiled slightly.

"It's fine. It's actually nice to know that there's someone that cares about it. But really, it's nothing I can't handle. 'Side's, I think I'll run home, anyway. It's way more fun than taking the bus." she said. Makiko smiled as well.

"That's nice. Well, shall we get back to class?" she asked. Eri nodded slightly and Makiko had once again felt that odd warm feeling wash over her. As she and Eri walked across the field, Eri stopped and looked at the filed.

"Damn, look at Akamatsu-Sempai go." she said with awe. Makiko fallowed her gaze and her eyes widen as she saw the older student run with the speed and agile of a cheetah. His black and spiked hair was flying wildly as his legs sprinted with quick agility, his feet pounding against the graveled and dusty race track. With a wild cry, Takeru grabbed the near by, ten-foot pole and he struck it within the earth and his entire body leapt into the air. Twisting his body easily, he made it over the pole vault and he landed on his feet, knees bended and his breathing panting and fast.

"Fifteen-foot jump, forty-two point eight seconds. Take a break, Akamatsu. You passed." called his coach. Takeru gave a gruff grunt and he got back his feet, walking a little away before noticing Makiko and Eri. Makiko smiled and waved while Eri tried her best to smile, remembering that Takeru was not bad as everyone thought his as.

"Hi, Takeru-Sempai. My, you jumped as high as a kangaroo. That was very cool." said Makiko. Takeru shrugged as he wiped sweat off his forehead.

"It's was only fifteen-feet high." he said.

"You say that as if it were only two-feet high." commented Eri. The red-eyed teen shrugged again.

"When you train as hard as you can, you'd be surprised with what kind of results you get." he said. Makiko smiled.

"I wish I could train as hard as the both of you, that and get into Gym class, but my knee and eye have really been really problematic." she said.

"What's wrong with your knee and eye?" asked Eri. Makiko suddenly looked uncomfortable and she tapped her cane lightly to the toe of her shoe.

"Well. . . Due to an accident in the pass, I lost my eye sight in my left eye and I've gain a injury in my right knee. You see, that's why I use this cane. It counts as both as a walking stick and white stick." she explained. The shock that came on their faces made Makiko push her bangs forward till they hid her eyes.

"You. . . You can't see out of that eye? It's _blind_?" she asked. Makiko looked past her bangs and she nodded with a solemn smile.

"Yes."

"Damn, sorry that happened to you, Makiko-san." said Takeru, feeling sorry yet pretty impressed. He never knew anyone who could act so cheerful and kind, even after what she went through. Makiko smiled much more brightly this time.

"It's OK, Sempais. The past is the past, and I choose to forgive and forget." she said with a nod of her head. She then looked like she remembered something, "Oh yes, you said you wanted to tell me about something yesterday, Sempai. Something that I needed to see?" she asked. Eri looked at the both of them, trying to piece something together. She then flushed quickly.

'_Whoa, are they dating already?' _she wondered. Takeru nodded, remembering as well.

"Oh yeah. I wanted to know if you wanted to do some training for OdZ WoRlD after school. I got this amazing place that'll make sure we're ready to kick some ManiSoul ass." he said. Makiko smiled.

"Really? That sounds fantastic, Sempai. Ho about we meet by the school gates after school and we can go on from there?" she asked. Takeru nodded with a slight grin.

"Alright, sounds good to me. I'll see you then." he said with a nod.

"Oi! Akamatsu! Quit socializing and get to some hurdles, son!" yelled his coach from afar. Takeru rolled his eyes and he turned back, looking over his shoulder as he ran.

"I'll see you then, Makiko-san!" he called. Makiko nodded and she waved and she and Eri walked back to the bleachers.

"Hey, you do realize that he technically asked you on a date, right?" asked Eri. Makiko tilted her head with confusion.

"Really? It felt more like he was just asking some time for training, Eri-san." she said. Eri sighed and she shrugged.

"If you say so."

* * *

><p>The final bell rang through out Yasogami high and all students piled out of the school, rushing to get home. Makiko and Walker came out of school together And they got near the school gates. Walker pointed down the slope as soon as the two spotted Kimi and Karou walking with the triplets and Dachi.<p>

"Oh, go ahead. I'm going to be hanging out with Takeru-Sempai today." said his cousin. Walker gave a raised eyebrow but nonetheless, he shrugged and waved as he made his way down the slope. Makiko tapped her cane lightly around, humming to herself and bobbing her head to amuse herself.

"Hey, Makiko-san!" Takeru rushed out of the school and ran up to her, "Hey, sorry for nearly being late. My teacher was being an asshole and she held me back in class for awhile." he said.

"Why did she do that?" asked Makiko. Takeru sighed.

"Eh, she thought I would flip over my desk when it was time for us to put the chairs on the desks for the clean up students. It was just some lame bullshit, so don't worry about it. Anyway, lets get going, yeah?" he asked. Makiko nodded and the two of them walked down the slope and into the South Shopping District. They both chat mildly chat to one another, talking about school. Once they reached the far end of the District, Takeru pointed to one of the houses.

"There, it's that one. The one with the green roof." he said. Makiko looked and smiled, seeing the two-story home that looked big enough for three or four people, a standard family. Some greenery laid along the house and it looked quaint. The two high schoolers walked up the three steps and to the door, Takeru banging on it a bit.

"Hey! Old git! You home yet?" he called, knocking the door harder. When no one answered, he pulled a key from out of his pocket and he opened the door, "Huh, must still be at the bakery. Good, the less he bothers us, the better." he said, almost to himself. At the genkan, Takeru removed his boots and Makiko followed in suit, looking around as she did.

"Hey, sorry if it's a little messy. I try to clean it up when I can, but you know, school and shit." said Takeru as he hung up his school jacket. Makiko looked around and shrugged. The house was only a bit messy, but it still looked simple.

"It's fine, Sempai. It still looks nice." she said. Takeru gave a small chuckle.

"If you say so. Say, you got your gym clothes with you, right?" he asked. Makiko nodded, holding her book bag that looked a little stuffed, "Cool, come on, you can change in the bathroom. I'll show you wear it is." he said, leading her up the stairs and to a bathroom. "You can change here. I'm gonna go change, too. Go to the door by the kitchen and come down then, alright? I swear you're gonna like it." he said. Makiko smiled and nodded, Takeru closing the door behind him to let her change. Quickly as she could, Makiko changed into her clothes, still leaving her knee-socks on with her hair tied up, and she walked down the steps, knocking on the door by the kitchen.

"Hey, you can come down." said Takeru from behind the door. Makiko opened the door and she followed the steps that led all the way down to a basement. She gave a gasp as she saw that the room looked like a very advance gym. Each machine was lined up with enough space for people to move around. From the very step of the staircase, there was a weight machine, punching bag that was large enough for a full-grown man, different sized dumbbells lined up on a dumbbell rack, a bench press, a treadmill, a pull-up bar, and a overhead press machine. The floor was padded, just soft enough in case someone fell, or perfect enough for someone to do push-ups and sit-ups. Takeru was setting up the overhead press machine, now dressed in a white T-shirt and gray and black shorts with black socks.

"Wow, this is amazing, Sempai. Did you do all this by yourself?" asked the green-eyed girl, walking onto the soft and padded floor. Takeru looked up from his work, the design on his shirt being the front profile of a red Spartan helmet.

"Yeah. It took me about a month to work up. Makiko-san," he raised his arms around the area, "welcome to Agoge Gym. My personal training and gym room. I saved up on every check and allowance I got in order to pull on this together." he said. Makiko walked around, her grin never falling.

"This is so cool. You train with all of these types of equipment?" she asked.

"Yeah. I always make sure I get a good work-out in everyday. And I figured that since we're going to be off and diving into OdZ WoRlD, I figured that we and the other members should do some physical exercise. You know, we can't always be counting on our Persona. If we learn how to fight on our own, we'll be tough as shit, you know?" he asked. Makiko smiled and she tighten the ribbon in her hair.

"I get you. And that sounds like a fantastic idea, Sempai. Well," Makiko clapped her hands once, "shall we get to work?" she asked. Takeru nodded, but then stopped.

"Makiko-san, how come your still wearing your socks? It's only going to cause you trouble." he said. Makiko eyes her feet for a second, as if really debating her situation. She then shrugged and nodded.

"You're right, Sempai. Just please forgive me because. . . I never really like anyone seeing this." she said, pulling off her socks and folding them up. Takeru's eyes were wide and large as he stared at her legs.

Cream yet mocha-tinted skin was stained with a furious and dark red, the gaps and splashes around Makiko's right knee pooled and spread as if the muscle from under was torn and bled from the inside. Along the small girl's knee were thick and long scars that threaded and crossed over one another. Makiko placed her socks down and she gave a small yet sad smile at the older student.

"I know, it's bad." she said, looking at the floor. Takeru moved his jaw to get feeling back in his throat and he looked away.

"S. . . sorry, I didn't mean to stare." he apologized. Makiko smiled.

"It's OK, Sempai. Most people do, anyway. And it's only because of all the medication and surgery I had to go through." she said, before taking a seat on the floor with her legs stretched forward and her back bending to her feet. "Lets get training, yes?" she asked, reaching for her feet. Takeru nodded slowly and he sat next to her, stretching from side to side.

'_Man, sometimes I don't get you, Makiko-san. You act so kind and happy, even though you half blind and your leg has been through medications and surgery. How can you keep on smiling when all these bad things happened to you? Makiko-san. . . Are you really this kind?'_ wondered the dark-skinned as Makiko stood up and stretched her arms to her ankles. Makiko smiled at him, which he smiled slightly in return, and the two returned to their work out.

For the next hour, the two of them were going through a steady work out, Takeru showing his guest great techniques that could help her in OdZ WoRlD, since they both knew that Makiko's legs worked well in that odd other realm. For the most of it, the both of them were having fun. They shared some laughs as they told about a few incidents and the two of them were enjoying themselves. After Makiko performed her last pull-up, Takeru wiped sweat off his forehead.

"You wanna take a break? You look ready to pass out." he commented. Makiko nodded and she breathed heavily as she took a seat by the last step at the staircase. Takeru pulled two towels from a chair and he handed one to Makiko. they both wiped their faces and Takeru ran his through his sweat-ridden locks.

"I'll be right back. Be back in a few minutes." he said, heading up the stairs. Makiko sat there and waited patiently, listening to the small sounds of Takeru shuffling around in his house before coming back down with two large cups and a plastic bag of orange carrots.

"Here, this should really get your energy back." he said, handing her the cup and taking a seat next to her. Makiko took sip and her eyes lit up at the berry taste.

"This strawberry milkshake is so good, Sempai. Thank you." she said, taking a few more gulps of the cold and healthy drink. Takeru took a few gulps himself and he munched on a carrot.

"It's no problem. Want a carrot?" he asked, holding out the bag. Makiko took one and thanked him again.

"Strawberry is my favorite flavor." she said as she wiped off the milk drink from her upper lip.

"Same here. It's pretty good, huh?" asked Takeru, moving onto another carrot. The two the and drink for a while before Takeru leaned back a little and looked to Makiko.

"Hey, can I tell you something, Makiko-san?" he asked.

"Of course. What is it, Sempai?" asked Makiko. Takeru looked at the ceiling, his eyes exploring the cracks and wood of the expanse above them.

"Do you know why I train as hard as we did, today?" he asked. Makiko pursed her lips as she undid her ponytail.

"To get strong, right?" Takeru nodded.

"Yeah. I want to get strong. Strong enough so that I can protect those who can't and those around me. I want to protect those who mean a lot to me. That's what helps me train. to protect those who can't and to those who mean the world to me." he said. Makiko smiled.

"That's a great way to pursue your ideal, Sempai. Your strength is going to help so much, and I know we'll all be able to work together." she said. Takeru grinned.

"Cool. Oh hey, it looks like it's getting pretty late. C'mon, I'll walk you home, alright?" he asked.

"OK, thank you, Sempai." she said. Takeru gave a half-grin.

"Actually, I should be thanking you, Makiko-san. Thanks for letting on my team and. . . for wanting to be my friend." he said, the other half of his grin back. Makiko giggled and smiled. and right at that moment, the familiar warmth of a Social Link was established.

"It was my pleasure, Sempai."

* * *

><p>Makiko and Takeru walked down the road together as it grew dark. Shops were still open with a few lights on and the lamp lights were beginning to turn on with fat moths lazily flying around with fireflies dancing near the dry grass and bush shrubs. A dark green <em>Luxury <em>pulled around the corner and it stopped near them.

"Maki-san? Shouldn't you be home by now?" It was Mr. McMahon. **(Voice Actor: J. Michale Tatum) **

"Oh, I told Walker that I would be at a friend's house. I'm sure he would have told the family by now." said Makiko, placing her hand on her cheek.

"I had a few errands today and I was just driving to your grandparents' estate right now." said her family's old friend.

"Hey, Makiko-san, who's the guy in the suit?" asked Takeru.

"I happen to be Jonathan McMahon, young man. And I presume that you are Miss. Maki-san's friend?" asked Mr. McMahon.

"Huh? Yeah, I am. My name's Takeru Akamatsu," he then added quickly, "sir." The butler still looked at him skeptically, as if testing him. the black-haired man then nodded.

"I see. Well, it was nice to meet you, Akamatsu-san. Thank you for walking Maki-san this way home but I can take her home from this point." he said. Makiko smiled at Takeru.

"I guess I'll see you at school, Sempai. Thank you again for the training. We'll do it again soon, yes?" she asked. Takeru nodded.

"Yeah, we will. Ah, I gotta get home. See ya around, Makiko-san." he gave a small nod to Makiko and Mr. McMahon and he walked away. Makiko walked into Mr. McMahon's car and the two drove off to the Huratana home.

"So, you two are really friends? I never would had expected that you would make friends like. . ." Her parents' friend's voice trailed off as he drove.

"He isn't a bad person, Mr. McMahon. He really is a nice guy when you get to know him." she said. Mr. McMahon made a wary noise in his throat.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful with the people you meet, Maki-san. Your parents asked me to keep you safe and well in health as you live here in Inuba. After all that has happened, I must consider their wishes." he said. Makiko sighed and she hugged her book bag closer to her.

"I know. I promise."

A small silence passed by them before Mr. McMahon turned on the radio and the newest song from _Earth and Sky _played.

_Sky: What if there was a place where we could be ourselves?_

_Earth: A place where we could be free?_

_Sky: That one place where all wish to go._

_Earth: That one place where people wish to be free._

_Sky: We'll find it._

_Earth: We'll find it._

_Both: WE'LL FIND THAT ONE PLACE SOON! THAT ONE PLACE WHERE OUR DREAMS WILL COME TRUE! JUST WAIT AND YOU'LL SEE, AND YOU FINALLY SEE THAT REAL ME!_

_OH!_

_OH!_

_YEAH!_

_DO YA WANNA SEE THE REAL ME?_

Makiko smiled and yawned quietly. She cradled her hands together and she hummed to herself.

'_I have to wonder that, too. Does. . . anyone really want to see the 'real' me?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be CoNtInUeD. . .<strong>_

**Zippy, bop! bop! We're done with another chapter! Ho' dang, wasn't that cool! Man, whew, I'm tired again. Man, well, before I nod off and do anything stupid, it's time for the important buizz to be taken care of, yes?**

* * *

><p><strong>PERSONAS OF THE 2<strong>**ND**** INVESTIGATION TEAM**

**Loki- Trickster of the Light and the Dark**

**Owner: Makiko Harutana**

**Arcana- Fool**

**Bio: A major Norse deity, known as a trickster who clashes with the other gods. Blood brothers with Odin, but was later punished for his role in Balder's death.**

**Crescendo- Archer of High Spirits**

**Owner: Marco Vermillion**

**Arcana: Moon**

**Bio: An archer of great lore that existed in the time of Robin Hood and the Forrest of Nottingham. His high humor and ways with a bow and arrow still enchant people today.**

**Zouchou- The Crusading Samurai **

**Owner: Seiji Kamiya**

**Arcana: Strength**

**Bio: Protector of the South, one of the four Heavenly Kings in Buddhist myth.**

**Lilim- The Willful She-Devil**

**Owner: Eri Haneda **

**Arcana: Devil**

**Bio: In Jewish folklore, lilim were dangerous creatures. They were said to be the children of Lilith by Samael, the angel of death. They are demons and are similar to succubi. Men feared the lilim for this reason and women also feared the lilim because it is believed that they kidnap children like their mother, Lilith. **

**Heng-O**

**Owner: Ashlynn Kiyomizu **

**Arcana:Hermit **

**Bio: Unlike many lunar deities in other cultures who personify the moon, Heng-O only lives on the moon. As the "woman on the moon", Heng-O could be considered the Chinese complement to the Western notion of a "man in the moon". **

**Spartacus**

**Owner: Takeru Akamatsu**

**Arcana: Chariot **

**Bio: A famous leader of the slaves in the Third Servile War and a major slave uprising against the Roman Republic. Little is known about Spartacus beyond the events of the war. Nevertheless, he was a former gladiator and an accomplished military leader. **

* * *

><p><strong>PERSONA ATTACK DATA BASE!<strong>

**Manufo: A lower-level ice attack.**

**Mis-no: A wind attack that only Crescendo can do.**

**Zio: A lower-level electricity attack.**

**Ari: A lower-level fire attack.**

**Agi: A lower-level fire attack.**

* * *

><p><strong>SYMPHONIC MEMORIES FUN FACT!<strong>

**Did you know that the original Investigastion Team originally wasn't going to be mentioned in this story? I thought about it for awhile until I realized that I might need them somewhere in the story, so that's why I mentioned them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sora: No! No! What is this! Where's Soria? Where is everyone? Give him back! Give me back my brother!<strong>

**Soria: I don't know what's going on but I will find you, Sora! Just hold on, I'm coming!**

**Makiko: Oh no! Everyone, we must get them out of OdZ WoRlD! Quickly, lets go!**

**The twins: New time, on **_**Persona: Symphonic Memories: **_**Two Hearts that Beat as One.**

**Sora: Give me back my brother! Right now! I don't want to loose him!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Makiko has gained the second level of the 2<strong>__**nd**__** Investigation Team of the Fool Arcana!**_

* * *

><p><em>"Thou art I. . .<em>

_and I am thou. . ._

_Thou hast established a new bond. . ._

_It brings thee closer to the truth. . ._

_Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of the Moon Arcana. . ."_

_**The Marco Vermillion Social Link of the Moon Arcana has been established!**_

* * *

><p><em>"Thou art I. . .<em>

_and I am thou. . ._

_Thou hast established a new bond. . ._

_It brings thee closer to the truth. . ._

_Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of the Hermit Arcana. . ."_

_**The Ashlynn Kiyomizu Social Link of the Hermit Arcana has been established!**_

* * *

><p><em>"Thou art I. . .<em>

_and I am thou. . ._

_Thou hast established a new bond. . ._

_It brings thee closer to the truth. . ._

_Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of the Devil Arcana. . ."_

_**The Eri Haneda Social Link of the Devil Arcana has been established!**_

* * *

><p><em>"Thou art I. . .<em>

_and I am thou. . ._

_Thou hast established a new bond. . ._

_It brings thee closer to the truth. . ._

_Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of the Chariot Arcana. . ."_

_**The Takeru Akamatsu Social Link of the Chariot Arcana has been established!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it! Make sure to read and review, and remember! To those of you who I have yet to ask, a quick question; at the Max Social Link Event, what would be the sort of item your OC would give Makiko? Alright, that's done. Read and review and I'll see you all next time!<strong>

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I hope all of you been doing great! I'm glad to have made it back! Alright, thank you all for the positive feedback, I cannot do any of this without you. Sorry, I feel all kind of wordy today since I haven't been sleeping much and I've been just doing random drawings in my sketch pad (Today, I did N from **_**Pokémon: Black and White**_**, Yugi and Kuriboh from **_**Yu-Gi-Oh**_**, and an OC I made for fun, Sage Vilehart.) I've also been planning my costume for Anime EXPO, which is happening this Summer! I'm going as Judai Yuki from **_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX! **_**YAY! Hm well, enough of that, lets get this chapter rolling, ne?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Nothing!**

* * *

><p><em>"Two are better than one; because they have a good reward for their labor. For if they fall, the one will lift up his fellow: but woe unto him that is alone when he falleth; for he hath not another to help him up." - The Bible: Ecclesiastes 4:9-10.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six~ Two Hearts that Beat as One<strong>

**(Note: Time skip: Seven days)**

_Entry #5_

_Date: Apr. 16 .2012 _

_Time: 4:00 PM _

_Weather: Warm yet Windy _

_Dear Daisuke,_

_It's been Over a week since I've written to you, yes? I'm sorry, Otouto. I've been just caught up so much with me and my friends looking over the case of OdZ WoRlD. I'm sorry for not writing. Well, to make it up to you, here's what me and the others have gathered up so far._

_Over the course of a month that has happened in Inuba, we found out that in a few reports found on the TV, we've found out that victims that have lived in Inuba and that have been missing for a few days are discovered to been in coma-like states when found. No damage or cause of death have been found upon the victim's person. This is very strange, since no sign chemicals or scientific causes of death have been found either. The victim's are said to be your normal, everyday people, as if they were picked by a person at random or something like that. We've looked over Takeru-sempai's case over many times and we have yet to see how he was connected. We've also looked over Ren's case and we have drawn to the same fruitless conclusion._

_Ah yes, speaking of Ren, he came back from his job interview. He got accepted and my family and I were so happy for him. He and Walker are back to hanging out together again, just as close as they did when we were little. You remember those times, yes? They would spend days on end together. I was happy to see them together. They were as close as two could be._

_Ah, I'm sorry but I have to go now. Class will be ending in ten minutes and I was planning on having a conversation with Mai-chan, Aoi-chan, Ayane-chan, Akira-chan, Yuki-chan, and Lia-chan in our Math class. My so many friends. I never had this much before. We've all met and talked and class, and things have been going by so quickly, Imouto. I've never been more truly happy._

_From your older sister,_

_Makiko Huratana _

* * *

><p><strong>Day Thirteen<strong>

**Date: Apr.16 .2012**

**Time: 2:55 PM**

**Weather: Windy with a Light Rain**

"So you see, Maki-chan. In order to ignore the smell, all you have to do is repeat 'banana' in your mind."

"But what if you still smell it?"

"Then you're not thinking 'banana' hard enough."

"Oh."

The seven girls sat by the windows in their small group, discussing about a random topic they had in their minds since there were only a few more minutes to leave. It was another Friday school day with a small douse of rain pattering against the windows. Everyone was content with the light sound and it seemed that everyone was excited for the weekend.

"Oh, by the way, did you guys hear that Earth and Sky are going to be performing at that small concert by the Floodplain tomorrow?" asked Lia, sitting on one of the desk as Ayane braided her hair. Peacefully sleeping by her knee was Akira.

"Huh, really? Maybe all of us could get tickets together and go." suggested Mai.

"Oh~! I can picture it now! It'll give me a chance to meet a cute boy there! Over even Earth himself~! He sounds so dreamy and sweet~!" cooed Yuki.

"Oh yeah, Earth and Sky. They're said to be a real good band. Yeah, going there could be a good idea if we join our money together and buy the tickets." agreed Aoi.

"Alright, so we're all in? It could be really fun." said Ayane. Everyone nodded, all except Makiko.

"O-Oh, no thank you. I'm really not the type to go to concerts. Too noisy." she said, nodding her head with embarrassment.

"Aw, come on, Maki-chan! We could have so much fun meeting a lot cute guys and having a good time!" exclaimed Yuki, throwing a puppy-dog pout. Makiko gave a weak smile.

"I'm sorry. I really appreciate your offer but I rather not. Perhaps another time?" she suggested.

"It still won't be fun without you, Makiko-san. It would be really fun." said Lia. Makiko let out a soft smile, feeling a little guilty.

"I really am sorry." she said. Aoi threw one arm around her, giving her a sisterly one -armed hug.

"Aw, don't be sad on us now, Maki-san. Yeah, like you said, maybe next time." she said. The bell than rang and everyone soon packed up their things, walking out of the classroom and saying goodbye to one another. Makiko met Walker and Ren by the second staircase and along the way, they were caught up with Marco, Seiji, Eri, and Ashlynn by the gate. Just down the slope, Takeru met them there and the whole group was walking in the small sprinkle of rain.

"Ah~! The weekend's here again!" cheered Marco as he pumped up his fist with gusto. Eri yawned tiredly with a nod.

"Yeah, you got that right. Man, they were pretty brutal on us today since the tests for the first semester are coming in early May." said the athlete. Ren groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Don't remind me of that crap. I barely passed my tests last years, damnit." he muttered.

"Why don't we just relax today and forget about the tests, yes? Instead, lets see if we can think of something to do this weekend." suggested Seiji.

"Maybe we could go see a movie together? Or go to Junes, or that concert that's happening this Saturday?" asked Ashlynn.

"Ah, yeah. You guy's are talking about those two singers, right? Ah, what were they called. . . Terra and Air, or something like tat?" asked Takeru.

"They're called Earth and Sky. I just heard about them from Ayane and Yuki. They said that they're a pretty good duo but this is one of the rare times they actually perform live." said Eri as the group walked into the North Shopping District.

"Well, this is where I gotta head. See ya, guys." said Marco as he went down his own way.

"See you guys on Monday. Goodbye." said Ashlynn as she, Eri, and Seiji headed the same way down the few stores.

"I have to head home, too. See you." said Takeru, walking his way to his house only a little away.

"You and Walker are going out to Okina City and staying over night, right Ren?" asked Makiko as the last three of the group walked out of the District. The redhead nodded as the three of them made it down a path.

"Yep, my Baa-chan and Jii-chan are going to be staying with my Kaa-san in Tokyo for awhile so I thought me and this guy," he ruffled Walker's hair affectionately, "Would go and hit some clubs. It's high-time we find out if this dude is straight as arrow or if he's as gay as a three-dollar bill." he said. Walker began chasing after the laughing elder with a face of embarrassment while Makiko giggled at the two. Those two were the closest people she ever met.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Fourteen<strong>

**Date: Apr.17 .2012**

**Time: 5:00 PM**

**Weather: Cold with small Hail Storm**

Makiko gave another shudder as she closed the door behind her, looking it with her free hand and sighing as the warmth of the Huratana Animal Sanctuary warmed her up. She sneezed and peaked into her red and woolly coat, holding the twin baby pandas safely in her arms. The two of them were only a few months old, the two of them still young enough to fall in and out of sleep. Makiko smiled at them as she carefully took off her snow boots and pulled down her hood. She looked at her foot and made a slight face at the splint around her bad leg. Even if it did help her walk better when she needed two hands, it still itched her foot and made her ankle stiff.

She walked across the Sanctuary's warm and cozy lobby and walked into the back hall exhibit, a glass dome and several among many enclosures all around, filled with so many and different kinds of animals, where Izumi was placing a small litter of Black Bear Hamsters in a small greenery enclosure with Karou playing with a few of them.

"Baa-chan, should I put the twins with their mother? They still need their feeding and they haven't had one since the hail storm started." said Makiko as the small black and white cubs stirred in her arms, their small claws padding along her rubber glove-covered hands.

"Yes, please do so, Makiko. If you can get in a small feed of bamboo for their mother, ten we can be done for the next few hours." said Izumi. Karou laughed as one hamster tugged at his sweatpants and Makiko smiled before walking over to a more open enclosure with a few Giant Pandas in it. Makiko carefully opened the smallest gate and she allowed the twins to pad in, the small cubs finding their mother instantly. As Makiko took a few stacks of bamboo from the nearby wheelbarrow, she smiled as the family of three play together. It was like she was watching herself play with Daisuke and Dachi. She her smiled turned faint and she sighed, placing the food in the enclosure before walking into one of the spare rooms, removing her splint and her rubber gloves and grabbing her walking cane. She walked into the lobby and sat with her grandmother and Karou, relaxing together. Her little brother was already on his _PSP_, playing _Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep_ while Izumi was looking at a nature documentary on the nearby television.

"Makiko, how come you didn't go to Okina City with Walker and Ren? You use to love going there." said Izumi, turning her attention away from the documentary. Makiko shrugged as she leaned back in the seat she was on.

"I figured they would want to spend more time together than without me. They were much more closer than all three of us were when we were younger." she said. Izumi looked at her thoughtfully.

"But still, a girl your age should be having fun while she's still young. I would have suspected that you would have been busy with your friends or going out. Well, considering the hail I wouldn't say that going out would be a swift option." she said. Makiko shrugged again as her good leg kicked and swayed while dangling off her seat.

"I'd rather not bother them. I'm sure they're more busy with their own time." she said. Izumi sighed as she looked at her granddaughter.

"You truly have changed. All for the good yes, but you act as if you're locking yourself away, Makiko." she said seriously. Her granddaughter eyed the ground for a split second, those green eyes so dark and contrast, as if they were trying to darken with lies. This quiet Makiko, the girl with auburn hair and dark green eyes, was the side that was hidden. The one that was created long ago.

Makiko did not like this part of her. It always tried to take over and eat her alive. No mattered how many times she tried to push that part away, that silent and locked up self would always come back. It would always come, ever since her first time she was at the hospital. It wanted to rule her life. To take her over. Makiko then shook her head rapidly, that hideous knocking sound in her head dying away and her ever-so kind smile back on her lips.

"I'm sorry if I seem that way, Baa-chan. Maybe I'll head out and take a walk after the hail dies down." as if the word itself was magic, the sound of small pelting ice had stopped. "Ah. Well, I guess I can go for that walk now. I'll come back in a hour. Bye, Baa-chan, Karou." she said as she got up and walked to the door way. After slipping on her red coat and her black scarf, she walked out of the door and into the snow and hail-covered Inuba.

After taking the bus with the a few bills of yen she had, Makiko walked along the small slope that crossed with a East Inuba, just a little away from the Floodplain. As she walked, she noticed a small little pond, snows and hail forming around it's edge and casting a rainbow-colored hue. Tilting her head at the memorizing sight, she walked over and looked at the surface of the small pond, the entire surface iced with trout and coy fish swimming underneath. She smiled softly as she gazed at the small world, the surface of ice separating it from the world of ice.

_***An empty world. . . as blank and empty as winter snow. . .* **_

Makiko gulped as she remembered those words the shadow had said. As much as she hated to admit it, that voice was right. Though snow was beautiful and lovely, it was still cold, blank, and empty. But yet, she didn't believe that OdZ WoRlD, and the concept of the snow, were the same. Yes, OdZ WoRlD was a place that no one could comprehend, but whatever that shadow was, that possible ringmaster of the comatose individuals, it was wrong that it thought that the actions the 2nd Investigation Team had taken were pitiful. In fact, they were quite the opposite. If such actions were not taken, who knows what would have happened to Ren, or Takeru?

"In a way, snow is empty. Even if it seems blank and meaningless, it helps with so much. It gives the first signs of Winter. It allows Fall to take it's rest. And it keeps all those of Spring safe." she whispered to herself.

"That seems like a positive way to look on life."

Makiko turned her head, surprised to see Soria there, dressed in a dark blue sports jersey and gray jeans with a dark grey overcoat protecting him from the harsh cold air. The brunette looked at him with a slightly confused face. The boy then sighed.

"In a way, you are right. Snow is useless, yet meaningful, too. It puts Fall to rest, it announces Winter, and it welcomes Spring with open arms. Like life itself, it comes and goes, it ends life yet prepares for the new. I never knew someone such as yourself could utter something so profound." he said. This only caused Makiko to tilt her head more.

"A person such as myself?" Was suppose to be an insult?

"When I first met you, you seem to be a little air headed, and very distant. Someone who wanted to keep their past life a secret," Makiko looked to the pond, ignoring this somewhat indirect insult, "but now that I see this side of you, I now suppose that what many say are true, 'Never judge a book by it's cover'. You seem more intellectual, in your own way." he said. Makiko looked at him, seeing that he stood out from the snow, a mysterious yet cool air around him. Just who was Soria?

The young man then looked like he remembered something, "Ah, yes. Did you happen to see Sora come around here?" he asked.

"Sora-san? No, I haven't seen her lately." she said. Soria sighed and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Then it's much more worse than I thought." he muttered, his eyes looking grave.

"What do you mean?" asked Makiko. Soria looked off into the distance for a while, studying the snow and dying trees from the cold, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone, pressing a few buttons before selecting the digital recorder.

"She went missing about an hour ago, after we had some confrontation with a few girls from school that picked on her. She told them off but she was still pretty mad that they would confront her with such ridiculous insults. She wanted some time to herself so she said she went for a walk. I got concerned because of that sudden hail storm. She hadn't return during or after it. When it died down, I went to go search for her when I heard something disturbing off the used radios outside an electronic store in the South Shopping District." as he said this, he turned on his recorder and Makiko made a slight sound as she heard it was the opening music for _Heart-Break-Waves_.

"_Hey ya, lovers of music! Thanks for tuning in to our next show! Man, we have been getting quite popular, huh? Requests have been ringing out from all around and we have been talking with some interesting people so far! Speaking of which, lets head to our guest phone. Today, we got ourselves a little chica who calls herself Soothing Melody! Soothing Melody, you are on our air waves!_

"_Thank you. This show of your's sounds interesting."_

"That is my sister," said Soria, pressing 'pause' on the recorder, "I was very shocked when I heard she was on this radio show. I grew more surprised when I heard the rest." said the pale-purple-haired boy, pressing the 'play' button.

"_And it's good to have you here to, gal. So tell us, what do you want to talk about?"_

"_. . . Please do not resent me for this when you hear this. For the time, I wish to reveal the other identity I keep hidden from the rest of the world. I wish to show the whole world of my talents, of what limitations I can reach. The thing is. . . I feel that I don't have the courage to do so. I wish that I can surpass this, but these chains of 'what ifs' and 'buts' keep me down. What also troubles me is my love for the person I most care about. He means the world to me. At first, I thought is was simple puppy-love. But I felt that it grew into something more and now, I just cannot help but love him. I want to be the one and only person he could count on. But to the rest of the world, that love seems wrong and it is looked down upon. Everything that has occurred so far. I. . . I just can't find the way to confront them all. . ."_

Makiko felt her heart drop, listening to the deep sadness that was within Sora's voice. That monotone of true and deep melancholy sounded the same as to when Ren and Takeru were on that radio show.

"_Well, Soothing Melody. I really gotta say that, that sounds rough on ya. In this world, it seems that no matter what we do, there is no way we can obtain what we truly want. If anything, we escape what we have and we take on a new life. What I'm saying is that maybe you just want to find what you're really looking for. Yeah, you should just go for what you really want, ya know?"_

"_Yes. . . I'll go look for what I want until I find it. I won't stop until I do. . . Thank you. . ."_

"_Anytime, gal! Now, that's all we got for now! Tune in for the next show in the next five minutes for more __**Heart-Break-Waves**__, where our notes and rhythms will bring your heart close to breaking."_

Soria paused and placed away his phone, knotting his fingers in his hair and sighing deeply, "I don't know what that host put into her head. I have noticed that she's been a little off lately, but running away and talking like that is not her," he then sighed again and looked to the pond, "The courage to show who she really is. . . Her feeling for. . . For. . ." he sighed again, his eyes looking as tired as Akira's. "I want to help her, in anyway that I can. I want to find her and tell her that things will be OK." He muttered at last.

Makiko stood there dumbstruck, her mouth opening and closing a few times before the ring tone of her phone broke the shared silence. She quickly pulled the phone out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Makiko-chan? Oh thank goodness I got a hold of you. Did you just hear the latest __**Heart-Break-Waves **__show?" _It was Ashlynn.

Makiko nodded, "Yes, I just heard it awhile go. Have you gotten a hold of the others yet?" she asked.

"_Yes, it seems that they've found out right now. We're all planning to meet at Junes. We shall see you soon, yes?"_

"Yes, I'll be there in a few minutes. Thanks, Ash-chan." she said before hanging up, "Soria-san, I hate to leave you so suddenly but I must be going right-"

"It has something to do with _Heart-Break-Waves_, doesn't it? Judging by the conversation you were having." said Soria knowingly, crossing his arms. Makiko scratched the back of her head nervously.

"W-Well, may-"

"Do not tell me otherwise. I believe in the notions that I gather. Huratana-san, if you know something about _Heart-Break-Waves_, then tell me the truth right now. It could help me find Sora." he said. It clearly sounded like a demand. Makiko bit down on the tip of her tongue before sighing and tugging on her red highlight.

"You probably won't believe me." she said. Soria looked at her with his blue eyes honestly.

"I'm willing to take anything you have to say to me. I believe in that phone conversation, you were planning to go somewhere. So, lets start walking over there and you can tell me everything that is needed to be explained.

* * *

><p>". . . And now we're just trying to figure out who have been causing people to go into OdZ WoRlD. Are leads so far is the host from <em>Heart-Break-Waves<em> and the shadow of the snow, or so it is called." Makiko finished her sentence with a last sigh as she and Soria reached the fifth floor of Junes, Makiko telling the silverette about what had occurred so far. The older male held a calculating look, pondering thought after pondering thought coming to his mind. He then nodded to himself with a grim look.

"If that's the case, then we must find my sister immediately." he said. Makiko nodded and smiled, glad that he was able to understand. The two of them walked over to the Food Court, seeing their small group of five waiting for them with their school bags and books surrounding their table.

"Great to see you make it, Captain. Hey, why's Takazuchi-san here?" asked Marco, a green coat and blue gloves keeping him warm.

"I had to tell him everything. Since Sora is the next victim, he asked me to tell him." explained shortest teenager of the group.

"I guess you have a point there. Still, Takazuchi-san, we suggest that you stay along the sidelines with which ever of the rabbit trio will be joining us." said Eri. Soria rolled his eyes slightly.

"I can fully take care of myself. Just take me where my sister is." he said.

"Tch, damn ass." muttered Takeru, with his own rolling eyes. Soria glowered at him but nonetheless joined the others as they sat down and turn on Eri's radio app.

"With all our books and school bags around, people will just think that we're just taking a rest from a study session. Pretty good cover up." said Marco with a nod. Everyone else agreed and Makiko turned on her phone and called the _Heart-Break-Waves_ station, all of their heads falling to the table as they were knocked out.

* * *

><p>Everyone woke up groggily as they finally came to, their senses a little funny. Everyone took a look around, seeing that time was indeed frozen with people caught in poses, only they were dressed in odd white cloaks. The area around them had changed from the sporty and up-beat area of Junes to a dense and green forest area, clear blue skies above them and calm babbling brooks frozen within time. The swaying grass with held still and the whole scenery reminded everyone of an enchanted forest. Sitting by one of the trees was Watasha, the same bag that Shapal had the last time was now strapped to her back.<p>

_***I see that you were all able to make it just in time. Very good, another person has just entered this world,* **_she said, handing those with their known weapons said items and their headphones, _***And Takeru, it is great to know that you have joined as well. For you, we have selected these for your weapons.* **_From the bag, the rabbit hauled out a large and heavy sword with a black and red hilt with a Spartan Sheild, along with his headphones. Takeru took them with a proud and edged look, performing a few Beat Parries while deflecting an imaginary enemy's attack.

"Bad-assed," he remarked, grinning at his weapons before sheathing his sword on his new hilt. Soria crouched to Watasha's level.

"So there truly is a mammal living in this type of environment. Tell me, Miss. Watasha, have you've been able to detect my sister, Sora?" he asked. Watasha nodded her furry head.

_***Just an hour or so ago. But for some odd reason, it stopped. It's as if the person disappeared. Hmmm. . . It could be because since there are so many of you here, the sense of the Real World's entities. Perhaps you can tell me something about this 'Sora' character? Something specific* **_she asked. Soria crossed his arms on his bended knees and he gave a sigh, really looking like he was going to pass out from some sort of stress.

"She loves me. . . More than anyone else in this world. She wants us to be close. . . And happy with each other. . ." his voice was trailing off, but everyone was pretty much getting a good idea of what he was spelling out.

_***So she harbors, uh. . . 'deep' feelings for you. Is it one-sided?* **_asked Watasha. Sora didn't respond and Watasha flopped one of her ears, _***Ah, I see. Well, let me try and see if I can look for her specific emotions and then I'll see if I can pinpoint her location.***_ she said. Her normally green eyes turning a blood red and her long ears pointing straight, flickering in different directions from time to time. She then gave a light hop in shock.

"Did you find her?" asked Marco. Watasha began shaking.

"Watasha, is something wrong?" asked Eri, the young mammal shaking and looking around. Ashlynn gave a jump herself and she cringed, hands going to the speakers of her headphones.

"There are enemies. . . Coming right at us!"

As if on cue, a terrible screech rang throughout the air and the team hopped back as something came digging out of the earth. Out came three creature that looked a cross between three-toe sloths and blind moles. Their furs were different mixes of red-brown and gray, their eyes glazed over with a sort of paste-like substance and their claws sharpened and silver-coated. They snapped their jaws at the humans, long purple tongues coiling and slithering this way and that.

"What are these type of ManiSouls?" asked Seiji as he took aim with his katanas. Watasha's eyes glowed back to their dark green and her fur stood on end.

_***Moleagrouds. They travel by earth because of they prefer darkness and they attack with their tongues, since they have poison-coated on them. Attack quickly but keep your guard and defense up.* **_she warned. Everyone manned their weapons and Makiko eyed the three enemies, a sudden role of leadership replacing her shy demeanor.

"Everyone, get ready! Takeru, Marco, Eri, you guys help my attack. Seiji, I trust you on defense. Ashlynn, Soria, Watasha, keep on guard and make sure none of them get us from behind!" she commanded. Everyone was shacked to see this get-and-go side of Makiko, along with her not using the honorifics. This side of Makiko seemed more braver than the one that spoke in hushed words. Feeling confident, the team nodded.

"Yes, Captain!" they all yelled in unison as they got ready. Marco stood with his bow and arrow, one knee bended and ready to fire. Eri punched the tender palms of her gloves. Seiji scratched the blades of his two weapons in a intimidating fashion. Takeru cracked his knuckles and his neck before slipping his red forehead band and pulling out his weapons with a battle-ready grin. Makiko threw her staff in the air before grabbing the slim weapon and beating it orbs against the ground. Soria watched this with curios eyes while Ashlynn scanned the area with Heng-O guiding her eyes. The field was set.

_**{Cue Bleach OST 4 #20: Number One's One Else}**_

"Lets get this started! Here I go!" called Marco as he and Eri made quick dashes, Marco leaping forward and shoot a arrow in the air. One of the Moleagrouds made a swipe at it with it's tongue before Eri placed a well-aimed sucker punch on it's let before pulling out her tarot card.

"Lilim! Toxic Sting!" she called, her she-Devil spiraling from the card and sending surges of electricity at the feet of the mole-like creatures. They gave hisses with their matted fur prickled, slashing their claws at Eri and Marco.

"Look out!" exclaimed Ashlynn.

"I'll defend you!" called Seiji as he made a run and met the large claws with his two blades, sparks flying at the clash of steel and metal. The black-haired youth grunted with struggling breath, the Moleagrouds snarling back at him as they tried to break at the swords with the force they had. Taking one of his katanas, Seiji made a lunge and swung the blade, catching the blind creatures eye and then charging forward and attacking with an Advanced-Lunge.

"Cool combo, Seiji-kun!" cheered Ashlynn.

"Damn, they don't know when to quit!" exclaimed the realist, digging his heels to the ground as he tried to hold his ground.

"Let me get ya some more power, yeah?" asked Takeru making a power flip over Seiji and he landed on one of the Moleagroud's muzzles.

"Persona! Lets kick some ass, Spartacus! Eleco!" exclaimed the red-eyed sword-wielder as his warrior of many appeared, smashing it's fists against the ground and causing tremors to shake the area. Makiko threw her staff like a baton and it swirled and swiveled as it crashed and rammed at the ManiSouls' heads, skull-crushing noises rumbling in the forest.

"Now's your chance for an All-Out Attack! Please, do it quickly!" exclaimed their brown-haired scanner as she threw one arm in the air, her eyes shinning.

"Right! Lets go!" yelled the team in sync as they all ran forward and struck their weapons, beating at the monsters' weak points and ultimately turning them into dust.

Everyone panted and wiped sweat off their brows as Watasha hopped over to all of them, offering Medicine and Chewing Soul, which was to give their Persona some energy. Soria was inspecting the ground of where the Moleagrouds stood and he picked up a skinned piece of the fur they had left behind. The material was soft and colorful, reminding him of a sunset setting against beaches sands. Makiko watched as he pocketed the skin and he turned and looked around. He suddenly took a double take to his left and everyone else followed his gaze, spotting a shadow in the distance.

As it came closer, the giant shadow was shown to be a the skeletal structure of a horse, it's eyes hallowed and empty and it's teeth chatting with a few neighs. The person on the 'horse' really surprised them, revealing to be a copy of Soria, only he was dressed in a red-silken kimono with a black obi and a black satin ribbon tied around his hair in order to give him a ponytail. Soria looked at his copy, being one of the first to notice that the copy and the horse were connected, as if this creature was a centaur.

"_**Ah, so it seems that I was right. There are some invaders here. How wretched." **_muttered the Soria copy, pushing back his hair with the one hand that was not holding onto the skeleton horse's reigns. _**"Why can't I be left in peace? Is it because that I look so feminine? Or is it because no matter how hard I try, no matter what means I use, whether violent or psychological, those who see the pleasure of fear, come back just to taunt me more?" **_he asked. Soria stepped forward, his façade of neutral warning on his face.

"Are you imposing that with what ever means I use, I still yet to feel unhappy? What kind of sense is that? And why do you take my form? Do you find it funny?" he asked. His copy played with the hem of his kimono, a pleasant smile on his face.

"_**Ah, and I use those types of words as well. Words that say I rather not 'give a fuck' than show that I really care. The thing is, do I place my actions where my words are? Do I have the strength to even show that I can fend for myself, even from all those nasty people? Ha!" **_he threw a spiteful look with a glare in the mists of his blue eyes, _**"If that is so true, then why do I still manipulate? Why do I hide my inner-most emotions? It's is because I'm afraid, yes! That is why! For because I look and act this way, people just come back to hurt me more! I look so much like a girl! People see me as a freak! Both boys and girls! They hit me with their insults! 'He's a boy, ew! He must be a transitive!' 'What a joke! The little shit must be deformed! Everywhere I go, non-stop, insult after insult! I'm not a woman! I AM MALE!" **_His horse's hooves stomped angrily. _**"Look at me for me! Not who I appear as!"**_

Soria bared his teeth angrily, his eyes flashing with pure anger.

"Stop this! You're acting like a child! I don't-!"

"_**Deny I must! Deny I always will!" **_The hoofs stamped harder, _**"Look at me for me! See me as me! IF NOT, THEN I AM AFRAID! Just face it, you stone-faced brat! You're dream! The fear of all of this pain and rejection! IT IS YOUR DREAM!" **_

"NO! NO! NO!" Soria yelled and gripped his long locks, throwing his head back, "This is not my dream! _YOU _ARE NOT MY DREAM!"

Everyone gasped and shouted as the winds of the forest suddenly turned wild, the whipping wind beating at all of them senselessly as the ManiSoul pawed at the ground.

"_**It and I are the dreams you peruse! Accept you fate!" **_it yelled, a mane and tail of lighting bolts sparking onto it's body and the hair of the ManiSoul turning pitch-black, it's eyes turning as hallow as it's horses. Bellowing with animalistic furry, it charged at the team, knocking all of them and sending them flying in the air as it now shot thunder bolts at them. Everyone fell painfully, Makiko, Eri, and, and Ashlynn screaming as they were violently kicked at their sides with such incredible speeds done by Soria's copy.

"Hey! Buzz off!" yelled Marco as he made a double front flip and threw his tarot card.

"Time to fight! Persona! Crescendo! Miozon!" he called as his happy-go-lucky inner-self shot bows of earth, attacking the ManiSoul's sides.

"_**What weak power!" **_it yelled as it rammed into Crescendo, knocking both him and the boys to the ground. It's mane suddenly sparked and sizzled as it sent streaks of lighting bolts all around, forming a cage around the team.

"Wh-What is this?" asked Ashlynn, backing away as tongues of electricity threaten to lick at her arms.

"Shit, let us out, asshole!" yelled Takeru, slashing his sword at the bars but jumping away as the metal and power met, sending a few electrical currents through his body. The ManiSoul smirked at them with satisfaction as it pawed at the ground once more, it's mane gathering with electrocuting power.

"Crap! It's gonna kill us!" yelled Marco in horror as the Soria doppelganger ran at them, spikes of power ready to roast them.

"Leave my brother alone!"

Everyone's eyes nearly popped out of their eyes as the ManiSoul was hit with a wind attack, making it canter and whine in pain as it was hit. Landing swiftly on the ground was a monk with skin as pale as the moon with eyes as knowledgeable as a owl's. the robes he wore were shimmering and in pure colors with a monk's staff in his hands. Standing be him was Sora, looking theory pissed. She looked to her brother, her eyes filled with liquid fire.

"I'll save you! Abe No Seime! Gakku!" she cried, her Persona spinning the staff on it's arms expertly and causing a great tornado to break apart the bars of lightening. Soria ran to her brother and kissed his forehead several times. She then hugged him closely.

"Are you OK? That brute didn't hurt you, did it?" she asked with a pout. Soria shook his head and he stepped away from his sister and brush dirt away from his coat.

"I am well," he said. He then looked to his ManiSoul, his steady eyes watching it limp on a damage leg. He sighed before walking slowly over to it, raising a hand to make sure it wouldn't charge when he wanted to speak.

"I'd. . . never thought I would bring myself to this level to say this but. . . Yes, the dream you have is the one I have. I push people away in order to make sure that I won't get hurt by those who see me for my appearance. I look like. . . A girl," he clenched his fists and muttered a curse, "And I know that is something I cannot change. My personality, of manipulating and using, was my only way to see things as fit." he carefully took his ManiSoul's hand, the pale hands as white as snow, "If you were to help me see my real dream, to free myself, then I would be most grateful." he finished.

A smile came to his copy's lips, this one filled with honesty, and not like the one it had earlier. It suddenly glowed a bright light and Soria watched with wide eyes as it's lithe body changed into form-fitting and swift. The coat of his Persona was dark green and blue, a musketeer hat with a red feather on it's head and it's eyes a clear blue. He kneeled like a knight to his master before turning into a card and disappearing. Soria took in a breath and he yawned tiredly, surprisingly still on his feet.

"Hey, are you guys OK?" asked Marco as the two twins looked tired and aching. Sora pulled at the hair that got caught in her jacket.

"We'll be fine. We just need to get going for some rest." she said.

"By the way, Sora-san. How did you receive your Persona? Did you accept it?" asked Ashlynn. Sora looked to the ground and she shook her head with tired eyes.

"Please, I rather not discuss it now. Lets just get back, yes?" she asked, looking impatient. Makiko nodded.

"Yes, that's reasonable. Sora-san, Soria-san, we must discuss this, but later, when you are well. Watasha, may we leave now?" asked the brunette. The brown rabbit nodded.

_***Yes. You may. Thank you for all your hard work.***_ she said. With that, Makiko dialed the number to _Heart-Break-Waves_ and all of them falling to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Shit, I feel like I'm going to pass it out." muttered Takeru as he, Makiko, Eri, Seiji, and Ashlynn walked along the outskirts of the Shopping District, their muscles aching from the battle they had just fought.<p>

"Same here. Say, you think Sora-san and Soria-san will be OK walking on their own?" asked Eri, since the two twins left without a word after they got back to Junes.

"I'm sure they will. They looked like they were still willing to fight even after accepting their Persona." said Marco as he yawned tiredly. Makiko smiled and she swayed her head from side to side, she and the others hearing the Earth and Sky concert that was going on a few miles back.

"Too bad that tickets were sold out when we got there." said Ashlynn as her head bopped to the music. They were playing rather loud.

"It's better to hear the music from hear anyway. Besides, if it's that loud over there, then our ears might have bled if we left." pointed out Seiji. Everyone nodded as the song from the concert reached their ears, even from such a long distance.

**(AN: By the way, props to anyone who knows this song! Here's a hint! It's from **_**Persona**_**!)**

_Sky: Now I face out! I hold out!_

_I reach out to the truth of my life!_

_Seeking to seize on the whole moment, yeah!_

_Yeah!_

_Naked truth lies, only if you realize,_

_Appearing in nobody's eyes, till they sterilize._

_Stop the guerrilla warfare to keep it fair,_

_Bro, change your rage to a smarter greater 'cause,_

_You know the stake is high stardom is near_

_Those who sympathized you die, killers pass you by,_

_Do not waste your time, in hating flirting guys,_

_Use your might to, Alas, do justice to them all!_

_Now I face out! I hold out!_

_I reach out to the truth of my life!_

_Seeking to seize on the whole moment to now break away!_

_Oh God let me out!_

_Can you let me out?_

_Can you set me free from this dark inner world?_

_Save me now._

_Last beat in the soul!_

Takeru tapped his fingers along his thighs and he gave a cure.

"Damnit, now that song's gonna be stuck in my head!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Everyone laughed at the poor guy's expense, the latter sulking but chuckling as well.

_**To Be CoNtInUeD. . .**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh. . . So tired! Man, it's already eleven and I'm already tired! Me? Who sleeps at three in the morning? Huh, I'm losing myself, I guess. Huh, anyway, I hope you've enjoyed that chapter. I know that some characters appear here while others don't but this is the way I work in order to make sure all characters are mentioned. *Yawns* OK, I'm getting tired. So let me type this up quick and I can get some sleep done. Sorry if I'm being quick.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PERSONA OF THE 2<strong>**ND**** INVESTIGASTION TEAM**

**Abe No Seime-The Wise Peace Bringer**

**Owner: Sora Takazuchi **

**Arcana- Magician**

**Bio: An onmyōji during the middle of the Heian Period in Japan. In addition to his prominence in history, he is a legendary figure in Japanese folklore and has been portrayed in a number of stories and films.**

**Robin Hood- Hero of the Forest**

**Owner: Soria Takazuchi**

**Arcana- Fortune**

**Bio: A heroic outlaw in English folklore. A highly skilled archer and swordsman, he is known for "robbing from the rich and giving to the poor". The origin of the legend is claimed by some to have stemmed from actual outlaws, or from ballads or tales of outlaws. **

* * *

><p><strong>PERSONA ATTACK BASE! (Most well-known)<strong>

**Toxic Sting- Low poison attack. Causes poisoning at some points.**

**Eleco- An earth-based attack powerful enough to cause tremors.**

* * *

><p><strong>SYMPHONIC MEMORIES FUN FACT!<strong>

**Did you notice that nearly every guy in this fic has black hair? Seriously, there's Jason, Marco, Takeru, Tetsuya, Oda. . . Well I'll be damned. Man, how weird! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Jason: Hello to everyone! It's time for me, Jason, to bring you all on the next chapter! At school, students have been split into several teams on the ultimate scavenger hunt! The winners will receive a group-sized trip all the way Tokyo in June! It looks like me and Makiko-san are paired up, along with some of her friends, too! But something's up, and someone and is stealing our stuff! Just what the heck is going on! Next time on <strong>_**Persona: Symphonic Memories: **_**chapter seven, Lost but Yet to Be Found!**

**Makiko: Lets see if we can find out who's up to this, Jason-sempai!**

**Jason: Right! You with us, Tetsuya-san?**

**Tetsuya: I doubt we'll win.**

**Makiko and Jason: That's the spirit!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sora has obtained the façade to over come life's hardships, broken dreams, and lost memories. Sora has obtained the Persona Abe No Seime, The Wise Peace Bringer! <strong>

**Soria has obtained the façade to over come life's hardships, broken dreams, and lost memories. Soria has obtained the Persona Robin Hood, Hero of the Forest!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review, guys! I need your feedback! And I'm still on my hunt for a beta reader so wish me luck!<strong>

**This is me saying, Peace! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, hey! What's up everybody? How have all of ya been this fine Spring Break? Good, I hope. Well, to add some more fun to this fine week off school, I'm here to bring ya guys a new chapter! Forgive me, but I think the last chapter preview was a little misleading. The scavenger Hunt idea won't be that long but it will have the provided and mentioned characters mentioned in the last chapter. Sorry 'bout that.**

**Big news! There will be pairings between the OCs but it's going to take me a while to decide who goes with who. I have a few ideas but I'm going to wait after the tenth chapter is completed. Also, All Norse history and mythology I gathered is real. I couldn't have obtained all this information without **_**Chaoslord 680 **_**and **_**Zenzak101**_**. These guys just saved my ass so a big hand to them!**

**Alright, it's time, ne? there will be some Social Links events featured in this chapter, along with important characterS of the **_**Persona **_**series appearing. And not only that, just like any other good old video game related story, I will be adding some different themes here and there to fit the mood of the story. Some for events, some for Social Links. Ah, you'll see what I mean as you read along. That's right, people! We got an opening, character themes, scenery themes, voice actors, the whole nine acres! What more could ya ask for?^_^ Well, I should stop talking now and get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing of this gaming series belongs to me. All of that under that subject goes to the **_**Atlus **_**franchise. Anything other material is also not mine.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Children remind us to treasure the smallest of gifts, even in the most difficult of times."- Allen Klein.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven~ Lost But Yet to be Found<strong>

_**{Cue Suikoden II: Reminiscence Theme} **_

_*Wake up, Ojou-sama. The free-willed ManiSouls will find us if you don't.*_

_Makiko made a small sound and she shivered, rubbing her numbing nose as she sat up in the bleach-white snow. She blinked owlishly before she looked up to see Loki floating above her, legs crossed Indian-style in mid-air with his staff strapped to his back, a look of expectance on his face. Makiko looked around the vast land of never-ending snow and she shook her head._

"_How. . . How do I get here? The last time, too. . ." She shivered and bunched up her shoulders, trying her best to keep warm in her over-sized T-shirt and red flannel pajamas. _

_*The last visit was because of Izanagi's Master. This visit was arranged.* __said Loki _**(Voice Actor: John Swasey)**_, inspecting the bouquet of tarot cards that crowned his staff. Makiko stood up wobbly on her feet, giving a pained cry as she fell back to the snow._

"_Where's my walking stick?" she asked, digging around the snow for it. Loki shrugged and held out his staff._

_*Must've been left in the other world. Here, use my staff for the time being. We must be off.* __he said. Makiko took the staff and pulled herself up, giving a small whimper before regaining feeling in her legs with the dull pain in her knee. Sighing tiredly, she steadily followed her blonde-haired Persona as the stepped across the snow. Makiko looked at Loki from the corner of her eye as he swayed and gliding. Her Persona's dark eyes caught hers and Loki gave a look._

_*If there is something you wish to ask, then do so, Ojou-sama.* __he said, Makiko jumping slightly and blushing._

"_S-Sorry. I was just thinking about something." she said._

_*About what, Ojou-sama?*__ asked the demon._

"_Well, for one thing; why are you calling me 'Ojou-sama'? I'm not a princess or any type of royalty." said the red/brown-haired girl. Loki gave a slight smirk._

_*You can say that you came from. . . A very well-bred type of heritage. That, and it was my Lord's request to call you as such. He figures that it suits you quite nicely.* __he said. Makiko cocked her head._

"_Your Lord? You mean Igor?" she asked. Loki gave a alto-pitched chuckle._

_*Igor? Please, if anything, he's the messenger for my Lord. No, my Lord has a higher power than Igor. In fact, he is the one that called for you.* __said Loki. Makiko eyed the snow for a while, mulling over this before moving on._

"_OK, next question; Why did you become my Persona? I mean, I have done my studying and it said that you were a mischief maker amongst the gods. You caused trouble for others and you tricked the blind Norse god, Hoor kill his own brother, Baldr," Makiko looked to the ground more, feeling Loki's eyes on her, "I know you keep talking about relinquishing yourself of your sins but. . . I feel like there's more to it. Is there?" she asked. Loki was silent, staring at the small teenager before throwing his head back and laughing again._

_*You are an observant human, Ojou-sama. Yes, there is more to it. You could say that Izanagi and I, ah. . . Have bad blood between each other, so to speak. I messed with him one time but he seemed to gain the upper-hand and that was the last time I ever saw of him. Because of these actions I took, I was banished and never to be heard from again. However, I was awakened when you summoned me.* __he said. Makiko looked at him with questioning eyes._

"_I summoned you?" she asked. Loki nodded, quirking the corner of his lip and showing a fang. _

_*Yes. You and I share similar qualities, believe it or not. We both desire what is not needed, yet need what we do not desire. We have both done regrettable things in the past and we wish to release ourselves of those shackles we have carried for so long. That, and we both have a rather mischievous nature. . . Or at least, you __**use **__to be mischievous.* __he said, flashing another grin. Makiko scratched the back of her neck and stopped as Loki stopped, his dark eyes looking to the foggy and never-ending sky._

_*That is why. I was awakened by you when you needed what you did not desire. You gained the power you needed to protect yourself and your relative and that strength was something you did not desired. We are entwined by. . . Destiny, as it seems.* __finished the demon, floating to the snow and chuckling at something._

_*It looks like my Lord is ready to summon us.* __he said, Makiko walking next to him and raising her eyebrows as a golden-scaled butterfly fluttered to them. The butterfly flew and flap closely to them, suddenly swooping and forming a circle around the air. Makiko winced as a bursting light burned her sight for a second before she felt a chilling bash of wind whip at her. She gasped as she was lifted off the ground and her body was twirling and flying in the air. Her eyes were wide and scared as she and Loki were being hurdled down a dark blue tunnel. Makiko gave a scream of fright and Loki suddenly took her hand._

_*Do not be afraid, Ojou-sama! This is the way that my Lord brings his guests to his domain.* __called Loki. Makiko gave a small sound of distress and she suddenly gripped Loki's forearm, burying her face in his bicep._

"_Just don't let me go. I. . . I'm terrified of flying!" she cried in a whispery tone. Loki looked at his mistress, seeing that she looked close to hysteria. Awkwardly and almost kindly, the demon placed an arm around the young girl's waist and one of his wings covered Makiko as he gilded down the tunnel. Makiko opened her eyes worriedly, her narrowed eyes following the golden butterfly that guided her and Loki. Flashes of light glowed around them before Makiko and Loki found themselves pulling apart and landing on there feet on a black and white checkered floor. The both of them looked around in the new area._

_**{End Suikoden II: Reminiscence Theme} **_

_**{Cue Halo 3: Never Forget Theme}**_

_The checkered platform they were on was circular, surround with tall, manila-colored pillars. The atmosphere of the small platform was as cold and dense color of the area around them. Loki suddenly spun around and kneeled on one knee, his head bowed and his blonde hair curtaining his face._

_*My lord.* __he said, his cocky behavior blown right out the window. Makiko looked forward and took a jump back as a tall man was right in front of them. He was dressed in a long white coat with a black turtle-neck. His long, dark brown hair was tied in a ponytail and his entire face was covered in a white mask with the painted design of half a dark blue butterfly's wing painted over the right eyehole. His calm and cool smile reminded Makiko of the cold winds of Winter._

"_**Greetings, holder of the Ace of Diamonds and Loki, Trickster of the Light and the Dark. I am so elated to see that our connection from the real world to the Dream World did not lose you." **__said the man, a chuckle from behind his mask. Makiko held onto Loki's staff to hold her up while Loki himself got to his feet._

_*My Lord, I have brought my mistress and greeted her, as you requested.* __he said. The man nodded, his expression could not be told because of his mask._

"_**And you did well, Loki. Perhaps you did change your ways. Please, if you allow me to talk with your mistress in private." **__he said. It definitely was not a question. Loki nodded, hesitantly looking at Makiko before flying up to a pillar and resting on top of it. Makiko looked uneasily at the masked man. The man saw the worry in the young girl's eyes and he gave another chuckle._

"_**Be calm, Makiko-hime. I will not harm you in anyway. I only wish to talk to you." **__he said. Makiko looked at him skeptically, before taking a few small steps to him._

"_Who are you? And. . . How do you know my name? And why did you and Loki call me 'princess'?" she asked. The man carefully took Makiko's hand and he shook it charmingly._

"_**I am what you may call. . . A deity. I am Philemon. Please, I shall explain more as we walk." **__he said, still holding onto Makiko's hand as he led her down the small platform. Before every step they took, a puzzle piece of either white or black catching their steps across the weightless air. Makiko looked at this with astonishment and Philemon chuckled again._

"_**This world must truly amaze you, Makiko-hime." **__he said. Makiko shook her head._

"_I still don't understand why you call me 'princess'. I'm not royalty or anything like that. My family is somewhat rich, I'll admit that but we're not the richest family in the world. My parents make good sums but still. . ."_

"_**My, Makiko-hime. You truly are not like any other human." **__commented Philemon, almost in a wondrous tone._

"_How so?"_

"_**As Loki has already told you; you desire what is not needed, yet you need what you do not desired. That is the true aspect of the Ace of Diamonds. And not only that, but I am refereeing to your own personality. In the past, you were a more free spirit. Wild, and somewhat reckless. Someone who was ready to take on the world without any thought of the consequences to follow. But because of that frightful and traumatizing accident of your past-" **__Makiko's hand held his tighter but Philemon stroked his thumb over her knuckles to calm her down. __**"Yes, well. After that, you became a whole new ego. You became more shy and reserved. Whenever you needed to please someone, you would do so, without the slightest sign of hesitation and with the up-most form of care and kindness. You push away praises and compliments, and you're as humble as they come. Your type of character is not seen at all in the real world.**__" said the brown-haired god. Makiko's face heated up and she looked at Philemon._

"_I-I see. By the way, can I ask why you called me here?" she asked. Philemon nodded as the two of them walked, puzzle piece after puzzle piece building their path._

"_**Yes. I called you to inform you of the great misfortune is slowly approaching us. That, and to warn of you of something dire." **__said Philemon. Makiko gulped and gave a small mumble of understanding._

_**"So, now we must place your future together, piece by piece. It seems that in the coming future, a great misfortune will occur, and it will be up to you to find it's source and fix the problem at the root of it before all is lost. By the power of your contract, you will be placed on a journey of infinite possibilities. On this journey, you will form bonds with those around you and those bonds will lead you one step closer into stopping the misfortune of the future. And within those bonds, broken dreams and lost wishes will be revealed to you, and it would be up to you, and only you, to make those dreams a reality."**_

_Makiko shivered at remembering Igor's warning and she unconsciously gripped Philemon's hand tighter, "What is the great misfortune?" she asked. Philemon stopped in his tracks for a second, thinking over something before walking again and half-dragging Makiko along._

"_**Makiko-hime. Have you ever read about Norse mythology?" **__he asked. Makiko nodded._

"_A little. While I was looking up some information on Loki, the site told me about where Loki's origin's came from." she said. Philemon smiled mysteriously._

"_**Excellent. " **__he asked. Makiko felt a cold shiver rush down her spine. The way he said it frighten her somehow._

"_**Then you should also know that Loki is a Norse God. The God of Mischief and Chaos. He caused so much trouble the Gods. He tricked Hodr, the blind God, into killing his own brother, Baldr, with a mistletoe arrow. Loki has never been the most trustworthy. With what has he caused, and the trouble he's stirred with Izanagi." **__said Philemon._

"_What exactly did he do to get him so mad?" asked Makiko._

"_**Long ago, he was summoned by a human, someone who had so much anger, and hatred for the world, that he used Loki to murder several innocent lives and to rape two women, one being the reincarnation of Izanagi's wife, Izanami." **__Makiko gasped while Philemon kept talking. __**"Years after that, he was resurrected by Lucifer, in order to aid him to take over the world. He took his role with stride and his narcissism and over-power was his downfall. He was banished from his fellow gods for his deeds, left to wander the realms of reality and non-existence. It was one night several moths ago that I found him entering the Dream World, half his memory gone and his life force drained from him. With what I could do, I restored him and in his debt, he promised to aid me in whatever trouble that would come to me. However, I do fear that half of his memory will return one day, leading him to. . ." **__Philemon sighed and he placed his palm on the side of his mask, __**". . . Leading him to take the lead of the great Misfortune that I fear will be upon us." **__he concluded. Makiko felt her body suddenly tremble, her spine racking like a tower of unsteady blocks._

"_Are. . . A-are you saying that. . . Loki will. . . He c-could. . ." Her breathing went entirely beyond normal and her head began to spin. She fell back in her steps and Philemon caught her before she fell to the ground. He pressed a cylinder-shaped opening to her lips._

"_**Breath," **__he whispered, and Makiko obeyed instantly as she took in a breath and fresh oxygen washed into her lungs. Her fogging eyes regained focus and her breathing returned to normal. Her knees buckled for a second before she regained feeling in her legs and she stood up, looking at the inhaler in her hand. She cocked her head as she passed the white object back to Philemon, who pocketed the white object in the breast pocket of his coat._

"_**I didn't realize the shock of it could provoke your asthma."**__ he said, probably biting his lips behind his mask. Makiko nodded and she closed her eyes, pressing her forehead to the staff._

"_So what you're saying is. . . If Loki regains his memories of the. . . Evil he's caused, then he could. . . Betray me and lead to the destruction of the earth?" she muttered. Philemon nodded and Makiko slowly took his arm, looping her own around his._

"_Why. . .? Why. . .?" she whispered this over and over, not believing her own words. She didn't understand this. How could Loki, the mask of her other self, become that evil? She knew that he tricked others and did what he desired, but she never knew that if he regained all his memories, then he would be the one to cause the end of the earth. Would her Persona really betray her? This whole thing that was crashing down on her felt so heavy. It was causing her to shake, and making her eyes watery. Philemon eased the half-blind girl to a small walk and he patted her shoulder._

"_**It is uncertain why. But what is certain is that you were chosen to make sure that this does not commence." **__said the deity. Makiko gave an almost dry laugh._

"_You're basically asking me to change Loki. To make him not remember. Funny, with situations like this, you have to do the reverse and make the person remember. It's very ironic." she shook her head again before suddenly smiling. "I. . . as confusing as it sounds. . . I know that I have to stop it. I. . . I am the Ace of Diamonds, which means I trust others. I gain trust and they trust me. And I'm really sure that Loki trusts me. I'll do what I can." she said, as if Philemon was not there and she was talking to herself. Philemon stared at her for a second before laughing softly._

'So young. . . Yet already knowing what she must do. . . I'm proud. . . Proud of such a young child adapting to the world. . . Yes. . .' _Philemon smiled secretly behind his mask before laughing again._

"_**You're such a knowledgeable child, Makiko-hime." **__he said. Makiko's face flared up and she suddenly looked annoyed._

"_I-I'm not a child! . . . Oh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- mean to yell." she apologized, looking worriedly at her feet. "I. . . I just feel small when I'm called a child. . ." Philemon gave another laugh and he nodded, his dark eyes understanding._

"_**Your nature is too pure, Makiko-hime." **__he said. Makiko bit her lip._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_**Don't be. There was nothing to apologize." **__said the dark-eyed man easily. Makiko lightly kicked the ground._

"_Is it. . . Strange for me to be this way?" she asked. Philemon patted her shoulder._

"_**Everyone is born in their own way. Whether one must be born with bravery, or if one must find it as they grow. Some believe in destiny while others pursue the truth. You. . . Are somewhere in between." **__he said. Makiko looked at the dark sky, seeing nothing but darkness._

"_Loki told me that it was probably destiny that made him my Persona." she said as they walked back onto the platform, watching Loki flying down to them._

"_**He has much to learn as well." **__replied pale-skinned deity as the winged demon stood by Makiko again._

"_**Give my best regards to Igor. And Loki, make sure to watch over this chi- I mean, young lady. She is very special." **__he said, Makiko's face now red enough to shame a cherry blue and Loki gave a nod. He then graciously bowed his head to the two with his hand pressed to his heart._

"_**Good night. And remember; look beyond the snow, and find the warmth that dwells within it."**_

_Makiko reached out toward him to ask what that meant, but her sight grew fuzzier and fuzzier as she fell from Philemon's Dream World._

_**{End Halo 3: Never Forget Theme}**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Cue SMT: Persona 4 OST - The Poem for Everyone's Souls} <strong>_

In the Velvet Room, Igor gave a calm yet creepy smirk as he sorted through the cards in front of him. Klaus was flicking the pages of a red leathered book he had while Conductor played Mozart's _11__th__ Symphony _and the Velvet Room's Theme, his nimble fingers playing the lower keys and the risen keys at the same time. Both songs mixed and mingled, playing a tune never heard before. Igor chuckled as he flipped the tarot cards over.

"Already has our young guest collected the cards of Fool, Moon, Devil, Strength, Hermit, Chariot, and Star. If she plays her moves right, she will gain the cards of Magician and Fortune." he said, gleefully shuffling the cards into place. Klaus looked up from his book, his eyes curious. **(Voice Actor: Vic Mignogna)**

"Sir, don't you find it rather odd that Master Philemon reveals himself to this new guest while he only surveyed the last? It's almost if he has taken a liking to her." he said. Igor waved has hand dismissively as he folded his hands together.

"Whatever our master plans is his business. What drew this sudden curiosity, Klaus?" asked the old gentleman, not looking up from his cards.

"No particular reason. I just wanted your opinion, sir." said the platinum-blonde. Igor gave a knowing chuckle.

"There are always questions in your head, Klaus. You are definitely the most curious out of your siblings. Tell me, have you've been able to find any of them? Elizabeth? Theodore? Margret?" he asked. Klaus flinched, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end and his golden-colored eyes widening. Igor looked at him from the corner of his eye as the young man cleared his throat with the shake of his head.

"No, sir. I have not." he said. Igor gave a small hum.

"Well, they have always been a mysterious trio. We shall leave them to be until they are needed." he said, picking up the Fool tarot card and eyeing the picture of the jester with his dog.

"The Fool tarot card. . . Representing innocence, divine inspiration, madness, freedom, spontaneity, inexperience, chaos, and creativity. Along with the representation and simplicity of the Ace of Diamonds, it's meaning truly means zero. It neither starts nor ends, yet it begins what is to come. It is the Jack of all Trades." Igor chuckled to himself as he placed the Fool's card on top of the deck.

"Master Philemon and the Ace of Diamonds. . . My, has the path of life truly altered."

**(Note: Time skip: Three days)**

_**{End SMT: Persona 4 OST - The Poem for Everyone's Souls}**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Cue Manatsu no Photograph by Azusa} <strong>_

_Entry #6_

_Date: Apr. 20 .2012 _

_Time: 2:30PM _

_Weather: Sunny _

_Dear Daisuke,_

_Would you ever believe me if I told you that I read about five volumes worth of Norse history and mythology? Well, I'm telling the truth. I was up all night looking over the myths and passages of it that I think my eyelids are going to close for eternity. I have been trying to find out any information I can about the battle that Loki might betray me in, but I've so far have found nothing! I've began to wonder what made him forget his memory._

_It may seem difficult right now, but we're not giving up, Otouto. We're going to see this through! How did that sound? Did I sound more assertive? I was trying to be since I want to play my part as the leader. Oh, look at me. Trying to act as someone I'm not? Talk about an all-time low, huh? I'm sorry for that._

_I really do apologize a lot, huh? A lot of people have been telling me that. I don't know why but I just can't help it. Philemon (Oh, he's someone I met with Loki. He really is an odd person. He called himself a god, practically) tells me that I shouldn't apologize all the time. Every mistake can be solved, he says. He really is interesting. He's cool-headed and calm and he never seems to get mad. I enjoyed my first talk with him and I wonder if I'll ever meet him again._

_I'll draw you a quick picture of him in this space I have. It's a good thing I have time to do so since we're doing the radio show already and Marco-san is about to sign off soon. Tomorrow, I have to go to Junes and get some groceries with Walker, Ren, Kimi, Karou, Dachi, and the triplets. Then we have to go around the Shopping District to run some errands before I go to my doctor's appointment with Mr. McMahon. Hm, a lot of things to do, huh, Otouto? I just feel too sleepy to do so. Hmmm. . . I'll talk to you later._

_From your older sister,_

_Makiko Huratana_

* * *

><p><strong>Day Seventeen<strong>

**Date: Apr. 20 .2012 **

**Time: 2:35PM **

**Weather: Sunny**

_**{End Manatsu no Photograph by Azusa}**_

_**{Cue Persona 4 OST: Your Affection} **_

"Makiko-san. . . Makiko-san, are you asleep?"

Makiko opened her eyes with a small yawn. She looked at Ashlynn with a sleepy smile, her curled-up form resting on one of the beanbag chairs with her journal on her lap, her lead pen held in her hand with the tip ready to draw the details of Philemon's mask.

"Not anymore. Thank you, Ash-chan. I would've missed some sleep tonight because of that nap." she said, stretching her arms over her head and looking around. Marco was doing some up and coming school event announcements while Eri was doing some homework she had received last period. Takeru and Seiji said they had to leave, Takeru having something to take care outside of school and Seiji with his job at the Daycare. Makiko knew that Walker and Ren were coming back from Okina City right after school.

"Hey, Makiko-san. How come you've been so tired lately? You were sleeping a little in class." said Eri as she placed her homework away in her messenger bag. Makiko sat up and gave a small yawn.

"Really? Oh, I'm sorry. I've just been up a little late looking up more about Loki. So far I've only been able to look up a few notes." she said, shuffling a few books and papers in her bag. She had told them what she had heard from Philemon when she saw them all this morning.

"Hey, ya sure it's safe for ya to keep all that weight in your bag? You could mess up your back, Makiko-san." said Marco, already signed out from the air waves earlier. Makiko waved one hand as she stood up, easing herself on her cane and shifting her heavy bag on to her shoulder.

"It's fine. I need all these books anyway." she said. Marco shrugged and pulled out a folded flyer out of his pocket.

"Oh yeah, check out what's happening tomorrow." he said, holding out the colorfully decorated flyer. "Looks like the school's having their first ever Inuba Scavenger Hunt. The whole event's mandatory since it's a part of out extracurricular requirements. Looks good on the college applications and all that complicated crap." he said, waving the flyer a bit. It was snatch out of his hand in a millisecond, Eri now holding it with a grin.

"Ah, sweet! It also says that the winning team will win a trip for over twenty people to Tokyo in June! All expenses paid! Damn, I'm _so _gonna win this!" she called triumphantly, a fire in her eyes with her grin filled with victory.

"W-Wow, so much confidence, yes?" asked Ashlynn, giggling nervously. Makiko and Marco laughed along and there was then a knocking at the door.

"Hm, who could that be?" asked Ashlynn, walking over to the door and opening it. "Oh, hello, Sora-san, Soria-san. Won't you come in?" she asked, letting the two twins in. The both of them looked around the room with their calculating eyes.

"So this is where you hold meetings for this rescue team of yours?" asked Sora, her and her brother taking seats on a two-seater.

"Yeah, this is where it all happens. So you guys want the low down on what's going on? Though, if we tell you, that basically makes you in the team since you own Persona and the fact that we could use some more help." said Marco from his seat on a swivel chair. Soria rested his elbows on his knees, tucking away his grey-purple hair.

"We already anticipated that. And we do see the situation at hand." he said. Sora nodded in agreement.

"Yes. And we do know with whatever happens, we could get killed." she said. That wasn't a good sign.

"We know that, but we could really use your help so if you change your-"

"You talk as if we didn't agree to help," Soria interrupted Eri, "We do see what is happening, and we have talked it over several times. If we allowed this to happen and just ignore it, then there's no telling if and when this supernatural force will try to kidnap us ever again." he said pointedly.

"We will assist you as Dragoons. Fighting is an acceptable aspect but after Soria looked over that piece of fur he found in that world, there just might be some other types of items and objects that could be useful to this investigation." said Soria. Makiko smiled pleasantly.

"Thank you so much. We really do appreciate your assistance." she knew she had to be careful with her words. Not only was she allowing new members, but she had to show them that they were now friends as well. "If it isn't too much trouble, Sora-sempai, can you please tell us how you obtained your Persona?" she asked. Sora placed her hands on her lap, idly looping her finders over the others.

"What I can recall from yesterday was the events that took place. I was pulled into that world by. . . Music." she said.

"Music?" asked Marco.

"Yes. It was something similar the hypnotism. I felt so tired and weary when I was in that odd world. By then, I was walking down a forest path and I found and stone tablet. Oddly enough, it had my entire past presented to me. From the day I wa born to present day now. I looked at the tablet closer, and I found an odd card. I pulled it out of the stone and it glowed. The wind was so cold and I suddenly felt in a sub-conscious feeling." her eyes grew a little misty, "I could see my life flash before my eyes. And I could hear Abe no Seime, and he knew everything about me. He told me my dreams, my worries, everything. And then, I suddenly had headphones similar to yours. I heard my brother's voice, and I followed it." she finished.

"That's kind of off. How could you gain your Persona if you didn't have to face your broken dream or lost ambition?" asked Ashlynn. Soria shrugged.

"Maybe she received it like Makiko-san." suggested Eri.

"Oh yeah. Makiko-san, you didn't face your other self either, right? And the same happened to Sora-san here. I wonder how that happened to you guys while we had to face our other selves." said Marco thoughtfully, scratching the back of his head. Everyone else pondered this as well. How could both Makiko and Sora gain their Persona while not facing their true selves? It made no sense.

"If anything, we should just leave it be until we hear the next airing of _Heart-Break-Waves_, yes?" asked Sora, breaking the awkward silence. Everyone nodded and the silverette himself stood up.

"Good. Nee-chan, I forgot my jacket in Biology. I'll be back in a while." he said, briskly picking up his backpack before walking out of the room with such haste that you'd think he'd be on the track team.

"I suppose I should go as well. I need some things to take care of." said Sora, standing up and walking over to Makiko. From her pocket, she pulled out a small notepad and wrote something down. She ripped off the piece of paper she had written on and handed it to the brunette.

"If me or my brother are needed, here are our phone numbers. These numbers are strictly for investigation-related issues. Any calls just to 'hang out' are out of the question." she said, shaking Makiko's hand stiffly before walking out of the room. Marco gave a whistle.

"Well. . . That was something." he said. No one else could agree anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Eighteen<strong>

**Date: Apr. 21 .2012 **

**Time: 4:00PM **

**Weather: Sunny and Cloudy**

"Maki-nee-chan, how come we're in a hurry to pick up Dachi and Lee, Cee, and Dee?" Kimi asked this as she skipped along the shopping cart Walker was pushing (**Voice Actress: Rebecca Forstadt)**. Makiko looked at her little sister with a smile, holding a few plastic bags of goods in one hand along with a list of errands.

"I told you already, Kimi. I'm going to be at the Scavenger Hunt my school will be sponsoring in a few hours. If we win it, we'll be able to win a trip to Tokyo. Pretty interesting, yeah?" she asked. Kimi nodded and she twirled around a bit, looking like a ballerina.

"But that means you'll be leaving us. I don't want you to leave us, nee-chan." she said, biting on her thumb.

"She isn't leaving us for good, Kimi. Nee-chan's only going to be gone for a week. Then she'll come back. Right, Maki?" asked Karou, taking hold of his little sister's hand **(Voice Actor: Zach Tyler Eisen)**.

"Yes, only for a few days, I promise." said Makiko, nodding cheerily. Kimi wagged her head for a bit with a small frown.

"You said that when you were with Dachi and Daisuke. You said it would only be a few days. . . You came back a few weeks ago. . . Three years. . ." her voice was a little lost. Makiko smiled sadly and she placed her free arm around the younger girl's shoulders.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that. I super-duper promise that I'll only be gone for a few days." she said.

"Super-duper-_extra_-_spoloofer_- promise?" asked the blonde, holding out her hand. Makiko giggled and she entwined her fingers with Kimi's, their fingers wiggling in their small oath.

"Super-duper-extra-spoloofer." she promised. Kimi smiled back at the four of them walked over to the daycare, the triplets rushing over and hopping into the shopping cart as usual.

"Hey, where's Dachi? He's not on time out again, is he?" asked Karou, looking around for another of the blonde children. Makiko looked around herself, seeing no sight of her little brother.

"Oh, I hope he didn't run off. Karou, stay here with Kimi and the triplets. I'll see if I can find him." she said, her little brother giving the OK before she walked off into the colorful area, smiling slightly as children played on green Astroturf and climbed over large animals and toy shapes.

"Hey, Huratana-san, this kid your's?"

"Makiko looked around and spotted Kouhei and Seiji sitting by some plastic chairs with Dachi curled and sleeping on a small mat by them. The reddish-brownish-haired girl walked over and bowed her head.

"Yes, he is. Thank you for looking after him, Kouhei-sempai, Seiji-san. I hope he didn't trouble you like last time, Seiji-san." she apologized.

"It's fine. I just spotted the kid sleeping by the music store while on my shift. He looked pretty knocked-out.' said Kouhei. Seiji rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that, Makiko-san. He must've slipped away during nap time." he said. Makiko smiled again and she walked over to her brother, crouching down to his sleeping form and placing a hand on his back.

"It's fine, Seiji-san. He's safe and sound, and that's all that matters." she whispered. She turned to Dachi and she shook him gently. "Oji-sama? Dachi, it's time to wake up." she said softly. Dachi gave a little whine, scratching his nose and rolling to his side. Makiko smiled and she carefully hoisted the little boy in one arm, her brother automatically wrapping his small arms around her neck and nuzzling his nose to the crook of her neck.

"Nee. . . Chan. . ." he whispered tiredly, mewing quietly and giving a small yawn. Both boys could see the small sparks of what looked like nostalgic recognition in Makiko's green eyes. Makiko got to her feet easily and she smiled at both of the boys.

"Thank you again. I'll see you later for the scavenger hunt?" she asked.

"Might as well. Can't miss a chance to see Tokyo Tower, yeah?" asked Seiji, smiling knowingly.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you guys there. I got good sight when it comes to these things." said Kouhei, giving a small grin. Makiko smiled and she sighed as the warm wind of friendship blew around them. Giving her best regards to the two, she found her siblings and place Dachi in the cart along with the triplets, the group of now eight walking out of Junes and to the Shopping District.

"So all we now need is that one apple pie that Baa-chan said she ordered, right?" asked Makiko to Walker. Her cousin nodded.

"By the way, Ren never told me," Makiko suddenly had an impish grin, "Are you straight as an arrow, or do you swing the other way?" she asked. Walker gave her a look that said, _'Now don't you start' _and his cousin giggled. The family walked down a few blocks until Makiko spotted a light blue building.

"Here it is. Baa-chan said she ordered it from here. _**Murasaki Bakery**_." said, nodding to herself before pushing the door open, a small welcoming bell greeting them as they walked in. Their noses perked up at the sweet and warm aroma of pastries, the scent of chocolate swirling and the tingling caresses of breads' warmth at their cheeks. The bakery was timeless, a few yet fair amount of people there ordering different sorts of baked goods and many looking like they were having an amazing time. The bricked and painted walls along with the potted plants and tables with cushioned chairs reminded Makiko of a homely appeal. Makiko watched as her siblings walked around the displays of cakes with Walker, Dachi still sleeping in the cart and the younger children 'oooohing' and 'aaaahhhing' at the different cakes. Walker watched them with his pleasant smile and Makiko smiled as well, glad to see her family at their ways.

"Why hello, Miss. And just why might a beauty like yourself be doing in my humble bakery?" Makiko turned and jumped slightly at the man in front of her. He was rather tall and fit, looking younger than he should have been. His hair was raven-black and spiky, but long enough to keep in a small wolf tail that reached where his shoulder blades met. His eyes held an interesting color of maroon and he had a faint stubble along his chin. Slanting at the corner of his left eye was small scar. Over his dark green T-shirt and grey jeans, he wore a white apron and white gloves on his hands**(Voice Actor: Christopher Sabat)**. His Cheshire Cat grin made Makiko a little wary, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Oh, this is your bakery, sir? In that case, I'm here too pick up a pie my Baa-chan ordered, sir." she said, holding out the small slip of paper to the owner. The man took a look at the paper.

"Right, one apple pie a la mode for 'Huratana'. . . Hold on, _you're _apart of the Huratana family?" he asked, giving a quick look at the first-year, "You wouldn't happen to go to Yasogami High, would you?" he asked.

"I do, actually. It's my first year there. Um, how do you know my family's name, sir?" she asked. The man gave a knowing look and he shook his head with a chuckle.

"You're grandmother just orders from us here a lot. One of our best customers, actually. Anyway, the pie's nearly done. You can wait by the counter for it if you'd like." he said, leading the auburn-haired to a stool and heading behind the counter.

"So you're Izumi and Hideko's grandchild, yeah?" he asked, preparing a French vanilla-strawberry swirl icing. Makiko nodded. He gave a whistle. "I see. Oh yeah, gotta introduce myself. Can't be rude to a lovely lady, yeah?" he asked, sneaking a wink and causing Makiko to smile embarrassedly, "I'm Gintaro Murasaki, owner and head baker of this fine establishment. And what might your name be, princess?" he asked.

"Makiko Huratana, sir." she said. Gintaro chuckled and he took Makiko's hands in his, kissing the top of her hand and dropping his eyelids half-way.

"Please, call me- FUCK!"

That was the next word he shouted before he dropped to the floor, clutching his head and cursing at the pain.

"You can call him 'Pervy Old Git'. I'm sorry if he bothered- wait, Makiko-san?"

Makiko was just as shocked as Takeru, how was dressed in a black T-shirt with different types of font saying, _'Speaking is __**NOT **__communication' _along with black jeans and his black boots, a light blue apron tied in front of him with the logo being, _'Chef's Word is Law' _with the bits of his hair that passed his neck tied in a small, stubby tail. His red eyes were confused, before they turned slightly worried when he saw that his hand still clutched the handle of a frying pan, poised and ready to strike. He lowered his hand and bowed his head.

"S. . . Sorry 'bout that, Makiko-san. I gotta do that when he gets into horn dog mode." he said.

"Hey! Come on, Takeru-kun! I was just being friendly!" Gintaro got back on his feet, laughing heartily and rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. Takeru shot him a glare.

"You're way of being friendly is gonna wind you up in jail, Old Git." he muttered. Gintaro spared a chuckle.

"Fine, fine, I give. So, you two know each other? Oh, how cute. My little nephew's finally found himself a lady." he cooed, grabbing Takeru in a headlock and laughing, causing the people to stare at them. Takeru's face turned crimson and he swiftly kicked his uncle in the shin, getting himself free.

"Damnit, it's not like that! We're just friends! Get your head out of the gutter!" he yelled, snarling and causing some of the customers to quickly make their way out of bakery. Gintaro sighed and leaned against the counter.

"Calm down, ya hothead. I'm only teasing." he said, watching Takeru's eye twitch and looking to Makiko. "Sorry 'bout that, Makiko-chan. It's just that I never thought I'd see the day that my nephew would know a girl and the girl wasn't afraid of him. . . Hold on, you guys are on good terms, right?" he asked.

"In just said we're friends, didn't I?" muttered Takeru, shaking his head with his eyes closed. Gintaro gave another chuckle.

"I see. Anyway, hold up awhile, Makiko-chan. I'll go get that pie boxed up." he said, winking at her one last time before walking to the kitchen through double doors. Takeru sighed and he scratched the back of his head.

_**{End Persona 4 OST: Your Affection}**_

_**{Cue Dango Daikazoku *Music Box Version*}**_

"Sorry about that, Makiko-san. I swear, if my uncle did anything-"

"It's alright, sempai," Makiko waved her hand, "Nothing went wrong. You're uncle's actually a funny man." she said with a light giggle. Takeru let out a small grin, glad to see that Makiko was not creeped out enough to leave the bakery. "Oh, by the way. Do you work here since your uncle's the owner, sempai?" she asked. Takeru nodded his head and he suddenly flushed, his ears turning pink.

"Y-Yeah. I moved here a few years back to learn. . . Ah, never mind." he shook his head, giving a nervous sort of grin.

"To learn what? Sempai, what's wrong?" asked the emerald-eyed girl, tilting her head so innocently that Takeru felt a bit guilty from hiding this from her.

"Ah. . . To learn how to bake. I've been making cakes and pastries for as long as I can remember." his face grew redder and redder as he said this, not believing that he was admitting this to Makiko. His infamous reputation was already enough for him. He didn't want anyone to think he was a chump because he liked to bake and cook. Makiko smiled kindly at him.

"I never knew you could bake, sempai. That sounds so amazing." she said. Taker stared at her for a while.

"You're serious?" he asked. The small girl nodded and she looked over the rolls, sugar-powdered buns, and chocolate and vanilla-iced cakes.

"Yes. It seems pretty cool that you're into this stuff. Did you make these?" she asked, pointing at the desserts on display. Takeru nodded dumbly.

"Yeah, just today. But, seriously, Makiko-san. You don't find it. . . Stupid or lame?" he asked. Makiko shook her head.

"No, why would I think that? If anything, it makes you look more cool and interesting, sempai." she said, smiling brightly. Takeru looked away for a second, suddenly feeling bashful, before grinning slightly.

"Well, thanks, Makiko-san."

"Maki-nee-chan, can we also order some brownies? They're super yummy!" Kimi giggled as she hugged her older sister's waist, her blonde head bobbing at Makiko's back. Makiko shook her head.

"No, Kimi. You know that Baa-chan and Jii-chan will get mad if you have sweets before dinner." she said kindly. Kimi pouted and she looked at Takeru, suddenly jumping and quivering.

". . . kuza. . ." she said in a squeaky voice, shaking and holding onto her sister.

"Hm? What's wrong, Kimi?" asked Makiko, Takeru looking just as confused. The brunette crouched to her sister's level and Kimi gave a sudden sniffle.

"He's Yakuza. He's-He's gonna hurt us." she sniffled, small tears in her eyes. Makiko looked at Takeru, who sighed and looked at the ground, his face both annoyed and hurt. Makiko gave a sad look before looking to her little sister.

"Kimi, that's not nice. Takeru-sempai is not apart of the Yakuza. He's very nice and he's my friend. Say you're sorry." she said gently. Kimi gave a whimper, cuddling to Makiko closer.

"Ah. . . Shit. Sorry, I didn't mean to. . ." Takeru eyed the ground, having no idea what to do. He didn't mean to make the little girl cry. Did he really look that scary enough to make a little girl cry? Makiko looked at him with an apologetic look.

"Takeru-sempai, it's not your fault. Kimi's just so much into the news that she throws things out of context," she stood up and held Kimi's hand, now smiling genuinely. "Takeru-sempai, I'd like you to meet one of my sister, Kimi Huratana. Kimi, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine, Takeru Akamatsu. He's made the cakes on that display over there.' she said, pointing to the pastries. Kimi wiped one of her eyes with her free hand and she looked at the cakes. She then looked at Takeru with all wide eyes.

"Did you make that red one with the blue snapdragons and baby sea turtles?" she asked. Takeru blushed and he eyed the ceiling.

"Y-Yeah?"

Kimi's eyes sparkled with happiness.

"AWESOME~! My Jii-chan bought me that cake for my birthday and I LOVED it! You're an amazing baker, Takeru-aniue!" she cheered, throwing herself and tackling Takeru's legs, hugging them tightly. Takeru lost his stance and he fell lat on his rear. "Lee, Cee, Dee! Taka-kun here's the one who made my cake! He's so cool and he's not in the Yakuza like Baa-chan thought!" she called, her siblings rushing over and joining Kimi, poor Takeru trying to get the kids off him since people were now really starting to stare.

"M-Makiko-san! Are-Are these three your siblings, too? Ow! Ow! Ow!" he asked in a bewilder tone, also giving slight yells of pain as Cee was tugging at his hair with happy squeals. Makiko helped him by pulling her little brother and sisters off him and the tall boy standing up.

"So, you got four little kids with ya, Makiko-san? Wow, how do you handle it?" he asked.

"Nee-chan always plays with us when she's not doing homework!" said Dee excitedly, his big grin happy enough to resemble sunshine.

"She'll play dress-up with me! She'll paint with Dee! And Cee and nee-chan are the masters at _Final Fantasy VII_!" cheered Lee, happily giggling. Takeru raised his brows.

"Cool. You really do care about these kids, huh, Makiko-san?" he asked.

"I do." she said, beaming and causing Takeru to grin back. Gintaro walked right back with a pale blue cake box tied up.

"Got your order right here, Makiko-chan. Make sure to come back again, yeah? I'd love to see you again." he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Takeru growled and he elbowed his uncle in the ribs.

"Oof!" Gintaro chocked and doubled over, coughing with Takeru glaring at him.

"Like she'd want to see a pervy old git." he muttered. Makiko giggled.

"I'll see if I have the time, Akamatsu-san. Sempai, I'll meet you at the Scavenger Hunt, yes?" she asked. Takeru nodded with a shrug.

"I guess. It sounds pretty alright. And hey, Makiko-san?" Takeru rubbed the side of his neck and he gave a embarrassed/nonchalant look, "If ya ever do wanna come over here. . . You can. Just let me know I can make ya something." he said. Makiko smiled.

"That's sweet of you, sempai. I'll defiantly make sure to come then." she said, causing Takeru to flush. Makiko then bowed her head. "Be seeing you, Sempai." she said, turning and leading her small family outside, where Walker and Dachi would be waiting. When they reached outside, Walker walked hastily to them with a worried look on his face. He quickly pointed to the shopping cart and he waved a very scared sign, making Makiko gasp.

_**{End Dango Daikazoku *Music Box Version}**_

"Dachi left again? OK, lets stay calm. He did this before, so he should be here somewhere close." said Makiko, running a few of her fingers through her hair. Walker nodded and the group began to walk around, searching high and low for the princely child. They asked a few people if they had seen him but their search so far was baring no fruits. Makiko worriedly bit her lip as the Huratana children stopped by the bus stop.

"This is not good. What if something happened, Walker? What if he was sto-"

"Thank you so much for helping me, Dachi-kun."

"Anytime, Lady Nanako~!"

Makiko and Walker whipped their heads down the street, spotting fourth smallest of the Harutana children with a basket full of stones, walking next to a fourteen-year-old girl with long and silky brown hair and deep brown eyes, the girl wearing a light green blouse with a white, long-sleeved shirt and a light blue skirt with grey-colored Mary-Janes. In her hands were bags filled with flower seedlings.

"Dachi! You scared nee-chan and Walker-aniki half to death! Shame on you!" scolded Kimi, wagging her finger at the blonde. Dachi stuck his nose in the air, his prince-like behavior back faster than anyone could imagine.

"I was being chivalrous and helping Lady Nanako with her school project!" he said haughtily**( Voice Actor: Luke Manriquez)**. Makiko gave a kind smile.

"That was very kind of you, your highness. A thousand praises to thee," she said, she then turned to Nanako, "I hope he wasn't bothering you." she said. Nanako waved her hand.

"It's alright. I was having trouble with some of my things and he just came along and helped me out. Dachi-kun has always been helpful to me ever since he moved here. Such a sweet boy." she said, petting Dachi's head. Dachi's cheeks tinted pink and he hid his face, putting the box down and shuffling his way to the cart, quickly hopping into it. "Oh yes, I need to introduce myself. My name is Nanako Dojima." she said kindly **(Voice Actress: Alison Stoner)**.

"Nice to meet you, Nanako-san. I'm Makiko Huratana. And this is my cousin, Walker, and our siblings and cousins, Kimi, Karou, Lee, Cee, and Dee." You've already met Dachi." said Makiko.

"Nice to meet all of you as well." she said, then pressing her middle and index finger together, waving them both one before rising her pinky at Walker. The deaf boy smiled and he did the same gesture.

"You know sign language, Nanako-san?" asked Makiko.

"I've learned a little from a friend of mine. She's deaf as well." said the other brown-haired girl.

"Hey Nanako-nee, why do you need all this stuff for a school project?" asked Kimi, looking at the different colored stones.

"Oh, it's for the personal project I need to accomplish in order to get into high school next year. I'm going to be making a shrine in honor of _the White Rabbit of Inuba_." said Nanako, showing some of the lilies, daisies, and wild flowers she had.

"What white rabbit?" asked Lee, tugging on her blonde ponytail.

"Baa-chan told me about it in a story! Remember Lee, it was the legend about that white rabbit that was helped by Okuninushi gain the hand of that princess! That's how Inuba got known." said Kimi.

"Oh yes, Baa-chan loved to tell us that story. I remember that we always had good dreams when we heard it." said Makiko nodding to herself. _The White Rabbit of Inuba _has always been her favorite fairy tale ever since she was little. That was how she come to love Inuba.

"Mm-hm, you're right on the nose. My project is to make a shrine for the rabbit who brought luck and tranquility to Inuba. I got permission from the town board to make my shrine at the far end of the Floodplain. I was even lucky enough to find these piles of flowers and rocks a little by the some garbage cans in Junes," said Nanako, hoisting her things in her arms again, "Well, I have to get going now. The sooner I do, the better. Goodbye, it was nice meeting all of you." she said, bowing her head before walking off. From the distance, they heard her sing, "Everyday's great at your Junes~!"

". . . Everyday's great at your Junes."

Makiko looked at her little brother, who was staring with a fathomless gaze, his blue eyes almost looking like glass. It had now occurred to her that she didn't know Dachi as well as she though she did. What did happen after they had been separated for two years? She could only remember that she and Dachi drifted father and farther away when they were at the hospital, still traumatized after the plane crash. The surgeries, the therapy sessions, the funeral. . . They had to go through it all together. But now, they seemed so distant, as If they were on opposite sides of the world. Makiko suddenly felt a wave of understanding, like she knew just a small bit about Dachi.

He acted like a prince, proud and so independent. But when he sang that small tune, he had turned into that quiet little brother of hers she had known for her whole life. Something whispery passed her ears, a voice praising her for accomplishing something. But the wind with the voice in her ear was gone before she knew it and the buzzing sound of her cell phone replaced it. She fumbled with the device before answering it.

"Hello?"

"_Makiko-san, is that you? It's Jason."_

"Jason-sempai? What's wrong, you sound like in your in great haste."

"_Well, you could sort of say it like that. Anyway, the school started the scavenger hunt early and-"_

"Oh! Already? I'm so sorry, sempai! I've been trying to get there as fast as I can but-"

"_It's not that, Makiko-san. Don't worry, the reason I called you is not your fault in anyway. The groups have been split and we've been paired up along with Tetsuya-san, Aoi-san, Kouhei-san, Shirahana-san, Akira-san, and Mai-san. The reason I called is that we began searching awhile ago and we found the two nature clues already. Tetsuya-san helped out a lot since he figured out the riddles so quickly." _replied Jason.

"So what's the problem?"

"_The problem is that our clues were stolen when we had to take a break! We had to go diving into the floodplain just to get one of them! Makiko-san, that isn't the worst of it. The other team was around then and now Tetsuya-san and Takeru-san are at an all out argument, accusing one or the other that they stole the items. Makiko-san, can you come down to Junes? You're the only one that can calm Takeru-san down." _he said. Makiko bit the inside of her cheek, knowing fully-well of the situation.

"Alright, I'm on my way, sempai."

* * *

><p>"Admit it, you in confident oath! You stole our clues!"<p>

"To fuckin' Hell I stole 'em! If anything, your team stole _our _clues! We left them by the windows of food court! And who in freakin' shit you calling an in confident oath, ya four-eyed ass swipe!"

Makiko had to rub the shell of her ear just to get the ringing sound buzzing off her ear as she and her family walked into Junes. Right by the elevator, the brunette could see her team along with Takeru, Lea, Yuki, Marco, Seiji, Eri, Ashlynn, Oda, Sora, Soria, Ayane, and Len. Makiko's eyed bugged out of her head for a second, just wondering how so many people could fit in one place by the elevators. She could see Takeru and Tetsuya glaring at each other with clenched teeth, though more apparent on Takeru's side while Tetsuya held a mask of controlled anger (read: ballistic).

"Oh, four-eyed ass wipe? Is that a new word since it has more than two syllables!"

"You saying I'm not smart! Don't fuck with me and think I won't punch ya just because you're a cripple!"

"Call me that again, I dare you!"

"P-Please! That's _**enough**_!"

Everyone jumped at the shout that echoed throughout the west part of Junes. They all turned and their eyes turned to the size of dinner plates as they saw it was Makiko who yelled, her face flushed angrily and her usually doe-kind eyes narrowed.

"Is-Is it really necessary for y-you two to get at each others th-throats! If one blames the other and the other denies it, and then in-in vise versa, that what's the point in f-fighting! No one wins at all! And-and calling each others ridiculous names won't solve anything either! So-So stop _it_!" she yelled again, closing her eyes tightly and balling up her fist till her finger scraped along the chrome coating of her cane. A hand patted her head and she looked up and met Jason's face, who gave a sincere smile.

"Trying to be assertive, Makiko-san?"

Makiko felt her face turn red but she nodded anyway.

"Y-Yes!"

Jason quirked a brow but still kept his cool smile.

"Cool. It's showing that you can stand on your own two feet on your own, though lack of there of." added the black-haired teen with a nod. He then turned to the group, "Alright guys, I say we should take what Makiko-san said and do this the logical way. Instead of just accusing one another of who stole this and who did that," he looked knowingly to the two once arguing blackettes, the both of them glaring back at him, "Lets look at this in a civil manner. OK, from what I remember, we left our clues by the east-end tables and you guys left your clues by these benches, right?" he asked.

"Yes, when we came back, our items were gone and your team was here." said Shirahana in a calculated way. Jason nodded and scratched his head.

"Alright. We were by the entrance to the food line and I saw you guys coming up the escalator. Both groups didn't have there items then. . . Crap, I'm drawing to a blank here." muttered Jason, shaking his head.

"What exactly were the clues, sempai?" asked Makiko, her face back to it's normal shade of pale-peach.

"They were about nature. The first one was easy to solve. 'I can live underwater, I can live on land, but I'm not alive. What am I?' It's a rock, so we went to the Floodplain and dug a few of those up. The next clue said, 'I am alive. And I bring life to others as well. I have both inner and outer beauty and I help out all life. What am I?' Flowers, so we got some over by the train tracks by the Metros." explained the grey-eyed youth. As if by the power of anime, a light bulb went _ping _over her head.

"I think I just got a good idea of where the clues are."

* * *

><p>The whole giant group was now walking up the stairs of Tatsuhime Shrine. The calm full play of cicadas chiming by the trees and the wind blowing the green leaves around. Makiko looked to the red shrine and smiled as she caught Nanako sitting on her knees and decorating a shrine made a of rocks with her bag of flowers.<p>

"Lady Nanako!" called Dachi, rushing over to the brown-haired girl.

"Hi, Dachi-kun. Oh," Nanako looked at all the high school students there with surprise in her eyes, "Makiko-san, Walker-san. My, what a group." she said.

"Nanako-san, did you get those rocks and flowers from Junes, yes?" asked Makiko.

"Yes. They were just by the garbage cans so I figured someone had thrown them away. Why are you all here? Wait, then. . ." she suddenly looked worried and embarrassed, "I-I Oh God, are these your items? I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't!" she looked close to being hysterical.

"Hey, hey! No need to cry, we're not mad." said Marco.

"You didn't do it intentionally, so it's fine." said Lia with a kind smile.

"I'm just curious and wonder what you're making." said Akira. Nanako wiped away her on-coming tears and she stood up with a small, shy smile now.

"I've done some work on it, and I put a lot of hard work into it. I-I hope you like my shrine dedicating to _the White Rabbit of Inuba_." she said, moving away a little and gesturing her finished shrine. Everyone had to admit, the shrine looked fantastic. The opal-colored stones were created in a dome-like shape with the wild flowers lovingly decorating it. On the top of it with green covered moss was a statue of the white rabbit with a young and handsome Okuninushi, the white rabbit foretelling of the young man's great future.

"It looks like the one made in Hakuto Shrine in Tottori City." remarked Tetsuya, somewhat impressed.

"Do-Do you think it'll give me a good grade?" asked Nanako.

"It looks like it will. Those teachers of yours might as well be shitheads if they don't see it's cool, Nanako-san." said Takeru. Nanako smiled.

"Thank you, Takeru-san. Oh, and thank you for sending my family those cream puffs you made last week. They were divine."

Takeru's face went past ten shades of red, grateful that Nanako's voice wasn't that loud.

"N-No problem."

Makiko smiled faintly before pulling out her phone and ready to take a picture.

'_The smallest of memories are worth remembering. . . At some actions thought as lies. . . Are called kindness.'_

_Click!  
><em>

**To Be CoNtInUeD. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Again, I know that the last chapter preview was misleading. I apologize for that so much. I've just been working on some school work and I've been trying to catch up with my real life and drawing since I sometimes see myself as a hermit when I'm at work with this laptop -_-<strong>

**Makiko: You know, you really should focus on those sort of things.**

**Me: I know. But it's the weekend and my grades are already running pretty well. Now all I want to do is kick back, play on my 3DS with my copies of **_**Pokemon: White **_**and **_**Yu-Gi-Oh Reverse of Arcadia**_**. Or maybe read some manga and some good books, or possibly just watch a movie or draw a sketch or two. I'm also excitingly waiting for my Judai/Jaden Yuki cosplay, which should arrive in a few days~!**

**Makiko: You're going to be heading to **_**Anime EXPO **_**this year with your anime club, yes?**

**Me: Yep! It'll be so cool since it's gonna be my first year at an anime convention! Whoo hoo! Oh yeah, and if any of you guys are going to **_**Anime EXPO **_**this year in Los Angeles in Glendale, at the Convention Center, look me up! I'll be there from ten 'o clock to five 'o clock!**

**Makiko: Shouldn't we be getting to other matters?**

**Me: Oh yeah, we should. Thanks, Maki-chan~!**

* * *

><p><strong>SYMPHONIC MEMORIES FUN FACT!<strong>

**Did you know that this story takes place about seven years after **_**Persona 4? **_**Yep, that's true! And things have changed! All of the first members of the 1****st**** Investigation Team have grown up and gone off with their lives. The only thing is that none of them paired up with each other. I'm sorry, but I never believed in the couples they presented. I see Yosuke and Chie having a more brotherly/sisterly relationship. I don't believe in Kanji and Naoto because the two of them just can't come out clean about it and that just annoys me when obvious couples do that. I see no point in Souji x Yukiko or Souji x Rise, and any other pairing revolving around those. Though I'm oddly OK with Nanako x Teddy. Huh, how 'bout that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tetsuya: *Sigh* I have no idea how I was brought into this but as you know, I am Tetsuya Masamune and I am here to inform you about the next chapter. After being dragged into that wild goose chase, I doubt that anything else will-Oh no, never mind. Now they're going on talking about the Inuba Cherry Blossom Festival. Oh isn't this just swell? Ah well, if you're interested enough, tune into the next chapter of <strong>_**Persona: Symphonic Memories: I Live in the Shadows, But I desire the light**_**.**

_**?:Mmm? What's wrong? Are you afraid of your little friends finding out about your failure? You never learn, do you? And the funny thing is, the answer's been sitting right in front of your face the entire time. To stay a failure, hiding in your parents' shadow, that's your dream!**_

**Tetsuya: Shut the hell up! That's not my dream! You're not me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Makiko has gained the third level of the 2nd Investigation Team Social Link of the Fool Arcana!<strong>

**Makiko has gained the second level of Kouhei Ono Social Link of the Star Arcana!**

**Makiko has gained the second level of the Takeru Akamatsu Social Link of the Chariot Arcana!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Thou art I. . . <strong>_

_**and I am thou. . . **_

_**Thou hast established a new bond. . . **_

_**It brings thee closer to the truth. . . **_

_**Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of the Moon Arcana. . ." **_

**The Seiji Kamiya Social Link of the Strength Arcana has been established!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Thou art I. . . <strong>_

_**and I am thou. . . **_

_**Thou hast established a new bond. . . **_

_**It brings thee closer to the truth. . . **_

_**Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of the Moon Arcana. . ." **_

**The Dachi Huratana Social Link of the World Arcana has been established!**

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now folks! Make sure to read and review, OK? And I'm sorry for any mistakes or errors! I still need a beta! Wish me luck!<strong>

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for being so late! Please, forgive me! I've had no time and tests have been coming up like crazy! Please forgive my lateness! Por favor!**

**And now that I've gotten that out of the way. . .**

**Thanks to all of those who have stuck with us through and through! I just felt like thanking all of you right then and there since all you readers mean the world to me. Anyway, welcome to the latest chapter of this almost-close-to-reaching-a-hundred-reviews story! Here be in this chapter that there will be two essential characters to the story. one given to me by **_**DeathOverLord**_**. Thanks so much, again! The other character will make a brief appearance. Alright, I'm good, hopefully all you guys are good, so lets get this chapter rolling already!**

**Tomoharu Yagami belongs to **_**DeathOverLord**_**. I will not reveal his Arcana yet but I will say that his position on the team is Secondary Offense and his voice actor would be Eric Vale. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>"<em>If the world is made of light and darkness. . . we'll be the darkness." -Riku, Kingdom Hearts II<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight~ I Live in the Shadows, but I Desire the Light<strong>

_**{Cue Manatsu no Photograph by Azusa} **_

_Entry #7_

_Date: Apr. 28 .2012_

_Time: 1: 00 AM_

_Weather: Dark and Cloudy_

_Dear Daisuke,_

_How long has it been since I've told you a bedtime story? Do you remember the last one, or any of the others? Stories about horses that flied, houses made of sweets, and a happily ever after waiting at every ending? You and Dachi loved those stories, but Dachi was more into stories about kingdoms, knights, and kings with riches. You were rather different._

_If I told a fantasy story, you would smile at the adventures that lead to far away places. You would hide behind your enormous, stuffed St. Bernard when the villain appeared. And you would clap when the hero always prevailed. And sometimes, when I didn't have a story, you would make it up, and the journey of the story would begin._

_Stories meant a lot to the both of us. And right now, I'm listening to a story. Well, not exactly a story. A myth, actually. It's about a boy that could fly. I bet you would like that one. Well, as much as I hate to say it, this one dose not end with a 'happily ever after.' It has more of a lesson. Actually, it has many lessons._

'_**When something seems too good to be true, it probably is.'**_

'_**Think before you act. Other wise, you'll be bitten back.'**_

'_**When the impossible becomes possible, then it could just be a lie before your eyes.'**_

_Confusing as that sounds, it makes sense. It took me a while to think about what they meant. Up until now, I think I figured them out. But here's the thing, I'm not telling you what then mean, Otouto. I let you figure it out. After all, problem solving was your second best to story telling._

_For you, I'll try my best to draw an illustration of the flying boy. Who knows, it could be a very fun thing to do. Be seeing you, little brother._

_From your older sister, _

_Makiko Huratana._

_**{End Manatsu no Photograph by Azusa} **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Cue Halo 3: Never Forget Theme}<strong>_

"_**And do you see that star on the left?"**_

"_Yes."_

"_**That is one of the three connecting Orion's Belt. And just above-"**_

"_Is Orion!"_

"_**Precisely, Makiko-hime"**_

_Makiko smiled, quickly bringing out her journal and she quickly made a connect-the-dot picture of Orion. She was getting use to these talks with Philemon, the deity inviting her into the Dream World almost every night. From each night they've spend together, the brown-haired man would show the half-blind girl what his world had to offer. He told her stories, legends that became real because of the subconscious waves, causing the very visions held in their heads to become real. And Makiko enjoyed every second of it._

_Philemon was kind to her. He listened to her as she talked about her home, her family, the friends she had made, and her experience as the leader of the 2__nd__ Investigation Team. In return, Philemon showed her his Dream World._

_Currently, the two of them stood by the archway of Philemon's domain, stars by the thousands scattering across the sky like a canvas. Philemon had said it was an illusion, but Makiko thought it looked so real. The only times she had seen stars this beautiful were at the skies of Acapulco in Mexico she visited with her father and Walker when they were children._

"_Will you tell me another story? Just for tonight?" she asked, closing her journal and looking up at the God hopefully. Chuckling, Philemon gestured for her to sit on the floor and the two sat by the end of the small plateau. Makiko stared as the black space covered the stars, and a clear blue sky came into view. Makiko watched as a man with black hair and gold eyes, and a seventeen-year-old boy with red hair and dark blue eyes walked along the edge of a sandy beach, supplies hefted over their shoulders._

"_**Do you know the story of Icarus and his Wings?"**__ asked Philemon as the story began, __**"There once was a man named Daedalus. He was the one, in Greek legend, that build the Labyrinth for King Minos, and his horrible monster, the Minotaur." **__Makiko jumped back a little as the half-bull, half-man charged through the impossible maze, __**"Even after the fall of the Minotaur, King Minos of Crete did not want to let Daedalus go back to his home in Athens. Instead, he kept him as a prisoner. Daedalus lived with his son, Icarus on the island of the palace, and King Minos made him invent weapons of war that would make his army and navy even more powerful than they already were."**_

"_**Although Daedalus and Icarus had every comfort that they could ask for, the father longed to return home to Athens. His son hardly remembered his home city, but he too wanted to leave, because he longed to run and play in the open, rather than be on a island all day." **__The two men on the island were sighing, even as peacocks and girls in lovely sashes danced before them, every food and drink they could never have in a commoner's life presented on a silver platter. Daedalus suddenly looked to the blue waves of the ocean nearby. _

"_**Daedalus looked out over the waves of the Mediterranean Sea, and he realized that even if they could manage to slip out of the island and find a little boat, they wouldn't be able to sail very far before they were spotted and caught by one of the ships of King Minos's navy. He thought for a long time about the best way to escape, and finally he came up with a plan, and this is what he did. He told King Minos that he needed feathers and wax for a new invention that he was working on. On the beaches of the island, he worked day in and day out, not showing the king or Icarus what he was working on. When Daedalus had finished, he showed Icarus his work. He had made the feathers into two pairs of wings. He fastened the larger pair to his arms, and began to flap them until his feet took off from the floor and he began to hover in mid air. Icarus laughed with delight and could not wait to try out the smaller pair of wings." **__Makiko had to let out a tiny small, watching Icarus react to the small flying show like a little kid. He almost reminded her of a younger Walker._

"_**Over the next few days, father and son both practiced with them until Icarus was almost as good at flying as his father."**_

_**Then one morning Daedalus said to Icarus:**_

"**Now Son, we are ready to leave this island for good. We shall fly home to Athens. But although you are now quite good at flying, you must not forget that it can be very dangerous. So listen to my instructions and be sure to follow them to the letter. At all times follow me, for I will find the way home. Do not veer off on a different flight path, or you will soon be lost. And do not fly too low, or your wings will fill with moisture from the waves and they will become too heavy you will sink down. Nor should you fly too high, or the sun will heat the wax and your wings will fall apart. Have you understood all that I have said?"**_ Daedalus was looking at the young man seriously, who nodded in return._

"_**Icarus nodded to show his father that he had understood. With a fast start, the two were off and flying into the air like two, magnificent birds. Over the seas they sailed, and at first Icarus felt frightened for he had never ventured very far in his practice flights. But soon he found that he was really good at flying. In fact, it was the most tremendous fun you could ever have. He began to swoop up and down with the sea gulls. Wow! It was amazing ! His father turned round and called:"**_

"**Icarus, Take care!" **_**And for a while after that, Icarus obeyed his father and flapped along behind him. But then his wings caught a warm air current, and he found that he could soar along and upwards almost without any effort. This was the life! He was floating ever so high above the waves and the ships down below were like tiny little specks. His father called up to him:"**_

"**Icarus, remember what I told you. Come down right now!" **_**But Icarus could not hear, and his father could not catch up with him." **__Makiko's eyes widen as the redhead was suddenly lifted higher and higher into the sky, his face masked in panic and his wings flapping in a futile nature._

"_**Icarus was too close to the sun, and soon the wax that held the feathers together began to melt. Gradually his wings began to lose their shape, and some of the feathers even began to fall off. Icarus flapped his arms frantically, but it was too late. He had lost the power of flight and down he plunged into the sea."**_

"_NO!" Makiko could only watch as the boy fell from the sky, his scream echoing as he reached for his father. At the last second, before the young man hit the water, the scene was washed away and Makiko found herself with one arm outstretched to the empty space, her instincts from before telling her to save Icarus from his death. She trembled and shook suddenly, but Philemon helped her walk away from the edge._

"_**You're heart is in the right place, Makiko-hime." **__he said. Makiko nodded a little dumbly and she wrapped her arms around herself._

"_He should have listened to Daedalus. I know that. But. . . But that didn't mean he had to die. He was just. . . Just glad to be able to do the impossible. . . To be free. . ." she whispered, voice shaken with sadness for the red-haired man._

"_**When the impossible becomes possible, we must be careful not to abuse such power. Icarus did not see that." **__said Philemon, leading Makiko down a puzzle-made path, Loki flying above them with the greatest of ease. He would always be off somewhere in the space, watching and keeping an eye out in the Dream World. Makiko always wondered what was going through the God of Mischief's mind. Was he remembering the past he could not recall?_

_Makiko yawned tiredly and Philemon gently patted her head._

"_**I believe it's time for you to wake up. Please, take care, Makiko-hime." **__he said. Makiko nodded tiredly and her eyes drooped sleepily, her vision dimming until she was back into the real world._

_**{End Halo 3: Never Forget Theme}**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Cue Persona 4 OST: Your Affection} <strong>_

**Day Twenty-Five**

**Date: Apr. 28 .2012**

**Time: 7:40 AM**

**Weather: Warm and Slightly Cloudy**

"I'm not apologizing to this fucktard."

"There is nothing I must apologize, since it was this lummox's fault."

'_Oh, dear,'_

Makiko could only think this as the two black-haired students before her refused to speak, both being as stubborn as mules. The rest of the gang (Walker, Eri, Marco, Ashlynn, Seiji, Sora, and Soria) shook their heads as the two students refused to utter any form of apology. Class was going to start in the next twenty minutes. And to be frank, Takeru and Tetsuya's arguing rivalry was getting on their nerves.

"Excuse me, but is it really necessary for you two to be arguing over tedious things?"

The two second-years turned, and looked at the tall fellow that had called them. He nearly reached Takeru's hieght with pale skin. His hair was short and in a blue-black color, his eyes narrow and red. He wore his school uniform jacket opened, a black belt around his hips and the wrists of the jacket cuffed. His voice was rather quiet, but he sounded serious.

"Not only are the both of you causing a disruption in the hall but, you are also upsetting your classmate here." he said, pointing to Makiko, who blushed embarrassedly. He then waved his hand in a brush-off sort of way, "Arguments and quick accusations do not solve anything. I suggest that the both of you work something out." he said, walking past the two, before stopping and looking at Makiko. Said girl snapped to attention.

"U-Uh, why did you-"

"They were being too noisy," said the boy briefly, "You are alright, Miss. . .?"

"Makiko. Makiko Huratana," The red and pink-banged girl smiled kindly, "I am fine. These two are my friends. But thank you, for making sure they didn't fight, um. . ."

"Tomoharu Yagami, Huratana-san. Nice meeting you." he mumbled, walking away in a quiet pace.

"Huh, whatta'ya now? New kids are coming by the dozens." commented Marco, shortly after Tomoharu left.

"He must be new here. I haven't seen him before." said Ashlynn. Makiko looked to Takeru and Tetsuya.

"Takeru-senpai, Tetsuya-senpai, maybe Tomoharu-san is right. Is all this arguing really necessary?" she asked. Both students mumbled something under their breaths, Makiko shaking her at their stubbornness. The bell gave a rang and everyone decided to drop it from there.

* * *

><p>"Sof', 'ave you fuys hearf afouf 'he safuwa fewistafle?"<p>

Eri stuck her tongue out.

"Marco-san, I suggest you talk _after _you swallow." she said. Said second-year ate the rest of his omelet and he shrugged.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, I was asking if you guys heard about the Sakura Festival that's been going on this week." he said, the group sitting on the roof of Yasogami since the weather was so nice today. They were all enjoying lunch, just as the owner of the Moon Arcana brought up the subject.

"Oh yeah, that thing. It really isn't much. Random classes are just picked to decorate random parts in the school with sakura tree decorations. The only exciting thing about the whole thing is when the sakura petals bloom for spring." said Eri as she stirred her salad a bit.

"Then what's the point in celebrating it?" asked Takeru, taking a drag of the cigarette that was perched between his lips.

"It welcomes Spring, and it's a lovely season, isn't it?" asked Ashlynn. Takeru shrugged as he leaned against a wall blowing small puffs of smoke. Marco gave a sneeze.

"Takeru-san, ya mind not blowing that cancer stick's gas in our faces?" he asked. Shrugging once more, Takeru bent the white stick between his fingers and he tossed it to the floor, smashing the remains with the toe of his boot. He felt his pockets a while before he sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Damnit, forgot to buy another box," he muttered.

"You're not addicted to those things, are you?" asked Sora, fanning the air around her nose.

"Nah. It relaxes me, ya know? I only have one when I wanna preoccupy myself, when I really need one, or when I'm pissed beyond all Hell. They sometimes dull away the anger. The keyword being, 'almost.'" he said, popping open a thermos of coffee and taking a sip.

"Just as long as they keep you calm, senpai. Though, I still think that it's not healthy for you." added Makiko. Walker made a hand sign and Makiko nodded, though a little hesitantly.

"Walker knows this too, since his father use to smoke." she said. Walker nodded and he stuffed half a piece of onigiri in his mouth. Makiko giggled at the site of his puffed-up cheeks.

"His father use to smoke?" asked Seiji. Makiko nodded, almost sadly.

"It was a pretty hard time, for Walker's family and my mother. It took a while to get him off it and it took Walker a few years to talk Benjiro-Oji out of it. Walker had his way with words." she said. Everyone nearly chocked on their food.

"Walker. . . Use to talk?" asked Takeru. Makiko realized what she said and she then looked everywhere but everyone else's eyes.

"Y-Yes. I guess I forgot to mention that Walker wasn't born deaf." she said quietly. Walker placed one arm around her and Makiko leaned to her cousin, looking at him with a silent apology, "I'm sorry for speaking without thinking." she said. Walker made a small sign that caused Makiko to sit up, "It's OK? You want them to know. . . How?" she asked. Walker gave a kind small and another hand sign, Makiko smiling with little sadness than before, "You're right. They are our friends, so it's OK." Walker smiled in return, returning to his rice and seaweed balls.

"Well. . . Yes, to be frank, Walker was not born deaf. In actuality, he was with Dachi, Daisuke, and myself when we were in that plane crash." she said, giving a sudden shudder.

_**{End Persona 4 OST: Your Affection} **_

'_Daisuke?' _Everyone thought this simultaneously. They didn't know this person, but judging by the far-away look in Makiko's eyes, the boy must've been really important to her.

"It. . . It was _horrible_, "Another shudder, this one making the petite girl look smaller than usual, "We. . . We didn't know what had happened. All I. . . I can remember. . ." Makiko's eyes dilated and she suddenly looked dizzy, "Was. . . All that. . . That bl-blood. . . B-bodies. . . Walker. . . Not m-moving. . . Dachi. . . D-Daisuke. . ." Everyone ideally dove after Makiko as she suddenly fell forward, heavy and labored breathing mixing with high-pitched sobs. Her face was suddenly red and blotchy, and her limbs gave spasms.

"Makiko-san!"

"What just happened?"

"Quick, someone get the nurse, no! Someone call 9-1-1!"

"EVERYONE, BE QUIET AND GIVE HER SOME ROOM!"

Everyone jumped back before they got their feet ran over by large wheels. Tetsuya was already pulling out a black briefcase out of his school bag.

"Akamatsu, get her elevated to the vents so I can look over her! Vermillion, Haneda, Kamiya, get the nurse, principle, and an ambulance here immediately! Kiyomizu, Takazuchi, Huratana, talk to her and keep her conscious!" he ordered. He glared at them when they stared at him with blank faces, "Don't stand there like a bunch of ignoramuses! Do you _want _her to die!" he yelled. In an instant, Takeru scooped Makiko in his arms and the others were at work, Marco, Eri, and Seiji pounding down the stairs while Sora, Ashlynn, and Walker were trying to keep the gasping and reddening girl down.

"Panic attacks. . . Why is it this kind of case. . . Something traumatic . . ." Tetsuya muttered this all the while as he pulled out a stethoscope from his briefcase, placing them on and trying to listen to Makiko's rapid pulse while holding onto her wrist, "A hundred-ninety-eight per minute, breathing heavy. . . Where's the Antidepressants?" he muttered to himself, eyebrows frowning and his hand squeezing in frustration.

"Ahhee!" cried Makiko, Tetsuya's hand reeling back with surprise and his eyes widening as he saw purple blotches darkening Makiko's wrist.

"Bastard! Are you trying to save her or hurt her more!" barked Takeru, a protective and almost possessive nature taking over him, his hands braced and ready to defend the defenseless girl.

"I-It was an accident! An accident!" explained Tetsuya desperately, guilt suddenly pouring in all-over as Makiko's sobs grew louder and louder. All this sadness, this pressure, eyes of accusation, all on him. He couldn't take it. It was too painful.

"Please-Please! Don't fight! Don't fight!" begged Makiko, thrashing about like a fish caught in a iron net. Blood pounded in her ears. Her throat coating and closing her air way. Nerve endings popping in her leg writhing in unbelievable pain. She tried desperately, so desperately, to keep her eyes open. To keep alive. But the corners of her eyes darkened, even as the screaming calls of an ambulance were close by.

* * *

><p>She was floating. No, that wasn't right. She was lying on something soft. Her head was against something wet and salty-smelling. The others smells were nose-pitching and nauseating. Rubbing alcohol, perhaps? With a soft moan, her eyes opened weakly and she gave a light cough as she stared at the hospital room she was in. She made face at the IV needle connected to her wrist and she gave a small whine at the beeping noise that came from the heart-rate machine. Carefully, she plucked off the pins, finding them useless. Fidgeting a little, she blinked when she saw Dachi sprawled at the foot of her hospital bed, his dark blue eyes looking at her worriedly.<p>

"N-Nee-chan?"

Makiko smiled sadly, knowing that why Dachi was not acting his 'princely fellow' attitude. She opened her arms, and the small blonde gave a sob before jumping into her arms, Makiko ignoring the raging headache she had.

"N-Nee-chan! I-I-I thought you were-were gonna die!" he cried, sobbing into the hospital gown his sister wore. Makiko smiled, and she patted the boy's head. She was happy to see that Dachi was acting concern, but she wa very worried that he wasn't acting like his 'prince' ego, since that meant he had taken his medication.

"I'm fine, Dachi. Let-let me guess, I had another panic attack." she stated this calmly, knowing this since she had been in this kind of situation several times before. Dachi nodded, wiping his running nose.

"Y-Yes. Are you OK?" he asked. Makiko kissed his temple, cradling his neck.

"I'm fine. Are you OK? Haven't you taken your medication yet?" she asked. Dachi flinched, shaking in the brunette's arms.

"I-I don't wanna. Okaasan sent it and she told me to drink it when I talked to her on the phone, but I don't wanna take it," he whispered, shaking like a leaf in the rain, "I want to be like this for a while. I wanna be like it was when you played with me and Daisuke. When you sang songs to me so that I can go to bed. I-I don't want m-my medicine." he sniffled, holding onto his sister like a lifeline. Makiko nuzzled her nose to his hair when he eyes drew to the class cup filled with an orange concoction, shivering at the site of it. To calm down the blue-eyed child, she began humming a little lullaby.

"That-That one. That one's my favorite." whispered Dachi, cuddling closer to his sister. Makiko mumbled the words to him quietly.

_Edelweiss. . ._

_Edelweiss. . ._

_Every morning you greet me._

_Small and white,_

_Clean and bright._

_You look happy to meet me. . ._

_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow. . ._

_Bloom and grow forever. . ._

_Edelweiss. . ._

_Edelweiss. . ._

_Bless my homeland forever._

Dachi gave a little noise, the sound almost nearing a mewl, and Makiko smiled, stroking her little brother's locks of pale-wheat. Carefully, she shimmied herself out of bed, steady herself by with her cane, and she picked up the glass of Dachi's medicine, shivering at the scent of oranges and pungency. Walking back to the bed, she brought the edge of the cup to her brother's lips. Dachi giving another whimper, blue eyes flashing a message.

_No. . . Please, don't do this, Nee-chan._

Makiko took away the cup and she gave her brother a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry. I hate it as much as you do, but you. . . You have to," she breathed, placing another kiss on her brother's cheek, rocking him slowly in her arms. Dachi's pupils narrowed, his small mouth frowning.

"P-Peasant. . . Re-Release your prince. . ." he hissed, kicking his legs weakly. Makiko sighed and she laid him on the bed, tucking the white sheets around him. She knew what her brother was going through. The medication he was taking was horrible. It was taking over his life. But she couldn't do a thing about it. And she knew it. And now, with a warm wind in her heart, she grew to understand her little brother more than she already did.

"I'm sorry. I. . . I'm just sorry." she whispered, bowing her head sadly before flinching when she heard her cell phone go off. Spying her phone by a small white desk, she picked it up and flipped it open, seeing that she had two voice mails. One was from Hideko, saying that he and Izumi would be at the hospital as soon as they can. The other was the recent one she had, and it was from Marco.

"_Makiko-san, sorry we're not there with you right now. We would be there right now but the doctors wouldn't let us up because they said your panic attack would be led to more worse things if we disrupted. And even if they did let us up, I think we still couldn't make it because we just heard another recent disappearance from __**Heart-Break-Waves**__. I sent ya a recording of it since I think you should hear it for yourself. Look, Captain, I know how much you wanna help but right now, I think you shouldn't. You'd probably have another panic attack during a battle. Just please, take my advice and stay at the hospital. As your second-in-command, just take my advice. Everyone sends their best. Get well, Captain."_

Makiko worriedly selected the attached recording, taking a seat by the corner of the bed as the dreadful yet lulling music played.

"_And it's time for our beats to be playing again! Happy Tuesday to all of ya! Hang in there! The week end's coming! Anyway, lets get down to our bizz and welcome our guest on the line. Silent Surgeon, you are on!"_

"_Thank you for offering your time."_

"Tatsuya-san!" exclaimed Makiko. Out of everyone, she didn't expect Tatsuya to be the next victim. She thought he would be the type of guy who steered cleared of these sort of things.

"_Anytime, Double S! So tell me, what's so troubling that got you to call my station?"_

"_How should I put it? I. . . well, you can say that I'm not the most sociable person you'll ever meet. Because of what I've been through, all the pity and looks I've been given, it's becoming too much. And when I was trying to help someone today, I. . . I ended up hurting her. . ." _Makiko could almost hear the disabled teen grind his teeth, _"I was trying to help her. . . And I hurt her. Damnit, what kind of shit is that!" _

"_. . . Wow, that's one of the most insane cases we've had so far. Well, I get what you're coming through, SS. To hurt, to heal, then to be seen on as something that's worth nothing. That's a rough thing. Like you're hiding behind a shadow."_

"_. . . But. . . I want to be in the light."_ Makiko's heart dropped at the tone in his voice.

"_Well, sometime's we can't ever reach that light, Silent. But you know, it's OK to be in the dark. As long as we embrace it, we can live through it. Ya feel me?"_

"_. . . Yes. Thank you for your advice."_

"No. . . Tetsuya-san. . ." Makiko shook her head.

"_No prob, bro-diddly! Well, that's all the time we have left! Tune in next time for more __**Heart-Break-Waves**__, where our notes and rhythms will bring your heart close to breaking."_

Feeling the slight pulse in her head relentlessly beat at her skull, Makiko sat on the unoccupied side of the bed, picking up her clothes from the nightstand near her bed and quickly changed into them. Shaking her head, knowing that she was on bed-arrest, she laid on her side of the bed and before she could even ponder a thought, she fell to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Cue SMT: Persona 4 OST - The Poem for Everyone's Souls}<strong>_

"Hello, honorable guest."

Makiko blinked and looked around, sighing when relief when she found out she was in the Velvet Room. With its blue walls and soft loveseat, she never felt any calmer.

"Refreshment?" asked Klaus, offering Makiko a glass of water from a crystal pitcher. Makiko took it with a quick thank you, watching Igor shuffle the tarot cards he had in his game. Her eyes drifted over to Conductor, his fingers testing different scales, ranging from deep baritones to melodious sopranos.

"I am pleased to say that you have obtained many types of Social Links. It seems that you have just enough to create another Persona." he said, a wind-like power, used by his long fingers, caused a glowing tarot card to fly in the air.

"I thought I already had Loki and Sandman." said Makiko.

"Sandman was by fair chance. It is uncertain when or if you will ever use him again. However, this new Persona you will receive very shortly will come from the Ace of Diamonds, and when you gain the trust of another." said Igor, lowering the card back into the deck.

"Gain the full trust of another?" Makiko placed her hand on her chin. _'Whoever could that be?'_

"Yes. Though, I shall give you a hint: Possibilities are endless. But one must be careful, and know when to see what is possible, and what is impossible." he said mysteriously, grinning mischievously. Makiko leaned back in the loveseat, scrunching up her nose a little as she thought on that. Igor pulled out a pocket watch from his breast pocket and he gave a, 'time-is-being-wasted' sort of sound.

"_Tsk, tsk_. We must get you to the other world immediately. You're team needs you." he said, Klaus already at the green-eyed girl's side and helping her up.

"But. . . I just recently had a panic attack and my second-in-command said-"

"As a leader, I'm sure you will know how to handle if such a situation comes along." said Igor, shuffling his cards on the table. Makiko bit her lip but she nodded anyway.

"I understand. Thank you for letting me know about my Persona." she said, feeling a rush of wind blow her away from the world, as if she was changed into a tarot card herself.

_**{End SMT: Persona 4 OST - The Poem for Everyone's Souls}**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Cue Devil Survivor OST: Deep Night}<strong>_

_***Watch out! Cratter Crawlers and V-Entidas are behind you, Takazuchi-sans!***_

Both Sora and Soria took steps back, Seiji performing a front flip and already calling out his inner-self.

"Zouchou! _Ari_!" he called, his Persona launching a flaming arrow along with black-haired realist firing off one of his daggers. With the two projectiles ablaze, three Cratter Crawlers and Venus fly-trap like plants dying and withering at the flames.

"Lets help ya out there!" called Marco, he and Takeru running forward and the both of them circling in quick cartwheels and finishing off the monsters with powerful, roundhouse kicks. When the last of it was over, everyone nearly fell to the floor of the white and black-checkered floor of the hospital they were in. With time frozen, patients, nurses, and doctors stood ice-sill, running and doing whatever they can to get away from something. The air was clod and stale, reminding the whole team of some abandon hospital from one of those ghost-hunting shows.

"So, Crinku. Are we good here?" asked Eri, standing up and stretching with Lilim fluttering nearby.

_***It seems so. Judging by how the air is in this area, it seems like the latest victim has a very strong ManiSoul.* **_said the blonde rabbit, scratching his ear with his hind foot.

"So is that going to bring us trouble or what? The bastard's jacked up with enough shit as it is, but. . ." Takeru had to consider what would happen. Tetsuya was rude, he did give Makiko a bruise. But he was also the one who saved her life. And the bruise was just only an accident. Anyone who helped in a situation like a panic attack couldn't be all that bad.

_***I cannot say. We must keep going on.* **_said Crinku, leading the team down the hallway, Ashlynn and Walker by his sides with Sora, Soria, and Seiji in the middle with Takeru and Marco at the rear.

"It feels so cold in here. And it's really dark here, too." shivered Ashlynn, her body racking in the warm sweater she wore.

"It reminds you of those cannibal-virus movies." muttered Soria whist looking through the messenger bag he carried, filled with all sorts of items he and Sora found while in the cold area of OdZ WoRlD.

"When you put it like that, it looks like we really gotta keep our guards up." said Takeru, pressing the speaker of his headphones closer to his ear. Ashlynn suddenly stopped, pointing to the next staircase.

"Heng-O and I are detecting something on the next floor. It could be Tetsuya-kun." she said. Marco looked to all of them, arrow held by its bow and his mismatched eyes flashing.

"Alright, guys. Lets take this nice and easy. Since Makiko-san ain't here, we're gonna have to take this on our own. Ya guys ready?" he asked. Everyone nodded, finishing this confirmation with their battle posses. Nodding, Marco steadily led the team up the steps, creaks and cold winds passing them by. Ignoring them, they decided to listen into the static in their headphones, knowing that they were getting closer to the boss of the abandon hospital. They suddenly heard laughter, the smooth tenor sounding like Tetsuya's, but the laughter would tell otherwise. With great strength, the Team shoved their way past the door that was at the top of the steps.

"Tetsuya-san!" called Marco, the whole team stopping when they spotted the handicap and his clone. His ManiSoul looked exactly like him, but what was different was the fact that it looked more carefree and laidback, more sinister, and it was standing on its two feet. He looked to them, chuckling with a smirk on his lips.

"_**Isn't this funny? You came all the way here to face me, and now, you're being rescued." **__he laughed._

"Be quiet," hissed Tetsuya, before looking at the team with daggers in his eyes, "What are you even doing here! Get out, this is my battle!" he yelled. The team ran to him anyway, standing at his sides with their readied weapons.

"No way! Do you even know how crazy ManiSouls can get?" asked Marco.

"I don't give a damned Hell of what it does! I can take it on myself! I don't need someone fighting my own battles!" he yelled.

"_**Hm? Is that soooooooo**_**?" **said his ManiSoul, smirking before he broke out into laughter, _**"Ahahaha! What a joke! Why don't you tell them how you really feel, eh**_**?" **he asked, rising on one heel, then the other. Tetsuya looked at him with a bewilder look, his brown eyes filled with confusion.

"W-What?"

"_**Oh come on, no need to hide it. But then again, you've never been anything but a failure, haven't you? Always relying on others to help you get around, always in second place; you're just a worthless piece of trash!" **_His ManiSoul's façade of a calm yet slightly prankish character was thrown out the window.

"You're wrong... That's not how it is. . . What gives you the right to say that?" Tetsuya kept a calm face, but everyone could see his knuckles turn white, and a shade of angered red forming on his cheeks. His brown eyes avoided the glower of his double.

Said double ignored him,_**"Such a persistent little bug. . . Too bad you could never please those bastards you call parents. Whatever you did, it wasn't enough to for them, wasn't it? No matter how many certificates, no matter how much you did, no matter how many nights you spent working, none of your bullcrap ever mattered, didn't it? You just hate those assholes for never giving you a chance; for looking down on you all this time!"**_

None of the team even got a chance as the ManiSoul charged forward, hoisted Tetsuya effortlessly by the collar, dangling before throwing him in the air. Tetsuya fell with a heavy thump, his mouth set in a firm line, refusing to let out any sounds of pain as he struggled to get up. The standing Tetsuya watched as the real one prop himself in a downward-dog position.

"_**What a pitiful sight. You sicken me. All this crap about becoming a doctor? And then trying to save that handicapped bitch? About saving Peoples' lives? Bull shit. You've always hid in the shadow of your parents, never having the strength to do anything about it. You jumped at the opportunity to please them, but deep down, you hate their guts. 'Screw them, I can do anything I want!' That's what you thought all this time. But you knew the truth, didn't you? You're just a maggot at the bottom of the food chain. Nothing you do will change your situation. All you can do is wallow in remorse and despair!"**_

"S-Shut up! That's not true!" Tetsuya shook his head, looking past the now-broken lense of his glasses. His ManiSoul smirked with all its teeth.

"_**Mmm? What's wrong? Are you afraid of your little friends finding out about your failure? You never learn, do you? And the funny thing is, the answer's been sitting right in front of your face the entire time. To stay a failure, hiding in your parents' shadow, that's your dream!" **_he yelled, laughing now booming across the broken room they were in.

"You're wrong. . ." with clenched teeth and closed eyes, Tetsuya shook his head more.

"_**Oh? But I'm not, you see. I am the embodiment of your dreams. I know everything about you. Your thoughts. Your hopes. Your nightmares. Even how you got paralyzed. It's funny. To think that your dream, was all focused around that one accident. But of course, it's no surprise to me. Failure can only produce more of itself. And if paralyzing YOURSELF isn't a failure, I don't know what is. Your dream will only crash and fall, just like you di-"**_

"SHUT THE HELL UP! THAT'S NOT MY DREAM!" with this, Tetsuya had finally snapped, swiping his free hand and trying to knock his ManiSoul off its feet. The doppelganger jumped back just in time and it threw his head back, laughing some more.

"I AM your dream! Just face it, you weakling!" Everyone reeled back and Tetsuya was tumbled away as a powerful tornado wrapped itself around the ManiSoul. When the wind died down, the ManiSoul now sat upon a checker-board-pattern thrown, it's form now designed as a faceless mannequin, a white king's crown on it's head. Ghostly floating over it was a white and phantom-like hand, silvery and almost invisible strings attached to it like a marionette. The face was blank, only with a few cracks and the color black on it.

"_**I am the dream you are meant to be. Now come and face me!"**_

_**{End Devil Survivor OST: Deep Night}**_

_**{Cue Devil Survivor OST: Garuda}**_

With a flick of the phantom's wrist, Chains from under the throne slithered their way to Tetsuya, throwing him to a lone white pillar in the room, trapping him and knocking him unconscious.

"Shit, we gotta save his ass before he gets killed!" exclaimed Tetsuya, Spartacus Towering over him. With the both of them nodding, they ran forward with anger in their red eyes. The mannequin on throne thrown twirled his wrist once, red waves of some sort of energy constricting over the owner of the Chariot tarot card and his Persona. Tetsuya gave a bellow of pain, crouching over before a red light formed around him. He suddenly spun and chucked his sword at the team, everyone jumping away as the red glowing sword swung back like a boomerang and flew back into Takeru's hand.

"What the Hell was that for, Takeru-san!" yelled Eri, Lilim already shooting Poison Sting at him. Tetsuya and Spartacus dodged the poison stings and Takeru looked up, red eyes filled with confusion and arms raised awkwardly like a puppet on strings.

"I'm not doing this! I mean, I am doing this, but it's not on my own will!" he yelled, running and throwing a punch with Spartacus at his side. Both Marco and Seiji blocked the punches, their heels squeaking against the tiled floors.

"Crescendo, snap this guy out of it with _Zio_!" he yelled, his scarf-wearing archer firing a lighting bolt. Takeru howled and he jumped back, shaking his head and shaking his arms.

"Normally, I'd kick your ass for that. But thanks for snapping me out of it, Marco-san." panted the warrior, tossing his sword in the air once to get his muscles back in motion. The Ber-Soul-Sker gave a laugh and the hand above it shook as if it were laughing.

"_**You are ALL my puppets! I can control you to do whatever I want you to do!" **_it laughed.

"Oh yeah! Try and catch me and Lilim if ya can!" yelled Eri, crouching and punching the ground, causing tremors to shake the floor and making the throne tumble. Eri charged on with her she-Devil, her fist thrown back and ready to launch.

"_**Don't make me laugh!" **_yelled the ManiSoul as it shot a electric and physical attack at her. Eri screamed and she was flown back by the impact, the black-haired girl clutching her arm.

"My arm. . . It hurts!" she cried, Sora and Soria already by her to use a source of Soul Food and Medicine they found in the dungeon.

"You'll pay for that." muttered Seiji, daggers held with his steel samurai kneeling by him.

"_**Well, if you are going to beat me, then lets level up the playing filed, shall we?" **_asked the ManiSoul, snapping it's fingers in sync with the white hand and chains slipping out and binding Walker.

"Walker!" everyone exclaimed this as the second eldest of the Huratana children was thrown like a used rag, a sicken crack sound coming from his arm. Walker gave a gurgled yell, not only proving that the deaf could yell but also proving that his arm had been damaged. The ManiSoul's ghostly hand formed a ring of fire around him and the white fist was braced upon the ring. It raised high into the air and struck down.

"_**Shadowing Punishment!" **_

"Loki, _Bufu_!"

The shield of ice called forth protected Walker and a staff with purple orbs twirled over and knocked away the hand. Sliding across the floor, Makiko stood in front of her cousin, catching her staff and headphones squeaking with a high frequency.

"M-Makiko-san! You were suppose to stay at the hospital, you can't be here! Please, don't fight this battle, you'll get more hurt!" Ashlynn cried this worriedly at the highlighted girl helped Walker up.

"I'm fine, I am." assured Makiko, freeing her cousin from the chains and smiling at him and the team.

"Makiko-san, ya had to stay at the hospital. We don't want you to get hurt." said Takeru, wincing at the headache he got from being controlled by the ManiSoul.

"I'll be fine. I just need to talk to Tetsuya-san. Do you think you can keep the ManiSoul distracted enough so that I can?" she asked. Marco reloaded his bow and he scratched the back of his head as well.

"It's gonna be tough, but I think we can. You guys with me?" he asked, everyone nodding a second later, "Alright then. Lets kick some ass, guys!" With that on cue, the Team ran forward, battling head-on. In the midst of it, Makiko was lifted into the air by Loki with Walker and the two were flown over the battlefield and to Tetsuya, Makiko walking over to him and patting his face.

"Tetsuya-san, are you OK? Please, say something." she said, watching with relived eyes as the genius woke up tiredly. His brown eyes looked at her, his irises turning confused, then surprised, before looking to her wrist.

"You're here. . . And your bruise is gone." he muttered, before looking to the ground, "I'm sorry for bruising you."

"It's fine. It was only an accident," said Makiko, smiling her trademark smile of forgiveness, "Tetsuya-san, I need you to trust me, and I need you to accept your ManiSoul. Do you understand?" she asked. Tetsuya's brow scrunched-up in confusion, but he nodded nonetheless.

"I- I suppose. . ."

"Tetsuya-san. . . Do you trust me?"

He stared into her green eyes. And at that moment, he understood.

"Yes. . . I trust you, Huratana-san."

The both of them shut their eyes as a transmutation circle glowed above them, the Ace of Diamonds glowing brighter and brighter. Everyone on the battle field looked at their eyes widen as Loki flew into the transmutation circle, a angelic yet male voice echoing through the room.

_**{End Devil Survivor OST: Garuda}**_

_**{Cue Pokemon OST: Oracion}**_

"_I achieve what is impossible. . ."_

The circle glowed brighter and Makiko held down the front of her skirt as the wind blew more powerfully around her.

"_Yet what is possible is what I cannot achieve. . ."_

"My. . . New Persona. . ." Makiko whispered as a golden trail of light swirled around her, her green eyes turning blue as a tarot card appeared on the palm of her hand.

"_I am born. From thou's trust in others, and the gained trust of another. I, who serves the light, but whom's heart that dwells within darkness. . ."_

Makiko's heart gained a fast beat, feeling her blood shift in her veins and her hair whipping around like wild flower petals.

"_I come forth. . . I am Icarus. . . The Risen Angel of Beginnings. . ."_

From the card, a gateway made of clouds floated over Makiko as a new figure flew onto the field. Kneeling before Makiko was a young man that looked no older than eighteen, his red hair wild and windblown and his eyes holding a color as blue as the oceans. The half of his face was wrapped in a blue sash, said sash tied across his torso diagonally with a white, bottom half of a toga hung around his hips. His arms were almost like a bat's, endless layers of white feathers coating his arms yet his pale hands free at the end. On his feet, he wore golden sandals that strapped and wrapped all the way to his knees. A reed of opal stones rested on his tangled, wild red hair and a silver bow with steel arrows was strapped on his back.

Kneeling on one knee, he presented himself to Makiko, his dark blue eyes shinning with trust.

"_I am ready to assist you, M' lady." _he said, bowing his head in respect. Makiko smiled and she pulled on the hem of her skirt, performing a curtsy.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you, Icarus." she said. She then turned, threw Icarus's card in the air. With a twirl of her staff, one of the orbs caught the card in the air and Icarus flew forward as the orb glowed.

"Icarus, _Arial Ricochet_!" called Makiko, Icarus flying forward in a furry of a tornado as he bounced and rebounded off the walls of the room. As he flew overhead, he shot ten arrows over Tetsuya's ManiSoul and impaled the ghostly hand. With a tremble that fallowed along with the sound of a bug being squished, the hand disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"_**Y-You bird-brained Shit-for-brains! Damn you, and your staggering wimp of mistress!" **_Hissed the faceless ManiSoul on its perch, body motionless without th hand controlling it.

"Guys, hurry! Do an all-out attack! This is your chance!" called Ashlynn. Makiko ran along with her team as they all pounced and attacked with their weapons!

"IT'S OVER!" they all yelled as the ManiSoul was constricted in blue smoke as it was beaten.

_**{End Pokemon OST: Oracion}**_

"Guys, it's done. We can stop." said Makiko, leading the team to back away and watch at the Ber-Soul-Sker change back into it's ManiSoul form, resting on it's heels. With a little work, Seiji and Marco helped unchain Tetsuya and move him to his wheelchair.

"Will you be alright?" asked Seiji, Tetsuya testing his wheels to make sure they still worked.

"Yes. I'm a little bruised, but nothing more." he said, sighing as he pulled off his now broken frames. He shook his head and tucked them into his uniform pocket. He then wheeled himself over to Makiko, eyeing her and Icarus, who levitated slightly off the ground.

"You first came with the God of Mischievousness, Loki. And now you have Icarus, a fictional character from Greek mythology. What exactly is this? How are you all able to do this?" he asked. Makiko stepped aside from his ManiSoul, looking at him kindly.

"It's who we are. These are Persona, the beings we wish to be. Because of an ability I have, I was able to gain another. Icarus is the part of me that wants to achieve the impossible, but also consider the consequences." she said, Icarus nodding and bowing, "Tetsuya-san, in order to see what I mean, I think it's time you meet your Persona, too. This being right here is you. You just have to accept him." said Makiko. Tetsuya looked at her curiously, seeing that she was serious. Rolling over to the fallen being, he took a deep breath.

_**{Cue Kingdom Hearts OST: Friends in My Heart}**_

"My dream. . . Is your dream. I see it now, you were right. No matter how hard I tried, to be the best at what I did, and what I could do, I've always felt that it was never enough. I pushed people away because I thought that they would weaken me. I wanted to please my parents, but I've always felt that it was never enough," Tetsuya shook his head, looking at his legs, "That accident. . . It had left a big scar on my life. I thought if I saw past this problem and go on, things would be better. But. . . They never were. I should have worked it out. But I didn't, I acted like a coward and his in the shadows," Tetsuya nodded and looked directly at his copy, "I want to be in the light. I want to be able to remove my scar. One of these days, I'll become a doctor. I'll become someone that is worthy to enough to obtain trust. So. . . Please. . . Help me obtain that dream." He let out a long breath and he blinked as his ManiSoul stood and smile at him before glowing in a blue aurora.

With a leap in the air, the double swirled in the red light, his entire form being covered in ocean-blue armor, yellow eyes filled with wisdom looked past the helmet's opening. The knight in blue armor rode upon a crimson-red stallion, the steed having a mane and tail in the deep color of purple. In another flash of blue, the Persona morphed into a tarot card and disappeared in the air.

Letting out the breath he was holding in, Tetsuya slumped back in his chair, panting heavily with his bangs sticking to his forehead.

"I. . . I want to leave. . ." he muttered tiredly.

_***Sounds like a good idea to me. Though, this still didn't help us find Misumi.* **_muttered Crinku, shaking his head.

"We'll find her, Crinku. Don't give on hope, 'kay?" asked Marco. The rabbit nodded, but remained quiet.

"We should get going. It looks like we're done here anyway." said Soria. Everyone pulled out their phone and they dialed the _Heart-Break-Waves _number, feeling themselves leave that world instantly.

_**{End Kingdom Hearts OST: Friends in My Heart}**_

* * *

><p>Makiko sat up on the hospital bed again and she looked into the room, tilting her head as she saw that Walker now laid on the hospital bed next to her, asleep with his arm in a cast. Dachi laid next to Makiko, exactly where he was A nurse walked in the and Makiko sat up.<p>

"Excuse me, how did my cousin get here?" she asked.

"His friends bought him in a few minutes ago. Poor boy hurt his arm while walking with his friends by the Floodplain, broke his arm when he fell down a slope. It looks like he'll be in the cast for six weeks but other than that, he should be fine. Ah yes, his friends are here as well so, I hope you don't mind when they come in." said the nurse, replacing the pillows on Makiko and Walker's beds before leaving. Not a minute later did the team run into the room, Tetsuya being pedaled in by Ashlynn.

"How are you, Makiko-san? And how's Walker-san?" asked Eri as the team gathered around.

"I'm fine, just a little exhausted. Walker has a broken arm, but the nurse says he'll be fine. How's your arm, Eri-san? And how are you feeling, Tetsuya-san?" asked Makiko as she sat up.

"I'm fine, medicine did it's job in OdZ WoRlD." said Eri. Tetsuya sat up in his chair.

"I am well, too. But, what I'd like to know is what this 'OdZ WoRlD' is and about that Persona I received. Do you mind explaining what happened?" he asked. Everyone had agreed to this, and they all gave a break down on what was going on. After the explanation, Tetsuya rested his head on his propped hands.

"I see. The recent disappearances that had occurred last month are linked with this. Well, I would see no reason to believe this, but with all the facts that you've given me, I now find myself believing what you're saying." He sat up straighter, "And now, drawing to the fact that I have gained my own Persona, I. . . I want to join the investigation as well. I may not be useful to fight, but I can help as a back-liner. And I'm good at observing things, so. . ."

Makiko nodded and smiled at him, already knowing that he was right for the job.

_**{Cue Persona OST: Never More}**_

"Yes, yes you may. Welcome to the team, Tetsuya-san." she said. For a moment, Tetsuya felt a warmth bubble in him. He never felt it before. It was. . . Nice.

"Oh yeah, Makiko-san, I got a call from Mr. Everdoss while coming here. Looks like that since no one was official claim as a winner, the school's gonna split some funds. Some of the money will go on a trip to Tokyo Disneyland for those who were going to Tatsumi Port Island while the rest of it will go to the trip to Tokyo for the First, Second-and Third-Years that want to go. So all's good there, ne?" asked Marco.

"Sounds pretty alright. Been a while since I've been in Tokyo, though." commented Takeru.

"Why's that, Takeru-san?" asked Ashlynn. Takeru scratched at his neck.

"Ah well, some stuff happened here and there, and. . . Yeah, that's what happened." he said, kind of uncomfortably.

"Like what? You met a girl there that wanted to take it to the next level?" asked Sora bluntly. A red stain went across Takeru's face, the latter shaking his head.

"It ain't like that, Sora-san!" he said with embarrassment.

"Really? I would have suspected you had two, maybe four girls on the side." said Soria, being as blunt as his twin sister.

"No, no, no, no! I'm not like that! No way!" shouted Takeru.

"Oh, so maybe you're into dud-"

"Finnish that sentence and I swear I'll make your nose look like a tomato." growled Takeru at Marco. Eri began laughing.

"Ha! First time you used that, Takeru-san!" she laughed. Everyone had to laugh along with her, though Tetsuya, Sora, Soria, and Takeru were acceptations. Makiko giggled behind her hand and she looked to the window, smiling as she saw a few Sakura trees already booming outside her window.

'_Things really seem to become brighter. I can only imagine what will happen next.'_

_**{End Persona OST: Never More}**_

* * *

><p>Nighttime drowned over Inuba like a on-coming flood. The only light source available ere the street lights, fat moths fluttered around like broken airplane toys. Down the street went Gintaro Murasaki, dressed in a dark brown coat with a dark green shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. He entered a pub called, <em>One-Way Bar<em> and he walked around for a bit. There was a bar, round tables with blue cushions, flat-screen TVs used for watching sports, posters for different sports teams and brands of booze, a foosball table, and pool table. A steady jazz music played as the lights of the bar glowed dimly, a few people here and there either eating, listening to the music, drinking, having a smoke, talking, watching what was on the news or sports channels, and those of the like.

"Hey, Gintaro, over here!" Takeru's uncle turned and he caught site a booth occupied by a few people, the one who called him was an aging, but still all the same, Ryotaro Dojima. He grinned and walked over, looking at the people there.

"Ryotaro, Okuba, Eiji, Kinsenshi. . . New guy." sated the baker as he looked at the group. Sitting at Ryotaro's left was a old man with white hair and a matching beard and mustache. He wore a brown suit coat, a blue dress shirt, some brown dress pants, and a pair of black dress shoes. Resting in front of him was a pair of brown gloves, a fedora, and a brown leather jacket was hung behind his chair.

Sitting next to him was a man a little bit younger than Ryotaro, his hair color brown and short, parted as well. His eyes were a soft shade of brown his skin was a light shade of tan. He wore rectangular glasses, a checkered red shirt, faded jeans and converse shoes. He was calmly drinking a glass of water.

Next to him was a man that contrasted from them all. He was as old as Ryotaro but he looked younger then he should have been. He had wind-swept grey hair and hawk-like gold eyes, wearing a black suit that looked very professional. Burned across the perimeter of the left side of his face was a burn mark that was a dark shade of tan. He looked like an aristocrat of business with the air going around him.

Surprisingly, the last person was Jonathan McMahon, who looked like he was out of place with only a cup of ale in front of him.

"Take a seat, Gintaro. Thought you were running the bake shop on late hours." said Ryotaro as Gintaro took the last seat.

"Nah, I couldn't miss 'Drink Night.' No way, Ryotaro. 'Sides, my nephew said he'd take the nightshift when he called me on his phone, so things will be alright." said the dark-haired man.

"Ah yes, how is he doing nowadays?" asked Okuba, the man with the white hair **(Voice Actor: Paul Eiding)**.

"Been the same as ever; won't tell me shit. He's getting around in school and he's his same self. That's about it." said Gintaro as he ordered a scotch on the rocks.

"Well, at least he isn't giving me a reason to send him to a delinquent center." commented Ryotaro.

"Aw, c'mon, Ryo. Takeru's hard-headed, but he ain't that much of a pain in the ass to deal with." chide Murasaki.

"Gintaro, last month he flipped a dumpster and sent ten people to the ICU. A _loaded _dumpster."

". . . OK, I'll admit he's stronger than he should be. But in his defense, those people were thugs that mugged twelve convince stores. Can't blame him for trying to help out." said Gintaro as a drink came. Ryotaro shrugged.

"I digress anyway. More to the fact, I haven't really seen him cause any trouble around here. What's he been up to?" he asked. His drinking pal swished his drink a little.

"He's started making friends at school. When he's not at the bakery, he's with this group he met with school. They seem alright. Although," at this point, Gintaro had a Cheshire cat grin on his face, "I think my little nephew's smitten. A cute little brunette I was helping at bakery a few days back came in and the two new each other at school. He's been hanging around with her a few weeks back, and I gotta say that I see him acting happier than usual. It doesn't show, but he looks less angry then usual. Ain't it cute? He's got a crush." he laughed.

"A girl, huh? What's she like?" asked Eiji, the brown-haired man, equally interested **(Voice Actor: Yuri Lowenthal)**.

"A little short but a good figure, brown hair, green eyes that sparkle, sweet voice, acts so cute and innocent that you wouldn't believe it-"

"A red and pink pair of highlight near the side of her bangs?" asked Mr. McMahon.

"Yeah, how'd ya know, new guy?" asked Gintaro.

"I happen to be Miss. Makiko's escort and family friend, Jonathan McMahon." he stated. Everyone was quiet for a second.

"This is awkward then, isn't it?" asked Gintaro, not liking the creepy silence.

"Very much so, yes." said Mr. McMahon, hiding the small smirk he had as Gintaro looked away with embarrassment. The last man, Kinsenshi, fixed his grey hair.

"Anyway, what's the business for tonight, Ryotaro. It's not everyday you ask me to come out of my way for a drink. I know you only call for. . . _special _reasons." he said **(Voice Actor: Bryan Massey)**. Ryotaro nodded but then he let out an easy grin.

"Yeah, but I figure it just be an easy night to relax, ya know? All that's been going on are those few disappearances, but the people have been found and they're in the hospital. Lighten up for once, Kinsenshi." he said. The golden-eye man let out a huff, before looking to Mr. McMahon.

"By the way, why have you invited him?" he asked.

"Oh, right. It's for business about the Huratana family, right, John?" asked the detective. The black-haired man nodded.

"Ah yes, you're right. Well, I just recently had a call from Maki-san's parents, Miss. Hina and Mr. Satoshi." he said, pulling out a few documents from his briefcase and handing them to Ryotaro.

The detective looked over the papers, then to a picture of a new-born child with golden-blonde hair and dark green eyes, wrapped in a few light blue blankets.

"They want me to be an escort?" he asked. Mr. McMahon smiled fondly.

"Yes. Miss. Hina just has him a month ago. His name is Kyosuke," he then smiled cheerfully, "I can't wait to tell Maki-san that she has become a big sister, again!"

**To Be CoNtInUeD. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>Makiko: Hey, where's MewStar-chan?<strong>

**Marco: Over there, being Emo.**

**Me *Sits and grows mushrooms in an Emo Corner. **

**Makiko: Does this mean she's still upset that she didn't get to pre-order **_**Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance **_**or buy **_**Kid Icarus: Uprising **_**at GameStop today?**

**Marco: That, and she's sad that she updated this so late.**

**Me *Rain clouds form overhead***

**Makiko: U-Uh, er. . . Well, lets set up the sign off and everything else, yes, Marco-san?**

**Marco: Sure. Hopefully MewStar will be back to normal by then.**

**Me *Rain pours harder***

* * *

><p><strong>PERSONA ATTACK DATA BASE!<strong>

**Arial Ricochet- An second-level wind attack that causes both wind and physical damage.**

* * *

><p><strong>SYMPHONIC MEMORIES FUN FACT!<strong>

**Makiko's new Persona is based off from the mythological character from Greek lore and the video game character, Pit, from the **_**Kid Icarus **_**gaming series. MewStar0013 always love to hear the story of Icarus, despite the sad ending of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi: Hi ya guys! This is your best pal, Aoi, here to tell you all about the next chapter coming up! Man! The Spring Semester's tests are already here and you can just feel the air of studying go around. Throughout this whole week, everyone is studying their asses off and there's just no end to the pressure! Will it all seize or will everyone just get panicked?<strong>

**Makiko: And with new Social Links, learning more deep stuff about OdZ WoRlD, talks with Loki and Icarus, and with the new coming of the latest in the Huratana Family, how will I survive all this?**

**Both: Get ready for the next chapter of **_**Persona: Symphonic Memories**_**: A Test of All-Sorts! The Time to Study Our Asses Off is Upon Us!**

**Izumi: Makiko, meet your new baby brother, Kyosuke.**

**Makiko: I-I don't believe it. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>Makiko has gained the second level of Dachi Huratana Social Link of the World Arcana!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tetsuya has obtained the façade to over come life's hardships, broken dreams, and lost memories. Tetsuya has obtained the Persona Berith, Duke of Hell's Flames!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Makiko's trust in her friends and herself have awakened a part of her. That part within her is reborn! Makiko has obtained the Persona Icarus, The Risen Angel of Beginnings!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Makiko: Yeah. . . MewStar-san is still being a little Emo, so I'll be doing the sign off. MewStar will see you all later. Right now, I think I shall look over her as she studies, works on her drawings of the Axis and Allies from <strong>_**Hetaila**_**, also her drawing of Hero in **_**Devil Survivor**_**, and her drawing of my new Persona, Icarus.**

**Me *Still in Emo corner, mushrooms spouting***

**Makiko: I better go check on her. Well, as MewStar-san says, "This is me saying, Peace!" *Giggles* I've always wanted to do that ^_^**


	9. Omake 1: The Darkness of the 23thd

**OK! OK! I know Omakes are usually funny and leave people in stitches, but trust me, this one is really, **_**really **_**important since the even will occur tomorrow! If there are any mistakes, I am sorry! UI had to make this quickly since I am on a small time limit!**

**Makiko: MewStar0013-san does not own anything! She is just reporting this to you now! Also, this Omake is not related to **_**Persona: Symphonic Memories **_**but it's still important So please, listen and read!**

**Lets get this Omake rolling!**

**Omake~ The Darkness of the Twenty Third**

"AHHHH! NO! NO! NO! STAY AWAY!"

Makiko screamed and panic as she ran through pitch-black darkness, something snarling and hissing behind her, it's long claws trying to swipe at her feet. With hurried breathing and tired legs, the brunette made a dive forward and she whimpered when she met the hard ground. She turn to her back and rear and she cried as a claw slashed at her.

"Spartacus! _Zio_!" At that moment, the brave leader in bronze armor charged forward and struck a bolt of lightening sown at the shadow creature. From behind him, Takeru leaped forward and threw his sword, striking the creature in the eye before he threw himself with a roundhouse-kick. The creature reeled back and wailed as it came tumbling down, dark shadows dying down. Takeru ran to Makiko and helped her up, holding the crying girl.

"Makiko-san, it's OK. It's gone now." whispered Takeru, calming down the frighten leader. Makiko took in a deep breath, before smiling at Takeru kindly and nodding.

"Y-Yes. Thank you, Takeru-senpai. I was so scared that it would have gotten me." she said. She then looked grim and she huddle closer to the warrior-like teen, "But. . . But it'll be back tomorrow. Stronger, and ready to wipe out millions. Even Loki, or Icarus can't help us stop it. . . All those poor OCs in the music, MA, and OC accepting stories. They'll all be gone by tomorrow." she whispered, tears brimming her eyes.

"Not if we stop it, Makiko-san. Remember what MewStar-san told us. We have to let the word out, and let everyone know to _not _log into Fanfiction . Net tomorrow. That, and to sign the petition that many of others had signed." Takeru looked at her honestly, the both of their faces flushed. Takeru wanted to wipe away all those tears, to make Makiko happy again. But right now, all he could do was talk, and calm her down, "All we have to do is go to WWW. Change . Org, search 'Fanfiction' in the Find Box, and sign up. Thousands of others had signed up. Come," He held onto Makiko's hand and lead her to through the dark, "We have to find the others and take this head on!" he called, Spartacus running at his side. Makiko nodded with the same look, Loki and Icarus flying by her sides.

"Y-You're right! We must find everyone else and inform them!"

"No need, Captain!"

The two turned and Makiko smiled happily as Marco, Eri, Ashlynn, Seiji, Sora, Soria, and Tetsuya ran by them- wheeled in Tetsuya's case- with their Persona ready and willing. Walker ran by, too, standing next to his cousin and taking free hand.

"We heard the news, and we want to help out!" yelled Eri.

"We can't let the Black Out ruin Fanfiction!" called Marco, brandishing his arrows.

"Many have gotten too far in their stories to let this happen! We can not allow this." said Seiji.

"And all of the OCs as well! We can't let them be swept in the darkness." said Ashlynn.

Walker confirmed this with a hand sign, looking at his cousin seriously.

"And you guys aren't alone!"

All of them turned to see everyone- their friends, their family- everyone involved with _Persona: Symphonic Memories_. They all ran in groups, all ready to make a stand.

"Then it's settled!" Makiko pulled out her staff and she charged with her team, "We must stop this madness before it's too late! Hurry, lets go!"

"Yes, Captain!"

With confidence in their blood, they all jumped forward.

"PERSONA!"

**Please, take this seriously, people! Fanfiction well be ruined if this happens! Please, take these words to heart and don't log into Fanfiction tomorrow, the day of the Black out! If so, then I only fear the worst for all music-inspired, MA-rated, OC accepting stories, this one and many more included!**

**Makiko: Please, show your support! Don't log in tomorrow! You can still read on the site, just don't log in! Also, show your support by signing the petition on WWW. Change . Org, search 'Fanfiction' in the find box, and sign up! Please, I do not wish to see this story or any other taken down! Help us out, please!**

**Yes, please help out! I know it's bothersome but please, HELP!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**

**Hopefully not for good. . .**


	10. Chapter 9: A Test of AllSorts!

**I'm back. . . I'm back. . . Online! And I got a hundred reviews! HUZZAH! *Happy dances* I'm so glad I finally got a new PC charger, after my pup, Scrappy, went off and chewed up my last one. Not to worry! Scrappy is fine! Pup's got a stomach of steel and he didn't get electrocuted or anything! I happy for that as well :D**

**I would also like to inform you all that I am now out of school for the Summer! Which means faster updates! Which means more of the stuff that you guys love about this fic! I would like to tell you guys more stuff, but I'll save it for the end. **

**PS: Upon request, I've changed Takeru's voice actor to Nolan North. (After watching his work as Superboy from **_**Young Justice**_** and Nathan Drake, I gotta agree that the voices would match him :D )**

**Till the end of the chapter, please enjoy the new chapter! Now lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: Persona ain't mine.**

* * *

><p>"<em>If you love something. . . Set it free. . . If it comes back, it's yours. . . If it doesn't'. . . Then it was never yours."- Anonyms<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine~ A Test of All-Sorts! The Time to Study Our Asses Off is Upon Us!<strong>

_**{Cue Pokemon: Black and White OST: N's Farewell}**_

"_Goodbye, senpai."_

Huh?

_Takeru looked down to Makiko, who held a bittersweet smile upon her pale pink lips. Her green eyes were shinning with unshed tears, but she did not let them fall. Her body was so still and warm. Takeru could feel her warmth because they were so close. His heart was hammering against his ribcage. And his hands were sweating by his sides. What was going on here? Why did he feel so nervous._

"_Goodbye? What do you mean, Makiko-san?" he asked. Makiko gave a small, almost lifeless giggle before her hand reached out and closed it around Takeru's, the warmth of her palm sending a shiver down the elder's spine._

"_I mean. . . what I mean I'm saying, senpai. It's obvious that you don't need me. No one needs me. I'm just doing everyone a favor, since it'll be much more easy to forget me that way," Makiko looked up at him before smiling sadly, "I'm really lucky that I was able to meet you, Takeru-senpai. You and everyone else have changed my life so much. . . But. . . you don't really need me. I'm only a problem." She let out a trembled breath, her shoulders raised and her head now tucked._

_Taker's couldn't keep his mouth from gaping, not believing what Makiko was saying. He wanted to disagree. To say that she was wrong. He wanted to tell her that she was not a problem. She meant so much more. She wasn't useless. She was needed. Needed by everyone, including himself._

_His hands- large, shaking, and racking with small spasms- wanted to pull the petite girl to Takeru, to hold her close and never let her go._

'But why?' _Takeru had to wonder this, _'Because we're friends? To comfort her? Or. . maybe it's because I-'

_He heard footsteps and his head shot up, now realizing that Makiko was already a good six yards away from him. His heart clenched, and his legs bolted straight toward her, in hopes of catching up with her. His eyes widen and his breathing escalated when he saw that the red and brown-haired girl was walking farther and farther away from him, as if each of her steps were one foot long._

"_Makiko-san, wait!_

"_You don't need me, senpai."_

I do!

"_I'm pathetic and useless."_

You're not!

"_I mean nothing to you." _

You mean everything to me!

_Takeru's running was halted when that exclamation passed through his mind. His heart was still pounding from the running, but his new revelation had made it go faster. His head gave a tailspin and his blood roared in his ears. From this thought, neither prediction, or guess, he had learnt something new. Something important._

_Makiko Huratana meant so much to him. So much that he never wanted her to leave. He never wanted her. . . To leave him._

_His thoughts ran cold, his eyes widening when he saw that Makiko was gone. His panic reactions stirred from his newly made hormones, and he ran again, neck-length hair running wildly and his voice cramming his lungs out._

"_MAKIKO-SAN! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE! THE TEAM NEEDS YOU! I NEED YOU! COME BACK! COME BACK-!"_

* * *

><p>"COME BACK!"<p>

Takeru took in a huge gulp of air as sweat beaded and ran off his skin. He looked around and breathed through his nose when he saw that he was in his room, and that it was morning. Easing his breath, he wiped the gathering sweat off his forehead and he leaned back on his bed.

"Juts. . . What was that just now? Why did Makiko-san. . ." He voice trailed off, and his thoughts reverted back to the green-eyed leader of the second Investigation Team. That flip-flop feeling returned to his heart and he let out a groan as he rolled over to his stomach, allowing his blanket to roll off him.

"Makiko-san. . . Do you have any idea of what you do to me?" he asked himself, closing his eyes. A knock came thumping on his closed door and he sat up with crossed legs.

"It's open!" he called. The door was pulled open and Gintaro chucked the phone at him, his nephew catching it without a sweat.

"Morning. Phone call from one of your friends." he said. Takeru nodded and he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Who's this?"

"_Takeru-san! It's me, Ashlynn! Please, hurry to the hospital right now! Makiko-san just went through surgery!"_

Takeru stood up with wide eyes.

"WHAT?"

_**{End Pokemon: Black and White OST: N's Farewell}**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Cue Pokemon: Black and White OST: Unwavering Emotions}<strong>_

_She watched as the mud-covered, red-rubber ball bounce to her, the small sphere circling her feet before it halted to her toes. She picked it up, wiping away the dirt that stained the rubber._

"_**Hallo?"**_

_Makiko blinked, looking at the rubber ball, before looking around the empty patch of mud and grass._

"_**Hallo? Kann ich mir meine Gummi-Hüpfburg Ball zurück, bitte?" **_

_Makiko looked forward, blinking at the small four-year-old girl, her cloudy-grey eyes shinning hopefully. Her curly, snow-blonde hair weaved along her back and her dress was dirtied with grass stains and smudges, her rosy-red cheek patted with dirt. The sweet smile on her face made Makiko's heart melt._

"_Uh. . . The ball?" she asked, holding the red ball. The little girl nodded her head quickly._

"_**Ja, genau die. Kann ich es zurück?"**__ she asked, holding out her muddy hands. Makiko smiled and nodded, handing the girl the ball._

"_**Danke~!"**__ With a giggle, the blonde bounced the ball a few times before she kicked it forward, running to it with glee. Makiko gave a half smile and she looked around as she saw that the space around her gained colored, white walls now painted with green hills and pale-blue skies. Small houses were rooted along like doll houses, and children as young as the one she met were running around, happily screaming and rushing after dogs the size of miniature horses._

'Am I in. . . Germany?' _wondered the brunette, a little boy running past her and waving. She waved back with a small smile. She didn't know how she got here, but she was glad that the children looked happy._

"_**Nein! Ich will nicht! Nein, nein! Sie können mich nicht zwingen!"**_

_Makiko looked forward, cocking her head as the little blonde girl was hiding behind the skirt of an elderly woman, her grey eyes filled with tears as she stared at a young couple._

"_**Emily, will dieses schöne Paar, um Ihre Familie zu sein. Willst du nicht eine Familie?"**__ asked the elderly woman, crouching to the girl's level and gesturing her to the couple. The little German girl's lip quivered as she held her rubber ball, her body shaking with fear._

"_**Was? Du bist. . . Du gibst mir weg? Aber. . . Aber ich dachte, du liebst mich!" **__she cried, the tears running down her face making clean trails wash away the dirt. The old woman pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead. _

"_**Ich tue, Emily, das tue ich. Aber deine Mutter und mein Vater hat mich gebeten, Ihnen die beste Familie zu geben, bevor sie starben. Ich muss fufill ihre Wünsche," **__She pulled out a kerchief and wiped away the dirt on her ruddy cheeks,__** "Bitte, das ist für Sie und sie. Kommen Sie, sie sind nette Leute, Emily. Sie lieben dich so sehr wie Ihre gepflastert Sie. Vertrauen Sie mir."**_

_Makiko looked at the little girl, something her heart twisting like a shard of glass as the little girl dropped her toy ball. Her curly head nodded slowly, and she walked over to the couple. Makiko couldn't see their features because of the distance she was at. She watched as the little girl turned to the old woman, nodding her head again._

"_**Fein. . . Ich werde. . . Ich werde gehen. . ." **__she whispered, bowing her head. She turned to the couple, smiling sweetly, __**"Hallo, neue Mutter. Hallo, neuer Vater."**_

_The woman, features shadowed but looking very young, picked her up, holding her at arms distance. After a few seconds of silence, she nodded her head._

"_**She's adorable. And with a few years, she'll look like she was born in America," **__she said, her English sharp and snappy _**(Voice actor: Monica Rial)**_ She looked at the man, nodding once, before holding the four-year-old on her hip. The man smiled and nodded her head._

"_**Indeed, dear. Come, we should get to work on signing on the papers, yes?" **__he asked, walking over and stroking the girl's blonde hair with a business-like, winning smile, __**"Our little Emily. Oh, how lucky you are, sweet child." **__he whispered, kissing her cheek _**(Voice Actor: Jason Griffith)**.

_Makiko watched as the couple and the woman walked into a giant building that had other children running in and out of it. The little girl, Emily, turned and looked at Makiko, waving with sad and watery eyes. Without thought, Makiko waved back, dropping her hand until the door to the building closed._

_She jumped when a cold hand touched her shoulder and she turned around, eyes widening when she saw it was Icarus._

_***M'Lady. I believe we should leave now,* **__he said, taking her hand and bowing his head _**(Voice Actor: Antony De Roi)**._Makiko looked back at the small area before nodding and walking closer to Icarus. The angel folded his winged-arms around them, swirling feathers whirling around them as they flew into the air, flying away._

_**{End Pokemon: Black and White OST: Unwavering Emotions}**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Cue Suikoden II: Reminiscence Theme}<strong>_

"_Icarus, who was that little girl? Do. . . Do I know anyone named Emily?" she asked, her hair blowing all over the place and her pajamas rustling a bit. Icarus shrugged, his blue eyes straight forward._

_***Your guess is as good as mine, M'Lady. From what I've heard from my lord, Master Philemon, dreams can be caused by events that occurred in the past. I think that Lady Emily might be a girl from your past. Tell me, do you remember anyone like that?* **__Makiko shrugged herself, a small frown on her lips as she tried to remember anyone like that. A little girl named Emily with curly, snow-blonde hair and cloudy grey eyes. She had never met anyone like that in her entire life._

_Icarus descended to the ground, the empty space changing into a small grove with lilies of all kinds and a sunset resting upon the top of a giant oak tree. Makiko took a seat in front of the tree's trunk, leaning back and inclining her head when Icarus passed her green journal to her._

_***Master Philemon suggest that you should write entries on your dreams. They could become useful in the future,* **__Icarus bowed his head before leaping into the air, __***I must get going now, M'Lady. May my lord be with you.* **__He flew straight into the air and disappeared in the blink of an eyes._

_Makiko released all her tense muscles and she opened her journal, flipping to a blank page- a pencil held between the pages-and deciding to draw for a little. At first, she drew random doodles of small animals and chibi characters. Before long, she began drawing a heart-shaped face with a small child's body and a dress muddied from playing outside. Her pencil swirled around the top, creating cascading, curly blonde hair with small daisies. She then evened out the face as she drew gemmed-shaped eyes and a small smile. Shading out and erasing, Makiko signed her name by the small doodle. She stared at the drawing, tipping her head to one side._

'Emily. . . Hmmm. . . Do I know an Emily? Or. . . Even anyone from Germany? Just. . . Hah. . . I'm so confused.' _she thought, closing her journal and leaning to the trunk. With an incoherent sound meld in her throat, Makiko's eyes drifted shut and she soon found herself sleeping._

_**{End Suikoden II: Reminiscence Theme}**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Cue Manatsu no Photograph by Azusa}<strong>_

_Entry #8_

_Date: Apr. 30_

_Time: 9: 00 AM_

_Weather: Sunny and Mild_

_Dear Daisuke,_

_I'll be straight forward with you, Otouto. Have we've ever met anyone named Emily?_

_I mean, I surely don't remember. The only blondes I've ever met were Lia-san and Len-san. Other than them, I haven't met any other blonde outside of my social standards. And the only few times I remember we visited Germany were around the time you and Dachi were born. That's all. Huh, I think I'm only spinning circles here, Otouto. Perhaps I shouldn't think about it for a while._

_Ah yes, I forgot to mention. I'll be having my monthly knee surgery tomorrow, so I won't be attending school that day. I'm admit that I'm very nervous, since some of those surgeries can lead to paralysis. And I'd rather not being losing my leg, Otouto. I would just not. I'm not sure if I should tell everyone this, since I wouldn't want to worry them. I'll explain myself tomorrow._

_As for the rest of the week, the Spring Semester tests will be occurring. Sensei has told us that this will count for forty percent of our test grades, so I plan to study a lot. I'd be glad to help anyone else who would wish to study, but I still need to focus on my own studies as well. I'd say that this will still be interesting either way, Otouto._

_Well, I must be off. Till then, Otouto._

_From your older sister,_

_Makiko Huratana._

_**{End Themes}**_

* * *

><p><strong>Day Twenty-Eight<strong>

**Date: May. 01 .2012**

**Time: 11:00 AM**

**Weather: Sunny **

"OK, Huratana-san. I am happy to say that due to the success of your surgery today, you no longer require your walking stick for mobility."

Makiko allowed a huge smile to spread across her face, her green eyes looking excitedly at the nurse.

"Does-Does this mean I'm allowed walk without my walking stick? My knee's all better?" she asked, bouncing on the hospital bed excitedly. The nurse held back a giggling, since Makiko was bouncing like an energetic rabbit.

"Yes. With proper exercise and a little bit of guidance, you will be walking normally and on your own. I must warn you not to over strain yourself though, dear. The scars from your medication dose are very delicate, and we do not want them to open." she said wisely. Makiko nodded and the nurse walked over to Mr. McMahon, who was sitting close by.

"Mr. McMahon, I suggest that Huratana-san should come here monthly, to make sure that she is progressing well with her mobility. Please, follow me to the reception desk to sign Huratana-san out." she said. Nodding, Mr. McMahon quickly smiled at Makiko before he left with the nurse, Walker coming in the next second and hugging his cousin with his good arm, the other still in a cast.

"I know! It's so amazing, Walker! I'll be able to walk freely again! I'm so happy." said Makiko, feeling her happiness pump from the core of her heart. Walker made a small sign with his fingers and Makiko tipped her head in confusion.

"Huh? Everyone-"

Her question was cut off when Marco, Eri, Seiji, Ashlynn, Takeru, Sora, Soria, and Tetsuya dashed into her room.

"Makiko-san! We heard from your grandmother. Is it true that you can walk again?" asked Eri, already bombarding the questions.

"Good morning to you as well," giggled Makiko, nonetheless nodding her head, "Yes. The doctors told me that the surgery was a success. With enough exercises, I should be walking properly," she said happily. Her smile then dropped, her forehead creasing with worry, "I didn't worry you all, did I? I'm so sorry for my absence. Don't tell me you skipped school for-"

"Classes were cut short today due to a leak in the boiler room." said Soria knowingly.

"Even if there was none, we would have come anyway." added Sora, one hip sliding to a rest. Makiko looked down to her thin sheet, an apologetic smile.

"I'd still wouldn't want you all to miss school for me. If I've worried you, then I'm truly sorry." she said quietly. Marco gave a small yip of laughter, patting Makiko's head.

"Aw, come on, Makiko-san! Ya gotta stop apologizing for everything. Can't we just care for you?" he asked.

"Yeah, we have the right, don't we?" asked Takeru, giving a half grin, "You mean a lot to us, Makiko-san. 'Sides, missing one day of school wouldn't do that much damage." he states. He's rather glad as well. With that dream he had and that phone call from Ashlynn, knowing that Makiko was safe and healthy, a smile playing on her pale pink lips, was good enough for him.

"Will you be reporting for school tomorrow, Makiko-san?" asked Ashlynn, changing the conversation. Makiko nodded, bright-eyed and happy once more.

"Yes. Good thing, too, since Spring Semester Tests will be in less than a week." she said. Marco pumped his fist in the air.

"Whoop! That means you can help my with Chemistry, right? _Please_, Makiko-san!" he got on one knee, "I'm begging ya!"

"Hey, if anything, Makiko-san, Ash-san, and I are going to be studying together! It's only fair, Marco-san." said Eri smartly.

"U-Uh, guys? Maybe we can-"

"Come on, Eri-san! I really need Makiko-san's help!"

"Well so do I and Ash-san!"

As the two bickered on and on, Tetsuya gave a sweat drop.

"Is it like this every day?" he asked. Makiko, Ashlynn and Takeru could only sigh while the twins responded to him.

"It gets worse. Trust us."

* * *

><p><strong>Day Twenty-Nine<strong>

**Date: May. 02 .2012**

**Time: 12:00 AM**

**Weather: Mild**

"Alright, class. For the science portion of the Spring Semester Tests, I will assign each of you a study partner or two. The all of you are required to participate in the project. It can be a model, report, video, or power point. As long as it involves with chapters eight and nine, it could be any of the listed projects on the board. You are allowed to partner up with anyone in this class and period."

With this confirmation, the students of third period-Advanced-Science got up from their seats to find their partners. Standing up herself, carefully on her leg, Makiko walked around the room until she spotted Shirahana sitting by her desk, already flipping the pages of her science book.

"Shirahana-senpai?" she asked, the elder girl's heterochromatic eyes look at her, one eyebrow arched, "Would you like to work together for the Spring Semester project?" asked Makiko, smiling peacefully. Shirahana closed her book, shaking her head.

"I'd rather do it on my own. Thank you for asking though, Huratana-san." she said curtly, Makiko smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, I see. Sorry for bothering," Giving another bow, Makiko walked over to Aoi, who was sitting by her desk.

"Still don't got a study partner, Makiko-chan?" asked the blonde, Makiko nodding with a shrug, "Well, I would ask ya to join with me and Kouhei, but he says he just wants to do it himself. But I really wanna work with him and he really doesn't like crows, so-"

"Oh, no, no!" Makiko waved her hands, shaking her head, "There's no need! I'll work with myself if I have to, or maybe-" but the bell cut her and she gave a sigh, shrugging, "Well, I can always work by myself, yes?" she asked, laughing weakly.

"Oh, you'll do alright, Makiko-chan, I know it," said Aoi, hoisting her bag over her shoulder, "I'll see ya around." she said, leaving with her brother. Smiling with a sigh, Makiko picked up her own bag and she walked out of the classroom. After grabbing a few of her books from her shoe box, she made her way to walk to study hall.

"Huratana-san?" Makiko stopped, turning and smiling at Tetsuya, who was sitting by the door to the library.

"Hello, Tetsuya-san. There's no need to be formal, Makiko's fine." she said, walking over to him. Tetsuya scratched the back of his neck offhandedly.

"If that's how you want to be called. . . Then alright. Makiko-san." he said her name to himself, nodding.

"Is there something you wish to talk about?" asked the aburnette, watching the black-haired teen look at his lap.

"Do you. . . I mean, if you don't already. . . Do you have a partner for the Spring Semester Science project?" he asked, almost shyly. Makiko looked at him honestly, before nodding and smiling.

"I don't, actually. Would you like to work together, Tetsuya-san? You have study hall this period, too? We can get to work right now." she suggested. Tetsuya looked at her with astonishment crossing his features, before he nodded, still surprised.

"Y-Yeah. Lets get to work. Uh. . . After you?" he asked, pointing to the door to the library. Nodding Makiko pulled the door open and the both of them went in. Tetsuya went to find them an empty spot while Makiko picked out a few books about Natural Selection (the subjects of chapters eight and nine) and she found Tetsuya by a table near one of the windows. She walked over and placed the books down, and took a seat next to him.

"Alright. I suggest that for the project, we right a report on how Natural Selection benefit's the ecosytem, involving the evolution of females choice of mates during the process. For example, the process in mating with Peocacks. There is the rare traits of albanism." stated Tetsuya, moving a few of the books around.

"That sound brilliant. We can even do a model, a chart even! Run a few statistics and I can take a few pictures of the peococks at my grandparent's work. Whata good idea, Tetsuya-san." said Makiko. The other student shrugged, albite bashfully, before open one of the encyclopedias.

"Lets take a few notes, then see what we can come up with." he said, pulling a notebook and pencil from out of his bag. Makiko did the same and the two got to work, mamging to write a few things down with a small silence between them. That is, untill Tetsuya looked up at Makiko, open and closing his mouth a few times before clearing his throat.

_**{Cue Glow by Keeno}**_

"Hura- Makiko-san?" he asked, hesitantly, almost uncertain. Makiko looked up from her book.

"Yes, Tetsuya-san?" she asked. Tetsuya scratched the back of his neck, before pushing his new pair of glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Are we. . . Freidns?" he asked, his face serious but his words unsure. Makiko smiled kindly, nodding her head.

"Yes. We are friends. I see you as a very close friend, Tetsuya-san."

"But. . . Why?"

Makiko tilted her head, confuison crossing her features.

"Why?"

"Yes, why?" Tetsuay placed his pencil down, taking off his glasses, pocketing them, and looking at the leader of the 2nd Investigastion Team with his chocolate-brown eyes, "After how acted towards you the first time we met. And what you truly saw me as in OdZ WoRlD. Even when my ManiSoul had given Walker-san a broken arm. How can you still want to be friends?" his voice wavered slightly, and his lightly tanned hands were turning white from his tight fists.

Tetsuya flinched when a warm hand covered his own, a soft palm on top of his knuckles. He looked to his classmate, eyes filled with surprised when Makiko smiled at him.

"Why wouldn't I want to be your friend? Tetsuya-san, you're a very interesting person. Even when people say that "First impressions mean everything," I'd like to get to know a person before believing first impressions. And from what I've seen of you so far," Makiko's smiled turn warmer, as warm as the sun, "You are a good person, who just can't express himself easily in front of others. You've must've had so much to shoulder with what caused your accident, also with the pressure added by it," Makiko looked at her own legs, swinging the one that was still healing, "I know how its like. It's probably not the same, but the pressure is still there. Even with my leg all better, the scars are still there. . . Literally and figurate."

Tetsuya looked to the small teen's legs, eyes sharp and crinckled. They followed Makiko's hand as her fingers pulled down the lining of her right knee sock, his eyes widening when he saw a thick scar that coiled along it. The sock was then pulled back quickly and Tetsuya could only stare at the sweet smiling Makiko.

"Lets get back to our project." she said, picking up her pencil and looking back on the book she had. She didn't hear Tetsuya move, but what he said next made her stop writing.

"Thank. . . Thank you. . ."

Makiko looked at him, surprised that he was looking rather flustered, even though his head was down with his face so close to the paper that his nose pushed against it.

"I mean, I know that question was rather needless to say. But thank you for answering it anyway, Makiko-san," he looked up, and with the most strained of faces, Tetsuya's lip quirked the slightest, the closest thing to a smile Makiko had ever seen on him. Cheerfully, she smiled back.

"It was my pleasure, Tetsuya-san." she said, looking back to her paper and sighing as her cheeks went aflame, that kindling fire in her heart growing, her newest Social Link formed. For the rest of the day, things went steadily. Makiko felt more content, and Tetsuya felt relived that he had gotten a new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Thirty<strong>

**Date: May. 03 .2012**

**Time: 4:30 PM**

**Weather: Sunny**

_**{End Glow by Keeno}**_

_**{Cue My Sanctuary- Instrumental Version}**_

"Hey, Makiko-san, thanks, really," Marco hooked one arm around the green-eyed girl's arm as the two of them walked down a street in the North District. It was after school already, and Makiko had promised him a study session by the town's public library after school.

"It's no trouble, Marco-san. Seiji-san he'd meet us around there too, right?" asked his brown-haired companion. Just after she said it, Seiji came jogging across the street, purple text book in hand.

"Hey, good timing, Seiji!" praised Marco, smiling at the realist, Makiko smiling as well.

"I'm glad. Thought I wouldn't make it here in time," said Seiji, pulling a few strands from his hair from his forehead, "Lets get going. The library closes at seven."

As three soon walked together, side-by-side, before Marco stopped in his tracks and looked across the street.

"Hold on, be back in a sec," he said quickly, running across the street.

"Marco-san? Seiji-san, what was-" But Makiko looked to her left, seeing that the other black-haired boy had left. She looked across the street, eyebrow cocked when she saw that both boys were crouching to a little girl, who was crying her eyes out with a teddy bear in her arms. Curious and worried, Makiko crossed the street as well.

"What's wrong?" she asked, nearing the three.

"This is Michi-chan. She lives next door to my place," explained Marco, the little girl now wailing and clining to his leg, her light green hair a messy with her pink bow undone. Marco kneeled down and petted her head, Michi now whimpering, "She must've lost her mother." said Marco.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Makiko-san, we can study later, yes? I believe finding this little girl's mother is our top priority right now." said Seiji. Makiko nodded.

"Yes, of course." she said, not seeing any other better choice. Together, the three students and child walked all around the District, asking shop owners and various shoppers if they had seen Michi's mother. Finally, after what took about two hours, Michi had ran from the group and to a weeping woman with dark green ahir and light brown eyes like her own.

"Thank you _so, very _much, Marco-san. I turn my back for one second and the next thing you know, she's gone off somewhere. I was so worried." said Michi's mother, holding said little girl in her arms.

"It was no problem, Miss. Kozaki. Michi is always smiling, and I hate to see her cry." said Marco, making the most ridiculous face and causing Michi laughed up a storm, her tears long forgotten. Even Makiko had to giggle at his expression, while Seiji could only shake his head with a quiet chuckle. After a few more thank yous, the two Kozakis left and Seiji looked at the watch on his wrist.

"Looks like we should schedual our study time some other time. The library's going to close around right now." he said. Marco sighed.

"Damn it. That searching took a lot more time than I thought,' he muttered. He then gave a small laugh, "Aw, it's alright. What's important is that Michi's back with her mom." he said fondly.

"You really care for her, huh. Mraco-san?" asked Makiko, the three of them now walking up the street. Marco nodded, alternating the green text book in his hand.

"Yeah. She's like my sister, Claire. The two of them are so alike. Always smiling. . ." his voice trailed off a little then, before he bounced back to normal, "Aw well, I'll just cram some studying fro tonight! Non-stop!" he declared, pumping his fists in the air. Makiko giggled again.

"Lets hope you won't drain out your energy then, Marco-san." commented Seiji. He then pointed a little away, "I have to go. Goodbye." he said, walking away.

"Me too. See ya later!" called Marco, jogging the other way. Even as they left, Makiko felt the warmth of their connections wafte around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Thirty-One<strong>

**Date: May. 04 .2012**

**Time: 5:00 PM**

**Weather: Cloudy**

_**{End My Sanctuary-Instrumental Version}**_

_**{Cue Dango Daikazoku- Music Box Version} **_

"Wow, this iced-hot chocolate is delicious," said Ashlynn, placing down her cup, "This was a nice suggestion, Makiko-san." She, Makiko, and Eri sat in a small booth at _**Murasaki Bakery**_. All three had agreed to meet there, since even though the shop was packing, it still held a mild air that was serene enough for studying.

Eri took a bite out of a fruit tart she had gotten, sighing at the taste, "Oh wow. These are so good. How can you make stuff like this?" she asked, having a few more bites.

"You could ask Senpai if you'd like, Eri-san. He might be on his shift right now." suggested Makiko, sipping on her raspberry ice-tea.

"Takeru-san, really? He works here? I never would have guessed," said Eri in a surprised tone. She got up, "I'm gonna go find him. I just have to know how he can cook something _this _good." With that, she went off deeper into the shop.

"We should follower her. I kind of want to know about Takeru-kun's cooking skills as well." said Ashlyn with a nod. Nodding herself, Makiko and her sable-haired frined stood up and went to find Eri, luckily spotting her. She was already talking with Takeru, dressed in his apron, and the black-haired worry looking rather red in the face.

"But I'm serious, Takeru-san. You just _have _to teach me how to cook. You must be the best cheft I've ever met!" persisted the black-haired girl, Takeru looking a little embarrassed.

"I guess I'm pretty good. . . Hell, I'm pretty much the best, " He had to give himself that kind of credit, "I guess I can show you some a few cooking skills," He then saw Makiko and Ashlynn, "Oh, hey Makiko-san, Ashlynn-san. Are all of you guys studying here?" he asked, palcing his hands in his pocket.

"Yes. The tests will be in two days and we all must be ready. Have you studied, Takeru-san?" asked Ashlynn. Takeru scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, you could say that. I just might need a little work on. . . Math and. . . Maybe Chemistry. . ." He muttered this rather dryly, looking away.

"Oh, well I can help you out if you'd like, Takeru-senpai."

Takeru looked up at the smiling Makiko, his head tilted one way.

"You'd really help me out, Makiko-san? I mean, I'm not sure we'll even have time. I got Taekwondo practice after school, and that's gonna end at five 'o clock, and I don't want to get you bored or anything." he said, shrugging. Makiko shook her head.

"I wouldn't mind waiting at all, senpai. In fact, I'd like to watch your practice, if that's OK. And after your practice, we can walk to my house and study for a while. And it's OK with you," Makiko gave a soft laugh, "Can you help me with English? I speak so terribly at it that it should be a crime." she said softly, her cheeks turning a soft pink.

Takeru nodded numbly, his eyes lost in those green orbs of light and his face flushing a deeper shade of red.

"S-Sure. If you're OK with it, I mean." he said. He then looked at Eri, "Oh yeah, Eri-san, how about I teach all three of you some things? You guys can work here for a while if you'd like." he said.

"I would love to. It sounds like a lot of fun." said Makiko.

"Same here. I would love to learn how to cook and bake as well." said Ashlyn, nodding.

"OK, you guys can come around next Saturday, and we can see how well you guys can cook." said Takeru, nodding himself, "Oh, Makiko-san. How about we meet in front of the school's gym? Does after school work for you?" he asked. Makiko nodded.

"It works perfectly. I'll meet you right then, senpai." she said, smiling and spotting the slightest of glows radiate off Eri and Ashlynn. Takeru couldn't help it. He smiled back, though it was similar to a half grin.

'_Seriously. I'm wondering why these two haven't gotten together.'_ thought Eri, shaking her head with a sigh. Ashlynn could only giggle, seeing the sparks going between the unsuspecting, not-couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Thirty-Two<strong>

**Date: May. 05 .2012**

**Time: 3:30 PM**

**Weather: Sunny with a Few Clouds**

Makiko waited patiently by Yasogami gym's door, waving at a few students she had known. She smiled when she spotted Takeru walking over to her. He was dressed in white clothing with a black duffle bag on his shoulder and a red hugo under his other arm.

"Hey, Makiko-san. Just to make sure, do you really want to wait for me? I mean, I can just walk to your place later and-"

"It's fine, senpai," assured Makiko, waving her hand a little, "This will be an interesting experience." she said.

"If you're so sure," Takeru opened the gym door and he and Makiko walked in, Makiko jumping back when a group of twenty or so First, Second, and Third-Year boys step forward and launched one surprising punch.

"Hah!" They all called, suddenly spinning quickly on their planted feet before they raised one in the air, their kicked feet reaching to the top of their heads. "_Gihap_!" All of them were dressed in white clothing with hogus strapped along their heads and their feet bear.

"Are you alright?" asked Takeru. Makiko let out a small breath, before nodding and forcing a small smile.

"Y-Yes. Just a little jumpy from that, I suppose. Um, "Makiko looked over to the group of Taekwondo students, "What are they doing?"

"These are how basics warm-ups are done. Before staring a match, most classes move in synchronization to perfect their techniques," explained Takeru, putting his bag down, "You can wait by the bleachers, Makiko-san."

"OK, do you're best, senpai." with a small smile, Makiko walked over to the bleachers, quite happily and with a small swaying her hips. Takeru noticed that most of his teammates had stopped and stared at her, eyes curious and wide, and some filled with interest. Takeru looked at them, then Makiko, noticing the gentle, feminine way her hips moved. Now he got it. He had to admit it himself. With her cane, Makiko didn't walk that well. But because of the surgery she went through, her legs moved more freely, carefree yet gentle, and with an appeal that could turn heads.

Realization hit him, and Takeru shot killer glares at the onlookers, all of them snapping their heads forward. With a smirk of triumph, he walked over, crossing his arms.

"Captain!" they all addressed, backs straight and chins held. Takeru nodded in return.

"Right. Today, all of you will be formed into separate brackets, and we'll see how far each of us have come along. Any cheating, penalties, or losses will count as forfeits. Last challenger will go against myself. If you win, you're officially captain," Takeru walked straight between the crowd, separating groups and calling out different brackets. Makiko watched with interest.

She was amazed with how Takeru trained the other students. As a captain, he was merciless, but he was fair, calling out any sort of penalties in the matches. His voice echoed throughout the gym, commands, orders, different positions. All were called out, and each and every student followed without haste.

'_Senpai really is an amazing captain. He really is a good person,' _she thought, watching him demonstrate a double kick to a First-Year, the later trying with Takeru giving an approving nod, _'He has a nice side, even if he doesn't want to show it_._'_ Makiko smiled, "I really do like him. He truly is amazing."

"Well, it's good that someone finally realizes that I'm the best one around here. Thanks, baby."

Confused, Makiko looked to the side, blinking when she saw a tall and tan Third-Year with straight and long silver-grey hair and proud black eyes. He looked rather ravenous, and he was looking smug at the once-handicap girl. Makiko was beyond confused. Since when did this guy show up?

"Um, I'm sorry, but I wasn't referring to you. Though, I'm sure you are an amazing fighter, uh-"

"Damn straight I'm amazing!" barked the silverette, scaring the lights out of the aburnette, "And I'm Taroko. Taroko Ayomuna. And may I know who you are, beautiful? You a fan of mine?" he asked with a suave slur in his tone. Makiko scooted down a little, trying to be kind, but feeling a bad sort of vibe come from Taroko.

"Makiko Huratana. And I'm sorry, but this is my first time meeting you, Ayomuna-san. I'm actually waiting fro Takeru-senpai, since we'll be studying together after his practice." she said. Taroko's smug look dropped, his black eyes coldly looking at Takeru.

"Oh. . . _him_," he sighed dramatically, giving a look of disgust, "That loser. Honestly, scaring girls into coming to watch his matches. The guy has no morals. A sweet, cute girl like yourself shouldn't be hanging out with him," he cornered Makiko, the young girl leaning away until the edge of the bleacher above her pressed into her back, "You'll get hurt. He hurts anything he touches. His coordination is sloppy, and he's got a bad reputation," He smirked and leaned closer, "Now, do you still wanna wait for a guy like that?"

"She wouldn't. But she as sure as fuck wouldn't want to be with a leech like you." Taroko backed off and he turned and glared at Takeru, who was looking back at him with equal loath and anger.

If looks could kill, the both of them would drop on the spot.

"You think I'm worse, _captain_?" his tone was sour, "At least I'm not the most _despised _fighter in Inuba."

"You call yourself a fighter? Tch, you don't have any honor whatsoever to be called that." growled Takeru, stalking over and looking down on the silver-haired boy.

"Honor? When the Hell did this come to honor? If anything, I'm strong enough to win over girlie over there. You think you can? I doubt that," Taroko taunted this endlessly, only spiking up more and more of Takeru's temper, "How about we have the final round of the brackets right now? You win, I'll leave cute little Makiko alone. I win, I get her _and _I become captain." Takeru let out a light scoff, shaking his head.

"No. You're not even worth a fight. Shit like you, who think with over confidence, end up beaten in the end. Besides, I don't want to drag Makiko-san into pointless shit." he muttered. Taroko only chuckled darkly, which caused Takeru to glare more sharply, "Does that sound funny?""Hilarious. You, acting so. . . Pfft. . . _noble_," he let out a few snickers, "It's not like that fire-breathing, blood-lusting Spartan that everyone keeps calling ya. Man, you look so pathetic now, _captain_." he chuckled, cracking his knuckles, "Come on, Spartan, show me that so-called strength you have." he smirked with all teeth.

"First of all, I'm not a Spartan," His red eyes held a smoldering fire, filled with ferocity and strength, "I don't deserve the honor to be called something so great. And second, I'll take your challenge. Just keep Makiko-san out of this." he muttered.

"Hmph, fine by me. She'll be mine anyway. Ain't that right, doll face?" asked Taroko to Makiko, who was looking at the ground and looking rather scared.

"N-No. . ." she barely made that small whisper, and Takeru was sure that she was going to cry.

"Don't worry, Makiko-san," he assured, taking a few steps back with Taroko following, "I can kick this guys ass any day of the week." As the two stood on the mat, one of the Third-Years walked over, and he held one arm in the air. He looked at the two competitors.

"_Junbi_. . ." he muttered slowly, and the two nodded. With great speed, the Third-Year brought his hand down, chopping it down and commencing the fight.

"_Shijak_!"

At that, Taroko ran forward and swiped two legs in the air for a double kick, Takeru blocking the both of them with his elbows. His opponent snuck his hand from the right and launched it in a punch, barely grazing the Akamatsu's cheek.

Grunting with a small tang of blood trickling in his gums, Takeru countered with a swiping kick, knocking Taroko off his feet. The black-eyed boy quickly landed on one palm before he rotated on it, his feet knocking on Takeru's chest. Wind nearly out of his lungs, Takeru rounded forwarded and used Taroko's disadvantage, alternating on the balls of his feet as he threw three pairs of double punches, nailing Taroko in the calves.

Shouting in pain, Taroko bounced back to his feet, shifting side-t-side on his toes and catching the blackette off guard his fists went out near his pressure points, a shocking pain whip-lashing on the right half of Takeru's back. With a dull throbbing pain, Takeru went all out, using his good arm and throwing a punch, the attack landing in Taroko's gut. His fist went knuckles-deep into the flesh of the hard stomach and Taroko was thrown back, landing on his back and coughing up a train of spit.

"_G-Geuman. . ._" mumbled the Third-Year referee, shaking the slightest before swiping his hand again, "_Haego hada_. . ."

With a strained groan, Taroko got up, glaring at the panting Takeru, "C-Count yourself _l-lucky_," he wheezed, a few students helping him out," I-I'll beat the shit out of ya one day. Just-Just you wait!" With another groan and gag of blood, he was already led out to the nurse's office.

Takeru was holding onto his side, breathing deeply and gritting his teeth.

"H-Hey, captain? Does this mean that training's over today?" asked the First-Year that learned the kicks from him. Nodding his head, Takeru stood up straight, a mumbled breath held in his throat, before he looked at the team with a nod.

"Yeah. . . Everyone can head home now. Enough's been done today." he muttered. No sooner had his words been said did everyone leave the room, saving Makiko, who was looking at Takeru with her large green eyes.

"S-Senpai?"

Takeru looked up, and gave a half, pained smile, trying to calm down the scared girl.

"You had enough learning experience, Makiko-san?" he asked with a chuckle, grunting when the muscles in his arms tighten with tension.

"You hurt. Senpai. . . You're hurt," whispered Makiko, already at Takeru's side as he sat down on a bleacher. Takeru shook his head, already seeing Makiko's eyes getting watery.

"N-Nah, Makiko-san. That shithead-Taroko- he just always does that whenever we fight. Thinks he'll beat me one of these days. Heh, dumbass. . ." he muttered, trying to roll his shoulder but letting out a gasp of pain, a burning fire rolling down his ribs. He blinked when a warm and soft hand was placed on his neck. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Makiko's green eyes looking at him softly.

"Senpai. . . Take off your white jacket."

To hear those words said so bluntly-and from a girl at that- Takeru's face now resembled his own eyes.

"W-What?" he asked, almost sputtering when Makiko moved so close to him, their knees brushed together.

"I-I want to help you relieve you of your pain, senpai," said Makiko softly, her own cheeks tinting pink. Her other hand moved to the other side of his neck, Takeru sucking in a small breath at the warmth, "Pl-Please, take off your jacket."

Takeru could see the seriousness in the girl's eyes, the shyness within them reawakening as well. His hands- sweating and twitching, small bruises along his fingers- moved to the knot that held the belt to his jacket and he undid them, the folds slipping off his shoulders, the material bunching around his waist and elbows and his deep, crimson eyes looking into Makiko's soft, emerald eyes.

'_I know. . .' _Takeru mentally sighed, waiting for the gasp of disgust, _'You wouldn't like all of these. . .'_

Makiko stared at the twisting and jagged scars that covered Takeru's arms and chest, gashes and wounds from long ago healed, but darken. Some where faded, and darkened with his skin. Eight or nine of them stitched along his abdomen and pectorals, Makiko blushing when she realized she was staring at Takeru's six-pack. She had never seen a guy shirtless, save it for her baby brothers when she had to give them baths when they were little, and this was the first time she had ever been close to a boy, period.

Trying to stop her staring, her eyes traveled up to Takeru's arms, a few faded scars on his biceps. They stopped when they saw a mark on Takeru's left shoulder.

"Senpai, is that a tattoo?" she asked, her eyes looking at the red, tribal design. It reminded her of a sort of smirking demon's head, and it really held her in awe. Takeru nodded, his eyes watching and his arm almost shivering as Makiko traced the tattoo with child-like curiosity.

"Yeah. I've had it for a while now. You're not disturbed by it?" he asked. Makiko shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips.

"No, I actually like it. It suits you," With a bigger smile, Makiko sat up a little, "OK, senpai. I need you to relax your shoulders, and lean back a little. Can you do that for me, please?" she asked. Nodding, entranced with her soft voice, Takeru relaxed his contrasting sides. Smiling and taking a small breath, Makiko stepped on one bleach above Takeru and she sat behind him, placing both her hands on his sore side. Softly, her fingers kneed the junction of his neck and bicep, the heels of her palms smoothing over his dark skin.

'_W-Wow. . .' _Takeru's eyes drifted close, his head rolling back with his back leaning a little. He had never felt something so relaxing, besides cooking and reading about mythology and history, and he had never thought his body could be any more relaxed, "Th-That's. . . It's just, ah. . ." He sighed and tilted his head one way, Makiko's hands slowly pressing along his shoulder blades, "Damn, that feels good. . ."

"I'm glad. That means I'm doing it right." said Makiko, a light giggle laced with her words. Takeru cocked his head one way, cracking open one of his eyes.

"Say, where'd you learn how to do this, Makiko-san?" he asked, groaning with relief when Makiko's fingers rolled to his sore ribs.

"When I was ten. My father had a meeting in the Austria, so he took me on a hiking trip with him to the Alps. While there, my father's associates lived around medicine people, where they taught me a few techniques on how to keep the human body stimulated and relaxed while in pain," she looked over Takeru's shoulder, smiling friendlily, "I guess it came in handy today, ne senpai?" she asked.

Takeru let out a secret smile, and nodded, before his smile dropped and he looked more into Makiko's eyes.

"By the way. . . You're not afraid of. . . Well, I mean. . . You don't mind my scars, Makiko-san?" he asked warily. Makiko shrugged, her hands now working back on Takeru's shoulder.

"You saw my scars, and you didn't say anything insulting. Most people do thing that, calling me careless, and that was often true due to how reckless I acted when I was little," Makiko paused to pull a bit of her long bangs away from her eyes, "So why should I judge your scars, senpai? If anything, they mean that you survived your battles, with only some damage. So it's alright." she said, her hands rubbing away a knot she spotted on Takeru's back.

'_Makiko-san. . . You're just. . . You're so. . .' _Takeru closed his eyes again, _'You're just. . . Amazing. . .'_

Her soft hands pulled away, and Makiko stood up, taking a seat next to Takeru once more.

"How about we study here, Takeru-senpai?" I'm afraid we can't make it to my home at this time, and we'll have enough time here since we have our books." she said. Takeru shrugged, already pulling his jacket on.

"If you'd like. So what do you need help with, Makiko-san?" he asked, reaching for his duffle bag, which had his Math and Chemistry books.

"English. I'm terrible at speaking it and I really need to learn what I can." said his companion embassredly, blushing adorably and causing Takeru's blood to run faster in his veins.

"Oh, well sure, I can teach you." he said. The two of them pulled out their books, Makiko carefully explaining the different equations and expression to Takeru, along with the theories and formulas of Chemistry. Takeru, in return, taught Makiko the various vowels and characters in the English-language, along with ways on how to say 'Hello,' 'Goodbye,' 'Friend,' 'See you later,' and more. The both of them were really enjoying their time, until Makiko's phone rang.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's my garndmother. I have to take this," she said, pulling out her phone and her face turning surprised when she saw it was a text message. Since when did her grandparents ever use text? Talking was more efficient for them.

_From: Baa-chan_

_Subject: Big News_

_Makiko, I've just got some wonderful news from Mr. McMahon. You're mother had her baby earlier than expected. Congradulations, you're a big sister again. Meet your baby brother, Kyosuke._

The picture attached was of Kyosuke, the little child wrapped up in blue-green blankets, eyes so innocent and pure.

"I. . . I don't believe it. . ."

Takeru was surprised to see Makiko lost for words, her eyes wide and her mouth opening and closing. When her lips closed again, her smile appeared slightly, before it turned sad. Takeru saw the message, so he did his best half grin.

"You're a big sister again. Congrats, Makiko-san," he said. When she didn't say anything, Takeru's curiosity was poked at, "Something wrong?"

Makiko sighed, the painted smile still loosely on her mouth, "Nothing's wrong. . . I guess you could say that I'm a little worried. I mean, I wasn't there for any of my siblings births. I've only met all of them when they were around four or five," she shook a little, looking at her lap, "I guess I'm just a little worried about meeting a baby. I mean, I've taken care of a lot of them while we lived in Africa for a year, but never a baby in my own family."

Takeru looked at her, actually seeing that she looked nervous. He had to admit, even he was a little shock when he found out he was going to be an older brother. He was only five when it happened. It was quite the turn in his life.

"Hey, it'll be alright, Makiko-san. Babies are, uh. . . Well, I'm. . . I'm not that good with kids but. . . Hey, I know this kid'll like you. I mean, your other brothers and sisters love you, and they look like they like you a lot. When I met them, they pretty much adored you. So I'm sure your new brother, Kyosuke, will like you a lot. I know it." he added with a nod.

Slowly, Makiko's painted smile changed into a real one, a not of her own following after.

"You're right, senpai. And who knows? This could help me ready for the future. Incidentailly," Makiko looked at the picture loving, a faint sparkle in her eyes that held maternal care, "I'd like to have a baby of my own one day."

Takeru was glad to see that Makiko was smiling cheerfully again. _'She looks so nice and beautiful when she smiles. . . Wait, what?'_ Takeru shook his head, cheeks already igniting with blood splashing under his skin. _'Well, yeah, Makiko-san has a nice smile, and she has that soft hair and those green eyes that make you feel los- And I'm stopping right now! No! Shit, this can't be happening! Makiko-san is! She! She's-!' _Takeru could only stare at the smiling Makiko, a sigh kept in his mouth, _'. . . Shit. . . I'm in love in love with her. . .'_

"Hm? Are you OK, senpai?" Takeru snapped out of his thoughts and he looked at Makiko, quickly nodding his head.

"I'm cool, Makiko-san. And I'm sure you'll have a kid one day. You know, when you find the right guy."

Makiko gave a small laugh.

"I hope so, too. A baby would be nice, and so would a husband." she said warmly.

'_I bet the guy who'll become your husband will be a lucky guy, Makiko-san. Very lucky,' _he thought, almost seeing himself sit next to Makiko, the both of them older, with a tiny bundle in Makiko's arms, _'I wonder. . . Can I be that lucky one?'_

_**{End Theme}**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: Sorry, but I'm skipping the week of the tests, just like in the P4 games. I'm sorry, but those things brush by just like that if you think about it.)<strong>_

**Day Thirty-Nine**

**Date: May. 12 .2012**

**Time: 3:30 PM**

**Weather: Sunny**

"That's it. . . It's finally. . . Over."

Marco collapsed into his seat, looking tired and mind-blown.

"Tests were hard on you, too, huh?"

He looked up, mumbling a few profanities under his breath, the words unheard by Makiko, Walker, Eri, Seiji, Ashlynn, Takeru, and Tetsuya. The tests had passed by in a week, and they had not been kind on anyone. The other students around them looked ready to breakdown. But other than that, everyone else looked good.

"Well, lets be glad that we won't be dealing with them till early July." said Seiji, taking the seat in front of Marco's.

"Yeah. Hey, we should all celebrate! We could go to Aiya's and have lunch there. They serve the best noodles and stir fried vegetables." said Eri. Marco nodded, sitting up.

"Sure, sounds like a plan. I got a free dinner coupon from my last visit. It's all on me." he said.

"And it has pretty good dishes of grilled steak from all over Japan. Count me in." said Takeru, nodding with a wolfish grin.

"We should invite Sora-san and Soria-san, too. It's only fair." said Makiko, book bag held in her arms.

"Where are they, anyway?" asked Ashlynn.

"I had my last class with Sora-san in the North Theater. She might be there." said Tetsuya.

"Oh, I'll go get them, then. Should we meet you guys in front of Aiya's or by the gate?" asked Makiko.

"By Aiya's. Just in case they don't want to come. See ya then." said Marco. Nodding, Makiko walked out of the classroom and she made it all the way to the North Theater, where the drama club and theater department hung out. Opening one of the large double doors, she stopped when she heard lukewarm sounds drift into her ears, the whispers of a piano. Stopping, she looked to the stage of the theater, and saw a Baby Grand piano being played by Sora. She was whispering softly to herself, but Makiko could still hear the words.

_Now I face out!_

_I hold out! _

_I reach out to the truth of my life!_

_Seeking to seize on the whole moment to now break away!_

_Oh God let me out!_

_Can you let me out?_

_Can you set me free-_

The piano came to an abrupt clattering of keys, Sora now noticing Makiko. Trying to loosen the awkward air, Makiko gave a smile.

"That was amazing, Sora-san. I didn't know you were Sky."

Sora's eyes widen.

"You knew?" she asked with surprise. Makiko shrugged, walking up the steps of the theater and looking at the ivory-white curtains.

"Well, at first, I didn't. But then I noticed that your voice was pretty powerful in some ways, meaning that you must be an actor or singer. Singer seems more of your preference, so I just mapped that down. And while hearing you play now, I could hear Sky's voice in you," she smiled again, "It's nice too meet you, as Sky from _Earth and Sky_."

Sora stared at her like a fish for a second, before sighing and shaking her head.

"Damn, you're smarter than people give you credit for, Makiko-san," she muttered, looking back to the Baby Grand, "Are you going to tell the others now?"

"No," Makiko took a seat next to her, testing the keys herself, "It's your's, and most likely Soria-san's choice, since he might be Earth, choice to tell people. I'd rather not have our friendship ruined with me doing such a thing." She played a small tune for a while, before smiling again.

"Is smiling a habit of yours? You do that quite a lot." observed Sora. Makiko giggled, shrugging.

"I guess it is. Looking at things with a positive attitude keeps me in a very good mood." she said. Sora could only shake her head, looking to the other side of the theater.

"Otouto, you can come out. With how she acts," she pointed at Makiko, "She won't judge. She already knows who we are."

A few seconds passed, and then Soria walked out, dressed in a dark blue tunic with gold buttons, grey trousers, black boots, chain mail on his arms and legs, and a musketeer hat with a large green feather.

"It's amazing that she even did figure it out," sighed Sora's twin, taking a seat next to his sister and being pulled into her lap.

"Soria-san, did you make this costume? It looks handmade." said Makiko, impressed. Soria nodded warily, wiggling himself out of his sister's lap.

"Yes," He said that word so easily, but he looked like he was going to try to hide behind that word.

"That's amazing. I never knew anyone who could do such detailed work. Very good, Soria-san." complimanted Makiko. Soria, surprisingly, looked down with a fain color on his cheeks, his sister immediately glompping him.

"Aw, my baby brother, how cute you are~!" she called, Makiko only giggling nervously while Soria simply shrugging. Makiko would admit that their relationship was rather odd, but she was glad to see that the two got along as siblings. It was a nice thing to see.

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot. The others and I wanted to know if you wanted to accompany us to Aiya's, to celebrate our tests coming to an end. Would you like to?" asked Makiko, already standing up.

"A break wouldn't hurt, I suppose. As long as it isn't noisy in there." said Sora, standing up, along with Soria. A few minutes later, with Soria changed into his school uniform, the three were walking along the road to the Shopping District when Makiko felt her phone vibrate. The twins watched as the red-and-brown-haired girl looked at the message, her smile dropping for a while. She pocketed her phone, and eyed the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Soria. Makiko looked at him, a forced smile twitching on her laps.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that my parents will be visiting tomorrow and I have to be up early," she let out a small laugh, though like her smile, it was as if she were forcing it out of her diaphragm, "I-I don't like to wake up early, so that will be a pain." Twitching smile still active, the three of them continued to talk to Aiya's, the three of them making it without any other distractions.

And at Aiya's, the whole group went full out. Ordering as much food as they please, and talking about which tests they could not understand. Even amongst all this, Makiko was smiling, but feeling bad on the inside.

After all, she had consider this her last day with her friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>{Cue Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep OST: Tears of Light}<strong>_

**Day Forty**

**Date: May. 13 .2012**

**Time: 7:00 AM**

**Weather: Cloudy and Rain Pouring**

". . . Maki-san?"

Silence.

". . . I made you a lunch for the trip."

Even more silence.

". . . I'm sure your parents will be very happy to see you."

It was so silent, the car could have been a mortician's.

Mr. McMahon sighed, seeing that nothing was going to get attention from the girl staring dollishly at the car window, watching rain droplets rivulet off the moving vehichle. The man took note that she was dressed in her best clothing; a white and fluffy sweater with pink song birds decorated along sewn trees and a red skirt, all of it under her black coat. The benifactor didn't know that his associate was acquainted with makeup (Makiko kept a natural look, not wanting chemicals to damage her skin) so he was surprised to see that she wore cover-up and blush with a light eyeshadow and lip gloss.

Their morning was quiet, only Jonathan, Makiko, Hideko, and Izumi were up at the time. Makiko had hugged them solemly when it was time to leave, and she had left them a note for the others.

Somehow, she just didn't have the strength she had in OdZ WoRlD to tell them what had happen face-to-face.

Finally, Mr. McMahon parked his car,and he and Makiko walked out of the car, Mr. McMahon pulling out a few bags from the trunk. Makiko took one that was meant for her over-night trips. With a kept silence, the two of them walked into the airport, their shoulders bumping amongst strangers and the sounds of planes taking off. As they walked around, Makiko heard a faint voice.

_***Ojou-sama."**_

She ignored him.

_***Ojou-sama, what is the meaning of this? You're losing you're connection to OdZ WoRlD!***_

She inclined her head to the side, mutely staring at the phantom of Loki. Her eyes were blank, motionless, as if they were made of glass.

"_**Ojou-sama, please, talk to me! What is going on! You're losing on the connection! Ojou-sama. . .! Ojou-sama. . .! Ojou-"**_

"_Madeline_!"

Makiko stopped, so did Mr. MrMahon, and the two looked up.

A woman was running over to them, her hair a pastle-pink and her eyes pale and transparent as snow. She wore a fine red blouse with grey designer pants and a white furred coat around her shoulders, a flower accessory pinned to the side of her head. Her makeup was done exactly how Makiko had down hers.

The half-blind girl let out a weak smile.

"_Hello, mother," _she said, speaking in French like her mother, "_You look well._"

"_Oh, don't I always?_" asked Sakura Huratana, pulling her daughter into a hug and kissing her forehead multiple times, "_Oh, you're still as lovely as ever, Madeline. I'm so glad that the acident hasn't taken your spirit out of you_." she cooed. Makiko nod, though her smile was growing weaker and weaker.

"_Jonathan_," Sakura turned to Mr. McMahon. The butler tried to look her in the eye, though it was hard since the woman had the eyes of a hawk, "_Thank you so much for taking care of Madeline. When Satoshi and I heard about the crash, we had thought of no other better person to take care of her then yourself. You were so helpful when we were in school, and you're still the good spirit you are today._" she praised.

Mr. McMahon tried to smile, but all the motions in his lips were not doing so.

"_Well then! I say we should get going, Makiko. Our plane leaves in the next hour. Now, you made sure to say goodbye, yes?_" asked Sakura, now to Makiko.

"_. . . Yes. I made sure. . ._" she whispered, the sadness of it unheard by her mother.

"_Very well! Madeline, say goodbye to Mr. McMahon for today and we'll be on our way. And Madeline, be sure to freshen-up. Honestly, where do you get your cosmetic skills I'll never know,_" said the pink-haired woman.

Nodding, Makiko walked over to her temporary guardian, and she hugged him tightly, the laugher holding her just as tightly.

"I-I don't want to leave. I don't want to go and-and-"

"I know, Maki-san," said Mr. McMahon, trying to slow down Makiko's shaking shoulders, "I know." That was all he could say. What else could he say?Reluctantly, Makiko pulled away, blinking away her tearing eyes and moving to pick up her bags. She backed away when a few bellboys that worked in the airport came and picked up her bags. She stood there silently, but another arm was looped around her own, and she looked at Sakura.

"_No, Madeline. You don't need to carry them. We have to make sure that you won't hurt your hands in any way._" she said smartly. Nodding, Makiko watched as the bags were lugged into a small cart.

"_OK! Now that, that's settle, we should be on our way. Until three weeks, Jonathan!_" called Sakura, practically drgging Makiko to the terminal. The aburnette looked over her shoulder, her eyes rimming with tears as she waved to Mr. McMahon. Slowly, the man waved back, his eyes already producing and slipping with tears. Looking away, Makiko allowed her mother to drag her through the airport.

Passed the luggage carts and the metal detectors, Makiko and Sakura sat in a plane in first-class, Sakura drinking a glass of spring water with lemon while Makiko was staring on her lap.

"_Madeline, you've been so quiet. Aren't you excited?_" asked her mother. Makiko folded a smile on her lips, the movement painful.

"_I guess I'll just be missing this place, mother. I've made friends while in Inuba._" she explained. Sakura gave a giggle, sipping on her water.

"_Honey, you'll have friends when we return home-_"

'_But Inuba __**IS **__my home!'_

"_There will be Nicolase, and I know he's been missing you._" said Sakura.

"_What about Kyosuke?_" asked Makiko/ Sakura waved her hand.

"_Oh, he'll be there. He's being taken care of by Lura. Child's quite the cryer, though_." muttered the pale-eyed mother. Makiko said nothing, so she leaned back and looked out the window, gulping when the plane gave a jerk and started to move. Smoothly and easily, the palne drove and took off, Makiko wathcing as everything turned into small patches on a quilt. Sakura still saw the frown on her daughter's lips. She sighed and petted her hair.

"_Come now, Madeline. You should be happy. Just think of it,_" Sakura pulled back the girl's dyed locks, "_In the next three weeks, you'll be married. Isn't that wonderful?_"

Makiko could honestly say that she didn't feel wonderful. Slwoly, she took out her phone, finding the picture of everyone in front of Nanako's hand-made shrine, dedicated to the _Rabbit of Inuba_. Holding back a choked sob, she closed her eyes, and finally let the tears fall.

**To Be CoNtInUeD**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the whole fic. . . Nah, I'm just kidding! There's way more in store for the next chapter! Or should I say, the next multi-chapters! From those of you who know what went on in <strong>_**DeviantART**_**, YOU KNOW THAT THE NEXT PROJECT IS **_**Persona: Symphonic Memories **_**first ever movie chapters! That means there will be a new opening and more chapters to come along in this fic! That also means new characters and the introduction of the next plot! That also means new Sociaol Links and everything else you like about this story! So please, hang tight for that! I'm already working on the first movie chapter!**

**And as for the German used in this chapter. . . Eh, go Google it.**

**Also, it's about time that I annouce who's being paired up with who (So far) in this fic! Please, to those I have yet to have much conversation with, I've already plan on the ideas with other supporters of this story, thus knowing who will be paired up with who so far. To owners of characters who won't be mentioned yet, if you would like to talk about your character being paired up with another, please PM me or ask about it in your review. I'll messege you as soon as I can. Alright, here are the pairings!**

**MakikoxTakeru (Yeah, didn't see that coming *Shot*)**

**ErixSeiji (Kind of make sense if you think about it)**

**AshlynnxMarco (Pretty cute, if you ask me)**

**ShirihanaxTetsuya (Yes, makes TOTAL sense)**

**Those are the pairings so far. **

**And now, since there won't be any **_**'Next Time, on Persona: Symphonic Memeories'**_** Interview going on, we'll get to the fun fact and the other stuff.**

* * *

><p><strong>SYMPHONIC MEMORIES FUN FACT!<strong>

**Did you know that most of the Persona presented in this fic are based on Norse Mythology? From the great calamity to follow to the setting of Germany, all of it follows under Norse Mythology. Norse Mythology is a subset of Germanic mythology, the overall term for the myths, legends and beliefs about supernatural beings of Norse pagans. It flourished prior to the Christianization of Scandinavia, during the Early Middle Ages, and passed into Nordic folklore, with some aspects surviving to the modern day. Norse mythology is the study of the myths told in Germanic countries (Germany, Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Iceland, Faroe Islands) during the pre-Christian times, especially during the Viking Age. **

* * *

><p><strong>Makiko has gained the second level of the Marco Vermillion Social Link of the Moon Arcana!<strong>

**Makiko has gained the second level of the Seiji Kamiya Social Link of the Strength Arcana!**

**Makiko has gained the second level of the Eri Haneda Social Link of the Devil Arcana!**

**Makiko has gained the second level of the Ashlynn Kiyomizu Social Link of the Hermit Arcana!**

**Makiko has gained the third level of the Takeru Akamatsu Social Link of the Chariot Arcana!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Thou art I. . . <strong>

**and I am thou. . .**

**Thou hast established a new bond. . .**

**It brings thee closer to the truth. . .**

**Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of the Hanged-Man Arcana. . ." **

_The Tetsuya Masamune Social Link of the Hanged-Man Arcana has been established!_

* * *

><p><strong>"Thou art I. . . <strong>

**and I am thou. . .**

**Thou hast established a new bond. . .**

**It brings thee closer to the truth. . .**

**Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of the Magician Arcana. . ." **

_The Sora Takazuchi Social Link of the Magician Arcana has been established!_

* * *

><p><strong>"Thou art I. . . <strong>

**and I am thou. . .**

**Thou hast established a new bond. . .**

**It brings thee closer to the truth. . .**

**Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of the Fortune Arcana. . ." **

_The Soria Takazuchi Social Link of the Fortune Arcana has been established!_

* * *

><p><strong>*Yawns loudly* Well, after all the long waiting, and all the typing coming from myself, I can honestly say that I need a nap. But after that, I'll get back to work on the first chapter of the movie of this fic! Please, be paticient, and I'll get to it! I'm sorry for any mistakes, I still have yet to obtain a beta, and I'll see you all next time! Happy summer!<strong>

**This is me saying, Peace!**


End file.
